The Curse
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Quando a eternidade se torna uma maldição, há alguma chance de se encontrar paz? Talvez... Com alguém que sinta o mesmo, fica mais fácil suportar a dor, até que ela tenha um fim... Se tiver. NejiTen, presente para Prisma-san. #Em hiatus#
1. Duas vítimas

**The curse**

**Capítulo 1 - Duas vítimas**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

O sinal ficou vermelho, e apesar das ruas desertas e do horário avançado, ela parou o carro.

E isso só porque escutou o barulho de outro veículo se aproximando, e pelo que ouvia, devia estar vindo à velocidade da luz. Ou quase isso.

Os dedos de unhas bem feitas, pintadas no tom de um vinho tinto encorpado, deslizaram rapidamente para o botão do auto-rádio, baixando o som da música sonolenta que tocava. Os ouvidos da morena agora estavam atentos à qualquer mínimo ruído vindo das ruas próximas, que cortasse o silêncio de mais uma das noites frias do inverno em Konoha.

Por trás do insulfilm, olhos castanhos vasculhavam cada canto do cruzamento, e ela guiou seu _Punto_ azul marinho até a calçada e estacionou ali. Tudo em gestos meticulosos, que não a desconcentrassem enquanto permanecia à espera de que o som dos pneus freando em outra curva fechada se repetisse. E em segundos, o que ela previa acontecia diante de seus olhos.

Como mera espectadora, assistiu o _Corolla _preto cruzar a rua em frente à uma velocidade bem acima da permitida, e logo depois frear novamente na calçada da rua adiante, levantando uma mistura de poeira e fumaça no ar. Ainda dentro do carro, ela preferiu assistir o que aconteceria, enquanto se arrumava para uma abordagem, caso fosse necessário.

Ajeitou a calibre vinte e dois no coldre, esperando não precisar usá-la. Não gostava de gastar munição à toa, além de que, aquela era a sua noite de folga. Podia simplesmente continuar guiando seu carrinho à caminho do conforto de seu apartamento, de um banho quentinho e pés aquecidos debaixo do edredom florido. Claro, isso depois de um analgésico, porque o resultado de algumas doses de sakê consumidas há menos de três horas parecia estar vindo adiantado demais, e sem dúvida que o comprimido seria sua primeira opção ao chegar.

Podia muito bem fazer tudo isso, não fosse a tal da consciência se manifestar. Ela sabia que algo estava para acontecer, e era seu dever averiguar o caso.

A policial saiu do carro sem pressa alguma e encostou-se nele com os braços cruzados, para observar a cena. Dois homens saíram do _Corolla_, carregando algo com eles. Ou alguém? Em seguida o atiraram como um saco de lixo num canto qualquer, e retornaram apressados ao carro, que deixou o local tão rapidamente quanto quando chegou.

Após alguns minutos somente assistindo o ato suspeito, fez com que os saltos das suas botas de cano médio provocassem o único som audível na noite silenciosa, enquanto caminhava devagar até o local onde o "saco de lixo suspeito" foi atirado. Se perguntava o porquê de não ter dias de folga como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa pra atrapalhar seus planos, e nesse caso, a sua idéia de passar o resto da madrugada dormindo à sono solto no seu colchão macio fugia completamente da realidade.

Ao chegar à calçada, descobriu que o "saco de lixo" se tratava de um homem, que pelas mãos não parecia ser velho, nem novo demais. Vestia um terno bem cortado, que pelo estado deplorável devia estar valendo alguns dólares à menos. Tinha cabelos longos, bem escuros, cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. Mas o importante é que parecia ainda estar vivo e, com cuidado, ela chegou mais perto dele, parando à sua frente.

- Ei. Tá tudo bem? - pergunta idiota, mas quer maneira melhor de se conseguir uma informação? Com a provocação no mínimo o cara se irritaria, mas não sairia dali calado. Disso tinha certeza.

O homem levantou o rosto para ela, o suficiente para que ela visse que "estar bem" passava longe do estado em que se encontrava. O rosto era pálido, de traços firmes. Um homem bonito; claro, isso depois que os hematomas desaparecessem.

_"Nota mental óbvia número um: O cara tinha levado uma bela duma surra."_

Viu que ele se torcia para tentar se recostar no muro, e acabou se abaixando para ajudar. Ao segurar os braços dele, percebeu que este estava tremendo, e suava frio também.

- Tá tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar - falou calma para o jovem que tentava manter lúcido, até que conseguisse as informações que precisava. Um nome e um telefone de contato já seriam o bastante. Ele olhava para ela, ainda sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Uma mistura de dúvida e medo era legível nos seus olhos, estranhos olhos brancos, como ela nunca havia visto antes. Estava realmente impressionada com eles. E com pena dele também, com aquela expressão típica de um menino, dando um ar mais novo ao homem feito.

Ele resmungou de dor, ao passo que ela já ligava para o serviço de emergência e dava as indicações de onde estavam. A ambulância chegaria em poucos minutos e tão logo ele estivesse recebendo os cuidados necessários, informaria o ocorrido ao seu capitão. Estava de folga, mas aquela situação precisava ser reportada.

- Já chamei uma ambulância - disse à ele, que não esboçou reação alguma, apenas deixou pender o corpo para frente, de modo que ela teve que apoiá-lo. Levantou a cabeça dele, para que olhasse para ela enquanto falava. Precisava dele consciente. Percebia o medo que ele sentia, que fazia as pupilas claríssimas tremerem levemente; o homem estava em estado de choque e só não a repelia porque não parecia ter forças nem para isso.

Ela sentia seu peito doer só de olhá-lo, tremendo nas suas mãos, indefeso. Não sabia explicar aquilo, ele não era a primeira e nem seria a última vítima apavorada com a qual lidaria. Sofria por elas também, mas nunca antes com tanta intensidade, com tanta vontade de entender aquele olhar dele, do que ele parecia querer dizer. E Kamisama sabia que a percepção dela nesse sentido nunca fora das melhores.

- Me chamo TenTen - só o que sabia, era que precisava ganhar a confiança da vítima, e que poderia estar se arriscando demais ao apresentar seu nome verdadeiro. Mas não estava se importando muito com aquele risco. Fosse lá o que tivesse lhe acontecido, sua atitude de dizer seu nome à ele pareceu confortá-lo de alguma maneira, tanto que ele chegou à apoiar a cabeça nos joelhos dela. Um ponto à seu favor.

Com ele mais tranquilo, poderia obter mais informações.

- Olha, a ambulância já deve estar chegando - na verdade já devia estar lá. Que demora toda era aquela se nem trânsito tinha pra atrapalhar? - Quer que eu ligue para alguém e avise?

E lá ficou ela esperando a resposta dele...

_"Nota mental óbvia número dois: Ele é mudo. Só pode."_

_­_Ok, ela entendia o estado de choque do homem. Parecia que não teria outro jeito mesmo... Enquanto esperavam, TenTen passou à observar a respiração mais calma, praticamente inaudível do jovem, que tinha até fechado os olhos. E já que ele não reclamou e ela também não se incomodava com isso, pôs-se à tirar os fios do cabelo dele do rosto. Fios negros e lisos, que contrastavam com a pele pálida e fria dele. O cabelo dele era tão macio que despertaria inveja em muita mulher; até nela...

Desta vez ela não podia ver os olhos dele, estavam fechados, tamanho o estado relaxado em que a vítima se encontrava. Eram tão estranhos, como se as íris fossem invisíveis, mas não queria dizer que fossem feios. Ao contrário; eram exóticos, e ela gostou deles, definitivamente.

Depois de mexer um pouco no fios dele foi que percebeu as ataduras que envolviam-lhe a testa, e estavam tão sujas quanto o resto da roupas, inclusive de sangue. Não que suas noções de primeiros socorros fossem espetaculares, mas se havia um ferimento ali debaixo, este corria o risco de inflamar com aquele curativo maltrapilho.

E já que a ambulância parecia estar vindo de Marte, ela pegou seu lencinho de seda no bolso da calça, para substituir as faixas por alguma coisa mais limpa. Com todo o cuidado possível, tocou a testa do homem e este gemeu incomodado, apertando as unhas na calça dela.

- Eu só vou trocar isso, pra não piorar. Serei rápida, prometo - tirou as ataduras de uma vez, mas não cobriu-lhe imediatamente a fronte como havia prometido. Achou estranho o desenho que encontrou ali, que além de ser num local que ela jamais vira tatuado, era algo verde que nem dava pra distinguir, devido à alguns pontos arroxeados em volta, como se feita há pouco tempo.

_"Será que dói?"_ - TenTen tocou de leve a marca, esperando outra reclamação, que não veio. Bem diferente do que esperava, o homem não só fechou os olhos, como relaxou completamente com seu toque, ela sentiu o corpo dele ficar mais leve, seguido de um longo suspiro quando passou o dedo de leve pelas linhas esverdeadas. Parecia até o seu gato, Alfajor, quando vinha até ela mendigar um cafuné nas orelhas. TenTen chegou a segurar o riso, pensando no absurdo da situação.

Até que ela parou com o "afago" e algo nele estava diferente quando abriu seus olhos novamente. Diferentes do branco total de antes, agora uma borda avermelhada delineava cada íris. E além disso... Aquilo não parecia ser nada bom...

TenTen levantou-se do chão, a mão direita já na altura do coldre. Qualquer movimento dele que ela considerasse suspeito seria justificativa suficiente para atirar, sem direito à perguntas preliminares.

O mais estranho porém, e o que não a fez sacar a arma e atirar de imediato, foi observar os movimentos cuidadosos daquele homem. Apesar do jeito como ele a olhava, ainda era visível a sua fraqueza física, tanto que ele mal se aguentava em pé, precisando do muro para se sustentar. Os lábios ressecados murmuravam alguma coisa, que nem por som ou leitura labial ela conseguiu captar.

_"Nota mental óbvia número três: Drogas."_

_"Maravilha, mais um viciado. Só falta agora ele ter um canivete, aí essa vai ser a melhor das minhas folgas."_

TenTen passou a considerar outras possibilidades, mas a primeira idéia se fortalecia. Ele parecia mais um daqueles playboyzinhos que se meteu com algo grande demais para lidar. Ao passo que o homem se só aproximava, como se estivesse hipnotizado. E ela praguejava consigo mesma pela droga da ambulância que não aparecia de jeito nenhum.

- Mais um passo. É só o que eu preciso pra puxar o gatilho - TenTen apontou a arma, não queria ter que atirar, e nem ao menos sabia o motivo de tanta hesitação. Mas nada ali tinha uma explicação sensata. Inclusive ele já podia ter aproveitado sua guarda baixa para fugir, ou atacar, ou o que quisesse!

_"Só pode ser sacanagem comigo! Quê que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"_

TenTen viu o estranho ser avançar mais alguns passos vacilantes e parar na sua frente, o cano da arma colado à marca que ela tocava há poucos segundos. E só o que ela queria saber era porque não conseguia mover nenhum dedinho sequer. Somente seus olhos piscavam e o corpo tremia, enquanto o ser pálido continuava olhando fixo em seus olhos. Impactante. Parecia nem respirar.

Nem ela.

O rosto alvo não esboçava qualquer intenção, nem boa nem má. TenTen só escutava seu coração acelerar mais e mais, quase saindo pela boca. Mas não se deixava intimidar; por mais apavorada que estivesse, permanecia enfrentando-o com o olhar. Ele podia ser mais alto, mais forte, ter enganado ela com aquela carinha de menino carente e ainda insistir com isso. Mas ela era mais esperta e sabia como se defender.

Uma das lições que aprendera com seu capitão, Maito Gai, era a de dar preferência ao diálogo, sempre. Só que ninguém do Esquadrão Policial de Konoha precisaria saber das poucas vezes em que ela desrespeitara tal regrinha, geralmente em momentos cruciais como aquele.

Entretanto... Sabe quando uma voz fica martelando na sua cabeça, tipo uma consciência com auréola e asinhas de anjo? Pois é, era essa quem se manifestava agora, para complementar o som de sinos que a ressaca lhe dera de presente. TenTen jurava que nunca mais ia beber com o Lee!

Estava prestes à tomar a iniciativa que ele evitava e perguntar o que queria com ela, quando aquele homem todo fraquejou... E tombou, levando ela junto.

TenTen ficou alguns segundos ali no chão, aguentando o peso dele, enquanto recuperava o fôlego e olhava sua arma à alguns passos deles dois. Nem se se esticasse toda conseguiria alcançar, e para completar o ser sobre si parecia ter desmaiado.

Pelo menos ela já podia se mover, embora ainda estivesse sem entender aquela imobilidade temporária enquanto ele a olhava. Fez um pouco de força para tirar ele de cima, quando sentiu algo arranhar seu pescoço, em seguida um nariz gelado cheirar sua pele.

_"Ora!...Tarado, filho da puta!"_

Agora estava mais preocupada em tentar acertar uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele do que em dar-lhe "apelidos carinhosos". Novamente ele forçou os dentes, provocando outro leve arranhão. Era inútil tentar negar o arrepio provocado com aquilo, tanto quanto o rubor na face. Ela se xingava o máximo que podia, por ter baixado a guarda por um ou dois segundos. Tempo esse que, dessa vez, ele soube aproveitar à seu favor.

TenTen sentiu perfeitamente quando sua jugular foi perfurada em dois pontos. Seu corpo inteiro pulou como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica e logo ficou estático, imóvel pelo susto e dor.

A cabeça restou jogada para trás, os olhos visualizando o céu acima deles virar um borrão azul escuro. A boca permanecia aberta, esperando pelo grito que ficou preso na garganta. Algo quente escorreu pelas laterais do seu rosto; a dor insuportável se espalhava pelo corpo todo, pungente no local onde ele parecia estar lhe arrancando um pedaço. Tentava uma palavra, um simples protesto que o fizesse parar... Nada saía.

Seu desespero aumentava, ela não acreditava no que acontecia... Era...Irreal demais! Tão irreal que ele parecia entender sua surpresa, mesclada ao medo. Sentiu que ele suavizou a pressão da boca na sua pele, a língua fria lambeu ao redor algumas vezes, num estranho conforto... Era incomum, repugnante e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente apascentadora a sensação despertada à cada vez que a língua dele passava no local ferido. Depois disso, enquanto TenTen se achava meio masoquista pela sua falta de reação, ela o sentiu iniciar um movimento de sucção misturada à sempre presente língua, dessa vez com menos afobação do que antes.

Ela se contorceu outra vez, e ele buscou uma de suas mãos. Entrelaçou seus dedos, num ato bem longe do que ela consideraria condizente com o que ele fazia. Era clara sua intenção de deixá-la mais calma, mesmo que estivesse roubando seu sangue.

O mais irônico de tudo, era que ele estava conseguindo. O torpor tomava conta dela, como uma canção de ninar... Sabia que se deixasse aquilo continuar, logo ela estaria dormindo o sono eterno, idéia que não estava dentre seus planos imediatos.

TenTen apertou os olhos, puxou o ar para dentro de si; não soube de onde tirou tanta força, mas conseguiu empurrá-lo para o lado e se levantar, ainda com o pescoço ardendo e seu sangue escorrendo até o vale entre os seios, manchando a gola da blusa branca. Cambaleou alguns passos e pegou sua arma no chão.

A idéia absurda de Vampirismo ainda passava com dificuldade pela sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a bala fazia o seu curso e acertava bem no meio da testa do homem. Daí em diante, a escuridão ficou maior, com dois pontos brancos brilhando ao longe. TenTen só sentia estar em queda livre.

O mesmo precipício que a acompanhava até os dias atuais.

**-**

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

-

Yo povo! n_n

Voltei com mais uma NejiTen, essa é uma idéia que não me deixou em paz enquanto não foi pro papel. xD

É universo alternativo, com tema vampírico, do qual pouco entendo, mas que está saindo graças à toda ajuda que venho recebendo. ^^ Por esse motivo, presente mais do que merecido para a Prisma-san. Obrigada pelos helps, flor! n_n

**Avisos:**

1) Não vou poder atualizar tão depressa assim, meu tempo livre é escasso e eu tenho outras atividades mais urgentes, apesar de amar escrever e estar animada xD. Então, paciência leitores, só um pouquinho, sim? ^^

2) Como eu disse lá em cima, não entendo muito sobre vampiros, mas estou tentando não fazer grandes Kgadas. XD Se virem algo muito absurdo, me avisem, por favor.

3) Não tem nada à ver com Twlight/Crepúsculo.

4) Capa da fanfic logo estará no meu perfil.

Bom, é só por enquanto. Perguntas, reclamações, erros, conselhos, enfim: Fiquem à vontade, como sempre. E sejam bem-vindos! ^^

**-**

**Bjo da Suna! :***


	2. Sinais na noite fria

**The Curse**

**Capítulo 2 - Sinais na noite fria**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dois anos depois, em outra noite de inverno..._

As ruas eram outras, as noites diferentes. De igual apenas o clima gélido da estação, o silêncio à volta, e a quase ausência de pedestres. A madrugada fria em Konoha deixava as ruas vazias, com o frio rigoroso e apenas os flocos de neve destoando dos tons escuros, poucos se atreviam à restar fora de casa. À menos que tivessem alguma obrigação. O que era o seu caso.

A Tenente mantinha os olhos atentos, alternando sua atenção entre a estrada e as calçadas desertas. Por vezes se perguntava se seria possível encontrar quem procurava, e que, ao mesmo tempo, temia reencontrar.

Havia coisas à temer, segredos... Aquela noite, há mais ou menos dois anos, lhe trouxera muito mais do que dois furinhos no pescoço e uma reviravolta na sua vida até então sob controle. Junto dela vieram respostas, e os pontos em branco que ela via aos poucos foram ganhando cores sólidas, e uma visão menos turva. E embora ainda existissem falhas, parte daquele enigma foi desvendada, sua mente conseguia ver um pouco do que estava bloqueado.

Mas ainda era pouco... Precisava das outras partes, talvez assim sua tormenta se dissipasse. Precisava encontrá-lo, mesmo não querendo.

- Ahhh, que tédio... Não sei como você aguenta isso todos os dias!

TenTen olhou a loira no banco do carona, reclamando o suficiente para fazê-la deixar o passado no lugar que lhe era devido, e retornar ao presente, à rotina de trabalho.

- Não será porque é a profissão que escolhi? - ela ainda ria das reclamações da outra policial. Até porque, se levasse à sério, não conseguiria trabalhar nem dez minutos com ela.

- Sim... Mas tinha que ser à essa hora? Nada acontece por aqui, não vê? - a mulher apontou com a lixa de unhas para o panorama do lado de fora do carro, escuro, vazio e silencioso. Logo voltou a cuidar das unhas compridas, com uma cara nada satisfeita. TenTen sabia que aquele mau-humor todo se devia ao plantão não previsto, que tinha atrapalhado um encontro com um moreno ainda sem nome, mas do qual já tinha ouvido falar tantas vezes nas últimas semanas, que até já se sentia familiarizada com o moço.

E também com dó dos ouvidos dele. Como aquela mulher falava!

Yamanaka Ino nem de longe parecia uma agente, fosse pelo jeito como se vestia ou se portava. Tudo nela indicava um protótipo de uma modelo bem sucedida: Desde os longos cabelos loiros e bem tratados até as formas perfeitas - segundo o que ouvia do público masculino pelos corredores do prédio da Polícia de Konoha - passando pela capacidade incrível de enganar qualquer trouxa com os olhos azuis claríssimos. De garota de programa à freira, a perfeição interpretativa da loira era uma das melhores que já tinha visto.

TenTen havia "ganhado" aquela nova parceira falastrona há uma semana, desde que seu antigo parceiro pediu um afastamento temporário. Algo sério estava acontecendo com o Uchiha, para chegar ao ponto dele precisar sair de cena tão de repente, sem nem avisar nada...

- Esse é o melhor horário Ino, justamente por essa tranquilidade. Logo você se acostuma - e ela teria que se acostumar com uma coisa chamada paciência. Porque apesar de Ino ter se mostrado competente, e até simpática, TenTen não podia ignorar que se ela ficasse calada por cinco minutos à cada meia hora se transformaria na parceira perfeita.

TenTen mantinha seus olhos atentos conforme seguia o trajeto determinado. Ao seu lado, Ino começou a cantarolar a baladinha "mamão com açúcar" que tocava no rádio. A cena era a repetição exata da última semana, e Ino até tinha um pouco de razão de se queixar. Não acontecia nada por ali, o lado sul da cidade era tão pacato que chegava à ser tediante. A mulher ao volante carecia de um pouco mais de ação, ao invés de só gastar gasolina naqueles "passeios" noturnos.

E para quebrar a paz já rotineira, o celular de Ino começou à tocar. Outra vez.

- Atende pra mim, TenTen? - a loira assoprava o esmalte lilás recém-pintado, como se estivesse em casa.

- Eu? - TenTen já achava que era a hora de dizer que a viatura não era salão de beleza, mas pensou duas vezes. O que seria pior: Atender ou aturar a colega tagarelando sobre beleza e afins?

- Por favor! Não vê que o esmalte ainda não secou? - a cara de pidona dela convenceria qualquer um que já não estivesse acostumado com a peça.

- Ok, ok! - resmungando, TenTen pegou o celularrosa choqueno porta luvas - Fala logo!

_[Mas que jeito é esse de atender, TenTen?]_

- Ah, gomen Shizune-san! Não é nada pessoal... Só que ainda não me acostumei com o novo cargo de telefonista de perua - TenTen lançou um olhar de reprovação para Ino ao final da frase, e esta respondeu mostrando a língua - O que houve?

_[ Tudo bem, eu não entendi nada. Achei que fosse o celular da Ino... Ouça, início de confusão na Uchiha Madara, na altura do Teatro principal... ]_

Shizune continuou com as instruções; TenTen desligou e pegou alguns atalhos, que as levariam mais depressa à conhecida rua de Konoha.

- Não acredito, justo agora? Nem comecei a mão direita!

- Ué, não era você quem estava reclamando que não acontecia nada? Pensa pelo lado bom: Agora você vai ter algo pra contar ao tal moreno - TenTen riu da cara da loira, que pela expressão certamente pensava que aquela sua noite não poderia ficar pior.

A policial estacionou a viatura, sem deslizar no chão que começava à ser pintado de branco. Haviam feito o trajeto sem ligar as sirenes, evitando chamar atenção. Era assim que trabalhava, usando o silêncio à seu favor.

Shizune havia dito que se tratava de uma briguinha de bêbados numa boate ali perto. Talvez gangues rivais; talvez alguns babacas sem nada melhor pra fazer. Uma denúncia anônima foi feita, por precaução, informando que um grupo de garotos estava nas proximidades do lugar, prontos para causar tumulto lá dentro.

- Vamos até lá ou esperamos? - Ino já estava pronta para a abordagem, as duas armas bem escondidas no colete debaixo da bata soltinha. Apesar do jeito avoado, a doida parecia prever seus casos; do jeito que estava toda enfeitada, mais parecia uma das frequentadoras do lugar do que uma policial.

- Vou chamar reforço. Não sabemos quantos podem ser - TenTen pegou o celular e discou o número pessoal. O rádio da viatura continuava quebrado, e esse era o único jeito de manter contato com os outros.

- Agora sim. Podemos ir.

Ao sinal de TenTen, Ino passou a caminhar ao lado dela, em direção à entrada da boate. De lá se ouvia a música barulhenta, e algumas pessoas saíam apressadas. Pelo visto a "festinha" já tinha começado.

TenTen mostrou o distintivo para a dupla de "armários" na porta; logo estavam do lado de dentro. Pelo escuro, só se guiavam pelo som, e os atuais eram de vidro se estilhaçando, depois que a música foi desligada.

- Juro que ainda não entendo a desses homens... Qual a graça de ficar se pegando uns com os outros? - Ino assoprou a franja, indignada com a cena que viam. Para ela era ridículo que tantos pedaços de mal-caminho perdessem tempo se arrebentando e ao redor. Principalmente quando ela estava ali, linda, loura... e quase solteiríssima.

- Primeira vez que posso dizer que concordo totalmente com você - TenTen disse, as caras insatisfeitas que a loira fazia eram de fazer rir qualquer mal-humorado.

Posando de séria, a agente Yamanaka subiu numa coisa que mais parecia um taça gigante. Calmamente, apontou uma das suas pistolas para o alto, fez a mira e disparou uma vez, acertando um dos jogos de luz. Foi o bastante para todos os olhares se voltarem para ela.

- Sinto muito meninos, acabou a bagunça. E andem logo que hoje eu não tô de bom humor!

- Vocês ouviram a exibida. Todo mundo pra fora, já - TenTen se encarregou de dispersar os poucos que restaram, quando o reforço chegou. Ela pôde ouví-los lá de dentro. Ao passo que Ino ouvia alguns assobios perdidos entre gritos de "gostosa" e "continua ai em cima", pra inflar ainda mais o ego da loira.

Inflar o ego e esvaziar a cabeça, pois ficou tão distraída com o elogio à ponto de baixar a guarda e esquecer que ainda estava no meio de uma confusão não terminada.

Alguns tiros foram ouvidos na outra pista, para onde a dupla se dirigiu. De arma em punho, e no meio da escuridão e de gente correndo para todos os lados possíveis, era impossível dizer de qual lado vinham os disparos. Mas TenTen viu algo. Um homem na parte mais acima, onde seria a cabine do dj, empunhava uma pistola e apontava aleatoriamente para o público. Havia conseguido entrar armado, aproveitando a confusão das pessoas saindo.

- Oh, merda, mais um drogado não! - Ino reclamou, de trás de uma pilastra.

- Pare de resmungar e atira, mulher! - TenTen ia fazer a mira no homem quando percebeu outro mais próximo, apontando para elas. Um só disparo foi necessário, TenTen aproveitou algumas luzes coloridas ainda acesas se movendo para fazer a mira infalível. Ino segurou o queixo, estarrecida.

- Caraca, e eu nem pensava que você fosse isso tudo que dizem... - a pontaria infalível era o atributo mais divulgado da policial com quem agora fazia dupla, Ino descobriu isso checando nos arquivos da Polícia. Não que fosse permitido fazer isso sem uma ordem, mas ela precisava estar informada, não?

A loira fez mirou outro sujeito, mais perto, e este caiu do outro lado do balcão.

- _Yes! _- Ino comemorou seu feito, com o punho fechado para o alto e bem animada.

- Ino! - TenTen ainda gritou para alertá-la, mas o melhor que pôde fazer foi empurrar a loira para o chão. Acabou indo junto também, mas evitou que o tiro a pegasse em cheio na cabeça.

- Itaiii, isso dói... - Ino viu TenTen se levantar e fazer novamente a mira. Seu braço formigava, foi aí que ela sentiu a quentura que não esperava. Tocou o local, e seus dedos saíram rubros.

Perto dela TenTen havia acertado novamente, a bala foi exatamente onde ela queria: Na mão do criminoso. Esperava ter arrancado o polegar dele, tamanha a precisão do disparo. Mas não fez questão de verificar; outros agentes finalmente chegaram ao local e terminaram de conter os desordeiros restantes.

- Tudo bem, tenente? - perguntou um jovem à TenTen, e ela assentiu. Virou-se para Ino - E...?

- Tá doendo! - Ino parecia uma criança, fazendo cara de choro. Às vezes TenTen tinha vontade de rir, mas saberia esperar uma hora melhor pra fazer isso e, de quebra, tirar uma com a cara dela.

- Vem, te levo pro posto - TenTen ajudou a Yamanaka exagerada, embora o ferimento fosse no braço, não nas pernas. Teve que segurar o efeito que o cheiro do sangue tão próximo tinha nela, felizmente aquela ainda não era a hora dela se alimentar, tampouco sentia fome, para a sorte de Ino. Não queria perder o controle com alguém conhecido por perto, mas era inegável que tão pouca quantidade de sangue pudesse deixá-la em maus lençóis.

TenTen foi com ela em direção aos outros policiais, satisfeita ao ver que o pequeno grupo já havia sido contido. Sorriu internamente ao ver que sua pontaria ainda continuava a mesma: Os dois que acertara, apesar dos casacos bufantes, foram atingidos no ponto desejado. Um deles segurava a mão enrolada num pano, para estancar o sangue. E ela sentiu que precisava sair dali logo - Vou levar a Yamanaka pra ver isso, avisem o sub-comandante.

- Não precisa tenente, já chamaram uma ambulância para os feridos, está lá fora.

- Melhor assim - TenTen seguiu com a amiga ainda fazendo bico, enquanto observava ao redor, vendo o lugar ser evacuado, agora sem maiores transtornos. Chegaram lá fora e não havia só uma, mas outras duas ambulâncias já de prontidão, e talvez nem fosse pra tanto. Benefícios de se ter um tumulto num lugar repleto de playboyzinhos classe A. Fosse numa área menos privilegiada financeiramente e talvez nem um daqueles tios que medem a pressão na rua estivessem ali pra ajudar.

Mas melhor do que isso era ver que ser alguém da lei também tinha suas vantagens. Logo Ino estava recebendo os primeiros socorros, bem mais necessários do que qualquer siricutico dos jovens ali em volta.

E foi em um deles que TenTen viu o que não esperava ver, mas pelo que, ao mesmo tempo, ansiava para que acontecesse.

_"Não...Pode ser..."_

- Ei, eu tô falando! A-lô-ôu! - Ino sacudiu a outra mão diante da morena, que parecia vidrada em algo - TenTen!

- O-o quê? - TenTen estava visivelmente alterada, seus olhos tentavam se focar na colega, mas acabavam desviando para outro lugar. Para outra pessoa.

- Mas o que tanto você olha? - Ino esticou o pescoço, procurando o objeto de interesse de TenTen.

- Nada. Eu só... Pensei ter visto algo. Não é nada. E o braço?

- A enfermeira já terminou o curativo, é o que eu estou tentando dizer há pelo menos cinco minutos - Ino estranhou o estado "avoado" de TenTen. Algo acontecia ali, e ela se roía por não saber o que era. Não ainda.

- Bom, então vamos. Ainda temos que fazer esse relatório.

- Mas pelo menos eu vou ter uma folguinha agora. Tsunade não vai ter coragem de me mandar continuar o turno com o braço desse jeito - Ino parecia satisfeita com o bônus pelo ferimento no braço.

- É. Não vai. Sorte sua - TenTen entrou na viatura, antes de sair olhou pelo retrovisor, para ter certeza do que via. Ela continuava sendo observada - Eu ainda vou ficar até às quatro da manhã.

A noite de TenTen estava só começando. E pelo visto, seria das mais longas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen "acordou" do transe com algo estalando na sua mão. Já era o segundo lápis partido ao meio, era neles que estava descontando o nervosismo.

Tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali. E logo, antes que fizesse alguma besteira das grandes.

O ruim é que só poderia pedir permissão para sair depois que as testemunhas daquele caso terminassem de depor. Sorte sua que alguém ali tinha percebido que ela não estava em seu estado "normal", e mesmo sem saber o motivo, a dispensou dessa tarefa. O que havia visto mexeu com a tenente de um jeito que não estava programado. O jovem a deixou abalada, e não foi do lado bom da coisa, se é que entendem.

- Toma. Vai ajudar à te esquentar - TenTen foi pega distraída outra vez; já recomposta, olhou a caneca posta à sua frente, exalando erva-doce, depois se voltou para o seu bem-feitor, sorrindo agradecida por mais uma ajuda naquela noite.

- Obrigada, Iruka-san - pra falar a verdade, o frio não era o motivo que a fazia estremecer. Mas ela não podia contar ao sub-comandante - E Ino, como está?

- Bem, já foi para casa. Contente demais para alguém que levou um tiro no braço, mas acho que você já entendeu esse jeito incomum dela.

Iruka estava aliviado. O sub-comandante era quem ficava de plantão naquele horário, substituindo a Comandante Tsunade conforme a necessidade. E preocupava-se com cada agente sob os seus cuidados, sobretudo com as mulheres. Ino e TenTen eram apenas uma das muitas que conhecia desde quando ainda eram crianças, e as tinha como filhas.

- A Ino é doida - TenTen riu - Mas é boa pessoa.

- É sim...Mas e você, TenTen? O que ainda faz aqui?

- Como o quê? Trabalhando, oras - e para provar, passou a observar as anotações que fazia. Era um hábito, tomar nota de tudo que presenciava. Esperava assim não esquecer algum ponto quando fosse fazer o relatório.

- Vá pra casa, TenTen.

- Mas...

- É um ordem. Vá para casa e descanse, até que essas olheiras aí desapareçam - Iruka apontou para o rosto da tenente.

As manchas escuras ao redor dos olhos eram um sinal físico de que ela havia atingido o seu limite. Logo a fome a atacaria, o melhor seria estar bem longe dali quando acontecesse.

Sua salvação veio nas palavras do sub-comandante. Iruka-san podia ser comparado à um pai atencioso: Certo na hora das broncas, perfeito para compreender quando seus subordinados tinham problemas. Ele a entendia, sem nem saber seus motivos...

- Arigatou, Iruka-san. Até amanhã! - a policial nem pensou duas vezes; após ser dispensada pelo sub-comandante, correu ao estacionamento e pegou seu carro, tentando manter a calma e colocar a chave no lugar certo. O resto foi mais fácil; deu a partida e saiu apressada pelo portão principal, sem se despedir dos vigias como costumava fazer.

Assim que ganhou as ruas vazias, TenTen diminuiu a velocidade, aproveitando as ruas sem trânsito para gastar tempo. Estava com medo, confusa, mas não iria matar ninguém por isso. Não por isso.

Guiou por um tempo sem rumo certo, apenas com a intenção de fazer a adrenalina baixar. Trazer de volta a racional Tenente da Polícia de Konoha, calma e meticulosa. Tinha que se acalmar para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo com ela.

... Inevitável... Tudo ruía quando a imagem voltava, dele a encarando.

_"Aquele garoto..."_

_"É... Idêntico à ele!!!"_

Completamente igual à ele...

_"...Hyuuga taichou..."_

O homem que habitava seus delírios, o nome que a fazia se considerar uma louca. O detetive, o... vampiro.

_"Sangue..."_

_"Neji."_

TenTen pisou nos freios, até o _Punto _parar ruidosamente. Olhou suas mãos e elas tremiam no volante, o nome se repetia, de novo e de novo...

"Neji... Neji..."

- Ele não existe, droga!

_"Existe sim, você que não quer entender... Aceitar... Enxergar..."_

A mulher socou o volante, em seguida pendeu sobre ele, derrotada. A maldita fome se aproveitava do seu estado de nervos para se manifestar; ela sentia suas entranhas roerem pela necessidade do sangue, apertando com seus soluços secos, cada vez mais altos.

_Ele_ não saia da sua mente.

E ela tremia tanto, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos como se assim pudesse afastá-lo, o desespero a tomando novamente... O pesadelo vinha todo à tona outra vez...

_"Neji está morto, esqueça!"_

_"Pode não estar..."_

Nem tentaria se convencer de que era apenas semelhança física, quando era tão claro que havia algum laço sanguíneo. Não bastasse os olhos brancos, as feições, mesmo parecendo ser mais jovem, e assim mesmo tão igual ao daquele...

Aquele jovem, sem dúvida, era um Hyuuga. Um deles, assim como Neji.

_"Calma. Ele não tem como saber... É isso."_

TenTen recostou a cabeça no banco do carro, fechou os olhos aguardando a mente se aquietar. Ninguém sabia, ninguém soube até agora e nem iria saber. Seu problema era só seu e de mais ninguém.

Devagar voltou-se para as calçadas, já mais controlada, à procura de alguma vítima em potencial. Com a neve caindo mais firme, seria difícil achar alguém... E ela precisava se alimentar agora mesmo.

A sorte mostrou a figura cambaleante pela rua, mal conseguindo se manter de pé. Era nessas horas que ela agradecia por ainda existirem bêbados chatos naquela cidade.

- Ei, você! - já fora do carro, abordou o sujeito. Tão jovem e já um alcoólatra, a garrafa de vodca na mão estava quase vazia. O homem a olhou de cima abaixo, pelo menos seus hormônios ainda não pareciam tão afetados pelo porre, dado o sorriso torto na cara dele.

- Posso ajudar_... De alguma forma_? - soltou a frase trêmula, e TenTen imaginou a quantidade de álcool nas veias dele.

- Não, obrigada - sorriu gentil, chegando mais perto - Mas você logo vai estar muito bem acompanhado.

TenTen o segurou pelos braços. De novo o sorriso mole. Como era fácil...

- Então? Já pode ver os anjos? - sem mais demora, cravou as presas no pescoço do homem, segundos depois sorvendo seu alimento tão saboroso. O estado dele não permitiu esboçar resistência física, exceto pela dor; logo ele escorria inconsciente para o chão, com a vampira a sustentá-lo enquanto se alimentava.

TenTen sugou o quanto pôde, desejando não sentir essa sede nem tão cedo. Quando por fim estava saciada, TenTen deixou o corpo inerte ali mesmo, na calçada. Graças à outros, seu ato seria acobertado como mais um de vândalos quaisquer.

Seus olhos perderam o brilho avermelhado, trazendo a humana de volta. Aquele era o pior momento, que exigia uma frieza que ela não possuía, para suportar o peso da culpa, mais uma morte nas suas costas. Que ironia, a policial protegia e a vampira atacava...

Não lhe agradava matar, tampouco sem causa, mas se não quisesse testemunhas daqueles seus atos, nem que outros vivessem a mesma situação que ela, assim teria de ser. O máximo que podia fazer era orar pela alma da presa, e pela sua. Se é que ainda tinha alguma.

Agora que os instintos não mais a perturbavam, outra coisa a preocupava. Precisava investigar tudo o que pudesse sobre aquele garoto, ele havia dado seu depoimento sobre a confusão na boate. Sua intuição apontava para alguma ameaça, que não tardaria à chegar.

Ou então poderia sumir, como muitas vezes pensara em fazer.

Tantas eram as decisões à tomar, que nem sempre lhe permitiam prestar atenção ao redor.

Dois pares de olhos vigiavam os passos da morena até o carro. Ambos com diferentes planos para a policial.

**Continua...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 2 on. ^^

Bom, aqui deu pra conhecer um pouquinho da atual TenTen, e o quão confusa ela está. (Tadinha.. ToT)

O cap de hoje não foi song, não achei uma música que completasse ele todo. --' Mas uma das mais ouvidas foi essa daqui, se alguém quiser ouvir tem no Youtube:

Catch (Kosheen)

-

**Reviews:**

-

**Sue dii: **Olá flor! ^^ Obrigada pelo apoio aqui, fico feliz que tenha gostado (você é uma das minhas "juradas de capítulo" xDD)

Coitado, o Neji tava no maior sufoco, e a mãe dele quem ouve os "elogios" X_X. Mas bem que ele mereceu, ele não foi cheirar a TenTen só pra matar a sede não...¬¬ (E deve ter doído mesmo, coitada da TenTen...)

Arigatou pela favoritada. \o/

Kissus, ja nee!

-

**Prisma-san:** Hohohoho, entendi o "nível de gostamento"xDD

Adorei te dar um presente que te agrade \o/ É tão bom esse retorno! E o presente é mais do que merecido, já que você ajudou no meu caminho cegueta pelo mundo dos vampiros. . Portanto, pode puxar a minha orelha se eu botar o Neji pra se bronzear ou algo do tipo. xDD

Tomara! *trabalhando para isso* Pelo menos o meu melhor eu vou fazer, garanto! (tremenda perfeccionista assumida ¬¬)

Kissus!

-

**Hyuuga ALe:** Olá, que bom te ver em outra fic minha! n.n

Bom, espero mesmo conseguir fazer algo bom... Nem é uma abordagem nova, só estou mesmo tentando mostrar as coisas pelo lado deles, que eu acredito nem ser tão vantajoso assim... Vamos ver se consigo. \o

Nossa, essa mordida dele na TenTen me deu foi arrepios nada bons. O.O Eu não queria estar na pele dela, deve ter doído horrores! ToT (Mesmo sendo o Neji-todo-bom o vampiro em questão. xDD)

Obrigada pelo review, legal ter gostado da minha fic-presente. Espero continuar agradando com os demais capítulos. n.n

Bjo!

-

Obrigada à todas pelos reviews, fico feliz de saber que estão gostando, além do carinho com o qual à receberam. Arigatou povo! ^^

**-**

**-**

**Bjos da Suna. Ja nee!**


	3. Armadilha no escuro

**The curse**

**Capítulo 3 - Armadilha no escuro**

_Antes que ela pudesse dar o primeiro passo, alguém já se tinha se adiantado._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como apreciava o silêncio...

A completa ausência de sons servia tanto para descrever o ambiente dentro do apartamento duplex, quanto para dar um bom exemplo de como era a personalidade de seu dono. Toda a paz que precisava estava ali, e as paredes eram as únicas com quem compartilhava seus pensamentos.

Mas nem tudo que é bom dura muito.

Infelizmente, nem sempre conseguia manter aquele lugar como seu paraíso particular. Às vezes ruídos impertinentes o chamavam de volta, como o do celular tocando insistente. Optou por atender, já que era a quinta tentativa seguida.

Pôs o aparelho perto do ouvido, esperando que a pessoa se identificasse. Ouviu bem mais do que isso, e algo que sem dúvida o interessava.

_[Novidades, nii-san!]_

O semblante antes franzido pelo incômodo desapareceu assim que escutou a notícia; ou melhor, o nome familiar contido nela.

O sorriso de canto voltou, agora sim estavam mais próximos do que nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen olhou novamente para o despertador; quase meio-dia. E ela não tinha dormido um segundo sequer desde que chegou em casa, ainda de madrugada.

Por trás das grossas cortinas a claridade tentava se manifestar, sem sucesso. Seu quarto restava numa agradável penumbra, criando um ambiente perfeito para que o sono viesse. E a mulher se escondia debaixo de um edredom bem macio, não pelo frio, mas pela sensação confortável debaixo dele. Ainda assim, não estava funcionando.

Acabou desistindo. Sabia que quando ficava assim não adiantava insistir. TenTen se sentou na cama de casal, ajeitou os travesseiros na cabeceira e ali mesmo ficou. Não demorou muito e uma bola de pêlos marrons pulou do chão pro seu colo e se aninhou nela.

- Que eu saiba não te dei permissão pra invadir minha cama, seu folgado - ela falava com o gato vira-latas enquanto lhe dava o afago que ele veio pedir.

Sua única companhia constante, Alfajor era o único de quem TenTen poderia se aproximar sem temer ferí-lo. Frustrante o fato de que passava mais tempo com um gato do que com qualquer ser que pudesse falar. Às vezes, queria poder ter alguém com quem pudesse manter um tipo de diálogo enquanto reclusa, longe da luz do dia.

- Miaaau...

- Não era bem esse tipo de diálogo que eu estava pensando... - TenTen afagou o bichinho, que ficava quietinho no seu colo por ter conseguido o que que queria. Mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Ao contrário do gato, aparentemente relaxado, ela se encontrava prestes à explodir. Estava uma pilha de nervos, desde que seus olhos pousaram naquele garoto do lado de fora da boate. Era como se a sensação de perigo se alastrasse através de pequenos arrepios na sua pele, cada vez que se lembrava da semelhança dele com o vampiro que a mordeu.

E com Neji. Neji e o vampiro...

... eram a mesma pessoa, sem dúvida.

Então por que ela não o reconheceu naquela noite?

Não fazia idéia. Mas existia uma conexão com o garoto da boate. Se antes disso os flashes vinham constantemente, bastavam alguns minutos sem ter o que fazer, agora uma enxurrada deles tinha surgido desde a noite anterior. E do jeito que iam se encaixando, ela só podia pensar que tinham mesmo algum fundo de verdade.

O fato é que desde que foi transformada em vampira, muitos dos pontos de interrogação na sua cabeça foram sumindo, ou no mínimo, clareando. Devido à um acidente anos antes, TenTen havia perdido parte das suas memórias, inclusive de nomes e rostos constantes no seu dia à dia. Ele tinha acordado sem sequer lembrar do próprio nome, que dirá de outras coisas... Contudo, boa parte delas já tinha voltado, aos poucos. Ainda existia uma pequena mancha negra, algo que ela não conseguia desvendar, mesmo com as provas todas diante do seu nariz.

O ponto escuro chamado Hyuuga Neji.

Até hoje ela não conseguia definir que tipo de ligação existiu entre ela e o detetive, mesmo com as pessoas conhecidas lhe contando, e muito pouco, sobre isso. Os raros arquivos sobre Neji nada diziam de esclarecedor, e após a morte dele o acesso à eles ficaram bem mais restritos. Parecia até um daqueles assuntos proibidos nos corredores do Prédio central. Ninguém sabia de mais nada, ninguém mais comentava, e ela tinha que se contentar com o que sua cabeça providenciava, sem saber até onde era verdade ou delírio.

E ainda existia aquela ligação... Com o vampiro que a mordeu... Não sabia como explicar aquilo, mas ela tinha certeza que era Neji, mesmo não o reconhecendo de imediato. Era aí que nada fazia sentido.

TenTen jogou a cabeça para o alto, e fitou um ponto qualquer no teto às escuras. Massageou as têmporas, em busca de um alívio temporário para tanta confusão. Muitas eram as dúvidas, mas ela as descobriria, uma à uma. Daria o primeiro passo, e dessa vez não seria ela à surpreendida.

Não ia ser manipulada como uma peça simples de xadrez. Queria encurralar o rei dessa vez.

_"Por quê então ainda estou na cama? Ora essa..."_

- Pro chão, Alfajor. - TenTen o afastou, e o gato se agarrou na sua camisola de seda - Anda logo!

Depois de alguma insistência, eis que Alfajor entendeu o recado. Ficou observando sua dona se levantar da cama, sem entender o porque de tanta pressa pra se livrar dele, pra logo depois pegá-lo de novo, depois de fazer uma cara estranha.

- Eu ainda vou te conseguir uma namorada, viu? Assim você larga do meu pé - pôs o gato rente ao seu rosto, falando com ele. Não resistia ao olhar pidão que ele tinha.

Liberta do bichano extra-carente, TenTen foi organizar as tarefas do dia, e as horas passaram mais rápido do que podia imaginar.

Depois de encher a vasilha de ração e trocar a água para seu gato, ela deixou a casa rumo à delegacia, com um plano já traçado.

Nem que tivesse que sabotar a rede de informações da Polícia, hoje ela não sairia de lá sem saber do que precisava. Tampouco iria temer ou fugir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senju Tsunade tamborilava os dedos sobre os papéis espalhados na mesa de madeira, enquanto fitava a fumaça que saía da caneca de chá, como se ela fosse lhe dar a solução que precisava. A resposta que Hatake Kakashi esperava.

- Comandante...? - o capitão necessitava das próximas coordenadas o mais rápido possível. Um pouco de pressão talvez fizesse sua superior tomar uma atitude, cobrada há semanas.

- Não vou envolver mais pessoas _comuns_ nisso - Tsunade achou melhor evitar a possibilidade de repetir o erro.

- E em que tipo de _pessoas_ exatamente está pensando? Já que vimos o que aconteceu com o jovem Uchiha...

- Eu não sei ainda - a comandante não parecia satisfeita em tocar naquele assunto ainda indefinido - Infelizmente, ele tem seus próprios motivos e não quis abrir mão deles em nome de um bem comum.

- Todos temos razões pessoais - para Kakashi, aquele não era o principal problema com Sasuke. Havia ajudado a formar o policial quando lecionava na Academia, não só como agente como também a sua personalidade. Sabia que havia algo à mais, ainda oculto, por trás do desaparecimento de seu ex-aluno - Ele não é diferente de nenhum de _nós_.

- Tem razão, Kakashi. E eu não quero que isso seja visto como simples egoísmo. Mas se ele fez uma escolha, deve arcar com as consequências dela. Quando voltar, terá que provar que merece o posto que lhe foi dado, como qualquer outra _pessoa_.

- Mas não temos tempo para esperar a decisão dele, nem de ninguém. Precisamos de novos agentes, sejam o que for, desde que estejam de acordo como o propósito...

- Manter a ordem - Tsunade terminou a frase conhecida, folheando novamente algumas das folhas na sua mesa, com pequenas idéias começando à se formar - Volte para o seu posto, Kakashi. Em breve trarei as novas que ambos esperamos.

_"E tomara que dessa vez dê certo."_

O capitão Hatake assentiu diante da decisão da comandante. Tsunade faria boas escolhas para a Ordem, confiava na sua superior.

Tsunade encontrou-se sozinha dentro da sua sala por poucos segundos, logo ela era invadida por sua secretária, a eficiente Shizune, já à espera de uma nova ordem.

- Quando TenTen chegar, diga para vir à minha sala.

- Vai fazer hora extra hoje? - o queixo da capitã quase foi ao chão, diante do susto com aquela possível "novidade".

- Do jeito que fala parece que eu não faço nada o dia todo! E não é isso o que pensam, não é Shizune? - Tsunade usou o olhar mais assustador que tinha, o mesmo que fazia o prédio da polícia inteiro se encolher de medo.

- Claro que não, Tsunade-sama! - Shizune achou melhor não provocar a fera, já que ainda não a tinha flagrado bebendo em serviço ainda hoje. O gênio dela era terrível quando não tão "alegrinha" - Assim que TenTen chegar lhe darei o recado!

- Ótimo. Já pode sair.

- Sim senhora! - não foi preciso avisar outra vez; Tsunade estava sozinha de novo. Era melhor assim quando precisava pensar, e tomar decisões.

Esperava estar certa, e dessa vez, sem margem de erro.

_"TenTen fará um bom trabalho, tenho certeza disso."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já tinha se posto, não mais chegava ao topo do hotel três estrelas onde uma mulher de exóticos cabelos cor de rosa entrou, indo direto ao elevador, sem falar com a recepção. Não havia necessidade de se identificar, já vinha ali há semanas e já sabiam que ela estava sendo aguardada.

Parou no décimo andar, e ao sair do elevador seu anfitrião já a esperava, parado em frente à porta aberta.

- Não tenho muito tempo hoje, por isso vou ser breve - disse, caminhando até ele.

- Que seja - o homem deu-lhe passagem, e ela entrou, sem pressa alguma de se acomodar. Permaneceu de pé, apertando a pequena carteira de couro nas mãos, acompanhando o vestido vermelho, discreto e instigante, junto às sandálias de salto, alongando as pernas dela. Valia uma boa olhada, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão pouco amistosa da jovem mulher que o vestia.

Ele entendeu que o convite para um drinque seria recusado. E Sakura disse logo à que veio.

- Não vejo Sasuke há duas semanas... Estou preocupada com ele.

- Você foi imatura ao transformá-lo - ele a interrompeu.

- Ele me enganou! - a mulher se irritou, não carregaria aquela culpa que não era só sua - Fique uns dias sem comer e vai ver do que eu estou falando! Vai atacar o quê, ou quem aparecer primeiro na sua frente!

Itachi virou o rosto para o lado e resmungou baixo, tal qual Sasuke costumava fazer. O homem permanecia com as mesmas roupas que lhe trouxera, roupas de Sasuke. Ela se perguntava se era algo no dna dos Uchiha que os faziam vestir tão bem uma calça social e uma camisa branca qualquer. O que em qualquer outro homem ficaria elegante, neles resultava irresistível.

_"Tão parecidos..." Algo me diz que me meti numa das grandes agora."_

_"Foco, Sakura!"_ - Olha, ao contrário de você, eu tenho uma vida lá fora. Não tenho tempo pra ficar sentada esperando o tempo passar. Então se não vai falar nada de útil, nem vai me ajudar, eu já vou.

- Uma vida dupla? Ainda está tentando ser humana de novo, Sakura?

Agora foi a vez da jovem médica reclamar, os olhos apertados num olhar nada simpático para o homem - Sinceramente... Não sei porque ainda aturo você.

- Pelo Sasuke - a resposta dele foi certeira, e ficou claro o que a simples menção do nome de seu irmãozinho tolo fazia com ela. As esmeraldas aparentando insegurança eram a prova - Ambos o queremos em segurança, não?

- Hai... - e a constatação só a desanimava. Se condenava por ainda sentir algo pelo Uchiha mais novo. Mesmo que esse algo já não fosse amor há muito tempo.

Era só preocupação. E talvez, remorso. Talvez.

- Então continue com a sua parte. A minha eu farei quando chegar à hora - Itachi chegou perto da mulher, sua cúmplice, e afastou devagar as mexas rosadas próximas ao rosto delicado, mantendo o tom de voz ameno que o caracterizava - Se me der licença...

Despediu-se de Sakura com um beijo no rosto... E algo mais. Desceu mais um pouco a boca e rasgou a pele do pescoço perfumado com os caninos finíssimos, logo obtendo esse "algo mais" que a doutora Haruno poderia lhe dar.

Já Sakura não se incomodava mais com a pequena dor. Afinal, ela também a provocava, em muitos. Nada mais justo do que provar um pouco do próprio veneno.

Talvez fosse o único jeito de redimir um de seus muitos erros.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ora essa, até quando vou ficar aqui, plantada? Até criar raízes?"_

Fazia mais ou menos quarenta minutos desde que TenTen recebeu o recado de Shizune, dizendo que Tsunade queria vê-la. Desde então a policial reclamava o tempo que estava perdendo ao invés de ir logo fazer o que tinha planejado, tudo porque a Comandante devia estar enchendo a cara às escondidas, quando esquecia da maioria de seus compromissos.

Teria somente mais vinte minutos antes que o Tenente Lee e o Capitão Gai à encontrassem, prontos para acompanhá-la na ronda desta noite. A sortuda da Ino tinha conseguido uma semana de molho devido ao tiro de raspão, e TenTen ganhava mais uma parceria, dessa vez o energético Rock Lee, seu antigo colega de Academia.

E como se não bastasse, Maito Gai vinha incluído no pacote. Há anos não trabalhava em conjunto com os dois....Ter que aturar um tenente doido e um capitão eufórico na mesma noite seria uma das missões mais estafantes de se realizar. Embora gostasse dos dois.

Enfim... O que preocupava agora é que ela precisava checar algumas informações... Talvez Tsunade não fosse se aborrecer por ela sumir um pouquinho, não?

TenTen foi pelas escadas ao segundo andar, encontrou o corredor vazio, como queria. Chegou à saleta onde ficavam alguns dos computadores da delegacia, pelo vidro verificou a presença de alguém. Droga, não estava tão vazia assim!

Pé ante pé, TenTen deu a volta e parou em frente a porta, pensando em como abordar o sujeito. Como não tinha tempo sobrando, não poderia assustar o "menino" como gostaria.

Abriu a porta de uma vez então, e aprumou a voz, fazendo-a soar o mais forte possível na bronca que ia dar - Vendo site pornô de novo, Konohamaru?

O cadete pulou, literalmente, da cadeira, e dali quedou para o chão, virando-se de imediato para a direção da entrada. Ficou tão branco com o susto, que TenTen pensou que ele fosse ter um troço bem na sua frente.

- Quer me matar, tenente? - Konohamaru levantou-se de uma vez, tirando da farda os vestígios de pó do chão.

- Eu não, mas a Comandante vai arrancar o seu couro se souber que ainda está aqui à essa hora - TenTen chegou mais perto da mesa, e apoiou os quadris nela, olhando para a tela - Ainda mais perdendo tempo nas salas de chat ou jogando _Rag_.

- Eu não estava! - defendeu-se o jovem Sarutobi, embora as faces coradas denunciassem parcialmente alguma culpa.

- Você não devia estar esperando seus companheiros?

- Ainda não chegaram - Konohamaru recolheu suas coisas, e se dirigiu à saída, apressado e desajeitado, tal qual seu mentor, Uzumaki Naruto, faria. A pressa se devia ao receio de que à próxima à entrar ali fosse a cadete Moegi, ou a própria Comandante Tsunade. Nenhuma das duas seria tão "pacífica" quanto a tenente TenTen, e aí sim ele estaria ferrado. Literalmente.

- Meninos... - TenTen mal esperou o jovem sair, e ligou o pc ao lado. O cadete não pensaria nada da atitude dela além do óbvio: Trabalho.

Alguns códigos depois e ela tinha o documento que precisava surgindo na tela. E a certeza de que estava certa desde o início. O sobrenome era o mesmo.

_"Hyuuga Hanabi... Ué, é uma garota?"_

Não parecia uma menina, pelo jeito que estava vestida. A roupa larga e a ausência de maquiagem pesada não combinavam com o estilo dos frequentadores da casa noturna. E ainda por cima era menor de idade...

Ela pegou um bloquinho ali, onde anotou o endereço e o telefone da menina. Não lhe pareciam familiares. Fechou então o documento, segundos antes de ouvir barulhos já conhecidos do lado de fora da saleta. TenTen desligou o computador, e a porta se abriu no instante seguinte. Aqueles dois a tinham achado, bem mais cedo do que esperava.

- TenTen-san! Boa noite! - O primeiro à se manifestar, de forma nada discreta, foi Rock Lee, também tenente. O jeito efusivo do rapaz a fez ter certeza de que foi abraçada pelo resto do ano, tamanha a empolgação dele em esmagar suas costelas.

- Boa noite, Lee - conseguiu dizer, antes de ser solta do abraço de urso - Taichou! - o que não durou muito, já que outro abraço exageradamente apertado a capturou de novo.

- TenTen, florecita! Há quantos anos não à vejo! - O capitão Maito Gai às vezes esquecia a força que tinha, sorte que TenTen já estava acostumada com o instinto paternal do homem, desde os tempos de aluna na academia de polícia.

E talvez ele não se lembrasse que a viu no mês passado, mas foi melhor deixar pra lá.

- Pronta para manter essa cidade em ordem pelas próximas oito horas? Não haverá um só delinquente que se atreva à cruzar nosso caminho, não é Lee?

- Certo, Taichou! - assim como Gai, Lee também tinha um jeitinho todo escandaloso de animar o ambiente.

- Vamos vocês dois! - TenTen saiu rindo, só esperava que a Comandante não escutasse aquele fuzuê todo, senão era capaz de sobrar até para ela.

Mal pôs a mão na maçaneta, e o local ficou às escuras.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lee, não me diz que é você quem tá gritando! - isso lá era hora de surtar?

- Não fui eu! - o colega de patente se defendeu, não parecendo alterado com a queda de luz - Foi o capitão! - Lee ouviu algo caindo ali perto, e pela ausência de outro barulhento só podia se Maito Gai.

- Mas não fui eu - Gai falou, em outro ponto da sala escura, depois de tropeçar numa lixeira - Não tenho medo de escuro. Aliás, esta é uma ótima oportunidade para aprimorar minha habilidade de se guiar por ambientes desprovidos de luz - o ego dele só faltava brilhar no escuro, de tão evidente.

- Uóóóóóó! É mesmo, Capitão! - Lee logo se animou. A bateria dele parecia não ter fim, e qualquer acontecimento virava uma chance de treinar as teorias malucas de seu ídolo, Maito Gai.

- Pelamor...! - a morena abriu a porta e saiu da sala, só faltava agora que os dois à incluíssem naquele besteirol todo!

O corredor inteiro estava às escuras, nem as lâmpadas de emergência se acenderam. TenTen estranhou o lugar em silêncio, ela não era a única naquele andar quando chegou.

- Lee? - chamou um dos doidos, mas ficou sem resposta.

_"Aí tem... Quê que tá acontecendo hoje, hein?"_

Ainda sem entender, a tenente seguiu pelo corredor, em direção às escadas. Tropeçou em algo, um fio talvez, e quase foi de cara no chão, sorte que estava atenta e se apoiou à tempo.

Tempo esse muito curto, em que ela se pôs de pé e sentiu algo segurar seu braço, em seguida um pano úmido, com um cheio muito forte, chegou ao seu nariz.

_"Isso é... Sonífero!"_

TenTen se debateu um pouco, mas não teve forças para se soltar. Seu corpo amoleceu de uma vez só, e os olhos se fecharam, sem que ela pudesse ver quem era o seu algoz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estava numa ponta do corredor; Gai vinha pelo lado oposto.

- Então, encontrou? - Gai falou primeiro; não teve êxito na sua busca pelo lado sul do corredor.

- Não senhor! - Lee parou no mesmo ponto onde partiram - Onde será que a TenTen foi nesse escuro todo?

- O que é isso? - Konohamaru, que também estava ajudando, se abaixou ao ver um pedaço de papel dobrado no chão - Ei, tem um telefone aqui!

**-**

**-**

**Continua....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Teoria esfarrapada nº 1: Bom, acho que um vampiro seria resistente o bastante para não ser abatido por um reles paninho com sonífero. Mas como o olfato deles é bem mais desenvolvido, e eles sentem os cheiros melhor do que qualquer humano, acho que o efeito do sossega-leão também poderia ser potencializado, não?. u.u (Resumindo: Não sei de nada. ¬¬)

Cap 3 on! \o Gai e Lee apareceram, e acho que também já consegui encontrar uma função para eles. xDD

Ah sim, a Hanabi foi um dos pares de olhos do cap anterior. n.n

E a TenTen... Sumiu! O Mas calma que ela "vorta". E muito bem acompanhada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews:**

**-**

**Sue dii:** Dango Rosa! *abraça* *-*

Jura que eu tô conseguindo manter o suspense? *0* Nhaim, fazer drama é tão bom! *rodando feito besta*

Mas calma que eu vou soltando alguns spoilers procê via msn. n.n

Obrigada pelo carinho! Vou tentar manter o nível, prometo.

Kissus, sister! :*

----

----

**Prisma-san:** Dango Azul irritado! *dando pulinhos gays*

Nyuu, obrigação não, pode comentar onde você quiser. n.n (Mas fico imensamente feliz de te ver aqui também. xDD)

Isso mesmo, pode dar bronca. Não quero fazer nenhuma kgada aqui. u.u ( E pode deixar que o Neji, mais metade dos personagens daqui, não "gostam" de se bronzear. ¬¬°)

Eu estou aprendendo a gostar da Ino. Só sinto por ela ser tão inútil no manga/anime. Culpa do Kishi que não bota ela nem as outras kunoichis pra descer o braço em geral (deve ser por isso que eu tô gostando tanto daquela menina do Time Samui, da Nuvem. Essa bate, e como! \o/) Eu gosto da rosada também, mas ela é uma das últimas da lista. XD

Sim, eu sei. *rodando histericamente* Obrigada! *.*

Kissus, Prisma-san!

----

----

**Hyuuga ALe:** Tudo bem? n.n

Sim, achei melhor dar esse salto no tempo, embora os anos não tenham ajudado em nada a "nova vida" da TenTen. Confusão é a palavra pra definir como está a mente dela, e eu posso te dizer que isso só vai piorar nos próximos caps. X___X

Por favor, o que você não entender, pode perguntar, viu? Tanto pode ser um erro de narrativa quanto algum mistério da fic, mas eu ficarei feliz de esclarecer. ^^ (Até porquê, se for um furo meu, ainda dá tempo de concertar. xDD)

Bom, não era o Neji. Um desses olhos observadores era a Hanabi. Já o outro você irá saber conforme os caps se seguirem...

Muito obrigada, eu que agradeço pelos reviews, e por estar acompanhando. Isso só me motiva, não nego. \o/

Bjo!

----

----

**Lust Lotu's**: Olá, tudo bom? Seja bem vinda à fic. n.n

Sim, sim, coitada, foi dar uma ajuda e olha o que aconteceu? Mas esse coitado nem é tão desconhecido assim dela...

Esse é um dos pontos: É seu dever proteger, mas os instintos falam mais alto. Isso tá acabando com ela, tadinha. ToT

A Ino é doidona, e eu confesso que estou gostando dela também. xDD Mas espera, a loira vai deixar as frescuras de lado, só um pouquinho, e vai ajudar também. \o/

Obrigada por comentar, espero que os próximos caps a agradem também. n.n

Bjo!

-

-

**Uchiha Yuuki:** Flor, que saudade! *abraça apertado*

Menina, eu que sou tua fã, não vamos inverter os papéis! xDD Eu tô bem, estudando sim, ainda vou comer as apostilas, mas esse ano eu consigo minha vaguinha no Funcionalismo Público, ah se consigo! *determinada*

Faz tempo mesmo, também ando off do mundo das fics. ToT Meu tempo livre já era! *chora litros* Mas eu continuo esperando as tuas atts, viu? Eu e meu banquinho não sairemos daqui enquanto não vier cap novo da senhorita. **senta no banquinho*

Viu? Acabou de descrever a mim quando vejo minhas favoritas atualizadas. *-* Só falta chorar de emoção; tá tão difícil achar fics boas por aqui... i.i Por isso quase levanto voo quando vejo atts. (Mesmo que eu esteja atrasada em quase todas. ¬¬)

E eu fico à saltitar com comentários assim, como o teu. Cada review é importante, claro, mas quando você recebe uma crítica ou um elogio de quem entende do assunto, é mil vezes melhor! *-*

Obrigada pelo carinho, me alegra muito te ver nesse novo trabalho (?). Espero continuar fazendo algo bom, pra te ter aqui sempre.

Bjos Yuuki, sempre!

-

-

É isso , agradeço de coração cada review recebido, e espero corresponder à todo o carinho que recebo.

Até o próximo cap! o/

**Bjos da Suna!**


	4. Segredos em ruptura

**The curse **

**Capítulo 4 - Segredos em ruptura**

-

__

Segredos estão ameaçados, planos começam à tomar forma...

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A rotina da delegacia era a mesma de sempre, sempre barulhenta e corrida nos dois primeiros andares, e mais sossegada no terceiro, onde ficava a sala da Comandante Senju Tsunade.

E eram ordens da própria que os seus agentes seguissem seus turnos normalmente, sem maiores alardes. Ela já estava se encarregando dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e não queria ouvir mais comentários nos arredores.

Muitas eram as incógnitas en torno do desaparecimento da tenente TenTen. Em uma delas, Tsunade tentava entender o que o telefone e endereço daquela jovem Hyuuga faziam num pedaço de papel perdido no segundo andar, o mesmo lugar onde TenTen havia "sumido".

_"O que você fez, menina?"_

- Eu não sei se tem algo à ver, mas notei que ela parecia preocupada anteontem...

_"Ela nem tomou o chá..."_ - Umino Iruka, o sub-comandante, não entendia como alguém poderia não apreciar um bom chá de erva doce numa noite gelada como as mais recentes se mostraram. Mas para ele, o motivo talvez fosse além de gosto pessoal; era visível que algo tomava os pensamentos da tenente, muito mais distraída do que o comum.

E por isso Iruka também estendeu seu turno por mais algumas horas, para estar à disposição caso precisassem dele - Não sei o que pode ter sido, mas com certeza foi depois daquele caso na casa noturna.

- E a tenente Yamanaka? - se houve algo de incomum lá, Ino saberia. A atual parceria de TenTen estava com ela, e além disso tinha um talento enorme para descobrir coisas, o que até ajudava, dependendo da situação - Quero que a mande vir até aqui, talvez ela possa nos dar mais alguma pista.

- Comandante... é impressão minha ou parece que há alguns pontos nesse desaparecimento da tenente TenTen, que nos levam à pensar nele como um ato voluntário? - Iruka estava percebendo um jeito diferenciado com o qual Tsunade estava tratando o assunto; os períodos de longo silêncio da senhora de aparência ainda jovial demostravam uma preocupação especial, mas não muito temerosa com o pior - Acha que pode acontecer o mesmo que ocorreu com Sasuke...?

- TenTen não abandonaria seu posto por nada no mundo - Tsunade achou melhor interromper aquele raciocínio de seu sub-comandante, antes que começassem as comparações - Ser policial é a vida dela, acho que sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Sim, claro. Não penso diferente da senhora. Sei que essa menina é muito dedicada com suas missões, não acredito que tenha largado o cargo por medo de que Sasuke o tenha feito.

Tsunade compartilhava daquela mesma confiança em cada agente do seu batalhão. Mas ela sabia de coisas que o otimista sub-comandante nem desconfiava.

_"Pobre Iruka... Muito do que conhece não é nem a ponta desse iceberg..."_

Os boatos, presentes há bastante tempo, apontavam para a existência de um esquadrão clandestino dentro dos domínios do simplório batalhão da Polícia de Konoha. Para quê exatamente não se sabia, mas este teriam uma ligação com os casos sem explicação surgidos nas últimas décadas. Os assim chamados casos "sobrenaturais", por não terem uma explicação lógica ou provas irrefutáveis que os tornasse solucionáveis.

Só o que Tsunade sabia e os outros leigos não, é que de fofoca aquilo não tinha nada.

O batalhão ganhara a alcunha de amaldiçoado, desde que alguns dos seus policiais começaram à aparecer mortos, em circunstâncias ainda não desvendadas. Desde então, alguns agentes foram requisitando transferência para outras unidades, nas cidades vizinhas. Acreditavam que Sasuke teria feito o mesmo, mas que tinha decidido agir por conta própria, deixando a corporação sem sequer um aviso prévio. E agora deviam estar fazendo a mesmo suposição à respeito de TenTen.

Desde que assumira o posto de Comandante, três anos atrás, Tsunade jamais deixou que seu batalhão fosse difamado. Não seria agora que permitiria. Ainda mais sem provas. Isso não deixaria acontecer.

- Acho que são casos isolados - Iruka serviu-se de outra xícara do café feito mais cedo, mas que ainda serviria para esquentar a manhã fria e conturbada de Konoha - Mas o de ontem me parece mais uma emboscada do que uma simples fuga de turno. Ainda não acredito que TenTen faria isso.

- Tampouco penso assim.

Tsunade e Iruka olharam para a porta, identificando os três agentes que chegavam. Maito Gai foi o primeiro à se manifestar em defesa da ex-aluna, jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça que TenTen tivesse motivos para fugir.

À menos que estivesse se sentindo acuada por alguém, ou alguma coisa. Era essa a aposta do excêntrico capitão de polícia.

- Bom dia, Comandante - diferente da animação de sempre, o tenente Lee demonstrava-se cansado e um pouco abatido. A lembrança de ter ouvido TenTen chamá-lo antes de "sumir" o fazia se sentir um pouco culpado.

- Bom dia... - pausa para um bocejo bem longo - ...Comandante. Iruka-san. Alguém pode me dizer que horas são?

- São quase quatro da manhã, detetive Nara - fosse outra ocasião, Tsunade teria rido da cara mal-dormida do jovem Shikamaru, um dos mais eficientes detetives do batalhão, e um homem nem um pouco acostumado à horários madrugadores como aquele.

- Então, temos mais alguma informação sobre TenTen? Algum contato? - Gai tomou à frente do trio.

- Ainda não, Gai. Estou esperando os resultados da perícia no corredor, quero ver o que conseguimos com isso.

- Eu vou ficar aqui até a TenTen aparecer! - Já de esperanças renovadas, após receber um tapinha animador nas costas, de seu capitão, Lee estava pronto para ajudar no que pudesse.

- Dobraremos o plantão se precisar! - Gai era outro que não desistiria tão facilmente, até ter notícias de sua pupila.

- Não será necessário. Gai, Lee, você já completaram seus turnos, vão para suas casas e retornem na hora do próximo turno começar. Ou se forem solicitados antes.

- Mas Comandante... - Lee ainda achava que poderia fazer mais, ainda não se sentia tão exausto assim, nem com sono.

- Ela tem razão, Lee - Gai por fim concordou com sua superior - O melhor jeito de ajudarmos agora é descansar o corpo e a mente, para retomarmos quando precisarem de nós.

- Vocês dois falam alto demais ... - Shikamaru ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas os olhares nada simpáticos que recebeu da dupla de policiais indicavam que era melhor ficar na dele, à fim de não complicar ainda mais a situação.

- Capitão Maito Gai! Tenente Rock Lee! Dispensados!

Não foi preciso falar de novo, os dois cumpriram a ordem dada pela Comandante sem mais contestações. Agora restavam Tsunade, Iruka e Shikamaru, este último esperando as próximas ordens para seguir com seu trabalho de investigação.

- Shikamaru, quero que vá até ao departamento de análises, a agente Temari...

- Tsc... - foi o monossílabo "empolgado" do detetive ao ouvir logo quem estava encarregada de identificar as pistas.

-... Já deve ter algum resultado em mãos - a Comandante pouco entendeu da expressão mais desanimada do que o normal do investigador. Então eram falsos os boatos sobre os dois?

- Ok, entendi o recado - meio à contragosto, Shikamaru teria que trabalhar com o maior problema ambulante que já teve na vida - Já volto com o que tiver descoberto.

- Eu também vou, já está quase na hora do Naruto chegar - Iruka fez uma cara de pai que fala pras paredes, ao se lembrar do cadete que sempre chegava com alguma "novidade", nem sempre tão bem vinda. A última, era o carro "novo" do rapaz, que devia ter uns cinquenta anos só de velhice e poeira acumulada - Vou ver se consigo interceptá-lo antes que ele destrua a cancela do estacionamento, ou algo do gênero.

- Boa sorte, Iruka-san - Tsunade por pouco não riu ao se lembrar do ferro velho ao qual Naruto andava chamando de carro - Shizuneeee!!! - chamou a secretária, para ver quais seriam suas tarefas daquela manhã. Combinara com Iruka que ficaria até meio-dia, para o caso de surgir alguma coisa sobre TenTen. Oficial ou não.

Ela não estava tão apreensiva com o caso... Se houvesse mesmo algum Hyuuga envolvido com esse sumiço, a tenente estaria bem.

_"E agora...Hora de trabalhar!" ­_- falou consigo, vendo Shizune chegar com um bolo de arquivos que lhe tomariam boa parte da manhã.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Naruto-kun, vá embora logo!

A jovem o empurrava para fora dos portões sem conseguir muito êxito, já que o namorado insistia com os intermináveis beijos de despedida. E se ela continuasse cedendo, não sairiam da frente da casa nunca mais.

- Só mais um Hinata! Seu pai ainda tá dormindo, nem vai perceber! - o loiro tentava mais um carinho antes de deixar de vez sua garota, já que só se veriam outra vez dentro de uma semana.

- Não, já chega! - Hinata bem que tentou ser veemente com o rapaz, mas quem disse que ela conseguia? A cara de pidão dele era irresistível, mas ela nem sonhava em poder contar que a verdadeira razão para sua pressa estava longe de ser o sisudo Hyuuga Hiashi.

Antes de acatar mais um pedido constante do loiro, ela o abraçou bem forte, como se nunca mais fosse sair dali. A saudade já crescia no peito. No horizonte, o céu começava à clarear com tons de um azul ainda muito pálido, mas já ameaçador para ela. Hinata deu um último beijo no cadete, acabando com a sessão de beijos dele e o empurrou de vez, por fim conseguindo fechar o portão. Porém, ao invés de entrar logo, ficou olhando-o através das grade altas, no caminho dele até o carro. Bem incomum por sinal.

Já Naruto entendia o lado da acanhada Hyuuga, e não queria causar problemas para ela com o pai, ainda mais depois de descrições nada animadoras sobre o homem.

Não que o temesse, só não queria ver Hinata em maus lençóis por causa dele.

Aquele era o único momento em que podiam se ver, entre a noite e o amanhecer. Ainda assim, nunca conseguiu convencer Hinata à ver o nascer do Sol com ele... Talvez ela não gostasse mesmo dos raios na pele branquinha e macia dela.

- Até logo, Hinata! - Naruto sacudiu a mão no alto e abriu mais um sorriso de orelha à orelha, antes de entrar no carro. Gostava de ver o resultado nos olhos dela, rolando para os lados, se esquivando dos dele. E o pequeno sorriso delineando os lábios dela, bem mais vermelhos por culpa dele. Isso sim ele apreciava ver.

- A-até logo, Naruto-kun - sorriu tímida e tremeu nos joelhos, vendo no sorriso dele a promessa de um novo encontro tão bom quanto o último. O viu dar a partida umas quatro vezes antes de seguir pela rua residencial. Então entrou em casa, lamentando não poder desfrutar mais alguns minutinhos na companhia do namorado.

Ao chegar no seu quarto, Hinata se encostou na porta e fechou os olhos, usando a memória para relembrar cada cena da noite anterior, brindada com o cheiro dele ainda presente ali, nos lençóis, no quarto todo. O bastante para que surgisse um sorriso no seu rosto, este tão grande quanto os que ele costumava lhe dar.

Não queria mais viver sem Naruto. Céus, o que acontecia com eles? Parecia que tudo o que um buscava, encontrava no outro; jamais tinha se sentido assim com ninguém...

Mas ela tinha seus segredos, e temia que logo chegassem aos ouvidos do namorado. Tinha medo da reação dele quando descobrisse o quê...o quê ela era.

Agora sim sabia como Neji deve ter se sentido anos atrás, com aquela moça chamada TenTen. Seu primo teve que abrir mão dela para não ferí-la; ela sabia que faria o mesmo por Naruto. Talvez ele conseguisse outra jovem, _comum_, como ele. Com o coração tão grande quanto o dele não seria tão difícil, ele encontraria alguém.

Mas será que ela conseguiria suportar ficar sem ele?

Doía só de pensar... E por isso mesmo não queria pensar, queria aproveitar pelo tempo que pudessem ficar juntos.

E queria que ele soubesse entendê-la e perdoá-la, quando descobrisse.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Os primeiros raios de Sol já não pareciam assim tão desafiadores...

Sasuke ainda não se arriscava à por nem a ponta de um dos dedos nos finíssimos feixes de luz que apareciam entre as cortinas pesadas. Não pagaria para ver, enquanto não soubesse até onde iria o real efeito daquele símbolo idiota no seu pescoço.

Do outro lado da enorme sala às escuras, o dono da casa parecia se divertir observando a desconfiança nos gestos de seu hóspede.

- O que acha disso, Kabuto? - o sorriso traiçoeiro se desenhava nas feições esticadas do rosto magro, bem diferente do que já fora um dia.

- Não acho prudente. Talvez Sasuke acabe se queimando, literalmente.

- Deixe-o correr o risco! O que é a vida se não uma sucessão de riscos? Deixe-o desenhar seus próprios limites! - O bruxo seguia animado como uma criança, cada tentativa do jovem, desde o olhar desafiador para a luz do dia se projetando através de pequenas brechas, até o receio ainda existente, e a confiança que Sasuke ainda não lhe depositava. Sasuke não confiava nele, e até isso o deixava eufórico!

- Orochimaru-sama... - Kabuto pensou em dizer alguma coisa, porém sua mera condição de servo não lhe dava tanta liberdade. Pensar não estava dentre as suas tarefas diárias.

Mas nada o demoveria da idéia que tinha. O Uchiha não lhe era confiável.

Talvez não fosse preciso dizer-lhe isso. Ele sabia que não era o crédito do jovem policial o que seu mestre almejava. O bruxo estava apenas garantindo que nada o atrapalhasse desta vez.

Manter Sasuke entretido com outras coisas era um meio de deixá-lo fora do caminho. E era só o começo do planos do Bruxo da Longevidade.

Porém, Sasuke também tinha os seus objetivos. E nenhum deles se voltava para o sucesso dos planos de Orochimaru. Somente para o êxito dos seus.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

TenTen não estava tendo um sono tão tranquilo como ele pensava.

O corpo dela parecia ainda não ter encontrado um posição satisfatória nos lençóis, e às vezes ela deixava alguns resmungos baixos escaparem. Seus sonhos não deviam ser dos mais agradáveis.

Sabia o que fazer, uma vez já tinha conseguido acalmá-la durante o sono. Sua mão foi até a dela, e os dedos se encaixaram com os seus. Não demorou muito mais, logo ela se aquietou. E ele permaneceria ao lado dela, para garantir que nada lhe perturbasse.

Dessa vez, bem mais do que por uma noite.

**-**

**Continua...**

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Cap 4 on. \o/

Alguém viu o Neji aí? xDD

Outros personagens já estão aparecendo. Estou tentando encaixar quase todo mundo aqui, pelo menos a galera de Konoha e o trio de Suna. ^^y ( O resto, só Deus sabe.)

Ah, gente, desculpem os possíveis erros gramaticais, ortográficos e afins... X_X Sempre escapa algum, que eu só vou ver depois. E eu não tenho beta, sou desorganizada demais pra isso. X__X

Bom, não tenho muito o que falar, à não ser agradecer pelas reviews super fofas que tenho recebido. Domo arigatou, minna. n.n

-----------

-----------

**Reviews:**

**-**

**-**

**Sue Dii: **

Nossa, Itachi é isso tudo é? xDD

Sasuke-kun é mistério, pelo menos pra isso serve aquela cara sempre "super animada" dele. ¬¬ Mas como já falei pra Prisma, o Itachi tá à salvo na fic. (mesmo que não pareça).

Gai e Lee são Mara! Eu ainda vou tentar fazer um fanart deles dois. xDDD *imaginando os dois doidos de farda. *0* Ah, o que uma farda não faz com um homem... o

Calma que tudo tem explicação, inclusive essa armadilha pra TenTen. Logo você vai saber quem foi o mandante do crime. O.O Só mais alguns caps.

Nyuuu, obrigada, fico feliz pra burro de ler isso. xD Pode deixar, quando tiver um spoiler decente, eu passo (por enquanto nada de muito emocionante. ¬¬)

Obrigada, Dango Rosa. Vou continuar me esforçando pra fazer uma fic bem legal. \o/

Kissus!

-

-

**Prisma-san: **

*pulando igual o gato também*

Hahaha, normal, não liga não. xDD Você vindo ler e gostando, pode atrasar, ou ler quando quiser. xDD

Bom, não conheço o filme. (sou uma negação no cinema X__X) Mas ela volta bem acompanhada sim. Com o Neji também. xDD (O outro não é um Neji mas vale também ^^)

A Hinata? O.O *imaginando a tímida Hyuuga com uma bazuca na mão, sequestrando geral* Não, ela não. Nem foi a Hanabi; essa vai é dar uma ajuda e tanto à TenTen, quando ela voltar, espera só!

Time Gai é fods! *-* (Com todo o respeito, mas é fods.)

Nhá, que bom Dango Azul! Espero manter a fic razoavelmente boa até o fim! *-*

Kissus!

-

-

**Hyuuga ALe: **

Ah bom, sendo assim vou esperar que sejam só mistérios da história mesmo. xD

Já sim, e eu agradeço de novo. n.n Bom saber que a história continua agradando aos leitores. \o/

Sim, sim, a Hanabi vai dar uma ajudinha muito boa à TenTen, você verá.

Sobre o Neji, a mesma resposta que dei à Prisma: Também. O Neji é uma das "boas companhias" dela quando voltar.

Obrigada de novo por estar acompanhando!

Bjo, flor!

-

-

**Kelly (Ou Karol):**

Bem vinda à fic! n.n Fiquei feliz com o seu review, de verdade. Bom saber que você aprecia as minhas fics bakinhas já há algum tempo. xDD

Ah, eu também sou outra viciada: Admito que só leio fics de outros personagens ou casais por sugestão; já procurar mesmo, só NejiTen. São tão fofos nee? n.n

Bom, eu nem sei de onde sai tanta besteira, acho que vem tudo da minha cabeça cheia de chocolate. O.O É a idéia fixa, fica martelando "NejiTen... NejiTen", o dia todo, daí só pode resultar nisso. xDD

Pois faça a sua conta, oras! O FF é um site muito bom, e se escrever te agrada, pode postar aqui! (Ou no Nyah Fanfiction, também gosto dele, e é em Português) \o/ Tô torcendo por você, nada de " é problemático", nem de "falta sorte", viu? Se depois precisar de alguma dica com o FF, me manda uma mp que eu ajudo com o maior prazer (se eu souber, claro. X__X) E se o projeto for NejiTen, me avise!

Quanto ao caso das reviews de quem não tem conta, depende de cada autor. É uma opção recebe review só de pessoas logadas ou não. Eu, como não me incomodo, aceito review de onde vier. Desde que mantenha o respeito, tá ótimo, né?

Sobre a pergunta que fez: E quem é a louca de não gostar do totoso do Neji? O.O Existe?

Bom, vai do gosto de cada um... O Neji é um linduxo, mas o ego dele é enorme, e nem toda garota teria paciência com ele... (ajudei?)

Hahahaha, não assustou não, fica à vontade! xD E obrigada pelos elogios, fico até besta com tantos. . Espero continuar com um bom trabalho aqui.

Bjo!

-

-

**Lust Lotu's: **

É verdade, os Uchiha também estão nesse universo vampírico... E a Sakura tá bem encrencada, mesmo, mesmo! T.T

Ah, Gai e Lee animam qualquer ambiente! Adoro eles e o Fogo da Juventude! *-*

É, mas nesse caso o sumiço dela pode ter sido só coincidência (autora ainda indecisa. ¬¬). Mas veja pelo lado bom: O que ela procura, está vindo na direção dela; nem vai precisar ter tanto trabalho. =)

Muito obrigada por acompanhar também, Lust!

Bjo!

-------

-------

**Bjos da Suna! o/ Até o próximo cap!**


	5. Memórias intactas Parte I

**The curse **

**Capítulo 5 - Memórias intactas - parte I**

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Neji olhava as mãos unidas, a dela, pequena, segurando na sua, bem maior e mais clara. Pela segunda vez TenTen dormia em paz perto dele, e saber disso o agradava, e muito.

TenTen continuava a mesma, seus traços pouco mudaram. Podia se lembrar exatamente de quando viu pela primeira vez aquele rosto atrevido na sua frente. E da primeira vez que o viu tão suavizado também.

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

- Hyuuga Neji, por favor.

Neji tinha acabado de entrar na recepção do hotel onde estava hospedado há menos de uma semana, enquanto ainda procurava por um apartamento novo na cidade. Espantou-se ao ouvir seu nome numa voz feminina, já que não conhecia quase ninguém por ali. Ainda mais com uma voz que chegava tão agradável aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Neji - disse, e a mulher até então de costas para ele virou-se ante a sua identificação. Neji não se recordava do rosto, mas jamais se sentiria incomodado por uma mulher daquelas conhecê-lo. Não uma que soubesse como rechear um jeans justo e botas de cano médio tão bem quanto ela. E procurando por ele, à uma hora daquelas, não seria de todo mal que continuasse com aquela linha de raciocínio, bem longe da inocência.

_-_

_-_

**Feels like you made a mistake**

_Parece que você cometeu um erro_  
**You made somebody's heart break**

_Você partiu o coração de alguém_  
**But now I have to let you go**

_Mas agora preciso te deixar ir_  
**I have to let you go**

_Tenho que deixar você ir_

-

-

A bela mulher veio na sua direção. Bela, e ainda sem um nome...

- Quem gostaria de falar comigo?

Ante a pergunta adiantada, a jovem sorriu. Um sorriso de surpresa, ainda assim com um leve toque de auto-confiança. Um perigo ambulante, isso sim.

- Você é rápido, taichou - ela estendeu a mão para ele - Cadete TenTen, às suas ordens - Neji segurou a mão pequena na sua e apertou firme, sentindo o calor dela em contato com a sua pele fria.

- Só TenTen?

- Só TenTen - ela alargou o sorriso, e ele sentiu algo estranho enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Ela pouco pareceu se incomodar com isso - Tá tão frio assim lá fora? Nem percebi...

- Um pouco - Neji soltou a mão da cadete, com medo de assustá-la. Até que sentiu falta do toque dela, e a vontade de voltar atrás era bem real - Em que posso ajudá-la, TenTen? Isso é, se não se importar mesmo que eu a chame pelo primeiro nome, sem maiores formalidades...

- Não tem do quê se desculpar, taichou. Aqui - estendeu à ele uma carta, com o símbolo federal - É do comandante Danzou.

Neji abriu rapidamente a carta selada, pelas primeiras linhas soube do que se tratava.

- Bem vindo à Polícia de Konoha - Neji a olhou, ela continuava sorrindo do mesmo jeitinho simpático, dando-lhe as boas vindas - Nos vemos na segunda.

Neji ainda tentava entender o que acontecia consigo, vendo TenTen sair pelo mesmo lugar por onde ele entrou. Andou alguns passos, para se certificar do que desconfiava: A moto estacionada ali perto era dela; ele a viu colocar o capacete, escondendo o rosto dele e do mundo. Não apenas a face, mas tudo; o mistério em torno daquela mulher saltava aos olhos de qualquer um, clamava por atenção. Pedia para ser desvendada, lentamente, como dois amantes se descobrindo, sem pressa alguma.

E esse mistério todo iria trabalhar com ele... Maravilha.

TenTen... Soava engraçado. Parecia o som do pêndulo de um relógio antigo. Se bem que não era a graça do nome dela que o intrigava agora.

Neji mal podia esperar que a segunda-feira chegasse.

-

-

**You left a stain**

_Você deixou uma mancha_  
**On every one of my good days**

_Em cada um dos meus dias bons_  
**But I am stronger than you know**

_Mas eu sou mais forte do que você pensa_  
**I have to let you go**

_Tenho que deixar você ir_

-

-

Os agentes do esquadrão policial da cidade de Konoha não tiveram muito trabalho para se acostumar com o horário de trabalho dele. Em pouco mais de dois meses já estavam habituados com seu detetive que só trabalhava em horários não muito convencionais, e que só era visto nesse período do dia também. À noite era a preferência de Neji, o que felizmente ninguém tentou contestar. Sua eficiência contribuía e muito para que ele tivesse alguns privilégios, trabalhar nos turnos sem luz solar eram um deles. Já que estava brincando de ser humano, que pelo menos terminasse inteiro até se cansar disso.

Com habilidades não usuais, competentes somente aos seres de sua espécie, não demorou muito para obter êxito nas tarefas que o delegavam. O que deixava muitos se perguntando o que ele escondia por trás dos olhos brancos exóticos. Neji gostava disso, as pessoas temiam um olhar mais intimidador, diziam que ele parecia poder ver através delas, ler suas mentes. O que não era verdade, mas também não uma mentira; Neji apenas enxergava o óbvio, coisas que humanos tapados ou preocupados demais com suas obrigações rotineiras deixavam passar com facilidade. Nem mesmo precisava usar da hipnose; era fácil deduzir. Até ela aparecer de novo.

Na segunda feira em que foi oficialmente apresentado ao esquadrão, o detetive estranhou a ausência da bela morena. Foi aí que ficou sabendo que ela tinha sido transferida para uma cidade vizinha, onde faria um treinamento complementar. Admitia que gostaria de ter visto a cadete em seu ambiente de trabalho, mas parecia que teria de esperar um pouco mais.

E três meses depois ela estava de volta, com uma nova patente, e mais atraente do que nunca. Caminhando perfeitamente nos saltos finos das botas, sempre com um sorriso esperto no rosto. E o deixando com várias dúvidas que não havia tido antes, em todos os seus séculos de vida.

-

-

**No one's ever turned you over**

_Ninguém nunca te recusou_  
**No one's tried to ever let you down**

_Ninguém tentou te deixar mal_  
**Beautiful girl, bless your heart**

_Linda garota, abençôo seu coração_

-

-

Sempre simpática, espontânea, e muito misteriosa. Era a imagem que ele fez de TenTen no instante em que a cumprimentou, com aquele simples aperto de mão, e que continuava valendo naquele reencontro, com a agora tenente.

- Hyuuga taichou, como vai? - o cumprimentou novamente, do mesmo jeito, com o mesmo sorriso que o acalmava e perturbava em igual proporção - Então, já conseguiu se adaptar ao esquadrão?

Ele respondeu, e falou pouco depois disso. Pelo que via ela gostava de falar bem mais do que ele. E assim como ele, parecia ter um preferência pelo turno da noite também. Não que no caso dele fosse uma questão de gosto.

Enquanto conversavam, e conforme as noites passavam, Neji foi conhecendo um pouco mais da policial, tanto pessoal, quanto profissional. Tinha vinte anos, era sozinha, nasceu em Konoha. A fama de uma pontaria invejável, assim como a de não desistir de um caso mesmo que este já estivesse oficialmente arquivado combinava com a lista impecável dele, e não demorou muito para que os boatos de que eles logo formariam uma dupla excelente ganhasse o prédio da Polícia. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar no caso.

Neji sempre preferiu trabalhar sozinho, sempre tinha sido assim, em todas as profissões que exercera. Não pensava em mudar, mas nem tudo dependia somente dele. O tal do destino fazia algumas bagunças na já incomum vida que levava. Uma noite, TenTen chegou contando que seu parceiro - um tal de Rock Lee, um tipo estranho e barulhento mas de bom coração, segundo a própria TenTen - mudaria de distrito por um tempo, por razões pessoais. Nunca tinha visto o rapaz, mas parecia importante para ela.

O caso é que TenTen não queria trabalhar sozinha e sugeriu uma parceria entre eles.

E ele até hoje não conseguia entender porque não pôde recusar.

Ou talvez soubesse. Só não queria aceitar.

_-_

_-_

**I got a disease deep inside me**

_Eu tenho uma doença dentro de mim_  
**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

_Me faz me sentir ansioso, baby_  
**I can't live without you, tell me**

_Não posso viver sem você, me diz_  
**What am I supposed to do about it**

O que devo fazer sobre isso?  
**Keep your distance from it**

Mantenha distância de mim  
**Don't pay no attention to me**

Não preste atenção em mim

**I got a disease**

Eu tenho uma doença

-

-

Bem diferente do que podia imaginar, a parceria com TenTen não era de todo mal. Uma dupla formada por uma humana e um vampiro estava se saindo mais possível do que ele poderia ter suposto.

E bem diferente do que pensou ao conhecê-la, se deu conta de que TenTen não cairia na sua cama tão imediatamente assim.

Isso se devia também pelo tipo de laço que desenvolveram entre eles. TenTen era a metade que faltava pro seu raciocínio ser completo; às vezes parecia que ela podia ler seus pensamentos, tamanha a afinidade que eles tinham no modo de pensar. Mesmo com personalidades tão diferentes: Ela sempre tão fácil de lidar, e ele com um muro ao seu redor. Ela explosiva, ele controlado. Ela doce e brincalhona, ele sério e calado. Ela dia e ele noite, ainda que ela brilhasse no escuro, como um sol noturno seria se existisse.

A companhia dela durante aquele ano lhe agradava, e era aí que o medo residia. Neji tinha plena consciência da diferença entre eles dois, muito mais do que sexos e personalidades opostas. Receava deixar que ela se aproximasse e que acabasse a machucando. Mas TenTen era como uma onda batendo num rochedo, ele sabia que uma hora ela ia acabar conseguindo vencer o obstáculo; vencer ele mesmo.

-

-

**Feels like you're making a mess**

_Parece que você está fazendo uma bagunça_  
**You're hell on wheels in a black dress**

_Você é um inferno andante em um vestido preto_  
**You drove me to the fire**

_Me levou ao fogo_  
**And left me there to burn**

_E me deixou lá para me queimar_

-

-

E ela ainda não sabia o que ele era. Não estranhava o fato dele nunca estar disponível durante o dia, nem de nunca aceitar um pedaço do sanduíche dela, por mais que ela insistisse. Nem o porquê de seus ferimentos se recuperarem tão mais rápidos que os dela. Tão esperta e também inocente em certos aspectos, que nem mesmo quando ele precisava de ajuda e ela vinha resgatá-lo, parecia não fazer idéia de onde estava se metendo. Ela cuidava dele feito um menino, sem saber do monstro que ele era quando longe dela. Passou à chamá-la de anjo, e ela não gostou muito, o que só fez o apelido ganhar força.

Neji apreciava esse segredo todo entre os dois, e temia perdê-lo. Certas coisas eram inevitáveis, como ele sabia que em alguns anos teria que deixar Konoha, a polícia, e TenTen. Inevitáveis como aquele ciclo, de várias identidades em uma só vida, todas escondidas nas sombras da noite.

Ele insistia planejando anos à frente, sem imaginar o que estava para acontecer em pouco tempo.

TenTen já tinha chegado perto demais do fogo.

_---_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---_

_Uma noite qualquer, que não foi qualquer noite. TenTen apareceu e os problemas dele estavam só começando..._

Irritante. Sem dúvida a melhor definição pra um despertador.

Acordado pelo som incômodo, foi fácil reunir energia para tentar acabar com ele de vez. Na terceira tentativa frustrada de encontrar o botão certo e desligá-lo, a solução encontrada foi rápida e eficaz: Primeiro o som do relógio se chocando contra a parede; depois toda a quietude que tanto apreciava estava de volta.

Alguns minutos depois, e com a constatação de que o sono havia ido de vez, Neji decidiu se levantar. A claridade da lua entrando pelas janelas foi a primeira à saudá-lo. Ainda era madrugada, felizmente. A segunda foi o cheiro já conhecido, daquele seu anjo teimoso, que certamente havia saído de cena ao ver sua tarefa concluída.

Neji percorreu os olhos pelas paredes, reconhecendo o lugar. Seu quarto, seu apartamento. Seu mundo, sempre invadido por ela.

_"Por que ela faz isso?"_

_"Por que ela ainda vem me salvar?"_

_-_

_-_

_"Mal se lembrava da noite anterior, à não ser por poucos flashes de luzes coloridas, um cheiro de álcool no ar, misturado com perfumes diversos, e algo barulhento batendo repetidamente na sua cabeça, algo esse que devia ser a música ambiente._

_Neji não costumava prestar muita atenção nos detalhes quando procurava lugares assim. Queria se esconder, usar a bebida para esquecer a falta de respostas que o acometia, e caçar o alimento da noite. Independente da ordem que seguiriam, esses eram os pontos principais que compunham as suas noites de folga; dificilmente acontecia alguma coisa que as atrapalhasse._

_Isso até que a presença de TenTen começasse a se tornar uma rotina perigosa naquelas suas fugas._

_Quando menos esperava se deparava com ela, indo buscá-lo nas noites perdidas da cidade. Contava que Hinata ligava preocupada para ela, por ser a única capaz de deduzir os paradeiros dele quando queria sumir do mundo. Geralmente perdendo noites seguidas em alguma boate nos arredores, bem ou mal acompanhado, não importava. Um pouco alterado, pois era no álcool que residia um de seus maiores prazeres. O outro era vê-la levá-lo pra casa, tanto que chegava à superar os infortúnios que ele tentava afogar no whisk._

_Ela só não o encontrava enquanto se alimentava, ou pelo menos assim achava. Caso desconfiasse quem ele realmente era, já teria percebido._

_Por muitas vezes ele já acordava em casa, sabendo que foi ela quem o tinha trazido. E além de não saber porquê, não o agradava que os parentes a preocupassem por bobagem."_

_-_

_-_

À passos ainda sonolentos Neji chegou à cozinha, tencionando preparar um café bem forte para ela, como um agradecimento pela ajuda. A cabeça ainda doía um pouco, efeito do exagero no álcool, seu único vício humano. Mas logo passaria por completo. Assim mesmo ele decidiu que não precisaria de mais por um tempo, esta noite já havia consumido o bastante antes de cair sabe-se lá onde.

A surpresa foi ao abrir a garrafa térmica e perceber o líquido fumegante, recém feito.

_"Deve ter saído há pouco."_

Se enganou, restando ainda mais surpreso ao sentir novamente o perfume dela, misturado ao odor do café. Ao virar-se, a viu encostada no batente da porta. A roupa era a mesma desde a última vez que a viu, toda de preto da cabeça aos pés, ou melhor, botas com saltos finos e altos. Neji se dividia: Ora se perguntava como ela conseguia correr e manter o equilíbrio calçando aquilo; ora se era só mais um à perceber como o bumbum dela se arrebitava mais quando ficava mais alta.

_"O que ela tem, afinal? Mel?"_

_-_

_-_

**Every little thing you do is tragic**

Cada pequena coisa que você faz é trágica  
**All my life before was magic**

Toda a minha vida antes era mágica  
**Beautiful girl I can't breathe**

Linda garota, não posso respirar

_-_

_-_

Foi subindo até chegar ao rosto. E mais uma vez o olhar repreensivo, marcado em negro pelo kajal, mirando o seu como só ela tinha coragem de fazer. Desde que a conhecera, percebeu que TenTen nunca se deixou intimidar, nem mesmo por seu temperamento forte. Afinal, ela também possuía um. Os castanhos pareciam querer atravessá-lo como as balas do revólver dela. Dessa vez com um diferencial, um leve toque de cansaço estava presente.

_"Por que se dá ao trabalho?"_

- Obrigado. Por tudo.

Limitou-se à agradecer, mas estranhou a falta de um "de nada" vindo dela. Devia estar furiosa com ele.

- Essa foi a última vez, Neji. Não vou ficar bancando a babá de um homem feito como você. Se quer afundar, então que vá sozinho.

_"Arrume outro anjo."_

A idéia da falta dos cuidados dela teve mais força do que qualquer outro pensamento urgente. Devia ao menos desculpar-se direito, não deixar por cima como das outras tantas vezes em que, não fosse a mão dela, talvez não estivesse mais ali.

_"Talvez ela merecesse saber da verdade."_

_"Mas e se a assustasse?" _

- TenTen, espere um...

Foi automática a reação ao chegar a sala e ver a morena caída no tapete da sala, trêmula dos pés à cabeça. Neji a pegou, chamou por ela outra vez, afastando os fios grudados no rosto brilhante de suor, observando sem entender o porquê daquela respiração arfada, e o porquê dela não responder.

_"Convulsão?"_

Não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Nunca havia vivido uma situação como aquela, e de nada adiantavam as informações embaralhadas que vinham à toda na cabeça dele.

Afrouxou as roupas dela, sem nem saber se aquilo ajudaria ou não.

De repente lembrou de alguma coisa com a língua, e abriu a boca dela, vendo-a curvada, prestes à se enrolar. Com os dedos tentava ajudá-la a não sufocar, com a outra mão ligava para o primeiro número que sua mente conseguiu lembrar, ordenando às palavras que saíssem na ordem certa, cada segundo contava e muito para ela.

Acabou ligando para Hinata, e foi a prima quem chamou o serviço de emergência para TenTen. Enquanto esperava, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi tentar segurar o corpo que se sacudia junto ao dele, proibindo à si mesmo falhar. Teria que ter sangue-frio, além de no sentido literal. Mas seu lado humano tinha medo.

_"Não o meu anjo... Ela você não vai me tirar."_

Em poucos minutos, o som da sirene se aproximava do quarteirão. E ela tinha se acalmado, depois dos três minutos mais longos da vida secular de Neji.

_--_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--

A enfermeira o havia feito esperar um monte até aparecer na recepção, e ele já se preocupava com o amanhecer. Os minutos se arrastaram com tamanha lerdeza, que sua prima chegou, junto à um médica conhecida da família, Yuuhi Kurenai. As duas mulheres se aproximaram dele, aparentando uma tranquilidade que ele invejava. Por dentro, a culpa que sentia era enorme, mas felizmente ele sabia como ocultar. Ou pelo menos assim achava.

Neji explicou o ocorrido à elas, e por fim o médico residente apareceu com o diagnóstico.

- Hipoglicemia. Glicose baixa. Mas foi só um susto, ela ficará bem.

Kurenai pediu para ver a paciente, o que lhe foi prontamente atendido. O poder hipnótico da vampira de olhos vermelhos fez até com que o médico os acompanhasse à enfermaria, e Neji percebeu o olhar curioso e invejoso das poucas pessoas ao redor conforme o quinteto avançava pelo corredor hospitalar, como se tivessem ganhado atenção especial daquele médico.

Hinata deu um jeito de ajudar. A Hyuuga tinha seu dom bem mais desenvolvido que Kurenai e ele, e conseguiu fazer com que os poucos presentes caíssem no sono, inclusive os enfermeiros.

- Obrigada, Hinata. Não precisamos de testemunhas, dependendo da decisão que Neji-san tomar - Kurenai voltou-se para Neji, que já tinha encontrado o leito onde TenTen adormecia. As mulheres o seguiram até lá.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer... - Neji sentiu que o corpo fraquejava, com a certeza de que agora TenTen estava bem, segura. A morena ainda dormia, dessa vez sem tremores, sem medo. Queria sim tocá-la, mas nunca havia se permitido essa proximidade com a parceira de profissão. Por não saber até onde resistiria, e por não querer pôr a vida dela em risco.

- Tudo bem, você até que se saiu bem, Neji - Kurenai acalmou o homem. Aquela humana parecia importar para ele - Não se culpe. Só que da próxima vez...

- Vai acontecer de novo? - fitou a médica espantado, dessa vez confirmando as suspeitas da vampira.

- Pode acontecer, não disse que vai. Mas se acontecer, só tome o cuidado de afastar qualquer objeto ao redor dela, que possa machucá-la. E não a segure, deixe-a deitada de lado, pra que a saliva escorra.

O que quase virou água e escorreu foram seus joelhos. Só de pensar que poderia vivenciar aquilo tudo de novo, ver seu anjo em perigo outra vez, correr o risco de perdê-la...

- À menos que você cuide para que não aconteça outra vez. Se ela é tão importante assim, porquê não protegê-la?

- À isso você chama de proteção? Transformá-la? - o vampiro se enfureceu com a sugestão subentendida - Já pensou em como ela se sentiria ao acordar como um de nós?

- Me polpe do discurso, Neji-san. É clara a importância que ela tem pra você, nada mais natural do pensar nessa possibilidade - e só por ele relutar, se notava o quanto a morena valia para o vampiro - Além de quê... Ela estaria segura. Não é o que quer?

- Kurenai-san... - Hinata, até então apenas prestando atenção na conversa quase virando uma discussão, se manifestou - Essa não é uma decisão para se tomar assim, às pressas. Neji-nii-san precisa pensar com calma.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vem fazendo isso há tempos, não é mesmo? Eu não falei antes, porque percebi como você ficou com isso tudo. Mas tem algo à mais.

- Não foi só por causa da glicose - ele sabia. Um mal pressentimento passou pelo cabeça do Hyuuga ao observar o soro indo pelo tubo até a veia na mão dela. Junto ao outro tubo, com sangue.

- Não. TenTen está desidratada, em um nível não muito seguro. Me parece que essa jovem não tem se cuidado... E Hinata me falou sobre sua nova "guarda-costas". É ela? -Kurenai apontou para a mulher adormecida, e Neji seguiu com o olhar, sem precisar confirmar.

- Não quero que me entenda mal. Mas sabemos que parte disso tudo se deve à você. Esse último bar onde ela o encontrou, por exemplo. É um reduto de vampiros. E nem todos aliados. Já pensou se alguém descobre a ligação entre vocês dois?

- Não há ligação alguma - Neji tentou explicar.

- Há, ainda que não seja à que você quer - e Kurenai entendeu bem, quem mais Neji queria convencer daquilo era ele mesmo - Ainda que ela não esteja na sua cama.

- Kurenai-san! - Hinata havia entendido onde a médica queria chegar. A vampira extremamente tímida não estava acostumada à tratar tais assuntos tão abertamente.

- Se não quer que o pior aconteça, só existem duas saídas: Ou você a torna um de nós, ou a afasta de si de uma vez.

E aquela era uma dúvida que rondava constantemente a cabeça do vampiro. E com a qual ele voltou para casa, até que a noite chegasse outra vez e pudesse vê-la.

-

-

**I got a disease deep inside me**

_Eu tenho uma doença dentro de mim_  
**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

_Me faz me sentir ansioso, baby_  
**I can't live without you, tell me**

_Não posso viver sem você, me diz_  
**What am I supposed to do about it**

O que devo fazer sobre isso  
**Keep your distance from it**

Mantenha distância de mim  
**Don't pay no attention to me**

Não preste atenção em mim

**I got a disease**

_Eu tenho uma doença_

-

-

Voltaria à noite, quem sabe já com uma escolha feita.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**  
**[Neji, é você?]

- O que foi Hinata? - a prima não tinha culpa se ele mal conseguiu dormir, com o celular passando de uma mão à outra à espera de qualquer notícia do hospital à respeito de TenTen. Pelo que sabia ela receberia alta hoje à tarde, mas era impossível que fosse vê-la antes que o sol se pusesse.

- Fala logo! - do outro lado da linha, Hinata parecia relutar.

[A TenTen...A TenTen fugiu do hospital.]

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

O som dos pneus cantando quebrou o silêncio da madrugada, quando Neji arrancou com o carro, quase carregando o portão da garagem junto.

A pressa tinha um motivo; ele tinha pouco mais de duas horas para agir, antes que o Sol nascesse. Teria que fazer aquele carro correr o máximo que podia, quanto mais cedo chegasse ao hospital, mais cedo descobriria o paradeiro de TenTen.

As ruas passavam apressadas ao redor de Neji, e seus olhos insistiam em repassar alguns momentos das semanas anteriores entre os dois.

-

-

**I think that I'm sick**

_Eu acho que estou doente_  
**But leave me be**

_Mas me deixe estar_  
**While my world is coming down on me**

_Enquanto meu mundo desaba sobre mim_

-

-

Há alguns dias pôde perceber uma leve mudança no comportamento da policial. TenTen exibia um olhar preocupado quando se encontrava sozinha, e várias foram as vezes em que ele a surpreendeu distraída durante os turnos. Estava mais agitada do que de costume, atuando de modo diferente do que ele conhecia. Ele chegou a perguntar o que era, queria mesmo poder retribuir ao menos um pouco do que ela fazia por ele, mas TenTen desconversava e dizia para ele não se preocupar.

Tsc, se se preocupar com ela era o que ele vinha fazendo de melhor nos últimos meses.

-

**Be strong, keep telling myself**

_Seja forte, continuo dizendo à mim mesmo_  
**That it won't take long 'till**

_Isso não vai durar_

-

Pensou em usar seu dom para descobrir, mas algo o impedia de ser tão invasivo com ela. Não sabia o porquê disso, sentia como se estivesse "traindo" TenTen caso a obrigasse à falar.

Nesse meio tempo que ficou pensando, Neji chegou e saiu do hospital. As informações que recebeu foi de que a morena tinha deixado o local há cerca de quarenta minutos, sozinha. TenTen parecia estar com pressa, e saiu sem esperar autorização qualquer.

Neji deixou o hospital tentando achar um meio urgente de descobrir onde TenTen poderia estar. Não conhecia muita gente, ao contrário dela. Depois de algumas voltas sem direção, seguiu para o apartamento da policial. TenTen morava perto da delegacia, em menos de trinta minutos ele estacionava de qualquer jeito na frente do prédio, após correr como um louco, aproveitando as ruas livres devido ao horário.

Passou pela portaria e subiu, com a resposta de que a morena teria passado lá alguns minutos atrás. O porteiro o olhou estranho, talvez pela hora e pelo jeito apressado dele, achou que ele fosse arrumar alguma confusão com a moradora, mas não o parou.

No lar dela, deu um jeito de abrir a porta e entrar. TenTen estava na sala, de pé, segurando alguns papéis nas mãos. Paralisada, a jovem não movia um músculo, nem ao menos percebeu sua chegada. Isso até que ele se fizesse presente.

A mulher olhou para ele e começou à chorar. Neji não entendia nada, mas não pensou duas vezes; amparou TenTen consigo, sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-la. Não esperava o dia em que fosse ver TenTen tão abalada daquele jeito.

Pegou os papéis que ela tinha nas mãos: Fotos de um corpo muito pálido, com marcas espalhadas pela pele, do tipo que ele conhecia bem. Uma delas trazia a identificação: Um policial, colega de academia de TenTen. A morena ainda chorava, e tentava se explicar em meio aos soluços.

- O que é isso, Neji? Primeiro Hoshi, agora Mamoru... Os dois, da mesma forma, os dois ligados à mim! Por quê eu perco todos?

Nem ele sabia como explicar aquilo, se era uma triste coincidência ou alguma perseguição à ela. Talvez TenTen possuísse inimigos...

Ou talvez fosse a proximidade com ele. Como Kurenai o alertou, eles já haviam sido vistos juntos por outros vampiros; ela se tornou um alvo em potencial, um ponto fraco dele. E ele não era do tipo que colecionava afetos.

Neji também não sabia quais os motivos, mas no momento se concentrava na mulher aconchegada nele, aos poucos se aquietando. Se preocupava com ela, e agora todas as palavras da médica dos Hyuuga voltavam à mente dele, forçando-o à uma decisão. Dependendo de qual fosse, a chance se encontrava ali, bem na frente dele. Na pele cheirosa do pescoço dela.

- Neji? - ela o chamou, distraindo-o.

- Hum?

- Fica aqui. Onegai - TenTen levantou o rosto para ele, Neji viu os olhos dela ainda úmidos, o rosto manchado. O pedido de ajuda nas lágrimas ameaçando escorrer novamente.

Estava desarmado diante dela, mais uma vez. Não teria coragem de fazer aquilo. Não agora.

- Ok, eu fico - Já estava amanhecendo mesmo, não teria como sair dali até a noite - Se você prometer que vai se cuidar, senão te levo pro hospital.

- Hai - ela não queria mesmo voltar para lá.

- E também vai me dizer porque fugiu.

- Eu conto - no chão mesmo, ela se achegou mais nele, deitou a cabeça no ombro mais próximo e se deixou levar pelo torpor, as pálpebras fechando, pesadas - Eu prometo... Só fica comigo...

TenTen adormeceu, e Neji ficou ali com ela, com as mãos juntas. Observava os traços do rosto mais relaxados, a respiração calma escapando pelos lábios entre abertos. Ela parecia mesmo um anjo, como o apelido que dera à ela. TenTen não entendia ainda, mas o anjo tinha uma ligação com ele, porque ela era o oposto do que ele era. O que talvez precisasse para completá-lo, fora dos domínios da polícia, dentro dos limites da vida dele.

Era a mais difícil das decisões; Neji à queria por perto, mas não queria ter que torná-la igual à ele.

Entre tantas divagações, acabou dormindo também, ainda sem saber ao certo o que fazer com a tenente.

-

-

**I'm free of my disease**

_Eu estou livre da minha doença_

**Yeah I'm free of my disease**

_Sim, livre da minha doença_

**Set me free my disease**

_Me liberte da minha doença_  
-

-

A decisão seria adiada novamente. Ele só não sabia que por tão pouco tempo.

-

-

**Continua...**

**--**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--**

Song: Disease - Matchbox 20 (Achei que combina com a TenTen ownante XD)

Er... Hipnose faz dormir, né? O.õ

Ah, também não sei se vampiros podem beber, ou se são chegados num álcool ( vulgo, "água que passarinho não bebe"), acho até que é só sangue e pronto. Mas aqui estou abrindo essa exceção, então não estranhem se os verem com um copinho na mão. ¬¬

Cap 5 e o Neji on, finalmente! \o/\o/ Por enquanto só no flashback, mas logo ele aparece "ao vivo".

--

--

--

**Reviews: **

**-**

**Sue Dii: **

*-*

Hahaha, a Tsunade tem que saber de alguma coisa, afinal é quem comanda aquele "hospício". xD Ela conhece os Hyuuga, sabe que não são ameaça para a TenTen. ^^

Tem mais coisa sim, eu só espero não fazer um nó muito grande com tantas pontas soltas nessa história. O.O

Até que eu estou gostando do Sasuke aqui, pelo menos ele tá sendo útil. ¬¬ Bom, digamos que ele tem os seus objetivos, mas não está agindo somente por eles. (Não muito egoísta...)

Gai e Lee são a família que a TenTen não tem. Funcionam como um pai doido e um irmão pirado. xDD

NaruHina é kawaii ao extremo! *-* São tão bonitinhos! Me dá um dó ter que separá-los... (Calma que é só por uns caps. O.O)

Suposto sujeito? (Novo apelido do Hyuuga? xD)

Obrigada Dango Rosa, seus comentários (até os on line) me deixam feliz demais! n.n Pode deixar que eu continuo sim.

Kissus :*

-

-

**Kelly:**

Nossa, mas que comentários maravilindos! *0*

Tudo bem? Primeiro, seja bem vinda ao FF, espero que goste daqui. Sorte! (Depois passarei para conferir a sua fic, pode deixar. ^^)

Bom, agora vou tentar responder tudo sem precisar de um cap extra. xDD Vamos lá:

Bom, de início o Neji não figurava entre os meus favoritos, mas foi bater e valer: Quando vi, já estava encantada com o Time Gai, mais ainda com a kunoichi de coques, sempre junto do Hyuuga rancoroso.

Chocolate é chocolate, sem distinção de cor. Adoro! *0*

Ah sim, boa sorte também com o projeto do seu grupo! Que bom que ajudei em alguma coisa. \o/

Sobre o cap:

Sim, era o Hyuuga totoso (como visto no cap acima);

O Lee é um fofo também. n.n;

NaruHina tem presença garantida, gosto muito desses dois também (inclusive as bakisses do Naruto);

Hahaha, e não é que o Tio oro parece com a Samara mesmo? xDDDD "Menina do grito" xDD

Sasuke também terá um papel legal aqui, só não sei se ele vai terminar bem com isso...

Quanto ao Naruto... acho que ele não vai entender muito bem esse segredo da namorada...

ShikaTema também é muito bom e eles terão um lugarzinho por aqui.

Na verdade, entre Neji e TenTen não rolou um beijinho sequer até agora (nem nos flashbacks! T.T). Você vai saber mais com esses capítulos sobre o passado deles, do 5 ao 7 (Haja passado... ¬¬)

Bom, depois te add no msn, deixa só eu respirar um pouco aqui. xD Mas qualquer coisa, pode me mandar mensagem que eu respondo.

Kellly, muito obrigada pelo(s) review(s) e por tantos elogios, espero ter respondido tudo, sem esquecer alguma coisa. xP

Bjo!

-

-

**Prisma-san:**

*-* Prisma-san!

Tem que ser não; É ele. (e lá se foi o suspense...)

Tadinha mesmo da Hinata, por enquanto (quase) tudo são flores, mas ela ainda vai passar por uma "fase Thalia" aqui... T.T

Hohoho, fica engraçado. xDD Eu não sei porquê, mas quando estava escrevendo esse pedaço do Sasuke imaginei o L de Death note. xD

No é a Anbu Ne, mas funciona como ela. Esse esquadrão tem um nome mais angelical... (Ui! o_O) E o Danzou já foi pro vinagre, aqui a Tsunade foi quem "puxou o tapete" dele. (Bem feito! ù.ú)

Nyuu, obrigada Dango Azul irritado. *-* Bom saber que agrada, até porque me divirto muito escrevendo. (Ainda que seja sobre vampiros O.O)

Kissus! :*

-

-

**Lust Lotu's:**

Teve mesmo, e ainda tem mais gente pra aparecer...

A TenTen sumiu mas está em boas mãos, por isso a Tsunade está mais tranquila. n.n Ela sabe com quem a policial está, embora não saiba exatamente aonde.

O carro do Naruto é um ferro velho, mas é o primeiro carro dele, então já imagina o chamego. xP Ele é feliz com a Hinata, mas a relação vai estremecer com o que ele vai descobrir... Tomara que o amor dos dois seja forte para superar isso. T.T

Exatamente, a procura dela nem foi tão cansativa assim. Mas espera ela acordar, pra ver a reação dela. xD

Obrigada por acompanhar, Lust! o/

Bjo!

-

-

Obrigada à quem está acompanhando e me dando essa força linda via reviews! Até o próximo cap!

**Bjos da Suna!**


	6. Memórias intactas Parte II

**The curse **

**Capítulo 6 - Memórias intactas - parte II**

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

As semanas passaram, TenTen ainda estava abalada com a morte dos dois colegas, embora se esforçasse para não deixar transparecer. Principalmente a culpa que sentia, ela achava mesmo que tinha alguma relação com ela, já que ambos foram seus colegas de academia. Neji pensava a mesma coisa em relação à ele, principalmente pelas questões não solucionadas na análise dos corpos. Sabia que as mortes foram ocasionadas por ataques de outros vampiros, e que talvez aquilo fosse um aviso para ele, para que cuidasse mais da segurança de TenTen.

Só que não sabia como fazer aquilo, sem que ela suspeitasse. Tornar-se mais constante do que já era na vida da policial poderia dar-lhe uma impressão errada. Neji gostava de TenTen, mas ainda não sabia calcular esse gostar. Tampouco havia descoberto o que ela achava dele. Ainda não tivera oportunidade para isso, que precisava ser feito longe do ambiente de trabalho e de opiniões externas, sem preocupações que os atrapalhasse.

Neji então tomou a liberdade de decidir algumas coisas por ela. Conversou com o Comandante Danzou e pediu dispensa da tenente por pelo menos uma semana. O velho não recusou, já TenTen ficou furiosa ao saber disso, sequer havia sido consultada, e dessa vez ele achou que a "amizade" dos dois fosse desandar... No fim, quando ela se cansou de discutir sozinha, acabou aceitando que precisava mesmo de uma folga prolongada.

Com o consentimento dela, Neji pôs-se à agir. Deu um jeito de falar com Hinata e acertar tudo. A prima de Neji tinha um carinho pela policial desde que a conhecera, e que parecia ser recíproco. Daria à TenTen alguns dias pra se juntar à outra Hyuuga e falar mal dele à vontade.

Como supôs, TenTen ficou animada ao saber disso, já que não via Hinata há meses. A amizade que ela fez com a prima de Neji acabou com qualquer receio dela, já que a Hyuuga estaria lá para lhe fazer companhia. E ele também, mesmo consciente de que seria deixado de lado quando os assuntos femininos começassem à pipocar.

Sendo assim, na noite seguinte já estavam se dirigindo à residência dos outros Hyuugas, uma casa de campo com estilo simples e sofisticado, situada numa parte mais sossegada de Konoha, mais afastada de seu centro comercial.

A viagem seguia em meio à piadinhas e provocações mútuas. Neji se esforçou para tirar as preocupações da cabeça de TenTen, e com isso investia no diálogo, diferente do que estava acostumado. Até chegou à sugerir que ela lesse alguma coisa, mas TenTen recusou, dizendo que a leitura lhe daria sono, e que não havia mais ninguém ali para vigiá-lo no trajeto. Mesmo se achando um tarado ao ouvir aquilo, ele gostou de vê-la voltando ao seu estado natural.

- Você gosta mesmo da noite, né? - agora era ela quem reiniciava a conversa noturna, sempre que o silêncio queria tomar conta dentro do carro. Parecia bem melhor desde que começaram a viagem.

- É a melhor hora para longas viagens, não tem trânsito - Neji já tinha usado aquela desculpa tantas vezes que já estava até decorada.

- É verdade... Também gosto desse horário, é bem mais sossegado do que pensam... - TenTen virou-se para ele, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, e encostou o dedo na bandana que ele usava na testa. Sempre que o via ele estava com uma diferente - Mas eu nunca te vi pela manhã, você parece até uma coruja, só aparece de noite!

- Olha só quem fala... - acabou rindo dela e depois com ela, o que tornou as duas horas de viagem bem mais rápidas e agradáveis.

A chegada foi tranquila; a estadia, idem. Foram apenas quatro dias acompanhando os hábitos de TenTen, claro que tomando todos os cuidados para não levantar suspeitas sobre os seus e os de Hinata. Como ficavam a madrugada quase toda conversando, levantar bem depois da hora do almoço seria perfeitamente natural... E a desculpa de já ter comido alguma coisa quando ela estranhava havia funcionado. No final, tudo correu bem para ela. Não tanto para Neji...

Foram quatro dias e noites que o fizeram aceitar a condição vital na qual TenTen se encaixava para ele. E que o fizeram pensar bastante nas duas possibilidades que tinha em mãos. Nenhuma delas o deixava completamente satisfeito.

Não queria transformar TenTen.

Não queria esquecer TenTen, e nem que ela se esquecesse dele.

E no fim, as duas acabaram se realizando.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A volta para o centro de Konoha foi o retorno à rotina da dupla: TenTen bem mais animada e provocando ele, do jeito que preferia vê-la. E ele quieto, na dele, só esperando pelo próximo "ataque" da tenente.

O trajeto seguiu tranquilo pela noite, até que tiveram que fazer uma parada num posto de gasolina. Enquanto o tanque enchia, a dupla conversava do lado de fora.

TenTen não percebeu nada de estranho no grupo que chegou num carro depois deles, cheios de jovens fazendo bagunça. Para ela era normal a bagunça que faziam, mas Neji continuou com o cenho franzido. Pediu que ela observasse também.

- Bom, não vejo nada... Será que devemos interceptar, mesmo assim? Oficialmente, ainda estamos de folga...

Neji não prestou atenção no que TenTen lhe disse, pois já tinha confirmado o que suspeitava.

_"Vampiros."_

Um grupo deles. E a única humana ali era TenTen, logo estaria em desvantagem.

- Entra no carro.

- Por quê? - ao contrário do que ele pediu, ela se aproximou mais dele, levando a mão ao coldre, discretamente. Já tinha entendido que algo acontecia - Qual é o proble...

- Entra-no-carro! - o tom de ordem a assustou, mas não a convenceu. Acabaram chamando a atenção do grupo, e Neji só pôde agir. Ela o fitou de olhos arregalados, quando ele a pegou pelo braço e empurrou para dentro do automóvel, dando uma nova ordem:

- Sei eu cair, saia daqui.

- Mas... - Neji bateu a porta, e TenTen a trancou por dentro, ainda sem nada entender. Talvez ela tivesse medo, já que ele nunca tinha falado naquele tom com ela. Depois daria um jeito de esclarecer.

Mal a trancou dentro do Citroën, e um deles veio pra cima, armado com um canivete. A inexperiência dele era gritante, devia ter sido transformado há pouco tempo, já que não sabia usar a força que possuía. Com um golpe Neji o jogou longe, do outro lado da estrada, para o espanto dos outros três que o acompanhavam.

- Então... Outro vampiro hein? Que coincidência... - o outro, mais baixo e mais folgado, veio provocar Neji - A garota também é ou é só o seu lanchinho noturno?

- Deve ser uma delícia... - a única mulher do bando chegou ao carro, abaixou-se na altura da janela e lançou um olhar cobiçoso para TenTen. Neji viu a tenente arregalar ainda mais os castanhos ao ver os olhos vermelhos e as presas expostas na boca da mulher.

- Qual a pressa? - o vampiro baixinho se pôs a sua frente, quando Neji intencionava chegar ao carro - Deixe as mulheres se divertirem! - esse não estava armado, mas era rápido o bastante para acertar um soco em Neji. O detetive retribuiu com outro soco, bem mais forte, que jogou o vampiro em cima do outro que até agora só assistia a confusão.

Neji os viu conversar algo, mas os deixou para alcançar a mulher que forçava a maçaneta do carro, tentando abrí-la. A empurrou, longe o bastante para que pudesse abrir, entrar no carro e fechar a porta.

TenTen ainda estava atordoada com o que via, enquanto ele se retorcia por cima dela para alcançar o porta-luvas. De lá tirou uma arma, e inseriu o cartucho. No mesmo instante a vampira surgiu na outra janela e Neji atirou, estilhaçando o vidro e acertando o alvo. A vampira virou pó diante deles devido à prata, material da bala que a atingira.

Vendo o que aconteceu com a companheira deles, os dois vampiros restantes recuaram e saíram dali, guiando o carro à toda velocidade. Agora sim Neji poderia se acalmar.

Só não podia ter se esquecido da humana ainda embaixo dele, sem se mexer e segurando o fôlego, enquanto olhava para o seu rosto. Mais precisamente para os seus caninos super desenvolvidos.

- O... O que é...?... Neji...? - ela esticou um dedo, mas temeu tocar-lhe as presas. Parecia não conseguir respirar, como se o oxigênio faltasse, olhando assustada para os seus olhos, para a borda vermelha ao redor deles. O pavor dela fez Neji sair de cima, e ante à mínima brecha ela se esgueirou para fora do carro, saindo de qualquer jeito. O vampiro mal teve tempo de se explicar, só pôde seguí-la. Ou tentar, pelo menos.

- Não chega perto! - TenTen pegou sua arma e apontou para ele, mesmo que estivesse tremendo feito vara verde. Dava passos para trás com qualquer mínimo movimento que ele fizesse - Neji, eu juro que não quero atirar!

- Então não atira - Neji não tentou chegar perto, permaneceu do outro lado do carro, esperando que ela confiasse nele. Talvez fosse pedir demais, mas aquela era a sua única alternativa - Eu não sou como eles, não vou te fazer mal algum, jamais... Dou minha palavra, confie em mim, TenTen...

Ela ficou um bom tempo quieta, ainda fazendo a mira nele, e Neji só teve seus argumentos para se defender. Talvez pelo tempo que já passaram juntos, Tenten tenha lhe dado um voto de confiança, por todos os turnos à noite sem qualquer sinal de que ela seria seu alvo, sem ameaça alguma à ela. Foi o ato de largar a arma no chão, mesmo perdida, assustada como estava. E mesmo assim menear a cabeça num sinal afirmativo, pequeno gesto que o deixou aliviado, quase que sem forças.

O vampiro correu para a humana, abraçou forte a mulher que ainda estremecia. Os dois foram escorregando ao chão e ali restaram pelo resto da noite deserta, quietos enquanto as horas passavam, sem serem percebidas.

Nos braços dela Neji encontrou compreensão, dada livremente, sem interesse algum. TenTen tinha medo dele, mesmo que não verbalizasse isso, porém ainda lhe destinava alguma centelha de confiança, no homem que conhecera meses antes do vampiro se revelar. Uma estima por demais valiosa, que poucos já tinham demonstrado sentir por ele ao longo dos séculos que já tinha vivido.

Tão preciosa que ele tinha certeza de que não gostaria de vê-la vivenciar aquilo tudo outra vez. Foi com esse pensamento, pela consideração que ela lhe tinha e que ele retribuía, que ele chegou à uma decisão.

- TenTen? - ele chamou e ela só o olhou, ainda estava abalada demais para falar. Neji buscou o olhar dela, e o manteve preso ao seu, pelo tempo necessário para que pudesse "convencê-la" - Não está com sono?

- Um... pouco... - as pálpebras dela foram se fechando, pesadas demais para ignorar os comandos dele. Quando teve certeza de que ela dormia um sono pesado, Neji a levou até o carro, pondo à no banco do carona e atando o cinto de segurança. Deu à volta e tomou o seu lugar como motorista. A madrugada logo findaria, e ele teria pouco tempo para agir.

Deu a partida e pisou fundo, rumo ao lugar onde encontraria as pessoas que poderiam lhe ajudar com o plano que se formava na sua mente.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Eu sinto muito que não tenha... saído como o esperado.

Neji olhou para a prima, e esta mantinha os olhos voltados para TenTen, ainda dormindo. O braço direito da policial continha um curativo, ficaria uma pequena cicatriz depois que o ferimento secasse. No braço de Neji também, segundo o que a bruxa Anko lhe dissera. Tanto o vampiro quanto a humana teriam uma lembrancinha do feitiço usado para fazer fazê-la esquecer-se dele.

- Depois disso, o que pretende fazer? - Hinata ainda não aceitava aquela decisão do primo, porém não iria se opor. Por mais vontade que sentisse. Nada poderia fazer, já estava feito, afinal.

- Levá-la de volta - e depois checar os outros pontos que compunham aquele acidente, como acabar com seu carro e aquele posto de gasolina numa grande explosão. Hyuuga Neji estaria desaparecido, e em pouco tempo e com as pistas certas, seria dado como morto. TenTen sequer se lembraria da existência dele depois que acordasse.

Conformada, Hinata deixou o local sem nada mais dizer. Neji se sentiu um pouco melhor com isso; Mais cedo já tinha ouvido os "conselhos" de Kurenai, e não queria a reprovação de mais ninguém sobre suas decisões. Era homem e adulto demais para arcar com as consequências delas.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Cerca de um mês depois tudo tinha corrido conforme Neji tinha pensado: TenTen já tinha despertado no hospital, sem se lembra de nada, nem de ninguém. Aos poucos as memórias dela voltariam, exceto as referentes à ele. Estas, TenTen não teria mais.

Agora faltava ele sumir. E quem sabe esquecer também.

Durante os quatro anos seguintes, até que ele teve algum êxito com isso. Mas como o anjo que ela era, teve que aparecer para salvá-lo, naquela noite de eclipse no inverno.

**-**

**Continua...**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

Teoria esfarrapada nº 2: A parte da cicatriz no braço dele, e no dela também, foi uma tentativa furreca de inventar um feitiço que faria a TenTen esquecer o Neji. Mesmo eu sabendo que a condição de vampiro dele faria qualquer ferimento não fatal regenerar. ¬¬ No caso, a bruxaria lhe deixaria uma pequena recordação na pele. (Resumindo: Não sei de nada, culpem a Anko. xP)

Cap pequeno... Foi a continuação do anterior, gomen. O próximo ainda é flahsback, só que narra outra situação, já conhecida pelos leitores... O.o

Obrigada pelos reviews fofuxos!

-------------

**Reviews:**

**-**

**Prisma-san: **

Ownn *-* ³ (E eu compartilho das mesmas reações. Também, com esse Neji cuidadoso, quem não derreteria?)

Ela é o anjo dele, mas não gosta muito desse apelido não. ( E isso foi um tanto quanto romântico pelo lado dele... Neji tapado, ainda precisa de mais provas? ¬¬)

Agora sabe, que eu já te mostrei. xD E o próximo também já e do seu conhecimento. n.n (Acha que eu vou dispensar a betagem grátis em assuntos vampirescos? *-* Não, não! xDDD)

Nhaaa, eu sei e fico frescamente contente (pulinhos gays on) por isso! Espero continuar agradando. \o/

Kissus, Dango Sister Azul! *0* *esmaga num abraço*

Ah, obrigada por divulgar a fic! *gatinho balançando os braços*

-----

-----

**Sue Dii: **

Dango Sister Rosa! *agarra também*

Haha, ela owna sim! TenTen é ultramegapower ownante nesta fic. *-* (TenTenrete assumida \o/)

Neji tá xonado sim, só não entendeu ainda. xP E ele foi um tarado no começo, mas me diga que homem não é quando vê algo que agrade aos olhos? ¬¬ E ainda por cima é folgado, fica esperando ela aparecer pra buscar ele. ¬¬²

Mas no fundo Neji é um vampiro decente. Você verá. xD

A Kurenai ownou ele (Pois é, tenho que usar os personagens que o tio Kishi esquece. xP). O seu sermão foi ótimo, hahahaha!!!

Nhá, Hina ultra fofa!!! *agarra a Hyuuga* Amo essa linda também. n_n

A decisão dele... não serviu pra nada no final. *capota* Por isso ele tem que consertar a burrada que fez. u.u

Bom, eu demorei um pouquinho, mas pense que é por boas causas. xD Tenho que adiantar a fic antes de postar, senão atraso horrores. (e levo almofadadas dos leitores X__X)

Essa música é ownante né? *-* Que bom que combinou com o texto. \o/

Arma a rede aí que ainda tem mais flashback no próximo. xP Haja poeira...

Nhá, foi fofo! Ainda teremos mais cenas deles dormindo assim, juntinhos. *surtando*

Obrigada pelo seu maior review, Dango Rosa! Adorei mesmo, principalmente por saber que é sincero. *-*

Kissus!

---

---

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii:**

Puxa, muito obrigada por comentar em todos os capítulos. *-* Valeu pela disposição, ainda mais de madrugada. ^^y E seja bem vinda!

Ah, não se preocupe, fico feliz que tenha vindo comentar depois de favoritar. Reviews ajudam bastante, até a desenvolver a história. O.O No começo eu também só favoritava, mas acostumei a mandar review depois que aprendi à fazer um decente, e que ajude e anime o autor à continuar. (Daí acaba virando um bate papo... Vou chamar o Jô. xD)

Ufa, que susto! O.O Ah bom, ainda bem que a fic tá agradando. xDD

Bom, vamos a respostas e pitacos:

Obrigada por gostar da TenTen onwnante. *-*;

Sim, o Neji a mordeu. E a transformou, mesmo sem ter a intenção;

A Ino tá avoada mesmo. xDD Mas ela é legal, vai fazer algo que preste depois;

Quem bom que gosta, ainda há mais vampiros "nos bastidores", esperando a hora de aparecer. (Bom, eu já sou uma palhaça, então seria uma mistura de vampiro com Tobi. O.o );

O Alfajor!!! *agarra o gato* É o meu xodó na fic. *0*;

Logo você vai saber onde a TenTen está;) E a mão junto com a dela é a do Hyuuga totoso;

Sobre a Hinata, nenhuma das duas opções. Mas também não vou dizer, senão perde a graça. *apanha* Bom, eu gosto de NaruHina... *-* Mas na vida, sobram obstáculos. (Vou apanhar de novo. X__X) Calma que ainda tá só no começo n.n;

Shauhauahaue, Michael Jackson é cosplay de Orochimaru? *rindo baldes* se for, é o mais bem feito, e feio também, que eu já vi. xD;

Sim, "a sessão poeira" só acaba no cap 7. Mas ainda haverão alguns pontos sobre o passado, só que sem ser um capítulo todo. (Acho);

Eu gostei desse passado dos dois, mostrou a relação deles, que nem foi tão "intima" assim, mas que formou laços verdadeiros. NejiTen é sempre lindo, né? *surta*

E finalizando, eu que agradeço todo esse amor pela minha humilde fanfic. Principalmente porque o receio é grande, quando estou escrevendo sobre o que não domino. (E eu sei 1% sobre vampiros, acredite T.T)

Ah sim, pode deixar que eu irei conferir as suas fics. (só não comecei ainda porque são muitas e eu sou uma tartaruga. --')

Bjos e obrigada pelo apoio!

--

--

**Uchiha Yuuki:**

Yuuki! *gatinho do msn dando pulinhos* *.*

Nhá, que bom!

O Neji já tá cuidando do anjo dele, sim sim! *-* E ele é igual à todos... Homens, bah. ¬¬ Neji não é exceção, só serve pra olhar mesmo xDD (E uma olhada de respeito, claro :3)

No, tadinho, o Neji é um vampiro decente, logo ele poderá provar isso. Depois que a TenTen ficar mais calma. O.o Ela estava mal por causa dele também, as preocupações eram muitas, mas ele a ajudou a se recuperar.

No início era mais sem vergonhice da parte dele. xD Mas a TenTen o conquistou, de modo que não é só na cama que ele a quer. :3

Ownnn, obrigada Yuuki! Ufa, que bom que consegui não fazer uma salada com essas cenas, já estava esperando que me pedissem um mapa pra poder entender o capítulo. X__X

Grande beijo pra você também! Até logo!

--

--

**Tami-sushi:**

Oi, seja bem vinda à fic. n.n

Wow, obrigada! Me deixa contente saber que não se arrepende, sinal de que estou fazendo algo bom. \o/

Bom, eu estou meio lenta com essa fic, ela parece ter mais fermento do que eu planejei. xP Mas você irá saber o que se passa com estes personagens, pode deixar que não pretendo esquecê-los. n.n

Continuarei sim, só não tão rapidamente, mas o farei. ^^

Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios!

Bjo!

--

--

**Lust Lotu's:**

Fala a verdade, a TenTen tava podendo aqui, né não? xDD Tem que ser, é bom ver o Neji com os "pneus arriados" por causa dela.

Isso mesmo, ela conquistou o Hyuuga sem precisar ir pra cama com ele. u.u' Ela o completa, e ele à ela, essa é a característica mais forte desse casal kawaizudo. *-*

Que lindo! Pode ter certeza de que ele está se deixando levar totalmente por ela. Mas ele nem é tão mal assim, e nem ela é tão boa. ;)

E o Neji nem conseguiu uma solução que funcionasse pra essa dúvida cruel... Acho que o destino distorceu tudo que ele tinha planejado. T.T

Vamos ver, tomara que o anjo consiga trazer o demônio para o seu lado. É o que ambos querem, embora o anjo esteja meio receoso...

Obrigada por mais um review, você tem definido bem o sentido da fic.

Bjo, Lust!

--

--

**Kelly **

(Gomen, o teu nick não saiu aqui. X_X)

Yo Kelly, tudo bom?

Sim, finalmente ele deu as caras. Por enquanto será só nos flashbacks, mas logo ele aparece lindo e totoso no tempo presente. *¬*

Bom, ela não gosta desse apelido. xD (Apesar de fazer sentido. u.u) E ele tem que cuidar do anjo dele, afinal, ela ainda estava em desvantagem em relação à ele (apenas uma humana...). Neji cuidadoso é tão kawaii... *-*

Pois é, a decisão já era difícil... O pior é que nem adiantou muito, ele acabou tendo que ir contra os seus planos iniciais. Por isso a TenTen tem presas. xD (Mais explicações no próximo cap)

Olha, que o tio Orochi parece com a menina do grito eu concordei. Mas o Sasuke de Mortícia Adams? O.O Ele nem é um dos meus favoritos, mas coitado dele...Tudo bem que aquele cabelo de rabo de pato é estranho...

De nada, e disponha. n.n Ah, a sua fic já foi lida e devidamente comentada.

Obrigada pela companhia aqui, e por estar gostando. ^^

Bjo!

--

--

**lydhyamsf:**

Bem vinda também!

Bom que esteja gostando. ^^ Olha, a TenTen virou vampira lá no cap 1, mas esse transformação vai ser melhor explicada no próximo capítulo, pelo "culpado" por isso.

Já no batalhão... Aguarde mais um pouquinho. xDD

Obrigada por gostar, e pela review. n.n

Bjo!

--

--

**Larry:**

Bem vinda!

Obrigada por todos os elogios! Nem sei se mereço todos, mas me alegro em saber que meu esforço tem valido è pena. ^^

Não chore, eu demoro com as atts, mas venho. xD

Obrigada por comentar!

Bjo!

--

--

Obrigada à todas pelas reviews, nem pensei que fosse conseguir tantas assim. Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. O.O

**Bjos da Suna!**


	7. O anjo na escuridão

**The curse **

**Capítulo 7 - O anjo na escuridão**

--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_Quem menos esperava, quem menos poderia encontrar. Seu melhor passado estava de volta, prestes à se tornar a vítima do presente._

-

-

**When it seems**

_Quando parece_  
**Like the world around you's breaking**

_que o mundo ao seu redor está se quebrando_**  
And it feels**

_E parece_  
**Like there's no one else around you**

_que não há ninguém ao seu redor_

-

-

Todo o seu corpo doía, antes mesmo de ser jogado de qualquer jeito na calçada. Mas sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Os efeitos da surra por ter cantado a garota errada - e possível vítima - logo passariam, e só estavam incomodando mais do que deveriam por causa daquele selo no meio da sua testa. A marca verde da maldição continuava fazendo sua cabeça doer como se estivesse sendo gravado à marteladas na sua fronte.

Neji apertou os olhos, quando a testa latejou com mais força outra vez. Aquilo não ia passar nunca? Foi isso que seu pai também teve que enfrentar até a morte?

Tantos anos, e ainda não tinha se acostumado... Mas o pior de todos os efeitos era aquela sede insaciável, que não passava de jeito nenhum, não importando se estava faminto ou não. Já tinha se alimentado antes, mas enquanto o eclipse durasse, ela não cederia. Eram noites de fraqueza, e ele precisava de mais sangue fresco para se satisfazer.

**-**

**-**

**And it's quiet**

_E está quieto_  
**There's a silence in the darkness**

_Há silêncio na escuridão_  
**And it sounds**

_E isso soa_  
**Like the carnival is over**

_como uma festa que acabou_

-

-

Naquela rua deserta, e à aquela hora, seria esperar demais que alguém passasse por ali. E parasse, porque ele duvidava que tivesse força pra se levantar do chão, com as dores que sentia.

Por fim desistiu de tentar. Alguns ossos ainda não tinham se recuperado por completo, era melhor esperar um pouco mais até que as fraturas regenerassem. Só mais algumas horas antes que amanhecesse. Fechou os olhos, esperando descansar por ali mesmo durante esse tempo.

Ouviu passos. Salto alto.

- Ei. Tá tudo bem?

Neji estranhou a voz. Lembrava muito...

Ergueu o rosto para confirmar. Não... Não podia ser tão azarado daquele jeito...

**-**

**-**

**Cuz I will be there**

_Porque eu estarei lá_  
**And you will be there**

_E você estará lá_  
**We'll find each other in the dark**

Vamos_ nos encontrar na escuridão_

-

-

Tinha que sair de perto, e forçou os braços debilitados para se afastar. Mas ela entendeu errado e se abaixou para ampará-lo, quando o que ele mais queria era que ela o deixasse e sumisse dali.

_"Sai de perto!" Vai embora daqui!"_

- Tá tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar - ela o segurava pelos braços, e ele tremia tanto que mal conseguia se soltar. Olhou para o céu, a Lua já estava quase toda descoberta, faltava pouco para o eclipse terminar.

Olhou para a mulher, não conseguiria falar nada. Já não bastassem os efeitos daquele selo maldito reagindo ao eclipse, e o corpo dolorido, ainda tinha que lidar com aquela surpresa.

- Já chamei uma ambulância.

_"Ótimo, agora vai embora...!"_ - o resmungo ficou só para ele mesmo, não tinha mesmo forças para falar. E ela só se aproximava mais dele, sem noção do perigo que corria, do perigo que ele tanto quis evitar que a atingisse. Duas pupilas castanhas o olhavam com a mesma compaixão, e Neji só queria poder entrar nelas, se aninhar no corpo quente até acordar daquele pesadelo. Sozinho e com ela longe, à salvo dele.

- Me chamo TenTen.

_"Ah, isso eu sei."_ - riu por dentro do destino irônico, fazendo ela se apresentar duas vezes à ele - _"Eu ainda lembro."_

Fraco demais para evitar, tombou no colo dela. O cheiro do perfume ainda era o mesmo, e ele pedia que a sanidade não lhe faltasse, pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse ali com ele. Amanhã podia matar meio mundo, menos ela. Não ela.

**-**

**-**

**And you will see**

_E você vai ver_  
**And I'll see you too**

_E eu te verei também_  
**Cuz we'll be together in the dark**

_Porque nós vamos estar juntos na escuridão_

-

-

TenTen disse algo sobre uma ambulância e fez perguntas. Neji ainda sentia que não era o mesmo, e se agarrava à lembrança de quem estava ali com ele para não sucumbir ao desejo que o torturava.

_"O sangue dela dever ser tão delicioso..."_

_"É a TenTen, você prometeu à ela! Deu sua palavra!"_

Fechou os olhos e segundos depois sentiu os dedos dela no seu cabelo. Sem saber, TenTen tornava tudo mais difícil para ele, todo o esforço que fazia dissipava no ar com o cuidado dela. Cuidado esse que lhe fazia muita falta, mas ela não tinha como saber disso.

Nem mesmo o tamanho da batalha interna que ele enfrentava, por ela. Se fosse outra pessoa aquilo teria acabado em poucos minutos, a presa já teria sido abatida, e e ele estaria saciado, sem problemas até a noite seguinte.

Mas era TenTen, a mesma curiosa de sempre, que foi atraída para onde não podia. Ele sentiu o calor dos dedos tocarem sua testa, e quase cravou as unhas nas pernas dela. Não, não era dor. Era medo.

Medo de não se controlar.

Medo de machucá-la.

Medo de ser o monstro que ela não merecia conhecer.

Medo que só aumentou, conforme ela desfilava todo o seu lado atencioso perto dele. Escutou a promessa dela, e se recordou da sua. Daquela que ele tinha viva na memória, mas que não sabia se conseguiria cumprir. Não mais.

Ela tocou o selo. Foi inacreditável como Neji se sentiu relaxado, pensou que fosse até pegar no sono, como uma criança aconchegada no colo da mãe. Bem estar que ele não achava possivel sentir novamente.

**-**

**-**

**Cuz if it's coming for you**

_Porque se isso está vindo pra você_  
**Then it's coming for me**

_Então está vindo pra mim_  
**Cuz I will be there**

_Porque eu estarei lá_  
**Cuz we need each other in the dark**

_Porque precisamos um do outro na escuridão_  
**And if it terrifies you**

_E se isso te assusta_  
**Then it terrifies me**

_Então me assusta _  
**Cuz I will be there**

_Porque eu estarei lá_  
**So we've got each other in the dark**

_Então nós teremos um ao outro na escuridão_

-

-

O toque dela o acalmou, fez a dor esmorecer. Foi remédio enquanto durou, o distraiu de tudo e de todos. Mas foi também o estopim que o fez se render, na pior hora possível.

Não era mais consciente quando a olhou outra vez. Não via TenTen, via o alimento que precisava consumir imediatamente.

Via o medo dela, estampado na face e nas palavras inseguras.

_"Sinto muito por isso..."_

Do jeito como pôde, conseguiu ficar de pé.

- Mais um passo. É só o que eu preciso pra puxar o gatilho.

Naquele momento ela era igual à qualquer outro; uma fonte de alimento, cheia do sangue que ele necessitava. Era um monstro que não distinguia vítimas, e a mulher à sua frente seria a próxima delas.

_"Essa mulher é a TenTen!"_ - a mente insistia, porém os instintos trataram de sufocar o pensamento. Usava de seu dom para mantê-la quieta, ela estremecia e o olhava assustada, como qualquer outro faria. A razão se esvaía, e os passos vacilantes o levavam à ela. Já podia sentir o gosto, o cheiro do sangue, da pele macia que arranharia com seus caninos. Ilusões ante à expectativa de provar dela.

Parou na sua frente, com o cano frio da arma que ela segurava colado à marca. Ela não conseguiria atirar, nem se quisesse; estava seduzida pelos olhos dele. Não totalmente presa como gostaria. Seus poderes eram limitados sempre que o selo se manifestava.

Assim como o dom da hipnose, seu corpo ainda não respondia como deveria. Acabou caindo por cima dela, e não poderia ter sido em melhor hora.

O nariz roçou no pesçoco, o perfume foi direto ao cérebro. Ainda existia um resquício dela na mente dele, porém, era tarde demais para evocar o passado.

**-**

**-**

**I want you to stay with me**

_Eu quero que você fique comigo_  
**Cuz you're not the only one**

_Porque você não é a única_  
**The only one**

_A única..._

-

-

Arranhou a tez delicada, mais morena que a sua, e enterrou as presas no local certo, fazendo o sangue brotar de imediato. A mulher tremeu em baixo dele e jogou a cabeça para trás, num reflexo da dor que sentia. Doía nela, e ele sabia o quanto. Há muitos séculos tinha experimentado aquele tipo de dor, e sabia que as consequências dela doeriam ainda mais.

**-**

**-**

**No, no**

_Não, não_  
**Don't worry**

_Não se preocupe_  
**You're not the only one**

_Você não é a única_

-

-

Neji sorveu o sangue, usando a língua para não deixar que gota alguma se perdesse. Antes afoito, para matar a sede que o dominava. Instantes depois mais contido, alternado as lambidas com pequenos chupões na pele manchada de vermelho. Ela gemeu bem baixo, e não foi de dor, o que ele percebeu e gostou.

Quando os instintos frearam, a razão deu sinais de vida outra vez. Foi quando ele se deu conta, viu o que estava fazendo e com quem.

TenTen se mexeu outra vez, ele percebeu a água escorrendo pelo rosto dela, indo terminar onde sua boca estava. Pegou a mão dela, um pedido mudo de desculpas, um simplório gesto de conforto. Segurou a mão junto à sua, pelo tempo em que continuou se alimentando do sangue de TenTen. Ela restou mais tranquila, talvez pela fraqueza que já devia dominá-la.

Neji se obrigava à parar com aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas foi TenTen quem reagiu primeiro, o tirando de cima dela, e se levantando cambaleante, em busca de sua arma. Apontou a arma para ele, pela terceira vez desde que se conheceram.

O disparo atingiu sua testa, bem no meio dela. TenTen era formidável, tinha uma pontaria incrível. Talvez só não soubesse que aquilo não seria o suficiente para matá-lo.

Ela tombou pela fraqueza, e ele foi rápido para ampará-la antes que chegasse ao chão. O ferimento aberto no pescoço, o sangue exposto ainda o tentava. Mas era TenTen...

O que homem sabia, o vampiro ignorava. Não resistiu em tocar com a ponta da língua o sangue inacreditavelmente saboroso, único... Mas foi breve, já tivera o bastante dela por hoje.

Neji a segurou junto à sim, pensando no que faria. Talvez ainda existisse uma chance de salvá-la daquele destino...

**-**

**-**

**Cuz if it's coming for you**

_Porque se isso está vindo pra você_  
**Then it's coming for me**

_Então está vindo pra mim_  
**Cuz I will be there**

_Porque eu estarei lá_  
**Cuz we need each other in the dark**

_Porque precisamos um do outro na escuridão_  
**And if it's panicking you**

_E se isso te causa pânico_  
**Then it's panicking me**

_Então me causa pânico_  
**But I will be there**

_Mas eu estarei lá_  
**So we've got each other in the dark**

_Então nós teremos um ao outro na escuridão_

-

-

Quando chegou em casa com TenTen no braços, Kurenai já estava lá. Hinata chegou junto com ele, o alcançando na entrada. Contudo, por melhor que fosse a intenção das duas, nenhuma delas lhe deu a resposta que esperava. O mal já estava feito, não tinha mais volta.

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer - Kurenai tentou confortar Neji, imaginando como ele estava se sentindo - Sinto muito Neji.

- TenTen-san é... uma de nós? - Hinata ainda não tinha entendido como aquilo foi acontecer, e seguia fazendo suposições baseadas nas reações de Neji e no que Kurenai havia lhe dito. Se ele a tinha feito esquecê-lo, justamente para evitar aquilo...

- Sim. TenTen acordará vampira... - era a suposição mais certa; ou isso ou TenTen não sobreviveria, caso Neji não tivesse se controlado - Só não sei se o feitiço de Anko ainda terá algum efeito.

E ao ouvir isso os problemas de Neji dobraram de tamanho. Não sabia o que aconteceria quando ela acordasse, e nem se seria bom ou ruim caso ela se lembrasse dele.

- Acho que só resta uma opção. Deixá-la acordar, e zelar por ela de longe. É tudo o que pode fazer Neji-san.

Não, não era. Neji queria poder mantê-la ali, já que a culpa era sua. Mas e se TenTen não se lembrasse dele? Ía forçá-la à ficar? No final das contas...

...De nada adiantou sua promessa.

De nada adiantou fazê-la se esquecer.

De nada adiantou afastá-la dele, quando ela vinha por conta própria, ainda que inconscientemente.

TenTen era pra ser dele, estava no destino dele e não dava mais pra fugir.

Restava aceitar a opção dada por Kurenai, e esperar que desse certo. Pelo menos desta vez.

Contudo, dois anos se passaram e TenTen não estava bem como vampira. Podia sentir isso, mesmo que não acompanhasse todas as suas noites, sabia como ela se sentia, teria as mesmas reações que ele tivera no início. E depois do que Hanabi dissera, ao flagrar a policial se alimentando, seu senso de responsabilidade aumentou. Era sua obrigação ajudá-la, não podia mais continuar apenas observando.

**-**

**-**

**In the dark**

_Na escuridão_  
**In the dark**

_Na escuridão_  
**We'll need each other in the dark**

_Precisaremos um do outro na escuridão_

-

-

A segunda decisão, e esperava que esta fosse definitiva, estava tomada. O capitão Hyuuga Neji, detetive da Polícia de Konoha, voltaria à vida. Porque TenTen precisava dele, e ele precisava dela, mais do que nunca.

**-**

-

**Cuz we've got each other in the dark**

_Porque temos um ao outro na escuridão_

-

-

**Continua...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Oiê! ^^

Song: In the dark [ Tiesto feat. Christian Burns ] dò.Ób

Teoria esfarrapada nº3: (Não é bem uma teoria... )Vampiro envelhece? Mas não é um corpo morto? Bom, acho melhor que o Neji continue com a mesma aparência desde que foi mordido (entre 25 e 30 anos, imaginem o totoso. :3).

Acabaram os flashbacks (por enquanto)! \o/ Nem eu estava aguentando mais. O.O Postei o cap 7 para terminar logo essa tríade sobre o passado deles. O capítulo 8 vai demorar um pouco, ainda tenho que reformá-lo. Ou refazê-lo. Ç.Ç

E no próximo cap... Hora da TenTen acordar. \o/ *doida pra ver o barraco rolando*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Reviews: **

**Prisma-san:**

Dango Azul!!! *-*

Hehehe, eu gostei da piadinha. xDDDD Ela virou um anjo noturno, mas ainda é o anjo do Neji. *-*

É fofo mesmo, até prefiro uma cena de abraço ou mãos dadas do que um beijo ou hentai. Não sei, passa mais confiança entre os personagens, eu acho. xP

Obrigada! *-* *aperta de volta*

Kissus :**

-

-

**Priih . cesa Mitsashii:**

De nada, é o mínimo que poderia fazer. Enquanto puder, respondo todos. n.n

Quem não gostaria de ter um Hyuuga lindão cuidando da gente? *0* *surta*

A frase diz bem que saiu tudo ao inverso do que ele tinha planejado. Neji é inteligente, mas o mundo não é tão manipulável como ele pensava... Enfim, agora ele terá que consertar tudo. xDDD

Tobi e eu somos dois bakas. xDD

Ah, Alfajor vai aparecer daqui à pouco. *-* *-* *-* E ele está sendo muito bem cuidado enquanto a dona dele banca a bela adormecida. xDD ( E você me deu uma idéia pro bichinho. \o)

Concordo contigo, NejiTen se desenvolve aos poucos, não é na base do "olhou - gamou - pegou". Gosto de trabalhar a amizade deles, até o ponto em que ela ganha uma nova definição. *.*

Tadinho, o Neji não é culpado. i.i Um vício pode começar tanto por uma tentativa inocente quanto por uma fuga dos problemas, como foi no caso dele. Ele bebia pra esquecer mesmo, só que não adiantava nada... T.T (novela mexicana ¬¬). Mas ele está numa fase mais leve agora, sem porres. ^^

Ah, o plano dele pra "sumir" até que deu certo, até a TenTen aparecer de surpresa lá no cap 1. xDD

Essa parte da cicatriz ficou pelo alto, mas vai ser melhor explicada, não se preocupe. n.n E tem a ver com a bruxa do cabelo roxo mesmo. 8D

Obrigada pelo review (imeeeenso), acho que respondi tudo. O.o

Bjo, ja nee!

-

-

**Kelly: **

Yo, Kelly-chan!

Hahaha, não foi dessa vez que a TenTen foi o lanchinho grátis. Neji não gosta de dividir com os outros. xDD

Eu teria medo também, por mais que conhecesse a criatura... O.O Natural ela se assustar... i.i

Vem muita coisa ainda, a fic tá crescendo (e eu arrancando os cabelos pra não esquecer ninguém. o)

Todo mundo zoa o Sasuke, então não tem problema. xDD

De nada, depois eu vejo o cap novo da tua fic. n.n

Obrigada por tudo!

Bjo!

-

-

**Sue Dii:**

Dango sister! *-*

Ah, mas esse jeito dele, cuidadoso com pequenos detalhes, tem que servir no campo pessoal também né? *babando* É lindo mesmo!

Aaaaaah, mas ela deu crédito demais à ele! Ela ficou lá e aceitou o que ele era, mesmo com medo. (Eu sairia correndo, mesmo o conhecendo. O.O)

Foi triste, doeu a falta dela, mas foi o melhor jeito que ele achou de protegê-la. (Isso tá uma novela mexicana mesmo, eu que o diga. ¬¬)

Hahaha, será? Neji tava bem ero quando a conheceu, acha que mudou muita coisa? xD *apanha*

A Hina-chan não gostou mesmo da decisão do primo, mas como ela iria interferir? (Te pego lá fora, nii-san! *boxe* xDD) Foi algo que pegou todos de surpresa, e ela acabou confiando no que o Neji planejou, também pensando no melhor pra TenTen. Ela é um docinho fofo! *-*

A Anko é doida (novidade ¬¬), é a bruxa maluca que ajuda nesses "pequenos ajustes de destino". xDDD

Entendeu a lovestory? Eu nem acabei ainda! O.O Enfim, nem é muito difícil saber. xP

Obrigada Dango Rosa! *-* Eu agora vou virar uma atrasilda também, então cap 8 vai demorar um poquetito. :3

Kissus, minha beta grátis. *-*

-

-

**Lust Lotu's: **

Oi Lust! n.n

Isso aí, pode não ter dado certo, mas a intenção dele foi a melhor que ele teve, dada a rapidez com que teve de se decidir. Neji não queria que ela sofresse, e na cabeça dele, a TenTen já sofreria só por conhecê-lo. Foi complicado saber que do nada, ele não existiria mais pra ela...

Maaaaaas, agora ele quer e precisa voltar. Veremos como ele vai fazer isso, e se sairá conforme o que ele está planejando.

Bjo!

-

-

Obrigada pelos reviews. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Bjus da Suna!**


	8. Flashes e pistas

**The curse**

**Capítulo 8 - Flashes e pistas**

--

_O passado surge aos poucos nos olhos da policial, faz com que o vampiro deseje retomá-lo de onde haviam parado. Com a humana que conheceu, e com a vampira em que a transformou._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

TenTen apertou os olhos, piscou algumas vezes antes de abrí-los, enquanto se espreguiçava. Ainda com sono, tentou focar-se no local onde estava, um quarto comum iluminado pela luz baixa de lâmpadas dispersas pelo teto. Correu os olhos pelo cômodo à meia luz e viu três pessoas a observando, mas não conseguir ver seus rostos. Ao pousar as mãos nos lençóis outra vez, sentiu sua mão direita ser apertada de leve, o que a fez perceber mais uma pessoa, sentada ao seu lado. A primeira do pequeno grupo que ela conseguiu identificar.

- ... Hinata?

A jovem Hyuuga lhe sorriu docemente, apertando ainda mais sua mão. O gesto era de conforto, para acalmar o susto que ela obviamente tomou ao revê-la após tanto tempo...

Depois da "morte" de Neji, Hinata decidiu passar uma temporada fora do país, e as duas acabaram perdendo contato. Com o pequeno ato, ela demonstrava o alívio e a felicidade de ver que a amiga ainda se recordava dela. Tudo haveria de dar certo no final, TenTen ficaria bem, Hinata acreditava nos esforços que faziam por isso.

- Pra todo feitiço existe um contra-feitiço. Não disse que funcionaria? - falou a mulher de cabelos roxos e olhar confiante, um pouco mais afastada da cama. Esta, TenTen teve a certeza de ainda não conhecer. A mulher se deliciava com um espetinho de dangos, iguaria que ela não provava há anos... Ao mesmo tempo conversava com as outras pessoas que estavam fora do seu campo de visão, na parte menos iluminada do quarto. TenTen voltou à esfregar os olhos, tentando deixá-los menos embaçados, para ver melhor quem seriam.

Ao olhar novamente, seus olhos pousaram no único homem no quarto, com o qual a mulher sem nome se dirigia entre uma mordida e outra no doce. TenTen levou menos de um segundo para reconhecer o rosto de feições fechadas e o olhar branco direcionado à ela, camuflando expectativa e preocupação. Sua voz falhou e o queixo quase foi ao chão, não acharia qualquer palavra que expressasse o que ela sentia naquele instante... E que nem ao menos sabia como definir.

- Domo arigatou, Anko-san - Neji agradeceu à bruxa que o ajudou pela segunda vez com TenTen, sem tirar os olhos desta última, cujo corpo reagia involuntariamente, estremecendo ao encontrar seus olhos e se prender neles. Não a culpava por não conseguir manter-se indiferente como a máscara que ele intencionava manter. Era incômodo vê-la perdida, com olhares indagadores e surpresos direcionados à ele. Era doloroso não poder mandar que todos saíssem para que ele pudesse tirar-lhe as dúvidas e os medos, as roupas e o juízo, mesmo correndo o risco dela esquecer de tudo. Era um risco; segundo Anko, aqueles breves minutos de uma lucidez parcial poderiam ser apagados, até que ela recuperasse sua consciência e suas memórias de uma vez, pois TenTen não permaneceria desperta por muito mais tempo.

Neji viu seu nome nos lábios dela, saindo num sopro, cada sílaba dando formas interessantes à boca dela. E isso foi tudo que a atenção dele captou, antes que ela saltasse da cama e viesse se jogar nele, literalmente, fazendo com que falseasse dois passos para trás, e quase levando ambos ao chão. Os braços o envolveram com força, por sobre os ombros; as pernas rodearam sua cintura, os tornozelos cruzados para que ele não a deixasse cair. O rosto dela escondido na curva do seu pescoço não lhe deixava ver as feições, tampouco precisava ver. A falta de um longo suspiro ou palavras imediatas de alívio não faziam diferença, a preocupação dela estava claramente expressa no ato inesperado até para Neji, que dirá para os outros que a presenciavam...

Ele imaginava que, para TenTen, a sensação era de que pouco havia se passado depois do incidente com os vampiros no posto de gasolina. Ela ainda não o associava à noite em que a transformou; quando o fizesse, não seria saudade ou preocupação o sentimento que ela manifestaria ao revê-lo.

Um pouco desconcertado, o vampiro não teve outra reação senão retornar o cumprimento, acomodando com firmeza as mãos na cintura dela, para lhe dar apoio. TenTen ainda estava com as próprias roupas, nada apropriadas para quem precisaria de uma boa noite de sono. Tinha que providenciar algo mais confortável para ela vestir, do que aquele corpete apertado e a blusa de gola alta. Talvez as primas o ajudassem com isso.

- Nossa, essa te ama mesmo! - Anko jamais deixaria tal cena passar em branco. Era a única às gargalhadas no quarto, com a cena calorosa demais para um frio Hyuuga, nada acostumado à demonstrações de afeto com direito à espectadores.

Neji ignorou o comentário jocoso. Estava mais atento às reações de TenTen desde que despertou. Como previsto, a moleza a tomou repentinamente, fazendo com que Neji a segurasse antes desta chegar ao chão e a levasse para a cama. Não houveram protestos; mesmo consciente, TenTen ainda não estava em condições de fazê-los.

- Acho que seria melhor que a deixássemos descansar um pouco mais, essa recepção toda pode acabar lhe fazendo mal - outra mulher, de olhos vermelhos e muito bonita, se aproximou da cama com uma seringa nas mãos e um sorriso afável, direcionado à ela - Não se preocupe, isso apenas vai te fazer relaxar. Quando acordar tudo estará tranquilo novamente.

TenTen não ouviu as últimas palavras da outra mulher desconhecida. Ainda estava concentrada no único homem ali dentro, e a visão dele foi se tornando turva, até escurecer totalmente. Hinata a cobriu com o edredom, já pensando em providenciar algumas roupas para TenTen durante a estadia dela ali.

- Vamos deixá-la repousar, é mais do que necessário. O choque de ver vocês dois de uma vez só, depois de tanto tempo, pode ser irreversível.

- Kurenai-san e seus medos... Tão cética! - a bruxa gostava de provocar aquelas pessoas tão controladas, medrosas com o desconhecido.

- Anko-san, não duvido de seus métodos... Mas há estragos em certos pontos da mente, que bruxaria nenhuma pode concertar. E eu acho que Neji-san não gostaria de ter que mexer na mente da policial outra vez - olhou para o vampiro, esperando a resposta.

Neji ainda fitava TenTen, novamente adormecida, enquanto terminava de enfaixar o braço, no ponto onde um pequeno corte havia sido feito. Seu sangue foi necessário outra vez; se antes para fazer TenTen esquecê-lo, agora para que ela se lembrasse dele; dos anos perdidos - Claro que não - não pensava em recorrer mais nenhuma vez à aquilo, pois tinha os mesmos receios que Kurenai havia citado - Essa é a última vez.

Hinata, até então calada e novamente segurando uma das mãos da tenente, sentiu-se mais tranquila ao ouvir seu primo falar. Temia por TenTen, apenas uma novata no mundo deles, já bastante enlouquecedor. Sabia que, no fundo, cada atitude de Neji era um reflexo de seu cuidado com a policial. E de seu amor também. Por menos romântico que ele fosse.

Falar em amor a lembrou do seu, e do que ainda lhe devia. Talvez pedisse conselhos à Kurenai-san, já que não saberia se teria o mesmo sangue-frio de Neji para recorrer aos feitiços de Anko-san. Não, não mesmo, nem pensar faria algo assim com Naruto...

- E nem poderia. Esse feitiço só pode ser usado uma vez, outra tentativa não funcionaria. E já que não tenho mais o que fazer aqui - Anko pegou sua bolsa, assim que terminou de retocar o batom no espelho da penteadeira - Ela vai se lembrar de tudo, então cuidado com o que vão dizer à ela. Principalmente você - apontou para Neji, que não fez uma cara muito satisfeita por isso. Anko riu, do seu jeito nada discreto.

- Eu a acompanho - Kurenai a alcançou antes desta chegar à porta do quarto - Ficarei por aqui esta noite, caso precisem de mim.

- E em quê a ajuda médica serviria para quem já está morto?

- Não estamos totalmente mortos, como você já deve saber. O coração ainda vive, e é isso que nos torna dependentes de sangue. É o nosso único meio de mantê-lo vivo, e consequentemente, o resto do corpo, ainda que com restrições.

- Sei, sei, já sei disso tudo - Anko fez uma cara bem desanimada diante de mais uma aula da médica vampira - Kurenai-san, obrigada pelas explicações de anatomia vampírica, mas já está na minha hora. Neji-san, Hinata-san, se precisarem, sabem onde me encontrar.

- Obrigada por tudo, Anko-san - Hinata despediu-se com um sorriso levemente receoso, mas tentou ser o mais cordial possível. Ainda tinha um certo medo do contato com bruxos devido ao passado, entretanto, a senhorita Mitarashi lhe parecia ser de confiança. Além de ser tão espontânea quanto Naruto-kun.

_"Oh Kami, preciso parar de pensar tanto nele!" _- e de esboçar suas reações, já que sentia suas bochechas arderem naquele instante, e caso desviasse o olhar, levantaria alguma suspeita.

- Não precisam agradecer, estou apenas saldando uma dívida. Além do mais, precisarei de vocês mais tarde - a bruxa se foi, deixando todos com uma dúvida, como costumava fazer.

- Detesto essa mania dela de fazer previsões - Kurenai murmurou ao voltar, apenas para que Hinata ouvisse. A vampira de aparência mais jovial escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos, para não ser flagrada rindo de alguém. Fruto da educação rigorosa de seu século.

- Gostaria de visitar a estufa, Kurenai-san? - Hinata mudou o foco, e Kurenai entendeu a deixa. A jovem queria conversar.

- Neji-san, nós estaremos lá embaixo - Kurenai pegou o braço de Hinata e as duas saíram conversando baixo, depois que Neji assentiu.

Após alguns minutos sozinho com TenTen, Neji se aproximou da cama de casal e sentou-se no tapete, no lado mais próximo de onde a policial estava. Tateou a pele agora tão fria quanto a sua, desde os dedos das mãos até o rosto, completamente relaxado. TenTen parecia morta, e essa era uma das visões que mais o atormentavam nos últimos anos, causando pesadelos que não o deixavam dormir o resto da manhã.

Espantando aquela linha de pensamento, Neji repassava todos os meios possíveis de abordá-la quando acordasse, sem que a assustasse muito. Com suas lembranças de volta, TenTen teria ainda mais dúvidas que antes, às quais ele pretendia esclarecer. Se ela lhe desse a chance. Era pelo que torcia, tanto quanto para que ela acordasse logo.

Neji aproveitou aquele fim da tarde para descansar, já que não fazia isso há um bom tempo. Deitou a cabeça ao lado da mão dela e ali mesmo se rendeu ao sono, acreditando que dessa vez as coisas dariam certo entre eles.

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

A fachada do Prédio da Polícia de Konoha estava toda iluminada; já era noite, e os turnos tendiam à ser bem mais tranquilos do que pela manhã.

Uma dupla de policiais caminhava pelo corredor do segundo andar, em direção ao elevador, rumo a sala da Comandante, logo acima deles.

- Acho que isso é tudo que conseguimos. E ainda é pouco - a mulher se encarregava de repassar as novas informações para o detetive, que mantinha a cara amassada de sempre, mesmo àquela hora. Ela sabia que não era por pouco caso; aquela expressão cansada o acompanhava à qualquer momento do dia ou da noite, independente de onde estivesse, ou do que estivesse fazendo. Já estava mais do que acostumada com ela.

Só continuava irritante o fato de que conversar com ele às vezes era o mesmo que estar falando sozinha. As paredes costumavam ouví-la com bem mais animação.

- Se sua vida dependesse disso, você já estava morto, sabia?

- Do quê está falando? - uma demonstração de atenção, milagre!

- De ter um pouco mais de disposição - Sabaku no Temari esticou o dedo para apertar o botão que os levaria ao andar seguinte, mas pensou bem. Uns minutinhos ali dentro não os atrasaria tanto assim. E Iruka-san era bem mais tolerante do que a Comandante Tsunade.

- O quê...? - o detetive Nara Shikamaru não entendeu quando o elevador fechou suas portas mas não saiu do lugar. Olhou para a chefe do departamento de análises; a loira lhe sorria, do modo mais impróprio e na hora mais inoportuna.

Temari estava tramando...

_"Tsc... Là vamos nós de novo..."_

- Esse desânimo todo... - Temari deixou o detetive acuado, literalmente sem saída entre as quatro paredes estreitas - ... é saudade de mim?

- Ficou doida, mulher? - doida ou não, se ela continuasse assoprando na sua boca ele seria o próximo maluco ali - Isso lá é hora pra...

_"Na verdade, não havia hora para eles dois" _- o último pensamento coerente, antes de Shikamaru agarrar de vez a cintura da mulher e puxá-la para si, o mais próximo que pôde, como se não houvesse espaço suficiente para ambos dentro do elevador parado. As bocas agora juntas se mexiam com rapidez, os "momentos de matar a saudade" dos dois geralmente eram rápidos mesmo. Tudo se resumia à uns beijos dentro de um armário, ou agarramento no laboratório no horário de almoço. Há tempos que não tinham o "serviço completo" e num lugar decente.

E era isso que incomodava a mulher em fogo, ao jogar os dois no chão acarpetado do pequeno espaço disponível. Primeiro saiu o colete à prova de balas, seguida pela camisa verde escura, e mais uma trilha feita de beijos e mordidas, do ombro à orelha direita de Shikamaru. Ele era um preguiçoso, mas tinha um belo conjunto bíceps-tanquinho, que a deixava cheia de ciúmes das olhadelas que Shikamaru recebia das outras oficiais.

As mãos do detetive chegaram aos detestáveis botões da blusa dela. Ele odiava quando ela colocava aquelas roupas complicadas, porque sempre dificultavam o trabalho dele, de deixar nua aquele mulherão todo, o mais rápido que pudesse. No terceiro resmungo dele em meio à tanto pano, Temari se pôs de pé. Bem diferente do que ele pensava, fechou os botões já abertos, deixando o homem com uma cara indescritível de tão engraçada, indo do desconsolo ao não entendimento em poucos segundos.

- E agora?

- E agora, Nara Shikamaru - ela se abaixou na altura dele, deixando-o com uma visão privilegiada do decote generoso, especialmente usado para provocá-lo - E agora o problema é seu. Eu mereço bem mais do que uma rapidinha no elevador.

A supremacia dos problemas de Shikamaru apertou o botão certo e o elevador chegou ao terceiro andar, a porta se abriu em seguida. Ela já devidamente arrumada, com o relatório que entregaria ao Sub-Comandante em mãos. Saiu rebolando como se nada tivesse acontecido, com a cara mais tranquila do mundo.

Já o detetive restou ainda no chão do elevador, sem camisa, colete ou qualquer explicação plausível para os olhares interrogativos que recebeu, vindo do lado de fora do terceiro andar. Tudo bem que eram só a capitã Shizune e a estranha mascote da Comandante Tsunade, uma porquinha que era tratada igual cadela de madame. Mas mesmo assim...

... Shikamaru não estava preparado para passar tanta... vergonha.

- Er... vou fingir que não vi nada - apesar de dizer isso, a secretária da Comandante o olhava com os olhos bem abertos. O susto era inegável.

- Obrigado, Shizune-san - mas como ele duvidava disso... Já podia pressentir os comentários às suas costas quando passasse no corredor. Principalmente se ela tivesse ouvido a última fala daquela problemática.

Sem mais, o detetive seguiu o mesmo trajeto que ela havia feito antes, terminando de vestir-se de modo mais apropriado, justo como estava antes do furacão Temari passar. Já pensava alguns passos à frente, depois teria uma conversa séria com aquela doida. Não ia mais deixar que ela prejudicasse seu desempenho, principalmente no âmbito profissional.

**­**--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Sakura saiu do banheiro já vestida e maqueada para o trabalho. Esperava ter conseguido esconder bem o ar cansado que carregava nas últimas noites, antes que começassem as perguntas. Não estava com humor pra aturar as enfermeiras fofoqueiras do seu turno, sem considerar à hipótese de transformá-las no prato do dia.

Chegou à sala do apartamento, em busca da sua bolsa, em cima do sofá. Já a tinha arrumado com suas coisas, incluindo o jaleco branco de sempre, só faltava jogar as chaves lá dentro, e depois se desesperar para encontrá-las no meio de tantas miudezas. Ainda gostaria de saber porque ela, e outras tantas mulheres, conservavam um hábito tão idiota como esse.

Os escarpins brancos esperavam que os calçasse, o que ela percebeu que não aconteceria tão imediatamente. Tinha um "imprevisto" para lidar, e ele a esperava bem na sua sala. Duas esferas negras se destacavam na penumbra, e apontavam para ela, obviamente assustada com a aparição.

- Agora anda dormindo com Itachi também? - ele perguntou, depois de uma boa olhada nela.

Sakura mal tinha aberto a boca, não esperava aquela "pedrada" logo de início. E ela ainda se importava com ele? Devia ser examinada da cabeça, e com urgência!

- Quem é você pra me cobrar alguma coisa? - a preocupação com o sumiço dele desapareceu imediatamente, ante a exigência indevida. Ela sequer se deu o trabalho de acender as luzes baixas; só queria pegar a bolsa e seguir seu rumo. Ao menos era assim que planejava.

O meio sorriso que ele lhe deu a deixou bastante desconfiada. Conhecia bem o que ele queria dizer e aonde Sasuke pretendia chegar com ele. E ela sempre restava com a impressão de que se tivesse falado com um cachorro, ou ate com Naruto, um amigo em comum, teria tido o mínimo de consideração esperada.

O vampiro levantou-se sem pressa do braço do sofá e foi até ela. A pegou pelos cotovelos, mantendo os olhos agora rubros encurralando os verdes vivos dela. E tão rebeldes, bem diferentes da doçura com a qual ela costumava lhe tratar.

Doçura essa que agora se direcionava ao seu _aniki. _

Ele estava fervendo com o ciúme não admitido. Pronto pra matar qualquer um que botasse os olhos em cima de Haruno Sakura, ainda que este fosse o irmão que anos antes tanto havia procurado. Não lhe faria mal, se ele mantivesse à distância da vampira médica. Sakura era dele e de mais ninguém.

- Que tom é esse comigo? - puxou o corpo dela para junto do seu, com raiva e desejo fluindo juntos por suas veias. As mãos agarraram possessivamente os cotovelos cobertos pelo vestido de mangas compridas. Escondia quase tudo, menos o colo, graças ao decote que ela usava. Sakura não tinha seios grandes, mas sabia como valorizá-los, usando o tipo certo de blusa para atiçar a curiosidade dos homens, e a dele primeiramente - Não é assim que você fala comigo...

Mais uma vez, parecia que a discussão entre os vampiros terminaria com ambos embolados entre os lençóis dela. Sasuke sabia que era por esse caminho que seguiriam, conhecia o fogo que consumia aquela mulher quando excitada.

Mas Sakura estava cansada de só esperar, e estava para fazer algumas mudanças nesse "quesito".

- Onde esteve? - tinha que mostrar que pelo menos ela pensava ali, nem que fosse pelos dois.

- Sentiu minha falta é? - moveu as mãos ao longo dos braços dela, bem devagar, enquanto a encarava. Sakura parecia mais arisca do que ele estava acostumado à lidar.

- Não, não senti - não ia admitir nada, mesmo que ele não precisasse de confirmação. Só perguntava por perguntar, para vê-la ceder, para alimentar o ego monstruoso dele. Sasuke não estava nem aí pro que ela sentia ou deixava de sentir.

- Não é o que você me diz... Aqui - Sasuke lambeu os lábios da vampira, e ela fechou os olhos - Duvido que Itachi tenha conseguido essa reação.

A acusação a encheu de ira.

- Itachi, Itachi, quer parar com isso? Ele é tão insuportável quanto você! - Sakura o afastou sem medir força; já estava farta com a sua cota de Uchihas convencidos - Tenho pena desse bando de idiotas, que babam sem conhecer os dois boçais que vocês são!

- Sou o boçal que você conheceu por inteiro - e ele já tinha decorado cada pedacinho de Sakura, mas quem disse que ela estivesse menos interessante por isso? - Até o meu sangue eu já te dei...

O tapa deixou a marca imediata no rosto pálido; com a força de uma vampira não seria para menos. Odiava que ele a lembrasse, que a deixasse ainda mais culpada ao vê-lo transformado. A raiva maior era ver que ele continuava sorrindo, não parecendo nem um pouco abalado ou surpreso com a agressão. Ao contrário, continuava se divertindo às custas dela.

- Saia daqui - apontou a porta, na intenção de finalizar aquela cena. Sasuke estava muito bem, importar-se com os sumiços dele se mostrava mais uma vez uma grande babaquice da parte dela.

- Você fez bem em me parar, não posso ficar por muito tempo. E tempo é algo que você geralmente esquece comigo.

- SAI AGORA!

Sasuke se portava com a maior calma possível, o oposto da mulher histérica à sua frente, pronta para jogá-lo pela janela se fosse necessário. A ameaça não o assustava, e nesse mesmo tom indiferente ele retirou um envelope médio da sua jaqueta e entregou à ela.

- Preciso de um favor seu. Sem que meu aniki saiba.

- Vai sumir de novo?

_"Ah merda! Merda, Sakura!!!!"_

- Quero dizer, todos estão preocupados lá na Polícia, Naruto também... - Sakura tentou consertar a "burrada".

- E você. E o meu irmão. Eu sei disso, já disse que não me importo nem um pouco.

- O que faz aqui então? - pensou em esbofeteá-lo de novo, foi difícil se conter - Se não se importa, por que volta?

- O fato de eu precisar de você, não quer dizer que sua companhia tenha ficado menos irritante - diferente de outrora, ela agora não murchava quando ele falava aquilo. Só parecia prestes à secá-lo com os olhos até que ele virasse pó.

- De qualquer modo, não diga nada ao Itachi - se uma ordem ou ameaça, Sakura não teve tempo de perguntar. Num segundo Sasuke se despedia dela com um beijo que a deixaria sem ar, como se de fato tivesse sentido alguma falta dela nos quinze dias anteriores.

No minuto seguinte ela já estava sozinha na sala escura, tentando captar no ar alguma sobra do cheiro dele, passando a ponta da língua nos lábios, provando o gosto que ainda permanecia ali. Sasuke ainda ia ser a sua ruína...

Sem contar as preocupações, como aquele símbolo na nuca dele. Pelo menos ele parecia estar bem, mas Sakura ainda iria descobrir a origem dele, e o porquê de Itachi se fazer de desentendido quando ela tocava no assunto. No seu íntimo, Sakura sentia que não era uma simples tatuagem, parecia mais o logotipo de alguma coisa... Uma gangue, talvez?

Não tinha mais tempo pra especulações, e ainda tinha que entregar aquele envelope ao seu destinatário. O endereço contido nele não a surpreendeu, parecia referente ao trabalho na polícia. Mas ela não conseguia não pensar que o que ela procurava poderia estar ali, bem nas suas mãos.

_­_Não abriria o pacote, um pouco pesado, parecendo conter um livro dentro dele. Mas admitia que a curiosidade era grande, principalmente pelo nome do humano contido na frente dele.

Um nome conhecido dela.

_" O que ele sabe, afinal?"_

--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

A casa de campo remanescia em silêncio como em qualquer outro dia comum. Para as três pessoas reunidas na sala de estar, o silêncio era uma característica do dna que os unia, cada membro da dinastia Hyuuga sabia como lidar com a calmaria que lhes era típica, sem maiores problemas.

Entretanto, o peso existente nesse silêncio não era tão natural assim. Ainda restava um pouco de preocupação pela tenente dormindo em um dos quartos da casa, e um deles aguardava ansioso pelo momento em que poderia falar com ela. O sentimento misturava-se à cautela com os passos que seriam dados à partir dali, e que anunciavam uma nova reviravolta na família. Neji, Hinata e Hanabi permaneciam quietos observando o fogo ilusório crepitar na clareira, parecendo espalhar o calor que preenchia todo o cômodo, que na verdade vinha do sistema de calefação instalado há alguns anos. Cada um com seus pensamentos, enquanto apreciavam uma dose do líquido que lhes mantinha vivos, servida em taças de cristal, após mais uma conversa para repassar a função que cada um ali teria nos próximos dias.

- Esqueci de dizer... oto-san chegará na sexta à noite - Hanabi tinha conversando rapidamente com o pai via telefone, e este viria à Konoha para interromper o ciclo interminável de reuniões fora do país.

- Não sabia disso - Hinata surpreendeu-se com a notícia. Não via o pai há um bom tempo, e conseguiu disfarçar um quase engasgo ao lembrar o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente. Um nome ainda pendente para Hyuuga Hiashi, e que lhe seria cobrado assim que Hiashi colocasse os pés em casa.

- Hiashi-sama já sabe o que estamos fazendo. Por que acha que ele está vindo? - Hiashi já estava à par do "resgate" que traria o sobrinho de volta à vida. Uma comemoração seria providenciada, como uma distração perfeita para a imprensa, ávida por escândalos. E além disso, o nome dele lhes traria aliados para o outro conflito que se aprontava.

A chegada do patriarca da família decretariam os primeiros minutos do detetive Hyuuga Neji de volta ao seu posto. Tanto Hinata quando Hanabi já sabiam o que deveria fazer, a história já tinha sido usada antes, e com os devidos ajustes funcionaria novamente.

Já à Neji, caberia a mais difícil das tarefas.

Fazer TenTen colaborar com eles.

**-**

**Continua...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Ok, eu nem precisei refazer o capítulo todo ( A dramática xP), só algumas pequenas mudanças. Mesmo assim demorei pra postar. Bom, o próximo vai demorar um pouquinho mais, talvez. --' *leva almofada na cara* Gomen minna, estou reestruturando algumas partes da história, ainda tem gente sem emprego nela. --' Mas, tirando esse pequeno detalhe atrapalhado meu....

Finalmente a TenTen acordou! \o/ Tá, nem deu tempo de mais nada, já que ela apagou depois de tirar uma casquinha do Neji. xD Mas no próximo ela acorda de uma vez. Chega de dormir, pô! \o/

Bem, bem, um pouco de ShikaTema pra esquentar o ambiente. Gosto deles também, embora não tenha jeito pra escrever "fics problemáticas". Vamos ver no que vai dar.

--

--

**Reviews:**

**lydhyamsf:**

Obrigada! n.n

Ah, essa foi uma decisão precipitada dele, mas foi a única que ele teve à disposição, dada a urgência de resolver tudo. O Neji não teve muito tempo pra pensar...

Muitas coisas vão acontecer ainda... Meu caderno cheio de esboços de fic que o diga, haja coisa pra encaixar... --'

Bjo Lydhyamsf, e muito obrigada por comentar!

--

--

**Priih . cesa Mitsashii:**

Oi, Priih!

Acabou, e eu tô agradecendo por isso. xDD Acho que, pelo menos da parte NejiTen, não teremos mais capítulos tão longos de flashback. Talvez um pedacinho aqui ou acolá...

Que bom, pelo menos não ficou tão embolado quanto eu pensei. --' Sim, essa marca do Neji é fundamental pra fic! Por enquanto ela não teve muito destaque, mas mais 2 ou 3 capítulos e você vai saber o porquê dela existir. *suspense*

Nossa, quantas perguntas! xD Bom, o próprio Neji vai responder boa parte delas quando a TenTen acordar. Afinal, ele deve explicações, muitas explicações... (Vai ser quase um interrogatório! E com o Alfajor junto. xDD)

Sim, vai ter um barraquinho leve. Hauhauhaue, coitada, barraqueira? Mas ela é tão centrada! '-'

Isso também, o Neji vai "voltar à vida", e até já pensou em como vai fazer isso. Claro, usando a TenTen pra ajudar, já contando que ela vá ajudar. xD

Claro que vai, vai ser muito difícil ele domar a "fera". \o/ E como!

Ela está se lembrando de algumas coisas anteriores ao feitiço. Quando o Neji era só o parceiro de ronda dela, entende? Mas ela também está encontrando algumas semelhanças com o vampiro que a mordeu, mas antes que ela tivesse essa certeza, o Neji chamou a Anko para facilitar as coisas. xD

Vai ter abraço, soco, "alfinetadas"... No próximo capítulo, neste mesmo canal. *foge*

E o meu totoso Alfajor vai aparecer também. *-*

Que isso, fique à vontade, pode gastar os dedos digitando. O.O Respondo com a maior alegria. \o/ Hohoho, e olha que eu tô tentando dosar o açúcar na fic...

Bjo, flor! E desculpe a demora secular com o capítulo, mas é que eu precisava organizar algumas partes dele. Suna é muito slowmotion. --' Não tenha um suricutico, please! Leia outras fics enquanto eu enrolo por aqui. xDD

Ja nee! o/

--

--

**KkSs-Kelly:**

Yo!

Obrigada, menina! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! :)

Bom, digamos que o Neji não contava com certas surpresas no caminho, principalmente uma tenente caridosa demais. xD No final saiu tudo errado, mas não dizem que há males que vem pro bem? Então o Neji ainda tem chances. \o/

Então tenha pena do Neji, porque é ele quem vai estar perto demais no próximo capítulo. Coitado... --'

Obrigada, Kelly. n.n Pode deixar que eu atraso mas continuo. xD

Bjo!

--

--

**Lust Lotu's:**

Verdade, certas coisas são inevitáveis... A fome fez os instintos aflorarem, ainda mais quando a presa era tão interessante ao predador... -////-'

Mas as falhas do plano do Neji ainda vão servir à favor dele, pode esperar! xD

Bjo, Lust! Obrigada por comentar!

--

--

**Sue Dii:**

Dango Rosa beta! *-*

Hahaha, esse emote sou eu vendo fanarts do Neji sem camisa. *¬*

Pois é, aqui há um resumo do "Neji destino imutável" versus o "Neji do destino que quer traçar". Ele tem esse jeito de premeditar as coisas sem pensar no inesperado, por isso que o resultado saiu diferente do que ele esperava. Mas, não quer dizer que tenha que terminar mal, né? xD

Eu acho ele um ero mesmo, mas por deixar esse possível lado escondido é que ele fica mais interessante ainda. *0*

Faz parte, não tem jeito, até a Hinata deve ter um pouco desse lado. xDDD

Muito kawaii! *-* Adoro o jeito zeloso dele com a TenTen! *surta*

É verdade, ele tá se sentido culpado, e é aí que a TenTen entra. Ela vai aliviar um pouco esse peso pra ele. n.n

Ah, até eu faria o mesmo, tento uma arma nas mãos. xD Bem feito, quem mandou ele parecer tão perigoso? xDD

Digamos que ele ficou acompanhando a iniciação da TenTen como vampira, mas não porque não quisesse ajudar, mas porque não poderia fazer isso. Ele estava morto, lembra? Se aparecesse de repente, seria bem estranho. O.o O Neji esperou a hora certa de aparecer, mas não deixou de cuidar dela, mesmo de longe. T.T (Que triste!)

Isso aí, eles já já estarão bem juntinhos, embora não tão romanticamente no início. O.o

Nem se incomode com isso, mais atrasada do que eu ninguém fica, seja lendo fics ou atualizando. Acho que preciso de um kage bushin pra me ajudar com isso. X__X

Obrigada pelo review e pelos helps na betagem. *-* Tá bom, spoiler é um preço justo pela ajuda. xDD Baka? O.o Eu também sou uma. xDD (E eu já mudei algumas coisas depois que te mostrei pela 2ª vez esse capítulo. Cada vez que leio acho algo à melhorar, aff. Não tenho jeito mesmo... --' )

Ounnn, obrigada por todos os elogios fofos! *-* *-* E a torcida! \o/ \o/ \o/

Kissus, Dango Rosa! Ja nee! :*

--

--

**Prisma-san:**

Dango Azul! *aperta de volta*

A review veio, não se estresse. (Já me estressei com isso, demoro um século pra terminar a review e a infeliz vai cortada. ¬¬')

Ele fica uma coisa irresistível quando se preocupa com ela. *-* Pode deixar que no fim da fic ele é seu, só pede pra TenTen liberar o moço. xD

Não mesmo, nem em sonho! Não li o livro nem vi o filme, mas só pelo vampiro cosplay de vagalume, dentre outros absurdos, nem me interessei em fazê-lo. Deixa comigo que o Neji da fic é um vampiro beeeem mais tradicional... *-*

Lembrou dela sim, depois de tanto trabalho que teve com a TenTen, se ele esquecesse levaria um toco bonito. u.u E TenTen é inesquecível; Neji comprova. *-*

Hahaha, eu vou apanhar, fiz ela acordar só um pouquinho nesse capítulo... *foge* Mas do próximo não passa, eles vão se ver frente a frente, ambos conscientes e com uma excelente memória. \o/

Obrigada por todos os elogios. *-*

Kissus, Dango Sister! =*

---

---

É só por enquanto. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ^^ E obrigada pelos reviews! o/

**Bjo da Suna-chan. ^^**


	9. Primeiras respostas

**The curse**

**Capítulo 9 – Primeiras respostas**

-

__

Ao acordar de vez, a tenente se dá conta de que não estava preparada para encontrá-lo. Aquele que mais precisava ver, aparece num momento inesperado.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A noite estava bem calma e fria, o que confirmava a distância do barulhento centro de Konoha, do costumeiro clima abafado e de noites sufocantes. Ali o vento era mais suave, o som resultante do choque com as folhas nas copas das árvores era harmonioso e relaxante. O cheiro puro do ar chegava junto com os sussurros do vento, que balançava as cortinas semi transparentes penduradas na janela fazendo-as ondular levemente, deixando o luar entrar ali, sorrateiro. Pequenos raios que alcançavam a cama e os lençóis sobre os quais ainda se encontrava, desde que havia despertado naquele lugar desconhecido.

TenTen permanecia com os ouvidos atentos, alternando olhares na direção da porta de madeira e para a algema em volta de seu tornozelo direito, à qual forçava com um grampo, para se livrar do que a prendia à um dos pés daquela cama. Um dos coques laterais estava desfeito, algumas mechas castanhas escorriam pelo rosto, contudo não era a aparência que lhe importava naquele momento.

Estava à espera do som de passos do lado de fora do quarto, enquanto arquitetava sua fuga. A droga da algema não cedia um milímetro, e a tenente já considerava não prosseguir com a idéia de manter a discrição. Se como humana não ficaria esperando algo acontecer, que dirá como vampira, quando a paciência era nula e a força física bem maior. Um ou dois puxões bem dados a livrariam de uma vez daquele empecilho. O ruim é que o barulho chamaria muita atenção, o que não a agradaria se acontecesse.

Numa pausa para acalmar-se e decidir o que fazer, pôs-se à observar o tal lugar onde estava. Um cativeiro que divergia do convencional esperado; um quarto amplo, limpo, e uma cama confortável demais para uma vítima. Havia também uma outra porta à direita, que provavelmente levaria à um banheiro pequeno. Tanta mordomia lhe davam a certeza de que aquilo não era um simples sequestro. O que queriam com ela é o que pretendia descobrir, assim que se soltasse.

A tenente continuou vasculhando o local com olhos desconfiados, tentando reconhecer alguma coisa. Desconfiada estava com a estranha sensação de deja-vu que a tomou, alguma coisa ali lhe era familiar, embora ainda não tivesse conseguido identificar o quê... Algo diferente dos frios móveis e do tom pálido nas paredes. Algo vivo, quente. E próximo dela.

O coração deu um solavanco. Proximidade era algo tão pouco usual em sua vida, talvez nem soubesse o que era aquilo se não fosse pelo pessoal da polícia e os poucos amigos que tinha. E depois de vampira, ficou bem mais fácil afastar do que aproximar, à menos que o alguém em questão lhe fosse agradável ao paladar. O estranho nisso é que não sentia qualquer ligação entre as pessoas que conhecia com aquele lugar diferente. O que havia nele pra deixá-la daquele jeito, afinal?

Novamente sentiu as batidas se alterarem, a reação a assustou, contudo não houve mais tempo pra entender motivos. Sua atenção foi direcionada para um cheiro bem conhecido. Seus instintos captaram o perfume da saciedade, de dor e culpa. Daquilo que lhe fazia mais falta, agora que percebido.

_"Sangue!"_

Seu corpo sentiu a necessidade aumentar, a boca salivou ao percebê-lo; Já era noite, e o odor era uma tentação implacável, sem escapatória. TenTen se levantou e procurou a janela, mas a corrente curta ficou esticada sem que ela sequer alcançasse o parapeito. Distraída pela urgência de sair dali, não percebeu a presença do lado de fora, e só sentiu o cheiro do sangue tornar-se mais intenso quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. Seu inesperado sequestrador entrou, e fez a antiga mancha escura na sua mente se dissipar de uma só vez.

E foi tão de repente, que o corpo sentiu os efeitos de imediato; os joelhos dobraram com o peso do tronco, a levando à apoiar-se sobre eles antes que tombasse. Os olhos se fecharam ante o impacto do reencontro, dando à ela alguns segundos, minutos, para se reorganizar. Como se fosse possível lidar com aquele baque inesperado.

- Você está bem?

_"Bem?... Bem?" _

Mãos a seguraram pelos ombros; braços se prontificaram em tirá-la do chão, puxando seu corpo para cima. TenTen reagiu em defesa, afastando-se do toque, do cuidado que não bem vindo. Mas não pôde fugir do olhar contraditório, claro e nebuloso que capturou o seu, escondendo segredos, respostas às quais seu cérebro trabalhava para trazer à tona, como um filme já visto diversas vezes, já bastante conhecido. Vinha tudo junto e ao mesmo tempo, como se ela estivesse o assistindo numa velocidade absurda, e o mais estranho, que estivesse captando cada cena, perfeitamente.

O mal estar veio paralelo às imagens manchadas de branco, mesma cor dos olhos que lhe serviam de tela para o passado. Vida e morte, sorrisos, lágrimas, medo, conforto, dor... Eram tantos flashes juntos que ela achou que fosse mesmo desmaiar. Se ainda fosse totalmente humana, se precisasse respirar, naquela hora o ar teria lhe faltado.

Mesmo não sendo mais uma mortal, algumas reações humanas permaneciam. Agora era a mesma de quando descobrira que seu estômago não aceitaria mais qualquer coisa garganta abaixo; a confusão se instalou no ventre e subiu à garganta; ela nem sabia o que estava voltando, só teve tempo de virar a cabeça para o lado e sentir-se esvaziar.

A mão grande e gelada encostou na sua testa, lhe ajudando a sustentar-se enquanto ela "virava do avesso" no tapete. Ao terminar, percebeu que seu "bom samaritano" se afastava outra vez, indo em direção ao banheiro da suíte, e logo voltando com um lenço úmido que lhe foi entregue, e que ela só aceitou para limpar a boca e o rosto. Lembranças de uma noite gelada e um homem amedrontado ao qual oferecera ajuda a fizeram tremer por instantes, e novas cenas se encaixavam naquele espetáculo do passado. A cabeça já doía com vontade, as têmporas pediam por uma massagem, urgente. Ou talvez fosse só mais um sinal da fome se manifestando de novo, com o estímulo à mais. A vítima indesejada daquela noite estava perto demais dela.

- É melhor você descansar um pouco - As reações da tenente, tirando a parte do enjoo, estavam sendo como as que muitas vezes tentou visualizar. E como em todas elas, a vontade de aninhá-la no braços estava prestes à lhe fugir do controle, o vampiro sentia as mãos formigarem, desejava juntá-las às dela e confortá-la, ao menos isso lhe devia. Mas como fazer isso se era ele a ameaça que ela temia?

Dessa vez TenTen o seguiu com o olhar enquanto se afastava dela novamente, certo de que ele sabia disso. Observava atentamente o detetive, se movendo com passos firmes e bem marcados até a cama, exatamente como os que ela estava acostumada à ver. Os lençóis foram novamente arrumados por ele, para que ela seguisse a sugestão dada anteriormente. Porém, teimosa como ela era, fez questão de ficar de pé e mostrar que não era tão fraca quanto ele poderia estar pensando.

Não mesmo; era bem melhor do que isso.

Com passos rápidos o alcançou, jogou o vampiro na cama, forçando os ombros dele para baixo ao montar sobre suas costas. Este parecia não ter qualquer intenção de escapar, apesar da evidente surpresa; caso quisesse, já o teria feito sem maiores dificuldades. Um veterano jamais seria enganado por um novato, então Neji sabia exatamente o que ela prentendia. Mesmo que não a pudesse ver por completo, se ateve aos olhos da policial, ao brilho rubro contido neles.

- Taichou... - com as presas expostas, TenTen aproximou a boca da orelha esquerda do Hyuuga. Ponderou usar o nome dele, e o fez com a voz mais arrastada que conseguiu, um sussurro ao qual ele não poderia se manter indiferente por mais tempo - Neji... Senti saudade...

Perfurou a pele pálida do pescoço do detetive, e sugou o líquido que começava a escorrer pelo ferimento. Sangue e sândalo faziam a mistura de odores na tez gelada sob sua boca. A sede a afligia e pedia que se fartasse logo, mas seu lado sádico a fazia controlar as lambidas, a língua se esfregando preguiçosamente na nuca enquanto lhe sorvia o sangue. Quase igual ao que ele havia feito com ela naquela noite.

Suspiros baixos de satisfação escapavam propositalmente dos lábios sujos de vermelho. TenTen percebia os músculos retraídos do vampiro embaixo dela, os ombros rígidos e a força controlada nos braços, para não se virar e segurá-la. Seria excitante ver até aonde os nervos de aço do detetive poderiam ir, sem atacá-la de volta. Aquele seria só o começo da sua vingança particular.

Quando sentiu que Neji estava à ponto de reagir, TenTen soergueu o tronco, antes que ele tivesse a chance de segurá-la. O vampiro virou-se embaixo dela, sem estar preparado para o punho fechado que lhe acertou em cheio o maxilar. TenTen ansiava por fazer aquilo.

Neji olhou para a tenente, para o sorriso torto na boca avermelhada, e os movimentos dela que indicavam que ela pretendia continuar de onde parou. Sua escolha foi empurrá-la para o lado e rolar para o oposto, saindo da cama, e do alcance dela.

TenTen ainda tentou ir pra cima dele outra vez, mas seus limites tornaram-se menores quando a corrente esticou novamente e ela tropeçou, quase caindo da cama. Neji pareceu satisfeito, depois daquele quase imprevisto, agora sim a segunda parte do plano tinha funcionado.

_"Pelo menos as demais reações dela eu pude evitar."_

A tenente olhou para baixo e entendeu o porquê de não poder continuar à amassar a cara de Neji como queria: A corrente havia embolado num ponto que encurtava ainda mais seus passos. Ou melhor, Neji o havia feito, enquanto ela se alimentava dele.

_"Maldito, como ele fez isso?"_

Neji viu o ódio nos olhos da tenente, que lhe mostraram que a TenTen que o abraçou daquele jeito caloroso e desesperado poucas horas atrás não era a mesma que agora o encarava. Era provável que ela tenha mesmo esquecido da cena que fez. Seria interessante ajudá-la à lembrar...

- Sabia que devia ter diminuído mais dez centímetros dessa corrente... - Neji resmungou baixo, ainda sentindo a mandíbula estalando. Limpou o filete de sangue na boca com a mão, depois com a língua. Não a culpava por suas atitudes, mas também não a deixaria fazê-lo de saco de pancadas sem que pudesse se defender. Aquela corrente tinha sido útil desde o início.

TenTen rosnou pra ele, que geralmente riria dos ataques de fúria dela, porém não era esse o caso. Vê-la forçar a corrente para soltar-se não era motivo de graça, sabia que com o gênio arredio de TenTen, ela viria pra cima dele de novo. Nem queria pensar no que ela faria se descobrisse o que ele pensava há instantes atrás, enquanto ela bebia seu sangue, de que a boca dela ficaria bem melhor em outros lugares do corpo dele.

O cheiro de sangue exalava forte no quarto todo. TenTen tocou a boca, ainda havia vestígios do sangue de Neji nela. Sentiu asco, muito mais forte do que o mal estar anterior. Mas valera à pena; Neji agora tinha visto no quê ele a havia transformado. Se esperava que ela fosse colaborar com o que quer que ele estivesse tramando dessa vez estava enganado até as pontas dos cabelos compridos.

Já Neji observava a vampira, sentada nos lençóis desarrumados, ainda forçando a corrente com a intenção de quebrá-la, e dali sair direto pra cima dele. Conhecia o quão explosiva ela podia ser quando nervosa, e aquele nem de longe era o jeito como intencionava iniciar um diálogo. Por fim ela pareceu desistir, ao menos por enquanto. Era a chance que Neji esperava.

- Eu não a trouxe aqui para brigar comigo, embora entenda seus motivos...

- Você - ela não o deixaria falar, com tanta coisa precisando ser dita - É o pior tipo de pessoa que já conheci! Enganou à todos na polícia, me enganou, matou outros agentes. Não podia continuar sua vidinha nas sombras sem ferir tanta gente?

- Mamoru era um dos nossos, e foi ele quem me procurou. Ele sabia sobre mim. Hoshi era só um coitado, um cadete idiota que achava que podia mesmo se dar bem com algumas informações.

- Mentira sua!

- Tem idéia do que eu ouvi? Das ameaças contra você? - Neji elevou o tom de voz, era o único jeito de se fazer ouvir por ela - Você sabe do que eu falo, lida com essas coisas todos os dias... Você era só uma humana, só uma mulher. Era indefesa contra nós.

TenTen bem que tentou mostrar a ele o que "só uma mulher" poderia fazer, mas só ficou na vontade, outra vez - Vai ou não tirar essa porcaria do meu tornozelo?

É isso. Ela não queria ouví-lo. A mudança de assunto já era prevista. E por isso mesmo que ele saberia como agir.

- Foi Hinata quem me falou sobre a Ordem. A filha da atual comandante havia lhe dito antes.

- Que ordem? O que a Sakura tem a ver com isso? - o que a jovem médica tinha à ver com eles?

- Não sabe? Ainda não percebeu que há outros vampiros no seu distrito? E vem me dizer que sabe se defender sozinha, tsc...

- Ora seu...! O que quer comigo? - TenTen exigiu uma resposta imediata, mas tudo que recebeu foi um olhar desinteressado de um vampiro com as mãos nos bolsos.

- É muita coisa para resumir do jeito que você quer que eu faça. E eu não pretendo omitir detalhes, justamente pra que não venha me cobrar depois. Se tiver um pouco mais de paciência, saberá o que quiser.

- Então me solta, pelo menos - resmungou ela em resposta, nada satisfeita com aquele rodeio todo que ele fazia. Se era na tentativa de esgotar a paciência dela, estava conseguindo.

- Não posso - e tampouco queria, embora não fosse por pura provocação, como TenTen devia estar pensando. Ela expirou com tanta força que ele nem precisaria da audição aguçada para ter ouvido.

- Vou tentar de novo, porque você ainda não me entendeu - dessa vez a morena o encarou nos olhos, sem falsear uma única vez - Ou você me solta, ou eu vou dar o meu jeito, nem que tenha que arrancar o pé da cama junto.

Pelo jeito como falou, despejando as palavras determinadas diretamente, Neji considerou que o pé da cama foi uma referência muito clara ao coração dele, já que o fígado não lhe faria mais tanta falta.

_"Ela quer me matar... Mas já estou morto...Tudo bem, agora vamos às outras possibilidades..."_

TenTen seguia tão pouco inclinada à ceder quanto ele mesmo. Mas depois de todo o trabalho para entrar no batalhão policial, invadir o prédio principal, desligar o gerador, provocar um curto na fiação local, desacordar TenTen e sair carregando ela no escuro total e sem chamar atenção até o carro, e dali para a casa de Hinata, à duas horas do centro da cidade...

... Depois disso, convencer a correta Hinata e a desconfiada Hanabi à ajudá-lo. Isso porque a mais nova os alertou sobre confiar em bruxos, como ele planejava pedir ajuda à um deles para a policial, e a mais velha temia que os planos dele para TenTen não dessem certo uma segunda vez...

... E então esperar que TenTen acordasse, para na primeira oportunidade que tivesse quase lhe afundar a cara com um soco.

_"Vale o sacrifício."_

Não era por pura provocação, mas...

- Eu não vou fazer isso - respondeu confiante, à ordem dada pela mulher. E ainda aproveitou para "cutucar a onça" mais um pouquinho - Tentar me convencer de nada adianta, sabe disso. Por que então não ouvir o que tenho a dizer? Seria a escolha sensata à se tomar. Eu acho que você sabe ser sensata quando quer.

- Pois bem - ela lhe sorriu, mais um sorriso naquela noite, e ainda não era do tipo que ele esperava - Que seja do seu jeito então.

Quando Neji achou que finalmente se entenderiam, eis que TenTen mostrou o desacordo entre eles outra vez. A tenente se levantou da cama, bateu as mãos nas laterais da calça e segurou a corrente. Depois lhe deu outro sorriso, esse bem mais teimoso que o precedente.

O primeiro puxão sacudiu a cama toda, e até surpreendeu Neji. Os puxões se seguiram, com a policial tentando à todo custo arrebentar a corrente, acreditando que conseguiria isso só usando força física. E ela não estava muito longe de conseguir que pelo menos a cama desmontasse.

- Já chega, TenTen - apesar de não demonstrar, Neji não estava com vontade e nem tempo para lidar com aquele jogo birrento dela. Tomou-lhe a corrente e a jogou no chão, tomando as mãos dela em seguida. Tão frias quanto as suas, a diferença agora estava nos pequenos arranhões provocados pelo esforço, tornando a pele mais rosada em alguns pontos das palmas, com pequenas fissuras nelas.

Neji não sentia mais sede, tinha acabado de se alimentar com um pouco do sangue que trouxera para TenTen. Por isso não foi a sede que o fez levar as mãos dela à boca, uma de cada vez, a língua escorregando entre os dedos finos, até deter-se num ponto mais ferido. Fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar a reprovação vinda dela, enquanto obtinha uma amostra do sangue na mão da tenente.

Já TenTen o olhava com a cara mais idiota que seria capaz de fazer, vendo a diferença com o que ela tinha feito minutos antes. Como aquilo tudo podia ser tão absurdo?

_"Por que pra ele é assim, tão fácil?"_

Com raiva dele, puxou suas mãos e se afastou do vampiro. Estava cansada e não tinha argumentos para começar uma nova discussão, nem estava à fim de xingar ele, por mais tentador que fosse. Queria ir pra casa, para o conforto da sua cama e pra companhia do seu gato carente. Nada a acalmaria com mais facilidade do que isso.

Por fim, chegou à uma conclusão. Estava rendida e ainda com fome, morder Neji foi mais uma provocação do que qualquer outra coisa. Seria mais sábio esperar um brecha vinda dele para fugir. Sentou na cama de novo e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos. Sabia-se vigiada em cada gesto, dado o jeito analítico dele. Às vezes, o comportamento observador do Hyuuga lhe dava nos nervos.

Era claro que ela tentava manter a sanidade, e Neji sabia como eram difíceis esses momentos, principalmente se ela ainda estivesse faminta. Pensou em deixá-la tomar seu sangue novamente, mas considerou que a oferta poderia lhe render um chute doloroso nas partes baixas. Já bastava ser estéril, não pretendia ficar impotente também.

Sem mais opções, o vampiro sentou-se ao lado dela e esperou até que ela se pronunciasse. Torcia que TenTen não aproveitasse a proximidade para tentar matá-lo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Se não for pedir muito, gostaria que me soltasse - TenTen insistiria naquilo, até que Neji cedesse.

- Prometa que não vai fugir - Neji a viu virar o rosto para o lado oposto e resmungar alguma coisa, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. O cabelo dela estava uma bagunça, e ajudava a esconder-lhe o rosto, mas ele queria que ela o olhasse.

O maior pecador ali era ele, TenTen não tinha motivos pra se esconder. Talvez não mais confiasse nele, mas que pelo menos o encarasse. Nem que fosse pra brigar.

- Prometa - ele não desistiria sem tentar.

TenTen não prometeria nada, só se ele lhe pedisse para quebrar a cara dele. Faria esse favor com todo gosto!

- TenTen... Não seja teimosa... - Neji a viu apertar as unhas compridas nas palmas das mãos. "_Não vai ser fácil amansar essa mulher..." _- Sabe que eu não vou te fazer mal...

- Já fez - TenTen voltou os olhos para ele, nada satisfeita - Continua fazendo.

Por isso mesmo, já é hora de parar. Não quero mais esse jogo de gato e rato - tentou um olhar mais ameno para a policial, poucos teriam conseguido tal feito vindo dele - Aceita conversar comigo?

- Você é maluco ou o quê? - levantou de novo, a corrente fez barulho conforme ela se movia - Ou acha que sou tão idiota assim? - empurrou o ombro dele com vontade - Acha que tenho alguma vontade de, de... Conversar?

Neji não ligava para os cutucões, ou quando ela apontava para ele, fazendo acusações. TenTen tinha muito à dizer, mesmo que a maioria das coisas que ouvisse agora fossem carregadas de ódio, sem um pingo de consciência. Ela falava o que lhe vinha à cabeça, culpando-o por sua "sorte", sem se importar com nada, sem medir palavras.

O desabafo cessou e ela se calou, parando de gesticular de repente. Abaixou a cabeça, ocultando dele parcialmente o rosto. TenTen não precisaria de mais tanto tempo assim para desabar.

A força que a policial fazia desde que reviu Neji enfim desmoronou, e ela se odiaria para sempre por deixar que ele a visse sucumbir de um jeito tão idiota, tão fraco. Não pôde evitar. A vontade de chorar lhe rasgava o corpo por dentro, mas as lágrimas aprisionadas há mais de dois anos não viriam nunca mais para um corpo que não era mais vivo, como outro ser humano qualquer. Somente os soluços, permeados por finas linhas de sangue escorrendo dos olhos, que davam a cor da dor ao rosto contorcido, aos olhos que ela mantinha fechados com toda a força que podia.

TenTen sentiu os braços dele a puxarem para si e a envolverem, uma das mãos afagando seus cabelos, e a outra nas suas costas. E foi no abrigo de Neji que ela liberou tudo o que sentia, com o rosto escondido no peito dele, no grito abafado que deu, e nas mãos agarrando a camisa dele suja do sangue dela, como se esta fosse a corda de salvação que precisava. Quanta ironia, e quem mais era culpado pelo abismo em que se encontrava?

Ao menos a segurança que sempre sentia quando perto do detetive continuava a mesma. Junto ao misto de sentimentos, ela podia dizer que, aos poucos, se sentia voltando ao normal.

--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Hinata saiu de casa assim que a noite caiu, à caminho do apartamento de Kurenai-san, para deixar o primo e a amiga sozinhos na casa de campo, à vontade para conversar. Tudo já estava acertado, a amiga a hospedaria pelos próximos dias, enquanto Neji se entendia com TenTen. Estava torcendo para que o gênio orgulhoso dele e a teimosia dela não os fizessem desperdiçar a chance.

Mesmo com a posição acolhedora de Kurenai, Hinata sabia que não se sentiria tão à vontade no lar dela. A vampira mais velha era uma ótima companhia e boa conselheira, e ela já tinha abusado demais disso enquanto conversavam mais cedo, na estufa. Suas lamúrias amorosas já deviam ter enchido os ouvidos da médica, mesmo que esta se prontificasse à ajudá-la com Naruto.

E era ele quem lhe tomava os pensamentos desde o fim da tarde. Kurenai a encorajava a contar ao namorado sua "condição". Conhecendo Naruto, se dissesse à ele que era uma vampira, ou ele acharia que ela estava contando uma piada, ou que estava bêbada. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que Kurenai estava certa. Ela era apenas mais uma que lhe aconselhava a mesma coisa. E com a chegada do pai em menos de três dias, o nervosismo era crescente. Precisava tomar uma atitude, logo, antes que Hiashi o fizesse.

Estava agindo impulsivamente quando ligou para o namorado, pedindo, praticamente exigindo que ele à encontrasse esta noite. Não dava mais pra adiar aquilo, temia que Naruto ficasse em perigo pela omissão dela. Não precisava de mais exemplos para saber dos riscos que ele corria por estar com ela, tinha visto de perto onde uma relação vampiro - humano poderia levá-los.

Hiashi já sabia sobre Naruto, mas não era com o humano que estava preocupado. O homem conservador de séculos atrás não queria que nenhuma das filhas se envolvesse com qualquer um, e Naruto teria que passar pelo crivo dele se por acaso houvesse alguma séria intenção de compromisso. Provas de que Hiashi não evoluíra em nada com o passar do tempo, ainda conservava a mesma conduta com a qual comandara o extinto clã Hyuuga na época feudal.

- Boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga - perdeu-se nas próprias decisões, quase não ouviu o cumprimento, ao chegar à lanchonete que Naruto frequentava. O lugar pertencia à um amigo de infância do cadete, e era lá que costumavam se encontrar, antes de seguir para outros lugares. Era quase uma obrigatoriedade que passassem por lá, mesmo que somente para um rápido "oi".

- Só Hinata, Chouji-san - quanto menos formalidade com os conhecidos, melhor para ela.

- Então me chame só de Chouji também - o homem rechonchudo e bastante simpático lhe apontou uma das mesas disponíveis no lado de dentro, onde ela preferia ficar. Não gostava muito de ficar do lado de fora, nas mesas dispostas na calçada. Ali dentro o ambiente soava mais aconchegante.

- Aquele atrapalhado ainda não chegou - Chouji não estranhava os atrasos de Naruto, só não concordava que ele deixasse uma moça tão bonita esperando - Ele vai ficar feliz em vê-la, sem dúvida. Naruto anda muito preocupado nos últimos tempos.

_Preocupado?"_

_- _Gostaria de comer algo, enquanto ele não chega?

- Não, obrigada, eu já...

- Fez um lanche antes de vir pra cá, não foi? Se eu não soubesse da sua necessidade de manter os horários por causa da sua saúde, eu ficaria um pouco magoado com a desfeita.

Chouji gargalhou, e Hinata só pode assentir, sorrindo envergonhada. Não lhe agradava o tamanho das suas mentiras para que sua identidade continuasse oculta. Chouji-san era sempre tão atencioso com ela...

- Não se preocupe, quando o Naruto chegar é capaz dele comer por quinze, então ele acaba com a sua parte em segundos - Chouji já conhecia os hábitos dos seus clientes - Aliás, falando nele...

Hinata olhou para a entrada, pelos vidros viu as luzes da viatura brilhando na noite. Naruto saiu do carro, e ela viu que ele estava fazendo o turno sozinho desta vez.

Ele entrou na lanchonete e o primeiro lugar à olhar foi para onde ela estava, como se já soubesse de que lado ela estava. A surpresa deu lugar ao sorriso espontâneo, não antes que Hinata pudesse notar que algo parecia mesmo preocupá-lo.

Os olhos tão azuis direcionados à ela quase a fizeram desmaiar. Era nessas horas que ela sabia que ainda tinha alguma coisa de humana, quando o coração dela começava a pular feito louco no peito, a cada sorriso largo que recebia do cadete Uzumaki Naruto.

Antes que ela pudesse cumprimentá-lo, Naruto lhe deu mais provas de que sabia como matar à saudade. A "espremeu" entre os braços, e lhe deu um beijo que a deixaria rubra da cabeça aos pés, caso isso ainda pudesse acontecer.

Ao lado deles, Chouji deu uma tossidinha de aviso, e só aí Naruto a largou. Para cumprimentar o amigo e fazer o pedido, depois sentou-se numa cadeira mais perto e puxou a namorada junto, o que lhe rendeu a primeira "bronca" da noite.

- Naruto-kun! - o sufixo vinha quando a vergonha se fazia presente, ainda mais diante da platéia que os assistia.

- Que foi? - a pergunta saiu abafada debaixo dos cabelos dela - Fiquei preocupado, você parecia nervosa quando me ligou. Alguma coisa com o seu pai chato?

- Não, desculpe... - Hinata aproveitou a deixa e saiu do colo dele, antes que começassem a atrair mais olhares. Ajeitou a minissaia, não se acostumava com aquelas roupas modernas tão curtas. Natural para alguém que, além de sofrer com a timidez, já tinha vivido alguns bons séculos recatados.

- Se for algo com o sogrão, pode deixar que eu falo com ele. Você vai ver como eu vou ser o genro que ele sempre quis, hehehe...

Bem que ela queria ter toda aquela confiança que o namorado tinha até transbordar. Queria acreditar que seria fácil assim.

Ambos esperaram os pedidos de Naruto chegar - e ela recusar um pedaço outra vez - e Hinata achou por bem que ele falasse dos problemas dele, sabia que o seu assunto poderia ser a última coisa que discutiriam. A conversa começou por iniciativa dela, que ficou olhando ele comer, até "jogar verde", do jeito mais doce que podia.

- Algum problema com seu amigo? O que desapareceu?

- Tá na minha testa, né? Todo mundo percebe - entre sanduíches e copos de refrigerante, o "quase tenente" começou à falar - Hina, ainda não tivemos nem um sinal do Sasuke. E já fazem dezesseis dias... Nem a Sakura-chan sabe onde ele se meteu.

Hinata já sabia de quem Naruto falava, era a mesma Sakura que conhecera há algum tempo, a jovem médica, filha da Comandante Senju Tsunade. Será que Naruto já sabia sobre a amiga? E como reagira? Suposições rondavam a cabeça da Hyuuga, mas algo a fazia pender para o lado em que Naruto ainda desconhecia aquela parte da história.

- Será que brigaram?

- E o Sasuke ia sumir por tanto tempo só por uma briguinha com a Sakura? Não, eles já se acostumaram um com o outro. Acho que tem algo mais aí... Lembra que eu te falei que o irmão dele sumiu uns anos atrás? Acho que tem alguma coisa com isso. O Sasuke fica doido com essa história de família, o teme também é órfão, mas pelo menos tinha o irmão dele. Agora nem isso.

Hinata já sabia que Naruto tinha sido criado pelo padrinho, um conhecido colunista do jornal local.

- Pra piorar, agora apareceu um boato de que o nosso batalhão é amaldiçoado. Dizem que o Sasuke não é o primeiro à desaparecer assim, do nada. E agora a TenTen também sumiu. Será que vou ser o próximo?

- Não brinque com isso! - ela podia ouvir bem a diferença entre as batidas, o coração dele continuava calmo, já o dela só faltava pular pra fora do corpo, de tão temerosa que ficou. Acabou derrubando sem querer o copo de refrigerante na mesa - Me-me desculpe! - Hinata se assustou ao ponto de provocar aquele acidente. Naruto e ela se levantaram, felizmente foram rápidos demais e não se molharam muito.

- Oe, desculpa Hinata! Eu te assustei com essa piada besta, né?

_"Ele acha que é esse só isso o problema?" _- enquanto ela tentava salvar algum sanduíche do afogamento de refrigerante, não conseguia encarar o namorado. Ele se sentia culpado, e ela queria sair correndo dali e se esconder... Cada vez mais ele estava perto da verdade que ela ficava adiando.

Chouji os avisou para que deixassem a bagunça, um funcionário limparia tudo. Queria preparar outro lanche para o casal, mas Naruto pediu que embalasse para a viagem, pois já estava satisfeito e guardaria para Hinata, caso ela sentisse fome depois.

Os dois foram para o estacionamento, dali Naruto deixaria a Hyuuga no shopping center, para a última sessão de cinema, às onze. Hinata era um cinéfila assumida, mesmo sabendo que Naruto não compartilhava daquele mesmo gosto. Ou ele dormia o filme todo, ou ela não via nada, pois tinha que se esquivar da mão boba dele, antes que fossem expulsos da sala de exibição pela conduta inapropriada.

Enquanto ele dirigia, ela lidava com suas dúvidas, depois que ele mencionou aquele "assunto". O jeito distraído da namorada preocupou Naruto, por mais desligado que ele fosse tinha notado.

- Desculpe por ter falado aquilo - aproveitou o sinal fechado para lhe dar um olhar. Aquele silêncio todo o incomodava. Era diferente do silêncio costumeiro dela, que trazia lhe traziam a calmaria depois de algum turno agitado. Ela aparentava apreensão, e ele sentia que tinha algo com as besteiras que ele tinha dito - Você ainda não me disse o porquê de ter me chamado hoje, geralmente sou eu quem arruma os nossos encontros. O que houve?

**­**- Naruto-kun... Tenho algo à contar. Podemos ir pra outro lugar?

- É sério assim, é? - perguntou ele, segurando a mão dela por cima enquanto o sinal estava vermelho. A namorada não o encarava, nem mesmo o retribuiu com um sorriso delicado. Ela estava séria demais, e isso o deixou apreensivo. Bastante.

Naruto guiou o carro até uma ruazinha menos movimentada, desligou a chave e imediatamente se voltou para Hinata. Pôs as mãos no rosto feminino, que estava sério demais pro seu gosto. A voz num timbre calmo, pois era calma o que ele queria transmitir à ela. Só não conseguiu tranquilizar-se tanto assim, as palavras saíam todas atropeladas, mal parecia que ele parava para respirar entre uma e outra.

- Hinata... Hinata, eu não sei como fazer isso, mas quero que saiba que eu também quero essa criança, mesmo que a gente não estivesse esperando por ela, eu vou assumir, serei um pai presente, não vai faltar nada pra ela, e nem pra você, e quando o seu pai chegar eu vou falar com ele...

A cabeça da Hyuuga deu incontáveis voltas, por fim o seu olhar mais confuso mirou os esperançosos olhos azuis à sua frente, e ela pôde "freá-lo" - Do que está falando?

- Como é? Você não tá grávida?

- Não! - e nem poderia! Nem se quisesse! - Quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém, eu só pensei... Ah, deixa pra lá - mais aliviado por saber que ainda não teria que começar à economizar para comprar fraldas, Naruto abraçou a namorada, de um jeito estratégico que lhe permitiu soltar o cinto dela no percurso - Eu ainda tenho dez minutos até voltar pra ronda - falou num tom meio estranho, meio sôfrego. Os pelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram com as mãos dela no seu cabelo. Ela ainda tentava acalmá-lo do susto de antes, mas ele via outro sentido nesse gesto.

Hinata riu, sacudindo os ombros do seu jeito delicado. Sem querer Naruto tinha conseguido desfazer a tensão que ela sentia desde a tarde. Se soltou dele, à tempo de ver o rosto mais avermelhado ainda. Já sabia o que ele tinha em mente e aprovava totalmente.

- O seu filme pode esperar um pouco - Naruto tirou o cinto de segurança, contente por não ter se atrapalhado tanto dessa vez - E eu mereço mais cinco minutos - avançou na namorada, fazendo-a rir um pouco mais alto. Ela já devia saber que ele não aguentaria esperar até a próxima oportunidade sozinhos deles dois.

- Mas...Vão nos multar... - Já bastava ela tê-lo desviado da rota e lhe dar aquela carona... Assim mesmo se deixou abraçar.

- Eu vou correr o risco - A jaqueta foi parar no banco de trás, junto ao coldre e a arma. A bolsa de mão da Hyuuga foi a próxima, seguida por outras peças menores, até que estivessem na mesma condição de semi-vestidos. Naruto puxou a namorada para o colo dele, as mãos apertavam a cintura fina, de pele mais fria que a sua, enquanto ele a olhava nos olhos, não querendo perder aquele contato. Nem o sorriso suave dela.

- Já disse como te quero bem, Hinata? - disse aos olhos brancos visando os seus, livres de qualquer máscara, deixando claro no seu jeito acanhado do quanto ele também era amado. Por essa certeza é que não precisou ouvir de novo, pois a boca o tentava a descobrir por si mesmo.

_"Já sim, mas pode repetir quantas vezes quiser"_ , pensou em dizer-lhe, mas a boca ansiosa de Naruto não lhe deu tempo para isso. Com os beijos afoitos, e as mãos ocupadas no homem debaixo dela, ela sabia que ele entenderia cada pensamento seu, sem que precisasse verbalizá-los à cada vez que parasse para fingir tomar fôlego.

Odiava ter que continuar mentindo para o ser mais doce que já havia conhecido. Mas daria à ambos aquela noite juntos. Antes de dar à ele as explicações que ainda lhe devia.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Três agentes esperavam pela permissão do Sub-comandante para entrar, depois que lhe foi dada a ordem para aguardar no corredor. O detetive Shikamaru, o único homem entre as duas loiras sentadas no banco acolchoado, contava à mais comunicativa delas à quantas andavam as investigações sobre o desaparecimento da tenente TenTen.

- Puxa, até que enfim algo útil apareceu! - a tenente Yamanaka comemorou de forma esfuziante, e um tanto quanto inadequada para o ambiente, a notícia recebida. Eles agora tinham um nome, e que poderia levar sim à encontrar sua atual parceira.

Convocada logo pela manhã para tentar ajudar no caso, Ino não pôde cooperar tanto quanto gostaria. Assim como o sub-comandante, ela foi apenas mais uma à perceber o jeito avoado em que a policial se encontrava desde a última vez que a viu.

A lembrança da expressão no rosto de TenTen, como se tivesse visto alguém inesperado naquela noite, realmente preocupou à loira. E assim foi por todo o trajeto até a delegacia, TenTen fazia o caminho automaticamente, e ela nem tentou um diálogo, já sabendo que não funcionaria.

Essa percepção de Ino acabou juntando algumas peças. O arquivo sobre a confusão na boate tinha sido acessado cerca de meia-hora antes das luzes caírem. Isso junto aos dados anotados no pedaço de papel encontrado no corredor, e por fim a descoberta da dona desses dados, levava à um nome: Hyuuga Hanabi, uma adolescente pertencente à uma família tradicional, mas não tão falada quanto algumas outras, constantemente citadas nas páginas dos tablóides. Os Hyuuga não eram muito de mídia, e pouco se ouvia falar sobre a família, à não ser no mercado de ações do Japão.

Sobre Hanabi, a garota de dezessete anos era uma das pessoas presentes durante o tumulto, e que depois prestaram depoimento sobre o caso.

Além disso, o cadete Konohamaru confirmou os horários: TenTen esteve na sala dos computadores entre dez e dez e meia da noite, quando houve o blecaute. Em meia hora a tenente acessou os dados e desapareceu, sem deixar mais pistas. Nem mesmo impressões digitais ou sinais de luta foram coletados, o que era muito estranho...

- Isso pelo menos diminui o tamanho do problema, mas não o resolve - o detetive Shikamaru não estava muito ansioso com aquela notícia, não depositaria suas fichas num único nome. Antes disso, tinham que buscar o paradeiro da tenente, e ele duvidava que a menor estivesse ligada ao ocorrido. - O que essa garota pode saber sobre o sequestro?

- Absolutamente nada, ou muita coisa - Temari, a chefe do departamento de análises, não aguentou diante de mais uma demostração pessimista do Nara - Vai depender das respostas que nos der, e também das que não der. Se ela conhecer a TenTen, o envolvimento dela pode ser mais possível do que você imagina.

Shikamaru se deu conta da "alfinetada" da Sabaku, certo de que a história mal resolvida no elevador viria camuflada em cada frase dela, pronta para discordar dele. Ino olhava de um para o outro, os olhos azuis bem atentos à cena, já fazendo suposições...

- Então é só procurar essa garota e descobrir o que a TenTen queria com ela? - fez-se de desentendida, pois achava que encontraria mais coisas ali do que viera trazer.

- Exato - Temari afirmou, tentando ser mais sociável com a policial - Acho que meu trabalho aqui já terminou. E eu nem precisei por as luvas!

- Tenho certeza de que trabalho não lhe falta no laboratório - o detetive ainda não tinha engolido a provocação anterior. Mas do que isso, como observador que era, ficou atento ao comportamento da srta. Sabaku e concluiu que a mudança de humor não era só por culpa dele.

A perita estava inquieta, com outra coisa além deles dois.

- Não mesmo, "Nara-san" - Temari deu ênfase no pronome de tratamento, aproveitando para mandar um olhar bastante significativo para Shikamaru - O que me falta, é outra coisa.

- Eu vou também - a ficha de Ino caiu, finalmente captou a situação. Talvez Temari precisasse desabafar, já que conhecia bem a falta de tato de Shikamaru com certos assuntos, principalmente com mulheres. A tenente se apressou para alcançar a outra loira - Se precisarem de mim, para qualquer coisa, estarei em casa pela próxima semana. Não posso sair com o braço enfaixado mesmo - completou com uma careta, nada animadora.

- Se cuida, Ino - Shikamaru desejou melhoras à amiga, o que não foi visto tão inocentemente pela outra.

_"Ele sorri pra ela? Desde quando?"_

- Vamos Temari! - Ino deu o braço à Temari, como se fossem amigas à anos. Shikamaru abafou um riso diante do espanto da perita com a espontaneidade da tenente Yamanaka.

As duas saíram andando, quando a secretária do Sub-comandante apareceu. A jovem cadete Moegi estava no cargo há poucos dias, mas já se mostrava bem mais competente do que a anterior, que mal conseguia anotar recados sem fazer uma grande confusão.

- Detetive Nara, o sub-comandante pediu que entre.

_"Até que enfim!" _- depois de tantas situações problemáticas com mulheres, ele até que ficaria mais confortável em falar com outro homem.

Shikamaru entrou, logo vendo Iruka sentado na cadeira de encosto alto, parecendo preocupado. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eis que o sub-comandante solta a bomba:

- Recebemos uma denúncia anônima. TenTen matou um homem, fora do turno.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

TenTen não se recordava de ter ído até a cama. Após o primeiro embate com Neji e daquele desfecho ridículo, ele deve tê-la posto ali, sob o pretexto de que ela deveria se aquietar. Humpf... Ela não iria dormir, talvez só alguns rápidos cochilos, motivados pelo tédio de ficar naquele quarto, sem ter o que fazer. E o culpado era aquela droga de Hyuuga!

O objeto merecedor de tantos impropérios retornava ao quarto, para sua "alegria". A maior raiva de TenTen era ver que ele não esboçava alteração alguma, continuava com aquela cara imutável dele, de quem não se indispunha com nada. Enquanto ela se sentia tão agoniada naquelas poucas horas que se achava prestes à enlouquecer!

- Mais calma agora?

- Oh sim. Muito. Não dá pra ver? - ante a malcriação dela, o Hyuuga ousou mostrar um sorriso, quase invisível. Ele tirou a bandana que lhe cobria a testa, dando à tenente um novo alvo para a sua curiosidade. E funcionou na mesma hora.

- Lembra-se? - uma simples pergunta, à qual foi respondida com um aceno afirmativo dela, que ainda olhava a marca na testa alva. Neji imaginava que ela estivesse se lembrando de quando a viu antes, e do que aconteceu depois disso. À partir daquela noite, ele não teve como apagar sua mente outra vez, TenTen agora sabia que era ele o mesmo vampiro que a transformou. Não eram memórias agradáveis, contudo eram necessárias para o que ele tinha à propor.

- Naquela noite você me salvou e eu a condenei. Agora preciso da sua ajuda novamente, mas não pretendo deixá-la sozinha dessa vez. Quero ajudá-la também. Por isso peço que fique.

**-**

**-**

**Continua....**

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ui, TenTen tá lascada... . E o Neji também, vai ter que se explicar direitinho... --'

Por isso, o próximo capítulo trará a tal maldição que, rebatizada pela Prisma-san, agora nomeia a fic. (Aê, finalmente! \o/ )

Agradecimentos especiais à Sue Dii, que me ajudou a betar o cap, e à Prisma-san, que me ajudou com o material vampiresco (E eu que nem sabia que vampiro chora pouco, e esse pouco, é sangue. ¬¬ Tenho que arrumar a TenTen pra que ela não vire uma Maria do Bairro na fic.)

-

-

-

**Reviews:**

**Prisma-san: **

Dango Azul!!! *faz montinho de dangos*

Sempre achei a Anko com cara de bruxa. Vai entender. O.o E já ouvi falar/li/vi sobre Which Hunter Robin, acho que o cabelo dela parece com a de uma personagem lá. XDDD (Ou fiz confusão de novo)

A-do-ro abraços *.* [2] Esse da TenTen foi desesperado e bem invejado também, queria eu me jogar nele assim. *¬*

A Hinata é toda recatada, dá um contraste legal com um Naruto nowadays. xDDDDD (Sim, juntinhos os dois. =3)

É seu. Quer que embrulhe pra presente? (Me lembrei, já tem um Neji embrulhado pra presente (literalmente) na fic da TenTen_san. *0*)

Nyuu, obrigada Dango Azul! E obrigada por consertar meus errinhos básicos. XDDD

Kissus =**

-

-

**Sue Dii:**

Dango Rosa!! *montinho de dangos 2*

O-bri-ga-da! *-*

Foi fofo esse abraço, né? =3 Agora ela acordou de vez, vamos ver quando surgirá o próximo.

A Hina é tão fofa! *-* Sim, eles estão juntinhos aqui, mas terão obstáculos nessa kawaizisse toda. O.o

Eu ri escrevendo parte, imaginando a cara do Shikamaru no elevador. XDDD Temari owna mesmo, fato. u.u

Sasuke é chato. *apanha* Tenho pena da Sakura, pra aturar um convencido desses. ¬¬' (E esse "pacote misterioso" dele logo será entregue ao destinatário. xDD)

Hahaha. Shikamaru quase pelado no elevador foi chocante? Vou por ele de gola alta no próximo, prometo. xDDD

A Tonton (Ou o Tonton, nunca sei) tem que aparecer também, claro. Nem que seja pra fuxicar com a Shizune. xDD

Obrigada pela betagem, os spoilers da fic já estão garantidos na sua conta. O.o

Kissus, Sue Dii. =**

ja nee o/

-

-

**Lust Lotu's:**

Oiê, Lust!

Hohohoho, acho que a Temari só levou a camisa dele embora. Deixá-lo se, as calças seria crueldade demais... (We! \o/) Mas ele mereceu o castigo. u.u

Sim, dessa vez a TenTen ainda estava meio "fora do tempo certo" quando viu o Neji. Foi um susto revê-lo, e a reação de abraçá-lo também não foi pensada. Ela só foi lá e fez. *-*

Agora sim ela está bem acordada, a coisa foi bem diferente no cap acima. xDDD

Obrigada pela companhia!

Bjo, Lust!

-

-

**Mika-chan:**

Olá Mika, seja bem vinda à fic. ^^

Também amo esses dois (e estou começando à achar que só sei escrever com eles. '--).

Pois é, já que a gente nem pode ter um desses conosco, que pelo menos ele seja bem cuidado. E a TenTen sabe como fazer isso. *-*

Siiiiim, motto sexy! Por isso é anime, é muita perfeição pra ficar dando sopa por aí em forma humana. (Fora que eu morro de inveja daquele cabelo, fato. ¬¬)

Agradeço pelo review, e se gostar, continue acompanhando. n.n Obrigada mesmo!

Ah sim, aqui há várias "NejiTens" loucas iguais à mim. xDD *apanha* É bom conhecê-la também. ^^

Bjo!

-

-

-

-

Obrigada pelos reviews!

**Bjo da Suna-chan. o/**


	10. Próximos, aos poucos

**The curse**

**Capítulo 10 - Próximos... aos poucos...**

_Quando a empatia existe, não há rancor que sobreviva. A terra pode ser dura, mas as raízes conseguem enfraquecê-la nos lugares certos, para que o ramo se desenvolva e vire árvore sólida._

--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Perturbadora.

A sensação de não saber de nada do que acontecia à sua volta era angustiante. A inquietação tomava seus pensamentos, o corpo todo, em pequenos gestos impacientes, como os dedos batendo desarmônicos no parapeito daquela janela, aberta para a noite e para o caminho de casa. Um caminho longo, mas conhecido. E se ela quisesse, se realmente desejasse... Não fosse aquele único obstáculo...

Era Neji. Era um rapto com alguma razão que logo faria sentido, não um sequestro comum. E ela não era uma vítima comum. Não se sentia em perigo, não estava amedrontada. Só... confusa.

Por enquanto desconhecia as razões do detetive para recorrer à isto, entretanto, não desconfiaria de sua competência. Nem da própria. Se Neji precisava que ela ficasse, por motivos além dos pessoais, que assim fosse. Arriscar-se era parte do trabalho deles, afinal.

Contudo, diferente da outras poucas vezes em que ali estivera, aquela casa agora lhe dava arrepios... Talvez por estarem sozinhos nela, ou pela situação em si. Talvez por agora ela entender o tanto de segredos escondidos naquele lar, pela família que ali vivia... Onde estaria Hinata? E os outros Hyuugas, aos quais sequer conhecia pessoalmente? Por que tinham que ficar só eles dois naquela casa tão grande?

E por que aquilo a incomodava? Não era a primeira vez que passaria um tempo com Neji, sem outros por perto. Viviam fazendo isso quando ainda eram parceiros de trabalho. Era ela quem o aturava, não? E era ele quem a ouvia, oras... Ainda que não costumasse responder muito além de um resmungo, ou quando em seu silêncio consentia com ela. Eram tão diferentes, mesmo assim se entendiam bem...

Por que não sentia isso agora? Plenamente, como antes?

- Não vamos mais ficar aqui.

A voz dele no quarto a pegou de surpresa, não tinha percebido que ele voltara das ligações que precisava fazer. Que droga, não tinha nem visto ele entrar no quarto de novo, onde estava o sentido de alerta dela nessas horas?

- Vamos voltar para o centro, precisamos nos apresentar o mais rápido possível.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? - claro que não compreendia, à menos de vinte minutos ele mesmo dissera que iriam conversar, e agora isso?

Neji saiu do quarto e TenTen o seguiu até o dele, atrás daquelas respostas, sem dar muita importância aos detalhes do cômodo em que entraram. Só o que reparou foi na pasta fina que o detetive pegou em cima da cama de casal, pois o contraste da capa branca com a colcha preta e lisa saltava aos olhos de qualquer um. Neji reparou, aquilo era algo que tencionava mostrar à TenTen quando fosse a hora certa, depois que algumas coisas fossem esclarecidas. Dali ele rumou para a sala, com ela no seu encalço, aguardando a justificativa dele.

- Estão acusando você de ter matado um civil - enquanto procurava algumas coisas numa estante, falou à vampira dos olhos agora assustados, que certamente estava se lembrando do que fizera, ao que Hanabi presenciou. E mais alguém, que sem saber tinha posto mais um empecilho no caminho deles - Não se apavore, só siga o que vou te dizer, e estará livre disso em questão de horas.

- E o que devo fazer? - _"Além de deixar de ser burra? Como pude dar uma mancada desse tamanho?" _Preocupava à tenente o fato de que alguém tivesse descoberto seu segredo, definitivamente não gostaria de estar nas páginas dos jornais, por qualquer que fosse a razão. Ainda mais por aquela!

- Por hora, só me siga - dito isso, o Hyuuga não se demorou mais na casa. Apenas pegou algumas coisas que lhe seriam úteis, como seu distintivo, há muito sem uso, alguns outros documentos e a chave do carro. TenTen não fez mais nenhuma pergunta no curto trajeto até a garagem. O consentimento rápido dela lhe soou tão incomum, mais parecia estar ordenando os pensamentos antes de botá-lo contra a parede. Neji já imaginava o interrogatório que lhe faria assim que aquele imprevisto fosse solucionado - Não se preocupe tanto, vamos resolver isso mais rápido do que imagina.

- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Não é esse o ditado? - e ela estava sim apreensiva com o que poderia lhe acontecer caso descobrissem o que ela era. Se a tachassem como "uma gótica com hábitos inaceitáveis", ainda sairia no lucro. Mas se nem ela mesma aceitava totalmente aquela condição, imagine as pessoas comuns? Ser considerada uma aberração pronta para estudo não era a melhor das visões, e dessas surgiam outras cada vez menos otimistas.

Desde que Neji a transformara, aquela era a primeira vez que sentia medo de verdade por si mesma. Pelo que poderia lhe acontecer. Não queria mal à ninguém, só precisava viver! Não tinha outra escolha!

- Falei pra parar de se preocupar, não ouviu?

Ouvir ela tinha ouvido. Ao longe, mas sim, tinha escutado Neji falar. Só não tinha percebido o momento em que ele teria se aproximado tanto dela. Ficou sem entender ao ver-se encostada na porta da pickup, do lado do carona, e com Neji à sua frente, com as mãos gentis demais nos seus braços, subindo e descendo numa carícia apascentadora, embora o toque dos dedos fosse frio. Parecia contribuir para o que os olhos dele faziam, presos aos seus, bem mais calmos que os seus, como se lhe mostrassem que devia relaxar. Olhou para baixo e viu suas próprias mãos sobre as dele, acompanhando o movimento suave, ao invés de repelí-lo. Não contava que fosse corresponder.

- Sossegue, anjo... - a voz dele não era mais do que um murmúrio rouco e deveras agradável, o que atraiu seus castanhos outra vez para o rosto muito claro um pouco acima do seu - Vamos resolver isso, juntos.

- Vamos logo, então - TenTen afastou-se logo após findar o contato visual, e entrou no carro tentando disfarçar sua fuga. Não era tímida, só estava confusa demais pra agir sem pensar, conforme a mente a incentivava. Neji deu a volta e entrou pelo outro lado, já tinha guardado suas coisas quando deparou-se com uma TenTen reflexiva demais, precisando sair daquele transe, até porque não tinham tempo à perder pensando.

Sem dar pistas, admitia que foi divertido descobrir-se ainda apto para mexer com o humor da tenente. A autoconfiança de Neji, já naturalmente exagerada, tornou-se ainda maior ao perceber o coração dela ainda inquieto, sem achar um ritmo constante para bater.

Saíram para a ruazinha de terra que os levaria a estrada principal, Neji acelerou um pouco mais quando alcançaram o asfalto. Não houve muito tempo pra que ele se perguntasse se teria exagerado com TenTen; a própria se manifestou tão logo ganharam o longo caminho para cidade, iluminado pela fileira de postes de ambos os lados.

- E pare de me chamar assim - ainda amuada, deu a bronca sem encará-lo. A garganta estava ressecada e a voz saíra mais baixa do que pretendia, mesmo assim Neji deve ter entendido o tom repreensivo.

- Assim como?

- Pare de graça, sabe do que eu tô falando. Nunca gostei que me chamasse desse jeito, agora então não faz o menor sentido!

- Faz sentido pra mim - Neji mantinha o olhar na estrada, totalmente livre às três da manhã de um dia útil, o que o permitia infringir algumas leis de trânsito, dada a pressa que tinham - Ainda é o meu anjo, querendo ou não.

TenTen mostrou-se surpresa mais uma vez com o que ouviu - _Seu_ anjo? Que conversa é essa?

_"Merda!" ­_- péssima hora pra perceber que jamais usara o pronome possessivo junto ao apelido que dera à TenTen. Esta agora o olhava diretamente, misturando confusão com desagrado. E nenhum dos dois lhe apetecia.

Tinha que mudar de assunto, não era aquela questão que precisava ser discutida com certa urgência. Olhar para a pista ao lado, no sentido contrário, não seria uma válvula de escape muito duradoura, não com TenTen sendo atenta do jeito que era.

Do clima instável dentro do carro, a risada de TenTen surgiu gostosa e até um pouco alta, porém muito bem vinda. Neji revezava olhares da estrada para a tenente, e esta riu mais ainda, deixando pontos de interrogação quase visíveis no rosto do detetive.

Ela ria dele, óbvio. O porquê, já era outro assunto.

- Quando parar, me mostre onde está a graça - como se ele gostasse de ser motivo de graça...

- Na sua cara! É tão engraçado te ver sem resposta, quase posso te imaginar ficando vermelho! - e ela se acabando de rir dele não tinha lá muita noção, mas foi tão irresistível! E agora, com ele franzindo as sobrancelhas, ainda sem entender seu bom humor repentino, era que a cena ficava mais divertida ainda!

- Já chega, não? Vai ficar rindo de mim a noite toda? - o fato é que ele começava a ficar um pouco sem jeito. Fosse outra situação, a julgaria bêbada, e aquilo provavelmente os levaria à mais algumas provocações trocadas, até que acabariam por achar graça daquilo.

- Desculpe... - TenTen esforçou-se para segurar o riso, por fim restando um pequeno sorriso e um olhar mais ameno direcionados ao detetive emburrado e embaraçado, que sem precisar falar, indagava o porquê daquela expressão nela. Mais à vontade, ou talvez com a guarda baixa, ela deixou que ele soubesse seus pensamentos - Eu devia estar te odiando e estou dando risada... O que acontece? Às vezes parece que você faz de propósito...

- Prefiro ter você ao meu lado do que contra mim. Ficar revoltada comigo não ajudará à nenhum de nós. Felizmente você sabe disso.

- Sou racional demais pra ter esses ataques de frescura - TenTen apontou o dedo na direção dele - E não adianta fingir que eu sei bem que você não armou essa situação.

- Não me culpe por pensar quilômetros à sua frente... - Nem mesmo Neji acreditava que a atmosfera entre eles fosse mudar tão rapidamente. Era inacreditável que ela agora estivesse receptiva daquele jeito, pra quem há poucas horas queria ver a sua caveira.

- Neji? Seria pedir muito que você falasse enquanto dirige? - a tenente ligou o rádio do carro, sem procurar por alguma estação específica, apenas pra ter o que fazer - Eu preciso saber porque você voltou. E porque sumiu. Mas mais do que isso, quero saber porque eu não lembrava de você até ontem... É complicado demais responder isso?

Os olhos sérios o encaravam sem esconder a expectativa diante das respostas. Neji voltou-se para a estrada, não vendo o caminho à seguir, mas à procura de um por onde começar.

- Complicado não é... Basicamente, eu voltei pra ajudar quem muitas vezes me salvou - o olhar limpo, livre de qualquer máscara, encontrou o dela, e a primeira dúvida se dissipava.

_"Por você... meu anjo." _

Pena...Ainda não poderia ser tão direto...

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Tsunade estacionou seu Porsche vermelho na vaga que lhe era destinada, e se encaminhou apressada para o Prédio principal. Seu rosto estava sério, muito mais do que de costume, o que logo foi reparado pelos dois oficiais encarregados de proteger a entrada do complexo policial.

- Hoje a fera tá atacada! - falou Izumo, pouco depois do carro da Comandante ter passado por eles e nem um "boa noite" lhes ser direcionado.

- Fala mais alto, assim ela escuta, baka - Kotetsu, o outro tenente, jogou o jornal do dia na cabeça do colega de serviço. Pelo humor instável da Comandante, a indiscrição de Izumo poderia lhes render uma suspensão, ou algo pior - Qual será o "abacaxi" dessa vez?

- Não faço idéia - respondeu Izumo, ainda alisando o cocuruto depois da "jornalzada" que levou - Mas desde o sumiço do Uchiha que as coisas aqui estão pra desandar...

- Eu só não quero é ser transferido - ao lembrar-se dos boatos de que uma nova leva de policiais seria transferida à outros batalhões, Kotetsu temeu perder o sossego do seu posto.

- Não é isso... - Izumo abaixou à voz, para que só o amigo escutasse - Ouvi que tem gente nova chegando. Só não sei se é à passeio, ou se virão em definitivo.

- Contanto que eu não perca a minha vaga...

- Não seja tão egoísta! - enquanto Izumo discorria sobre a falta de sensibilidade com a crise no batalhão, a Comandante chegava ao elevador. De fato, o cenho franzido denunciava uma preocupação além da rotineira. As notícias deixadas na sua secretária eletrônica fizeram a noite de Tsunade se tornar um alvoroço como há bastante tempo não vinha sendo.

À começar pela chegada da enteada, sem aviso prévio ou qualquer outro detalhe. Sabia que segredo demais sempre precedia algum problema.

- Boa noite, Tsunade-sama - Shizune a recebeu às portas do elevador quando este chegou ao seu andar.

- E Sakura? - Tsunade encurtou a conversa até a sala, indo direto à um dos pontos que lhe interessava.

- Aqui.

A jovem médica acenou para a mulher mais velha, e esta a olhou longamente, procurando por alguma mudança na enteada. Vestida de branco, era certo que passara ali antes de encarar mais um plantão no hospital. Parecia bem, melhor do que algumas semanas atrás, quando aquela tempestade começou a descarregar os primeiros raios, com o sumiço de Sasuke.

As duas foram para a sala de Tsunade, sendo seguida por Shizune, que já trazia as pendências daquele turno nas pastas que carregava.

- Como tem passado? - Tsunade deixou o protocolo porta afora e abraçou demoradamente sua enteada. O lado mãe da Comandante aflorava no gesto carinhoso, no qual ela tentava redimir um pouco da falta dele enquanto a pequena crescia sob a sua tutela. Embora seu esforço em fazê-la crescer e se tornar alguém forte e competente, sabia da carência da jovem em demostrações afetivas por sua parte.

Adotar Sakura foi inesperado e chocante, para uma mulher já acima da sua idade fértil. Depois dos quarenta, Tsunade já não acreditava mais na possibilidade de ter seus próprios filhos. Não até que uma amiga chegasse com um diagnóstico de câncer em fase crítica, e um pedido para que cuidasse da filha ainda menor de idade.

- Eu estou bem... - a preocupação de Tsunade era verdadeira, Sakura entendia isso. Mesmo que a visse mais como tutora do que como uma figura materna. No início do convívio, o jeito sério dela a assustava, mas no fundo admirava a força interior daquela mulher. Foi se espelhando nela, que conseguiu superar as surpresas da vida, incluindo quando ganhou uma "nova vida". Graças ao apoio dela, e de outros transformados, conseguia sobreviver com aquele fardo guardado dentro de si, sem mais se deixar levar pelo desespero, como ocorrera no início.

Mas a corda era fraca e a ponte continuava balançando ao vento mais forte. As horas em que pensava em desistir ainda se acercavam dela. Mais ainda quando o que até então parecia estável, tornou-se o seu problema mais difícil de solucionar.

- Veja isto - Sakura retirou o envelope dado pelo "problema" de dentro de sua bolsa e o entregou à Comandante. Tsunade o pegou, percebeu o peso dele e deduziu o que seria. A caligrafia no endereço anotado lhe confirmou parte das suposições.

- Shizune - o olhar certo era o código, a capitã já sabia o que deveria fazer, então foi em busca da ajuda necessária. Pelo visto, a Comandante faria hora extra hoje também.

- Quando o encontrou? - Tsunade fixou o olhar na enteada, à espera de alguma falha na resposta que ela lhe daria. Se Sakura mentisse, ela saberia.

- Agora há pouco - não havia a necessidade de nomes - Ele me achou, em casa.

- E?

- Não me disse nada além disso - Sakura apontou o envelope que Tsunade ainda fitava, como se pudesse enxergar seu conteúdo através dele - Ele não faz o tipo de dar satisfações... Vai entregá-lo...?

- Em mãos - Tsunade se referia ao envelope, e ao que esperava estar dentro dele - Kakashi saberá melhor o que fazer com o que ele conseguiu para nós. E você não vá se precipitar. Confie nele, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sim, já entendi. Não pretendo ficar no caminho, nem dar trabalho - antes que Tsunade se pusesse à desdizê-la, a médica concluiu - Foi o que ele me pediu também. Vou esperar.

Saber-se um peso não só a magoaria, como acabaria atrapalhando o trabalho da polícia. Não era uma agente, não iria se intrometer. Sakura agia mais com o coração, mas a razão prevaleceria, ao menos até que Sasuke precisasse dela. Ou que ela sentisse isso.

Só então poderia gastar um pouco da sua condição de imortal. Nesse meio tempo, continuaria com os treinos de tiro.

Shizune retornou à sala, com a sua tarefa concluída. Mas a expressão avoada da capitã chegou curiosa aos olhos das outras duas mulheres, até então conversando.

- Que cara é essa, Shizune? - Tsunade ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, se lembrando de algo interessante que ouviu pelos corredores - Não me diga que Kakashi finalmente tomou alguma atitude?

Shizune só faltou engasgar com o comentário de foro íntimo demais feito pela Comandante. Ainda mais sendo uma calúnia daquelas! Conseguiu cessar o ataque de daquela típica tosse comprometedora, e explicou o novo fato, bem mais importante do que boatos à respeito de sua vida pessoal - Temos uma pessoa que está disposta a depor em defesa da tenente TenTen. A testemunha diz que presenciou toda a cena, e que tem como provar a inocência da tenente - Shizune estava bem contente com aquela informação, conhecia a índole dos alunos do Capitão Maito Gai, e nenhum deles lhe parecia ser má pessoa.

- Muito bom. Já estava na hora de agirem - a comandante não escondeu a satisfação com a notícia recebida. Não entrou em maiores detalhes, pois Sakura já sabia de toda a situação na qual TenTen estava envolvida, inclusive sobre o assassinato de um civil. Ambas já tinham todos os detalhes sobre o caso, e por isso partiu da própria Dra. Haruno a estratégia que estavam usando em defesa da tenente. Nada que uma conversinha amigável com as pessoas certas não pudesse resolver...

- Felizmente, ainda temos com quem contar.

- Hai... - Shizune concordava com Sakura - Ah, Tsunade-sama, há uma ligação para a senhora, ele já está na linha.

- E quem seria ele?

- "Ele", senhora - Shizune deu um olhar significativo para Tsunade. Sakura percebeu, e escondeu o riso, enquanto sua tutora entendia à que "ele" Shizune se referia. Os olhos cor de mel arregalaram-se, não muito amistosos à notícia. A comandante pegou o telefone

- Hum?

_[ - Saudades de mim, Tsu-Hime?] _

- Ora, seu...!!

Problema, problema! Isso lá era hora dele aparecer?

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

- Nani? Quê isso?

O cadete vinha assoviando pelo corredor do quarto andar. Após mais um turno de ronda, e uma oportuna brecha para se encontrar com a namorada, tudo que Naruto pedia era o conforto da sua cama de solteiro. Se duvidar, nem banho tomaria.

Ao chegar à porta do apartamento, encontrou preso nesta um pequeno envelope branco do tamanho de um cartão, endereçado ao "Senhor Uzumaki Naruto". Nem se vivesse duzentos anos achava que seria tratado outra vez com tanta formalidade de novo, o que o fez pensar que devia se tratar de mais um trote dos outros cadetes.

Dentro dele, um convite para um jantar, num dos hotéis mais caros da cidade. Desta vez achou que o estivessem confundindo com alguém, contudo, o remetente assinado com uma caligrafia perfeita o permitiu saber o nome do seu anfitrião, e a descoberta o fez titubear um pouco:

O convite partia de Hyuuga Hiashi.

O futuro sogro...

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

- Nem vou perguntar. Devia ter me dito antes.

TenTen fez o pequeno protesto assim que reconheceu a rua escolhida por Neji, e o prédio onde morava logo apareceu à esquerda deles quando este estacionou a pickup - Disse que devíamos nos apresentar.

- Depois disso - Neji seguiu pela entrada até o elevador, e TenTen não teve outra opção à não ser acompanhá-lo. Ali dentro, enquanto subiam até o sétimo andar, lembrou-se de que suas coisas ainda estavam no seu armário no batalhão. Inclusive a chave do apartamento.

- Vou ter que arrombar a minha própria porta? - a tenente não se agradou nem um pouco com a hipótese.

- Não - Neji falou, simplesmente.

- E por que não? - TenTen cruzou os braços e fez cara feia, já esperando o que ele teria aprontado agora. Só faltava ele ter uma cópia das suas chaves!

Neji lhe respondeu tocando a campainha, e não demorou muito até que a porta fosse aberta por um rosto familiar. Familiar dele, claro. Porém não tão desconhecido dela.

Principalmente os olhos.

- Chegaram mais cedo. Pensei ter ouvido que estariam aqui em uma hora - ao checar no relógio de pulso, notou que faltavam quinze minutos pra isso - Veio voando?

- Que engraçado... - Neji passou pela prima, entrando emfim no apartamento de TenTen. Já a dona do lar permaneceu à porta, com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto olhava para ambos...

- Foi você! Eu te vi no clube! - a tenente refez a associação daquela noite de confusão no clube, quando Ino foi ferida de raspão no braço. Se recordava de ter visto aquele par de olhos a observando todo o tempo em que socorria a parceira - Eu sabia, sabia que conhecia esses olhos! - a policial corria o olhar de Neji para a jovem, claramente assustada com a semelhança - Kamisama, todos os Hyuugas tem que se parecer tanto?

- Minha nee-chan é a única que não tem esse olhar fechado da gente. Mas precisa ver o meu pai, tem horas que dá medo - Apesar de falar aquilo rindo, Hanabi notou que o comentário foi levado à sério pela tenente. Esta restava absorta, tentando visualizar um Neji um pouco mais velho, já que ele dissera ser parecido com o pai e este era gêmeo de Hiashi.

Foram poucos segundos antes dela arregalar os olhos, e num pulo correr para dentro da sua casa. Neji entrou também, já sabendo o que a tenente procurava. Ou melhor, quem.

- Alfajor, meu neném! - o gato siamês, até então esparramando no sofá e "vendo" tv, foi abraçado pela dona, antes até que se assustasse com ela. TenTen estava tão feliz de ver o bichinho que parecia ter ficado separada dele por longos anos, e não por apenas alguns dias. Ajeitou o bicho nos braços e continuou falando com a voz bem fina e miada, enquanto o enchia de mimos e beijos, sem perceber "a cena" que estava dando aos espectadores Hyuugas na sala dela.

- Como vê, Hanabi cuidou bem dele - Neji, tentando não se sentir deslocado no cenário "familiar", aproximou-se deles e fez-lhe um afago no bichano. Nessa primeira tentativa, saiu com um belo arranhão no braço, do tipo que lhe dizia ser melhor recuar.

- Ele continua não indo com a minha cara - e era ridículo que o seu maior rival continuasse sendo uma bola de pêlos marrons e de unhas afiadas pra ele. Não o viu agir assim com Hanabi, que era bem mais estranha do que ele.

- Alfajor sabe em quem pode confiar - e só por defender a dona, mesmo sem saber, o gato ganhou mais um afago. TenTen se sentou no sofá, guardando para si o quão cômica estava a cara de Neji ao se sentir desafiado pelo gato. Alfajor se acomodou no colo da tenente, à espera do cafuné que o deixaria sonolento. Neji ficou quieto onde estava, não era bem o que planejava, mas não arriscaria outro atrito com o "segurança particular" de quatro patas de TenTen. Hanabi sentou-se na outra ponta do móvel, e só assim TenTen pode reparar melhor na outra Hyuuga.

- Desculpe... Nem nos apresentamos...

- Não tem problema, TenTen - Hanabi estendeu a mão para o cumprimento, demostrando que sabia bem mais da tenente do que esta podia julgar - Sou Hanabi, a irmã mais nova da Hinata.

- Você também... - receosa, a tenente segurou a mão feminina à sua frente. A tal Hanabi estava bem diferente do "garoto" que a observava insistentemente naquela noite. Desta vez era perceptível que se tratava de uma garota, vestida de maneira formal graças ao _tailleur_ cor de uva que usava, e os sapatos de salto, fechados. Pequenas jóias lhe adornavam as orelhas e o colo, e o cabelo preso num coque com alguns fios soltos lhe conferia um ar mais adulto do que os seus dezessete anos.

- Todos somos. Meu pai, e Hinata também. Aliás, Nii-san, temos que ser breves, ainda terei de buscar otou-san no aeroporto mais tarde.

- Meu kami... Não consigo imaginar a Hinata...

- Não estamos aqui pra falar da história dos Hyuugas, depois teremos tempo pra isso - Neji interrompeu a tenente antes que esta desandasse à fazer mais perguntas. Curiosa do jeito que era...

- Nii-san tem razão - Hanabi tomou a palavra, já que a estranha no caso, era ela - Sei que está estranhando minha presença aqui, na sua casa. Neji me pediu que cuidasse do mocinho aí pra você - referiu-se ao gato, agora sossegado no colo da dona - Consegui sua chaves no seu armário, não se preocupe que não olhei outras coisas.

- Se se refere à elas é porque as viu - TenTen não conseguiu disfarçar o desconcerto, o que Neji não deixou passar em branco.

- Do que estão falando?

- Nada importante, nii-san. Não temos tempo à perder, não é? - Hanabi trocou olhares com TenTen, e esta estava agradecida por sua discrição - Também quero que saiba que só a vigiava naquela noite, por um pedido dele - Hanabi apontou para o primo, nada satisfeito com a justificativa de várias interpretações que ela dava à TenTen - Só estava zelando por sua segurança, não tenho nada contra você.

- Saber disso me alivia bem mais... Nem sabe o quanto! Por acaso sabe quem foi que me denunciou, então?

- Não, mas tenho idéia. Não percebi ninguém mais ali... Mas darei um jeito de descobrir.

- E eu espero dar um jeito de sair dessa confusão, antes que queiram me matar de vez...

- Isso vai ser fácil de resolver - Hanabi interveio - Já sei o que devo fazer, agora só falta você colaborar com a gente.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Fácil - Neji tirou um dos papéis de dentro da pasta que trouxera, e o entregou à tenente - Ainda é boa em contar histórias, TenTen?

-

-

**Continua...**

--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Olá, leitores! (Será que sobrou alguém paciente o bastante? i______i)

Eis me aqui (?) com o demorado e reescrito diversas vezes capítulo 10. Sim, demorei quase dois meses pra atualizar, mas juntou a falta de tempo + falta de idéias que prestassem + falta de vontade pra escrever... Aí já viu né? Desculpem mesmo, e espero que o capítulo tenha ficado à altura do trabalho que deu pra ser feito. Eu demoro mas não abandono! \o/

PS: A maldição do Neji ficou pro próximo capítulo, já que esse ficou grande demais. De novo. --'

Aliás, por falar em trabalho pra fazer, vou bater numa tecla que tem me deixado muito "revoltada" da vida ( e "revoltada" é até educado pro que eu quero dizer ¬¬). Infelizmente, minhas amigas e eu temos visto uma onda de plágios aqui no Nyah, e em outros sites também. Gente, faço um pedido vindo do coração: POR FAVOR, DENUNCIEM! Não tenham medo ou pena de denunciar quem faz isso, é triste demais ver alguém se apoderando do seu trabalho, e ganhando reconhecimento pelo que não moveu um dedo pra fazer. Como acabei de dizer aqui, o capítulo de hoje me levou dois meses pra fica pronto, fiz e refiz ele várias vezes até ficar algo bom. Poxa, deu trabalho! Não é só diversão! É de arrasar qualquer autor quando isso acontece!

Muitas autoras de talento estão sendo roubadas (Graças à Deus, não é o meu caso.). Não seja conivente com isso, se você leu algo e sabe ou suspeita que seja plágio, ajude à denunciar! Os autores honestos agradecem. n.n

Deixarei no meu perfil o link da comu "Armada anti plágio", a A.A.P. As meninas brincam, zoam, mas o trabalho de combate ao plágio é sério, posso dizer porque vejo e ajudo. o/ Se suspeita de algo, fique à vontade pra denunciar lá, que a gente dá uma conferida. o/

Já agradeço à quem colaborar!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews (E aqui já me desculpo com todas pela mancada da demora pra respondê-los X___X):**

**-**

**-**

**Sue Dii:**

YAY!!! *onion correndo rápido*

Dango Rosa, dessa vez não tivemos spoiler grátis. XDDD Desculpe, mas já estava me sentindo tão incompetente com o atraso que essa fic teve que mal dei o capítulo por terminado e já estava postando. XD (Mas não me escapa dos próximos. hohoho!)

NejiTen: E sério, A-D-O-O-O-O-R-O os dois juntos!![2]

Olha que a TenTen foi até maleável com o Neji, ele fu*** com a vida dela, e ela só revidou com um murro e uma sugadinha no pescoço cheiroso dele. Neji nem pode reclamar. ¬¬

Chorar é necessário, mas não os chorar baldes feito a Thalia, né? Eu também desconhecia esse fato de chorar sangue, mas pelo menos isso soa menos manteiga derretida. (Afinal ela é uma vampira, não uma Samambaia chorona. ¬¬) Ainda bem que a Dango Azul me socorreu à tempo!

NaruHina: Esse sim tá quase me fazendo chorar... Lembra daquela música que você achou a tradução pra mim? Imagina escrever quase um capítulo inteiro ouvindo ela? TTTTTTTToTTTTTTTT

Mas o Narutinho é confiante de que vai dobrar o sogrão! E a Hinata o ama demais pra desistir tão fácil! *sacode bandeirolas na torcida* Mesmo com esse Naruto sem vergonha e fugindo das fraldas, eu ainda acredito nele, 'ttebayo! o/

Tarde demais, O Hiashi já tá chegando. XDD

O Chouji é um cara legal, não seria justo ele não fazer uma apariçãozinha que fosse na fic.

Ino-Shika-Tema: Tiremos a Ino desse bolo que ela já tá enrolada o bastante com o moreno dela. E o Shika já tem dona, e a Tema faz marcação firme nele. (Firme até demais. Ah se aquele elevador falasse...)

Pois é, as duas loiras, apesar de beeeeeeeem diferentes, vão se entender bem. ^^ (Pobre detetive Nara...)

Combo de perguntas da Sue: Respondo via spoiler, prometo. (Senão essa resposta vira um capítulo extra. XDD)

O linguarudo será revelado em breve. E o Neji vai dar um jeitinho de salvar o anjo dele dessa roubada. Hyuuga Neji sabe o que faz. *0*

Adorei seu comentário! \o/ Aliás, os reviews acabam me ajudando a dar esse rumo bem legal à história. ( Em parte, a culpa de eu continuar escrevendo é dos leitores também. XDD) Pode deixar que você tem me ajudado bastante (E vai continuar, pode esperar, maninha! Agora é que a coisa fica melhor! *surta*)

Obrigada pelo review tamanho gigante! *-*

Kissus, Dango Rosa sister! =**

-

-

**Prisma-san:**

Ignoremos o fato de que este capítulo demorou quase dois meses pra ser parido. *se mata com uma cebolada na cabeça*

E muitos outros abraços fofis estão por vir, eu garanto! *Q* Vai ser a fic com maior número de abraços da história das fanfics! (Não sei descrever outra coisa, lalalala X__X)

Não é banal não, esse NaruHina tá me tirando o sono!! T____T É a parte mais complicada de sair, até porque tô carregando no drama (haja "momento lencinho"). Mas eu posso adiantar que ela não vai agir como o Neji, até porque a mente dela não é tão calculista como a dele. A Hinata é mais sentimento, e é a força desse sentimento que ela tem que vai ser decisiva pra decisão que ela terá que tomar, depois, bem depois... (Suna enrolando)

(Até porque, Naruto é baka demais pra ter que precisar apagar a memória dele. XDD *apanha*)

O penteado da Anko: Na verdade eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de ter visto alguém com um rabo de cavalo espetado parecido com o dela, mas vai saber? Nem assisti Witch hunter Robin. X___X (Me ignore, plz.)

A TenTen só chorou as lágrimas de sangue por sua causa (salva de palmas pra Prisma). Graças à você ela economizou uma caixinha de lenços de papel com um chororô desnecessário. *-*

A Temari é ciumenta. XDDD Pois é, a Ino se faz de besta, mas tem algumas cartas na manga... (Pobre Shika, já não basta a Temari de problemática?)

Essa testemunha (dedo duro) ... É bem idiota, fato. XDD A TenTen vai se safar dessa, ainda mais com o Neji ajudando, nem tem como dar errado. *-*

Sim, o presunto em questão é o "filler de fic" do capítulo dois. Nem nome tem, ignore-o. u.u

Nhooo, Obrigada Dango Azul! Lindo mesmo são os comentários que você deixa. Principalmente, quando me ajuda com dicas pra não fazer nenhuma "M" na fic. *-*

Kissus, dango sister prima! =**

-

-

**tamii-sushi:**

Olá, tamii!

Muito obrigada! Me desculpe, dessa vez demorei horrores pra atualizar. ToT Mas espero que ainda lhe seja do agrado esse capítulo fresquinho. n.n

Pode deixar que continuarei, e desta vez não demorarei tanto (senão até eu mesma vu ter um ataque de pelanca com tanta lerdeza. *puxa os cabelos*(Suna besta)

Bjos e obrigada por acompanhar!

-

-

**Lust Lotu's:**

Olá, Lust *-*

HAHAHEUA, Coitada da TenTen, até que o barraco que ela fez nem foi tão escandaloso assim... XDD E o Neji é um moço precavido, já imaginava o que o esperava. u.u

Ah, a Hinata... Te digo que essa é a parte que mais trabalho está me dando, ela sim tá digna de uma novela mexicana (Haja drama). Ela só está quieta porque o ama mesmo, e eu acredito que o Narutinho vai entender o lado dela...

O Naruto sim, esse não é nada precavido, tsc (Coitada da Hinata, se ela fosse humana, e com um pai daqueles, ter um Narutinho não ia ser muito fácil... Ainda bem que não é o caso. XDD)

Obrigada mesmo pelo review, fiquei feliz em recebê-lo!

Bjos!!!

-

-

**Taah-chan:**

Olá! o/ Seja bem vinda! XDD

Obrigada. *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo atrasildo da silva, mas feito com muito carinho e trabalho. n.n

Bjos!

-

-

**Bjos da Suna, até pra quem acompanha na surdina. =****


	11. Dinastia decadente

**The curse **

**Capítulo 11 - Dinastia decadente **

-

* * *

_Um clã cuja história tem o odor do sangue impregnado em suas noites começa à se revelar. Uma maldição, capaz de testar os limites da sanidade de um imortal._

_Limites estes que não só a magia se encarregaria de provar..._

-

* * *

- Não consigo falar com ela, otou-san.

Hanabi baixou o celular outra vez, depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de contactar a irmã. Desde que deixara o primo no apartamento da policial que vinha tentando dizer à Hinata para que fosse direto para o aeroporto, porém continuava sem qualquer resposta por parte dela.

- Vá buscá-la. Você sabe com _quem_ ela deve estar à essas horas - Hiashi ordenou à filha, assim que o elevador os deixou às portas da imponente cobertura. O empresário correu seus olhos claros e críticos pela enorme sala que os recebeu, observando cuidosamente que tudo continuava exatamente no lugar que deixara, há quase um mês. Passeou despreocupadamente pelo caro tapete indiano até o bar, com o propósito de preparar um drinque para a bela mulher que o acompanhava e que demandava maior atenção de sua parte. Não o aborrecia o paradeiro da filha mais velha; Hinata estava segura, e isso bastava.

Hanabi já conhecia bem o jeito do pai resolver seus problemas e certamente que ignorá-los não era de seu feitio. Hiashi _sabia_ onde estava Hinata, e não era com Naruto. O patriarca se valia da presença de uma humana entre eles pra fingir ignorar o assunto. A jovem Hyuuga estreitou os olhos para as costas do pai, que veio buscar a moça ruiva, deixando claro que não mais perderia tempo numa discussão infundada com ela.

_"Velho antiquado... Os tempos mudaram e ele continua o mesmo" _- resmungou para si, quando deixou o apartamento do pai para ir procurar a irmã, sem nem ter idéia de por onde começar.

- Sua filha é adorável - a mulher murmurou após um gole no drinque sem cor oferecido pelo imponente homem de meia idade, que dominava todo o ambiente com sua presença. Era um líder nato, característica que saltava aos olhos em cada frase bem pontuada ou gesto minucioso. Caminhou elegante sobre seus saltos até ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro largo, tendo seu gesto retríbuído quando a palma fria cobriu seus dedos finos.

- Ambas são, Kaoru. São minhas relíquias. Embora a mais velha continue fazendo algumas escolhas erradas... - Hiashi tomou devagar a taça das mãos da mulher; a olhou nos olhos, mostrando a ela o vermelho que lhe transformava as íris, gradativamente - Lamento não poder lhe dizer o mesmo.

Kaoru piscou os cílios envoltos em rímel algumas vezes, não compreendendo a deselegância implícita no comentário de Hiashi.

- Um homem maduro... É capaz de muitas coisas - o vampiro continuou o cenário de sedução, divertindo-se com a confusão surgindo no rosto da jovem mulher. Hiashi inalou o perfume vibrante dos cabelos cor de fogo, fazendo sua pequena cativa estremecer - Posso lhe tirar o fôlego, literalmente.

Estendeu um dos braços da mulher diante de si, ansiando assim ver a beleza que o atraía e que Kaoru não poderia entender. A pele perto do pulso era bem mais fina e delicada; as veias cheias de sangue que ele visualisava com clareza, pois muitas eram imperceptíveis ao olhar humano, pulsavam de uma forma irresistível e tentadora, antecipando o desfecho que ele planejava. Podia escutar-lhe a pulsação soar como doce música clássica em seus ouvidos. Ainda era estável, a mulher tinha controle sobre suas emoções quando queria.

Ou até que ele assim permitisse.

A mudança foi rápida quando as presas atacaram subitamente aquela região, perfurando a pele e a carne macia. O susto fez a mulher prender a respiração, a dor não foi maior do que o pânico de ver seu sangue sair abundante do ferimento profundo. Um medo que tornou-se imensurável ao ver que Hiashi bebia cada gota dele, parecendo apreciá-lo.

- Não disse? - o vampiro limpou o vermelho dos lábios, diante da mulher em estado de choque e olhos verdes assustados - Vadias interesseiras como você costumam ser as mais saborosas - ciente do interesse daquela mulher que se dispusera à fazer jogo duplo entre ele e seus rivais comerciais, Hiashi decidiu aproveitar bem a oferta muda que lhe fora feita diversas vezes durante o jantar no avião. Aproveitar-se-ia bem do corpo de Kaoru, porém não da maneira como ela estava pensando.

Kaoru gritava e se debatia para se soltar dos braços do vampiro ao ver que este continuaria com aquele ato insano, o que era inútil, visto que além de apenas uma mortal, estava fraca pelo álcool já consumido naquela noite. Para Hiashi foi fácil demais fazê-la fenecer enquanto se servia dela como uma deliciosa refeição, que o deixaria saciado por algumas boas horas. Pelo menos até que terminasse outros assuntos pendentes.

A pele branca da ruiva ficou ainda mais pálida conforme o vampiro lhe roubava o sangue, mas Hiashi não tinha muita fome. Terminaria com ela quando retornasse, então deixou que a ruiva escorregasse até o tapete com seus medos. Em prantos, a mulher tratou de se arrastar para longe dele com as forças que lhe restavam, apertando o braço ferido para que o sangue estancasse enquanto procurava algum lugar de fuga ou esconderijo, uma janela ou porta qualquer serviriam. Hiashi quase riu com a cena, lamentou não ter tempo de acompanhar cada minuto dela...

- Tenho um comprimisso - disse, aparentando uma calmaria invejável, o contraste perfeito com a ruiva mergulhada em pavor. Kaoru esperaria comportada por ele, presa dentro do apartamento, incomunicável pelas últimas horas de vida que a esperavam. Hiashi teve o cuidado de deixá-la com vida o suficiente para que o desespero a tomasse até que ele viesse terminar o serviço.

Cobraria cada minuto que ela tramara contra ele em gotas de sangue e sanidade.

Os gritos agudos por socorro foram ficando mais e mais distantes; Hiashi trancou o apartamento e desceu à garagem que guardava a Mercedes preta que usaria. Estava muitas horas adiantado, mas gostaria de preparar pessoalmente cada detalhe daquele jantar para o jovem cadete Uzumaki dentro de alguns dias.

Veria pessoalmente se sua primogênita continuava com o mal gosto que a perseguia por décadas, ou se finalmente teria encontrado um homem digno do sobrenome Hyuuga.

Em caso de negativa, era certo de que teria mais sangue fresco nas próximas noites sem que fosse preciso fazer esforço algum para isso.

-

* * *

- Mas já faz uma semana! Queria ter a chance de fazer mais alguma coisa, mas não sei o que poderia ser...

Konoha dormia sob um céu de nuvens escuras e pesadas, vez ou outra vencidas pela lua cheia, tentando manter-se visível por entre elas. A noite de sábado costumava ser movimentada para os que apreciavam o barulho dos clubes e bares no centro comercial, mas estranhamente esse tipo de lugar, propício à confusão, não registravam nenhuma chamada nos últimos dias. Por isso, o turno de Rock Lee terminava sem que ele pudesse ter a chance de gastar a grande energia que possuía resolvendo algum caso. O tenente andava ainda mais agitado desde o desaparecimento da colega de trabalho e amiga, a também tenente TenTen.

_"Eu estava a poucos passos dela... Devia ter ouvido alguma coisa!" _

Gai percebia o grande peso que o discípulo carregava dentro de si desde aquela ocorrência. O capitão entendia a sensação de impotência que Lee sentia, parte dele também lamentava ter estado tão próximo da cena do crime e nada poder ter feito para impedi-lo. Mas os anos e a experiência de vida dentro do batalhão o ensinaram que aquilo aconteceria o tempo todo, independente se com civis ou policiais. Nem sempre estaria nas mãos deles mudar o rumo de algo para que seu desfecho fosse favorável a todos. Sempre haveriam baixas, como a Comandante Tsunade repetia em seus discursos. Baixas que seriam tão valorizadas quanto o esforço dos que continuavam vivos.

Mesmo assim, Gai não acreditava no pior. Ainda confiava que sua ex-aluna estava bem; viva. Algo lhe dizia isso.

- Logo chegará a nossa hora de agir, guarde suas forças pra quando TenTen retornar e precisar da nossa ajuda. Nós iremos pegar cada um deles - pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Lee, confortando o jovem tenente.

- É isso, Gai sensei - o semblante de Lee já demonstrava que as energias se renovavam, devolvendo a esperança que tanto lhe caracterizava - Vamos fazer justiça, junto com a TenTen!

- Fico orgulhosa de ver como são incansáveis.

Capitão e tenente se voltaram para onde escutaram a voz conhecida. Tsunade acabava de sair do elevador.

- Quero que continuem assim, pois em breve precisaremos de toda a força combativa que tivermos à mão.

- Algo a ver com TenTen e Sasuke? - Gai indagou, percebendo o envelope que a Comandante levava em mãos. Raras foram as vezes em que a viu levar trabalho pra casa, deduziu então que o assunto era tão importante quanto urgente.

- Também - foi toda a resposta que Tsunade lhes deu. Ainda não poderia entrar em detalhes com a "maioria comum" dentro do batalhão, o acesso lhes era restrito.

- Podemos ir junto? - Lee perguntou, demonstrando estar pronto para servir além do turno. Faria qualquer coisa pra resolver aquele caso.

- Não é preciso, tenente - outra voz surgiu, feminina e decidida. Essa estremeceu até as sobrancelhas de Lee.

Sakura, a filha da Comandante, mais bela e resplandecente do que o Sol nascendo atrás das montanhas a cada manhã, segundo o próprio Lee, apareceu pouco depois no primeiro andar e veio na direção de onde o trio conversava - Mas fique à postos, pro caso de precisarmos de reforços.

- Estarei à disposição, senhorita! - Lee bateu continência, desnecessária para a civil que lhe falava. Acreditava que assim aquela que fazia seu coração pular como um javali enfurecido sempre que a via saberia que estava pronto para protegê-la quando precisasse. Eram tão raras as vezes em que a médica aparecia no batalhão que a espera só tornava cada reencontro mais especial...

- Bom, temos que ir - Tsunade os deixou, com um aceno de cabeça. Lee chegou a suspirar com o sorriso brilhante que recebeu da Dra. Haruno. Ou pelo menos foi assim que ele interpretou, exageradamente, a educação da jovem.

- Volte pra terra, Lee. As mulheres não gostam de homens que se distraem facilmente. Você tem que aprender a apreciar sem se deixar levar por seus encantos, pelo menos no início - disse Gai, ao ver a expressão claramente enamorada do tenente pra filha da Comandante.

- Mas é que... É muita graciosidade para uma só dama! A pele dela é tão suave, alva com a lua... Os olhos são de um verde claro tão belos quanto duas esmeraldas lapidadas, as mais caras do mundo...

Lee continuou com seu mega discurso sobre a beleza de Sakura, e Gai entendeu que de nada adiantaria tentar ensiná-lo algo sobre a arte da conquista enquanto a jovem não sumisse no horizonte... Atrás do prédio principal, Tsunade e Sakura iam em direção ao estacionamento. Caminharam juntas e em silêncio até seus respectivos carros.

- Ainda tenho que passar no hospital, talvez tenha que pagar o tempo que perdi com um plantão.

_"E ainda tenho que falar com o Naruto." _- lembrou mentalmente o compromisso que era certo de ficar pra noite seguinte.

- Obrigada por me trazer isso. Não era sua obrigação arriscar-se dessa forma - Tsunade agradeceu, mesmo conhecendo bem a filha que tinha. Não seria Sakura se agisse de outra forma.

- Meu maior risco se chama Uchiha Sasuke - interrompeu, sorrindo de forma compreensiva, que não demonstrava aborrecimento algum. _" Mas eu devo gostar disso, já que agora meu problema é com o irmão dele. Adoro viver perigosamente..."_ - guardou a ironia só para si - Não é nada. Na situação em que estou, é sempre bom ter aliados iguais, que também pensem de forma semelhante. Perdemos em número...

- Mas ganhamos em coragem. Às vezes me esqueço que é dos cidadãos de Konoha que estamos falando...

Sakura saiu com seu Clio dourado, depois de se despedir de sua tutora. Mas mesmo com o estacionamento totalmente vazio, não fosse pelos vigias estrategicamente postados, Tsunade sabia que não estava sozinha. Parou com a chave do Porsche na mão e xingou vários palavrões, por ele ter desobedecido suas ordens.

- Já que está aqui, apareça de uma vez. Não tenho tempo pra perder como você.

- Mas que jeito de falar com um jornalista renomado como eu... - a voz era inconfundível para ela. E firme, felizmente não parecia estar bêbado desta vez.

- Sensacionalista ficaria melhor - Tsunade reforçou sua opinião, quando Jiraiya saiu detrás de um dos postes ao redor do campo aberto. A passos lentos caminhou até ela, só pra contrariá-la.

- Boa noite, Tsu-hime - o jornalista recostou preguiçosamente na lateral do carro vermelho da Comandante, do lado oposto de onde ela estava - É bom ver que os dias passam, mas meus olhos cansados ainda conseguem ver a mesma beleza de sempre em seu rosto.

- Entra logo - Tsunade entrou no carro e abriu a porta do carona. Ignorou a cantada batida - E desligue esses microfones.

- Não é microfone - Jiraiya abriu o casaco cor de couro claro, revelando o que era a saliência coberta que enganou Tsunade. As garrafinhas do saquê preferido da mulher loira - Sabe que eu não faria essa cachorrada com você.

Tsunade tomou a garrafa das mãos dele assim que Jiraiya se postou do seu lado direito no carro. Tomou um longo e demorado gole, saboreando o gostinho da bebida amornada.

- Assuntos importantes? - Jiraiya deu início à conversa, depois que Tsunade colocou o carro em movimento.

- Se não fosse eu não iria pessoalmente - observou o jornalista se calar após responder, o que de fato a intrigou - Acabaram as perguntas?

- Perguntas fazem parte do meu trabalho, assim como o seu - o jornalista entendeu a deixa e deu à a Comandante outra das garrafinhas confiscadas nos bolsos do casaco - Aquele velho não sabe aproveitar a maturidade adquirida com o passar do tempo...Espero que desta vez não haja tantas baixas.

- Não acontecerá de novo. Baixas são inevitáveis, mas desta vez ele mexeu com as pessoas erradas - Tsunade respondeu.

E por aquele erro, só haveria um único desfecho para o velho amigo de infância.

A Comandante deu o assunto por encerrado, o que foi compreendido pelo companheiro de viagem. Sua intuição dizia que não era somente Jiraiya quem prestava atenção a aquela conversa.

-

* * *

TenTen sabia que as possibilidades eram escassas, de modo que o Hyuuga tinha certa razão em querer seguir adiante com aquela pequena mentira. Pequena, mas que ela concordava ser convincente. Se ela conseguisse mesmo fazer aquilo.

E "aquilo" seria fingir ter um romance com o colega de trabalho, e também ter lhe ajudado a forjar a própria morte devido a ma investigação particular e um tanto quanto ilegal. Ou seja, se aquilo desse certo, ela tinha uma boa chance de ser destituída do seu posto na polícia. Que maravilha...

- E tudo isso por amor - falou à Neji, lançando um olhar nada romântico - Nossa, como eu devia amá-lo...

O sarcasmo na voz e no rosto da tenente quase fizeram Neji ter vontade de soltar uma atípica gargalhada alta. Concentrado nas suas anotações, tinha deixado TenTen estudando o seu papel na história que contariam nos depoimentos, porém já esperava que ela reagisse daquele jeito, nada condescendente. Visualizar uma TenTen cega de amor ao ponto de cometer crimes e arriscar a própria carreira não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer.

- Sim, eu sei. Agora é hora de deixar a mídia descobrir nosso caso de amor, guardado a sete chaves durante todo esse tempo - não resistiu à dizer aquilo de modo jocoso, após parar por um momento a leitura do dossiê que tinha conseguido com o Uchiha para ouvir suas lamúrias - Se eu não tivesse a certeza que poderia fazer esse papel, acha que teria sugerido algo assim?

- Ah, sim. Claro. Quer que eu faça papel de burra apaixonada. Combina mesmo comigo - a vontade variava entre rasgar aquele papel em mil pedaçinhos muito bem rasgados, ou esfregá-lo feito um mousse de limão na cara de Neji. Só não o havia feito porque aquilo também lhe poderia lhe servir como álibi, se funcionasse. Ainda não estava muito segura de si sobre isso.

- Não é esse bicho de sete cabeças que você faz parecer, TenTen - Neji começou, tão prático como se explicasse à ela que dois mais dois são quatro - Usaremos a afinidade que sempre tivemos, unida a minha discrição e ao seu sentimento de preocupação por mim. Pronto. Não é tão difícil assim, uma mulher apaixonada é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, independente se aceitável ou não. Até matar, não?

- Fala como se tivesse conhecimento de causa. Alguma vez alguma já matou por você? - indagou, chegando mais perto no sofá grande que ambos dividiam, desde que Hanabi deixou a casa da tenente - E nem adianta franzir a testa desse jeito, além de te deixar com rugas não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Tenho o direito de saber.

- E que direito é esse? - Neji franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- O direito que toda mulher apaixonada tem de querer saber sobre as ex-namoradas. É fato e você não pode me negar isso - declarou, com a desculpa de que já treinava o lado ciumento caso fosse preciso usá-lo.

- Seu lado ciumento não precisa de treinos.

- Pare de ler meus pensamentos! - reclamou a tenente.

Neji suspirou pesadamente. Teria que explicar à a ela como bloquear a mente, ou tentar não transparecer tão claramente suas reflexões - Certo. Já, mas não do jeito trágico-romântico que possa estar pensando... - o detetive fechou a pasta branca, dando por encerrada aquela tentativa de descobrir mais alguma coisa. Com aquela curiosa do lado, seria impossível se concentrar de novo - Acho que há outras coisas bem mais importantes que eu não posso te negar o conhecimento, certo? - os olhos brancos se voltaram para a cicatriz no braço direito da tenente - Estou pronto, pode começar seu interrogatório.

Foi a vez de TenTen respirar fundo. Queria saber de tudo, como se fosse fácil definir que tudo era aquele. Muitas eram as perguntas mas na hora de fazê-las não sabia nem por qual delas começar. Deixou claro para Neji a situação, e viu que ele já tinha percebido.

- Tem algo quente aqui? - perguntou à a ela.

- Só vinho - embora a garrafa permanecesse pela metade há um bom tempo; somente as visitas provavam dele - Vai beber?

- Preciso beber - Neji mesmo foi até a geladeira de TenTen e se serviu, voltando à sala com a garrafa na mão.

- Não sei como o seu estômago aguenta - falou Tenten quando Neji sentou-se no sofá outra vez. Só o cheiro da bebida já era o suficiente para deixá-la enjoada.

- Anos de prática - Neji respondeu - Quatro centenas deles.

- Então Hanabi não tem só dezessete. Acho que umas ... trezentas vezes mais do que isso? - TenTen surpreendeu-se, imaginando se viveria tanto tempo como eles.

- Mais ou menos. Mas afirmo que ela é mais nova do que eu uns seis anos.

- Uau... - se viver tanto significava que ela continuaria com tudo em cima pelas próximas centenas de anos, sem precisar se matar numa academia... Uma vantagem, então?

- Vamos pelo começo? - Neji retomou o assunto interrompido por ele para que buscasse um pouco de tranquilidade líquida. O vinho não era de todo ruim, embora não pertencesse a alguma das melhores safras que conhecia - Posso pular a parte sobre falar de mim mesmo? Não me sentiria confortável.

- Ok, eu sei disso "Senhor timidez". Por que não começa me respondendo o que te perguntei mais cedo? Daí se surgir a chance eu sei como conseguir fazer você falar mais - piscou pra ele a morena.

Quando ela sorria daquele jeito sapeca, ele tinha vontade de morder sua boca até que sangrasse. Devido ao duplo sentido que aquilo tinha pra ele, optou por afogar o pensamento em mais um gole de vinho.

- O que aconteceu comigo? - TenTen adiantou-se, vendo o olhar vago que o detetive destinava aos seus lábios. Nem sempre ele conseguia manter a discrição quando olhava pra ela. Era bom pegá-lo desprevenido. Mais uma carta que ia pra manga dela...

- Acredita em bruxaria? - Neji indagou, e a morena retornou ao assunto.

- Na minha atual condição acredito em qualquer coisa. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Neji desabotoou a manga comprida da camisa que usava, deixando o antebraço esquerdo à mostra - Vê essa cicatriz? É o resultado de um feitiço, uma marca na pele que acredito que a imortalidade não poderá apagar - passou os dedos pela pele dura e disforme, bem mais escura que o natural - É um preço pequeno por apagar sua memória.

- Apagar minha memória... Assim, fácil desse jeito? - tudo bem que ela não entendesse nada sobre magia e afins, mas do jeito vago que Neji explicava parecia mais simples do que tomar uma injeção. Bom, mas ele tampouco podia detalhar a coisa toda, aí mesmo é que não entenderia nada - Mas eu também tenho uma cicatriz. Por quê?

- Porque é nesse ponto que o meu sangue se misturou com o seu, e como na época você ainda era uma humana... A marca ficou.

- Ela ficou em você também. E você não era humano.

- Isso eu já não sei explicar... Mas acho justo que eu também tenha uma. Funciona como um elo entre nós dois.

_"E também pra me lembrar do que eu fiz. Mas gosto mais da primeira opção"_

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que TenTen se pronunciasse, surpreendendo ao detetive Hyuuga - Bom... Não foi culpa sua, né? Agora que eu também sinto essa sede, não o culpo por ter me mordido. Só não entendia o quão insaciável ela pode ser. Se pelo menos houvesse um jeito de não apagar essa parte das lembranças...

- Se você continuasse sabendo sobre mim, provavelmente não estaria viva. Tenho como provar que existiam outros vampiros no batalhão, e que a usariam pra me atingir sem pensar duas vezes. Eu precisava não só eliminá-los, mas manter você sem qualquer associação comigo.

- É. Tem lógica. E do jeito que eu sou, não aceitaria só fingir ter perdido a memória, certo?

- Assim como tentaria mesmo me ajudar de alguma forma, já que também sabia o que eu era. É isso que temos que contar no depoimento.

- Omitindo a parte fantasiosa da história. E enfeitando esse nosso suposto romance.

- Viu. Eu tinha razão - gabou-se o Hyuuga, pois TenTen entendeu rapidamente o que tinha que fazer, colaborando com a sua idéia inicial.

- Ok. Então você sumiu da minha cabeça por um feitiço... E me mordeu...

- Isso foi por outro motivo - Neji a interrompeu. Tirou a bandana que usava sobre a testa, deixando que TenTen visse outra vez aquela marca - Eu a mordi por que isso aqui estava ativado.

- Por causa de uma tatuagem? - TenTen tocou a marca com a ponta dos dedos, e Neji sentiu novamente aquela sensação de bem-estar. Desejou que ela beijasse o símbolo, como naquela noite o havia desejado também.

- Não é uma tatuagem. É uma marca maldita. De uma maldição que nossa família carrega há séculos - só com isso, TenTen já demonstrou um certo assombro - É o preço que pagamos por quebrar um pacto com uma horda de bruxos.

- Uma quebra de contrato, é isso? Mas todos...

- Não. Só eu a tenho - Neji se adiantou - E por causa dessa marca já matei bem mais pessoas do que você possa contar. Além de ser o meu modo de sobreviver, é também efeito dessa maldição que carregarei até o dia em que morrer, definitivamente.

TenTen já tinha lido em alguns sites que aquela imortalidade não era tão garantida assim, já que os vampiros eram vulneráveis à diversas coisas. Então não era tão ficcional como pensava - Mas por que isso? Digo, por que essa matança toda? É pela sede?

- É pelo desejo de ver sangue, mais até do que consumi-lo. Claro que eu me alimento também... Mas não sei explicar essa reação. Certamente tem algo a ver com eclipses lunares, mas não sei o exato motivo.

- É como se você fosse um _serial killer_, você perde a consciência sobre os seus atos, e dá vazão aos impulsos - TenTen fez aquela associação, à qual Neji anuiu - Mas só acontece durante um eclipse, é isso?

- Exatamente. São naqueles minutos em que a lua é coberta pelo sol que o mesmo parece acontecer com meus olhos e minha razão. Não sei o que estou fazendo, só me lembro depois que o fenômeno termina.

Neji parou de falar quando viu os olhos de TenTen perderem o foco dele - Está se lembrando de tudo, não é? - a policial assentiu - Você viu a lua encoberta. Viu a marca reagir a ela.

Na mente de TenTen, as cenas vinham com bem mais clareza do que a enxurrada de antes. Ela podia se ver, desde a hora em que saiu de seu turno, o carro preto passando na rua transversal... O homem ferido, que agora ela sabia ser Neji - O que aconteceu com você? Estava todo machucado...

- Eu disse que não tenho noção dos meus atos, certo? Não medi as pessoas que atacava, nem o número em que elas estavam - Neji se lembrava da surra que levou, para sua surpresa, não só de meros mortais. Imobilizado, não teve muita chance de se defender. Mas os ferimentos eram bem mais feios do que doloridos, e sua condição o ajudou a cicatrizá-los bem mais depressa. Contudo, não foi por isso que se encontrava num estado tão abatido quando TenTen o encontrou.

- Eu estava fraco e ainda sob o efeito da maldição. Não tinha conseguido me alimentar. Quando você apareceu, eu não percebi mais nada além do cheiro do seu sangue, do som da sua pulsação...

_"Do cheiro da pele, do seu pescoço, que me pedia pra cravar meus caninos nela... Foi irresistível."_

- E por isso me mordeu. Já disse que não o culpo mais, entendo como se sente - TenTen o absolvia por todo o ocorrido, mas Neji ainda sentia uma ponta de tristeza no tom usado pela tenente. Não era um perdão completo e ele tinha consciência de que seu arrependimento também não era pleno.

Por questão de segundos, enquanto o sangue dela o alimentava, a idéia de solidão ao longo dos anos se dissipava junto ao sabor em sua boca. Talvez seu inconsciente estivesse tramando algo à favor dele, que envolvia a tenente e uma chance. Para ambos.

- Você entende a sensação de tomar sangue fresco, é impossível de descrever - Ainda assim, Neji queria que ela o entendesse - Seu sangue foi o mais delicioso que já provei em toda a vida.

- Mas o que é isso? Cantada à moda vampírica? - Se era efeito do vinho ou não, o comentário do detetive deixou TenTen inesperadamente embaraçada, e ela tratou logo de mudar aquele rumo da conversa.

Só que Neji continuava olhando pra ela, não do jeito sacana que qualquer um a olharia depois de mandar uma cantada furada daquelas, mas do jeito dele mesmo. Neji nunca falava com ela sem olhá-la diretamente, e era assim que ela aprendera à a compreender um pouquinho mais sobre o detetive Hyuuga, noite após noite, turno após turno. Ele era transparente com ela. E era inegável que algo no seu pescoço o atraía e muito, como agora mesmo acontecia.

- Está com sede? - era isso, não o tinha visto se alimentar desde que despertara na casa dele. Teve certeza ao ver o claro dos olhos dele se avermelharem parcialmente - Pega um pouco, acho que você sabe se controlar melhor do que eu - Além disso, ela sabia que ele não iria sugá-la até ela esvaziar, depois de tanto trabalho pra mantê-la viva.

TenTen afastou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo, e baixou a gola alta do suéter que usava, deixando o pescoço parcialmente à mostra, ao menos um pedaço de pele suficiente para o que seria feito - É uma troca de favores. Fica me devendo uma.

Neji poderia dizer a ela sobre os dois jovens se agarrando à algumas quadras dali, que seriam presas fáceis de se capturar. Apenas duas das inúmeras possíveis.

Poderia dizer que a sede que sentia não era maior do que o desejo de beber do sangue dela outra vez; ele podia aguentar, sem muito esforço. Poderia dar mil desculpas diferentes, não fosse a imagem de TenTen ofertando o pescoço, de olhos fechados e com o coração já descompassado, tentador demais pra qualquer homem, ainda mais pra ele. Deliciosamente inocente, pois a única intenção legível em seus pensamentos era de alimentá-lo. Sem a maldade contida nos seus, ainda mais irrefreável já que ela não conseguia ler-lhe a mente, senão já o teria censurado.

- Que tanto você espera? - Tenten reclamou, franzindo o cenho, mas mantendo os olhos fechados - Eu não vou...

_"Ficar excitada." _- pensou, quando a intenção era dizer-lhe que não se zangaria. Mas Neji acabou com qualquer linha de raciocínio que pudesse ter ao por as mãos na sua cintura, e paralelo a isso, a boca dele chegou ao seu pescoço. As mãos imprimiam força, ao contrário dos lábios, mal lhe tocando a pele, passeando de um jeito suave, tão lento que chegava a coçar. TenTen não achava que pudesse mais sentir aquilo.

- O que está fazendo? - aquele não era o melhor momento pra se recordar das vezes em que se pegava olhando pra boca de Neji enquanto ele falava. Algumas vezes tinha certeza de que ele havia percebido. Outras tinha vontade de chutá-lo por fingir não perceber, ou por não fazer nada a respeito.

- Não quero te machucar - os polegares se moviam em círculos na cintura da tenente. Lamentava o quão grossas eras as roupas que ela usava.

- Vai doer de qualquer jeito, não vai? Isso está parecendo conversa de virgens - riu sozinha, sem poder ocultar o nervosismo. Pra sua tortura Neji riu também, e o hálito gelou a pele que ele insistia em preparar.

_"Merda, não dê risada!" _- reprimiu um gemido com todas as forças. Rezava pra todas as divindades que conhecia para que o vampiro não pudesse ler seus pensamentos agora, ou ela não teria como explicar o teor de nenhum deles - _"Vamos logo com isso!"_

Felizmente Neji pareceu entender o seu suplício e ela sentiu as presas dele afundarem na carne, saindo em seguida, causando uma dor leve, bem fraca. Prontamente o sangue saiu do ferimento aberto.

Era agora que começava o tormento.

_"Código de conduta policial; Norma número um: Zelar pela segurança e proteção de todo e qualquer civil em situaaação de risco... se-sem distinção de raça, sexo, hierarquiaaaa..."_

Neji lambia a pele em volta do ferimento, sugava o sangue que escorria em maior quantidade. Eis a razão para TenTen estar rememorando com tanta dificuldade todas as regras que já tinha decoradas desde a academia policial. Pensava em tentar enumerar todas de trás pra frente, quem sabe funcionasse.

Ao contrário dela, o detetive não via problema algum em sorver-lhe o sangue, muito embora estivesse atento tanto às reações quanto aos pensamentos de TenTen. A morena ditando regras e contas não conseguia se esquivar totalmente do contato físico. Seus dedos sobre a cintura dela percebiam cada mínimo tremor que ela deixava escapar. TenTen ainda tinha muito de humana no seu âmago.

Porém ele não desejava colocá-la numa situação que pudesse afetar negativamente os laços recém-reatados entre eles. Por isso não cedeu à vontade de provar mais um pouco dela e se afastou. Por hora, era o suficiente.

- Minha maldição é também o motivo da sua vida ser infeliz agora. E ironicamente, você é também o único alívio que já tive em todos esses anos.

TenTen encontrou-se inerte, abalada, sem qualquer reação imediata. Os olhos dela seguiam como um predador cada movimento da língua de Neji, limpando as sobras de sangue que ainda lhe sujavam os lábios.

Ao fim de seu ato, Neji se surpreendeu com aquela TenTen calada demais, e de olhos fixos nele.

A única coisa que o detetive pôde fazer foi reagir a tenente quando ela colou os lábios ao seus, o tragando para si junto ao gosto do próprio sangue.

**Continua...**

-

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, um beijinho "xinfrin" depois de 11 capítulos de pura enrolação. XDD Mas não teremos hentai ainda, seus eros! Esperem mais um pouco! --'

* * *

**Reviews (depois de um mês e lá vai pedrada... --')**

**.**

**Lust Lotu's:**

Olá Lust!

Fácil não foi, mas aos poucos o Neji vai saber como convencer a TenTen de que ele não teve outra alternativa. E a morena é inteligente, vai perceber se o Neji está falando a verdade ou não. ^^

Obrigada pelo review e por continuar lendo.

Bjo!

**--**

**--**

**Sue Dii:**

Gêmea! (E que review gigante, hein?)

Que bom que está gostando da minha enrolação com a fic. Pelo menos assim terei minha betagem grátis por mais tempo. XDDDD

Respondendo: O Neji tem obrigação de esclarecer as coisas, senão a TenTen acabaria com ele, nem que fosse sugando de canudinho. A Hanabi vai ajudar mais também. ^^

Esse linguarudo está pra aparecer, junto com seu parceiro. *soltando dicas*

Nhaaaa, estou tentando fazer NejiTen do jeito mais kawai que posso, mesmo sendo uma fic não tão romântica. Não resisto! *¬*

Tsunade tem money na Suíça, só assim pra tá andando com carrão por aí. Ela é toda cuidadosa, claro que do jeito dela, com a Sakurita, ainda mais que a rosada não tá vivendo seus melhores dias... Culpa do Uchiha! Ou melhor, dos Uchihas.

Ah, o Jiraiya não ligou à toa, ele tem um motivo pra ter aparecido assim, de repente... O.o

Tadinho do Naruto, não sabe nada do sogrinho dele... Vai precisar da ajuda da Hina pra dobrar o Hiashi antes que vire comida dele. Ç_________Ç

Alfajor é ciumento, viu? XDD Ai do Neji se quiser tirar uma casquinha da dona dele.

Não, eu preciso de betagens! Y___Y Senão vou ser processada por assassinar o português em cada capítulo.

Dango Rosa, obrigada pelas betagens grátis e toda a ajuda que tem me dado. \o/

Kissus

**--**

**--**

**Prisma:**

Dango Azul *-*

Sem problema, comente quando puder e quiser, afinal eu lerdo tanto com essa fic que acho que o Kishimoto vai acabar aquele mangá antes que eu termine a The curse. --'

Acabou de aparecer uma bitoquinha aí em cima. XDDD Já tava na hora! Mas o companheirismo vai continuar, é o que me faz amar esses dois juntinhos. *surta*

Sasuke é problema mesmo. ¬¬ Aqui ele é um problema útil, pelo menos vai servir pra alguma coisa.

Será que o Naruto vai viver isso tudo... Sei não... *apanha*

O momento Alfajor/TenTen foi baseado em fatos reais. XDD Somos todas iguais à ela.

Outras coisas, depois ela explica pro Neji. :3 Mas não tem a ver com a mentirinha que eles vão contar.

Obrigada Prisma! *.* Estou fazendo o meu melhor aqui pro presente não desandar! \o

Kissus, Dango Azul!

**--**

**--**

**KkSs:**

Yo, Kelly-chan!

Sem problema, leia quando puder que eu demoro bastante pra atualizar. ^^

Eu amedorei o comentário! *-*

Ah, meu gato sabe bem pelo que o Alfajor passa. XDDD Mas a culpa é deles por serem tão kawaiis e apertáveis. *-*

O Neji deu uma mancada, ele ainda vai ter que expicar de modo convincente essa história de "meu anjo".

Obrigada por ter gostado do cap, fico feliz em saber. *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.

Bjo!

* * *

**.**

Bom, espero que gostem. Feliz Natal e Ótimo Ano novo!

**Bjos da Suna! **


	12. Ações obscuras

**The curse**

**Capítulo 12 - Ações obscuras**

* * *

_"Tédio... Desde que cheguei aqui, nada acontece... Parece até de propósito."_

Sasuke repensava cada dia, sobretudo cada noite, desde que havia aceitado aquela aliança com o bruxo chamado Orochimaru, há cerca de um mês e meio. Os punhos fechados, metidos nos bolsos dos jeans, permaneciam inquietos tal qual a mente do tenente Uchiha. Por hora estava impossibilitado de sair da casa de Orochimaru, suas ações estavam limitadas e isso era péssimo pra ele. Havia muito à fazer, e nem dez por cento estava resolvido.

_"Se pelo menos eu conseguisse dormir..."_

Era comum passar noites e noites entediantes como aquela, o velho quase não lhe mandava fazer nada, à não ser um ou outro furto, geralmente em museus. Dava a impressão de estar testando até onde ele aguentaria aquele marasmo, se cometeria algum deslize que acabasse por entregá-lo. A realidade é que Orochimaru confiava tão pouco nele quanto ele acreditava no que aquele velho maluco dizia. Já sabia que ele estava atrás de algo. Por isso o mantinha debaixo de suas vistas, sempre com alguém para vigiá-lo, por mais incompetentes que fossem aqueles seus criados.

_"Desfrute do tempo, se o tem sobrando... A imortalidade é uma dádiva sem preço"_ - foi o que Orochimaru dissera uma vez, ao perceber seu incômodo. Do jeito que falava, Sasuke tinha certeza de que ele ou já sabia do seu jogo duplo, ou estava muito perto de descobrir. Deveria tomar cuidado redobrado com suas ações, se duvidar até com os pensamentos, pois até estes lhe pareciam estar sendo analisados. Podia ser esse o efeito daquele símbolo tatuado na sua nuca? Era obrigatório fazer a tatuagem ao firmar o acordo com Orochimaru, o Bruxo da Longevidade, embora ele sequer lembrasse do acontecido. Havia acordado e ela já estava lá, gravada na sua pele. Perguntando aqui e ali, deduziu que o mesmo acontecera com todos que trabalhavam para Orochimaru-sama.

_"Orochimaru-sama... Bruxo da Longevidade... Humpf, que patético."_ - para o tenente Uchiha, Orochimaru não passava de um velho louco querendo aparecer. Não seria ele mais um trouxa à se juntar aquele circo. Contudo, quanto mais o desafiava, mais parecia ser do gosto do bruxo. Eram contraditórias as suas ações.

Era mesmo um lunático no fim das contas.

Um louco sim, porém ainda lhe restava sanidade o bastante dentro da cabeça para saber como se esquivar das acusações que pesavam em suas costas. Apesar disso, ao invés de se esconder dos olhos da mídia, morava em casas e coberturas bastantes luxuosas, todas bem no centro comercial da cidade ou em lugares de fácil acesso. Mesmo ainda estando sob investigação policial, o velho não parecia temer qualquer represália, circulava normalmente por onde quisesse. Sasuke já o havia acompanhado à alguns leilões e festas dadas pela alta cúpula da cidade, onde no mínimo era perceptível o respeito que lhe tinham.

_"Um louco endinheirado e bastante influente numa sociedade podre"_ - Sasuke tentava elaborar mentalmente um histórico sobre a controversa personalidade de Orochimaru. A palavra chave era ambição. Essa era notável, fosse qual fosse a faceta escolhida pelo bruxo para se apresentar.

Sasuke rememorava os arquivos à respeito de Orochimaru, que checou antes de pedir aquele afastamento no batalhão. Era estranho... Qualquer um que estivesse com uma ficha tão suja quanto a dele não permaneceria tão visível, ao dispor da mídia. Mas Orochimaru tinha sorte; os processos dos quais era acusado, que iam desde roubos até homicídios e manipulação genética indevida, tiveram resultados favoráveis à ele: Ou eram arquivados por falta de provas, ou ele era absolvido dos crimes, principalmente os menores. Sasuke, porém, acreditava que aquela fumaça toda não seria sem causa.

Se estivesse certo, esse motivo poderia ser a chave do seu problema. Seu dever ali era obter informações para a polícia mas paralelo à isso, também tinha seus próprios objetivos. E se fosse necessário, deixaria o serviço de lado em função deles.

Tinha que inocentar Itachi. O que viesse, resolveria depois.

Não existia outra prioridade para Sasuke. Também por

isso estava ali, não se importava com os riscos.

Precisava sair dali mais uma vez, sem deixar rastros. Já estava agoniado de ficar preso dentro daquela casa por tanto tempo.

_"Tempo... Eu também tenho todo o tempo do mundo"_ - pensou, novamente olhando para a ruiva que o observava constantemente, de um jeito bem mais receptivo que os demais servos de Orochimaru. Mostrou-lhe um breve sorriso de canto, as presas salientes estavam escondidas, mas os olhos tornando-se vermelhos indicariam seu propósito. Foi correspondido de imediato. Tsc, aquela dali não era nem um pouco discreta...

- Karin.

Era ela justamente a chance que ele estava procurando.

* * *

- Boa noite, posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Quero encerrar a conta do quarto 393, por favor - Itachi estendeu o cartão de crédito para a recepcionista do hotel junto à um meio sorriso, que capturaria a atenção da jovem e trataria de apagar sua imagem da mente dela. Também seria útil para afastá-lo de perguntas impertinentes. Poucos minutos depois ele estava assinando o boleto de débito, com uma imitação praticamente livre de falhas da assinatura de seu irmão mais novo.

Era o único jeito. Seria bem estranho se de repente um morto desse pistas de estar se hospedando em vários hotéis por aí. Mesmo não passando de um três estrelas, o hotel da vez ficava num bairro conhecido de Konoha, o que poderia rapidamente atrair olhares caso algum boato surgisse.

Também era esse um dos motivos que o levara a deixar o local sem qualquer aviso à sua parceira. Prometera ao irmão que se a situação ameaçasse sair de seu controle, ele a tiraria do caminho.

Sakura... Essa sim o mataria de verdade, quando descobrisse aquela "traição". Itachi não tinha um lado mais seguro para correr, entretanto, o plano de seu irmão estava bem melhor embasado. Seria bem mais eficaz do que qualquer atitude passional que a jovem médica viesse a tomar, conforme dava indícios.

Era verdade que não se sentia bem de deixá-la na estaca zero outra vez. Certamente que sendo filha de uma comandante das forças policiais ela rapidamente acharia quem a ajudasse, fosse um informante ou até uma frente de batalha, se fosse o caso. Mas a tinha um coração sensível demais para arriscar a vida de mortais naquela batalha. Era mais fácil por a dela em jogo como meio de evitar isso; salvar vidas humanas era o trabalho dela, afinal. Por tal motivo, Itachi tomou a decisão de se afastar sem aviso prévio.

Muitos humanos haveriam de morrer até que um vampiro fosse ferido mortalmente. Enquanto Sakura não entendesse e aceitasse isso, era melhor que continuasse na ignorância.

Itachi pegou sua mala e foi para a estação, esperar o último trem da noite em direção à Amegakure. Na cidade de clima chuvoso, encontraria alguém que poderia abrigá-lo, sem riscos.

* * *

- É isso - Naruto deu mais uma mordida no sanduíche, era o segundo da noite. Mesmo de boca cheia, não conseguia conter a vontade de desabafar, estava angustiado demais para ficar quieto - Não sei que merda eu fiz dessa vez, mas ela não me retorna as minhas ligações já tem dois dias.

- Tem certeza de que não fez nada de errado? - Chouji fez uma paradinha no serviço para acompanhar o amigo desanimado num lanche noturno. Bem mais habilidoso que o cadete quando o assunto era comida, já havia passado de cinco sanduíches fácil, fácil, e estava à espera do próximo - Ou de não ter dito alguma coisa que ela não gostaria de ouvir? A srta. Hinata me parece ser alguém sensível demais, do tipo que é preciso que se tome cuidado com as palavras.

- Ela é um doce comigo. Não sei.. Já disse que na semana passada achei que ela estivesse grávida?

- Então vai ser pai? Meus parabéns! - Chouji já ia ordenar mais uma rodada de lanches por conta da casa para a comemoração, mas foi bruscamente interrompido pelo amigo.

- Não, foi alarme falso! Fica quieto aí e me deixa terminar, pô!

O dono do restaurante percebeu seu engano e voltou sua atenção para Naruto.

- A Hina-chan não tá grávida. Não é esse o problema, mas acho que ela não gostou... Bom, eu fiquei aliviado, né? Ainda não tenho maturidade pra criar um filho.

- Será que algum dia vai ter? Porque vai acontecer, cedo ou tarde...

- Ouw! - o cadete reclamou com amigo - Eu quis dizer que acho que a minha reação pode ter magoado a Hinata. Ela pode pensar que eu não quero filhos, e isso caga de vez a minha situação com o pai dela.

- É mesmo, você disse que o teu sogro te convidou para um jantar, não é? - Chouji comentou sobre o quão sortudo Naruto era. Quem dera ele ter uma namorada linda e gentil, e um sogro tão mão aberta...

- É. Mas eu tinha planos pra quando o visse frente à frente, não queria que fosse assim, sem saber se a Hinata tá ou não chateada comigo.

- Esses planos que você diz incluem... casamento?

- Hehehe, um dia eu vou ter que casar, né? E a Hinata é tão perfeita... Tô até com medo de levar um não na cara, vai que ela acha que eu não sou um caminhãozinho bom o bastante pra areia dela?

Chouji pôs uma mão no ombro do amigo, perdido com aquelas dúvidas infundadas na cabeça.

- Deixa de falar besteira, Naruto... Eu vi essa garota, desde a primeira vez que você a trouxe aqui. É inegável que ela sente algo forte demais por você pra ser esquecido se o pai dela não for com a tua cara. Dá pra ver quando ela fica te observando comer, não é qualquer coisa...

- Ela diz que me ama.

- E qual é a dúvida então? Ela deve estar passando por algum problema, e ainda não teve como te contactar.

- O gordinho aí tá certo. Se a tua mina diz que te ama, tá reclamando de quê?

Chouji ia tacar o prato na cabeça daquele infeliz que ousou supôr que seus ossos grandes eram banha. Mas o cliente sempre tinha razão, e no momento o amigo cadete precisava de um ombro amigo, não de um princípio de briga pra apartar.

- Me vê uma porção de fritas e um sanduíche duplo quarteirão - pediu o jovem com os dentes mais estranhos que Chouji e Naruto já haviam visto - E põe bastante queijo, não vem com miséria não, hein? Tô pagando! - exigiu, depois que Chouji foi levar o pedido para os funcionários na cozinha.

Naruto continuou com seu lanche, e o jovem de cabelos lisos quase prateados de tão claros se aproximou no balcão, sentando-se num banco perto de Naruto.

- Desculpa aí, oficial! Não ia me meter, mas hoje tô numa fossa danada... Minha mina mal olha na minha cara desde que um moreno idiota chegou pra morar com a gente. Não sei o que ela viu nele.

_"Com certeza ele não tem esses dentes..." _- Naruto pensou maldosamente.

- Me diz, que graça tem um cara de cabelo escuro com uma cara de tacho o tempo todo? O babaca nem ri, mal fala, e é um puta ignorante.

- Isso me lembra alguém... - sociável com a situação do boca de tubarão ao lado, Naruto recordou-se de algo parecido no seu passado - Minha primeira namorada me trocou por um cara assim mesmo. E também era moreno.

_"Aquele FDP do Sasuke! Bom, pelo menos a Sakura-chan tá feliz com ele."_

- Não falei? Qual é a dessas minas pra preferir um baka desses? - o jovem estava furioso com o fora que tinha ganhado - Ah, sou Suigetsu. Esqueci de me apresentar, foi mal. É.. cadete...?

- Uzumaki Naruto. Olha, o seu pedido chegou - Naruto apontou para Chouji, que chegava com o prato do cliente. E com uma cara...

- Oee, até que foi rápido! Gostei dessa lanchonete! - Suigetsu atacou o sanduíche, fazendo uma expressão de puro deleite ao sentir o gosto do queijo derretido. Mastigando mesmo, continuou com suas lamúrias amorosas para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Sabe, tem mulher que não merece o homem que tem. Eu nunca levantei a voz pra ela, faço tudo que posso ver ela feliz... E o que ganho? Um par de galhos, assim que um "moreno gostoso" aparece. - fez careta na última parte da frase, imitando o tom de admiração que Karin fez ao ver o novo servo de Orochimaru.

_"Maldito Uchiha Sasuke!" Ainda te mostro o que acontece com quem cisca no meu terreno, seu FDP!"_

- Daí ela passou horas falando do cabelo dele, dos olhos, dos ombros... Saí antes que ela começasse a baixar mais.

- Dê um tempo a ela, até perceber o que ela perdeu. - Chouji aconselhou o cliente, e Naruto percebeu algo estranho no olhar do amigo. Uma aura escura, com intenções deveras assassinas...

- Ah, eu não vivo sem aquela ruiva desbocada... - depois da fase revoltada, vem a depressiva - Vou pintar meu cabelo de preto pra ver se ela volta pra mim.

- Faça isso. Mas saiba que os morenos naturais tem um charme natural, sabe? Não é a mesma coisa.

Os três homens se viraram para ver quem era a dona da voz feminina, e Naruto viu a colega de corporação parada na entrada, com um sorriso matreiro de quem havia ouvido boa parte daquela conversa de rejeitados.

_"Se for um Uchiha então... ô calor..."_ - pensou consigo a tenente Yamanaka Ino - _"Preciso parar de pensar no passado, me senti uma coveira agora!_

- Que faz aqui, Ino? - perguntou Naruto. Pela escala, a ronda de Ino começaria só dentro de uma hora - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Relaxa, loiro. Só vim te fazer um favor - dito isto, Ino chegou ao balcão e olhou o prato dos rapazes, repleto de coisas gordurosas - Se continuarem comendo essas porcarias, vão acabar precisando de uma academia também, além de pintar o cabelo.

- Poxa, Ino! Não fala assim dos meus sanduíches! - Chouji ficou sentido com o comentário, mas mudou de opinião rapidamente com o que Ino falou à seguir:

- Me referi às calorias, não à comida em si. Seus sanduíches continuam sendo os melhores que já comi nessa cidade, mesmo que eu não os tenha no meu cardápio diário - Ino piscou, fazendo o dono do restaurante ficar da cor do molho rosé em potinhos dispostos sobre a bancada, à disposição dos clientes.

- Em breve teremos um menu light também. - adiantou a novidade em primeira mão para a bela tenente, que pareceu animada com a notícia.

- Me chame então, quero ser uma das primeiras a provar!

- Acho que estamos sobrando - Suigetsu falou à Naruto, que concordou calado, dando continuidade à sua refeição. Chouji ficou mais encabulado ainda, e se mandou para a cozinha, com a desculpa de ir buscar um menu ainda em experimentação para a Yamanaka.

- Muito engraçadinhos vocês dois. Depois reclamam que as mulheres preferem os morenos. Não teriam largado vocês por serem tão imaturos?

Antes que Naruto ou Suigetsu arrumassem uma defesa convincente, Ino encerrou o assunto de vez ao dar o recado que haviam lhe pedido.

- A Sakura me pediu pra te entregar isso aqui - passou um pedaço de papel ao cadete Uzumaki, com alguns números de telefone - Me disse pra você ir vê-la no hospital, ela não pode largar mais cedo do plantão e de manhã nem adianta tentar falar com ela. Já vi que é impossível.

Ino já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que ligara para a amiga durante a manhã, mas ela nunca atendia. Só retornava à noite, e também só se viam nesses horários.

_"A Sakura tá parecendo uma coruja velha..."_

- Quer uma carona?

- Não, valeu Ino. Ainda dá tempo de passar lá antes de terminar o meu turno.

- Então tá.

- Chouji, tô indo! - o cadete gritou para o amigo, que veio da cozinha com mais um sanduíche, dessa vez embrulhado para viagem. O Uzumaki não era lá muito de se alimentar durante o trabalho, por isso sempre que ia ao restaurante comia três ou quatro porções, no mínimo.

Naruto pagou a conta; Ino pegou o cardápio especial que Chouji trouxera, prometendo aparecer quando tivesse uma folga para prová-lo. Os dois oficiais loiros se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos; Ino para o batalhão e Naruto para o hospital onde Sakura trabalhava.

- Ela é gostosa, mas ficaria melhor calada - falou Suigetsu, para que apenas o gordinho escutasse.

O comentário maldoso do cliente a respeito da tenente acabou com a paciência de Chouji. Não admitiria insultos à Ino!

Contudo, não seria necessário mover um dedo para se vingar de Suigetsu. Bastaram algumas batatinhas fritas pra fazer o serviço por ele. Em segundos, o rosto do jovem estavam mudando do pálido para o vermelho, ele suava tanto que parecia que iria derreter.

- Pi-pimentaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quem disse que o sabor da vingança só pode ser doce?

* * *

No centro de Konoha, uma chuva fina começou a cair. Da janela do antigo refeitório às escuras, a bruxa observava a repentina mudança climática, ao mesmo tempo em que levava o copo de conhaque aos lábios carnudos. Precisava de coragem e esta se encontrava na bebida de origem francesa, uma força a mais para continuar aquelas pesquisas madrugada afora, pois o tempo corria contra todos eles agora. Dependia dela descobrir alguma coisa útil para ser apresentada na reunião dentro de poucas horas. Algo preciso, fatal. Que cortasse o mal pela raiz de uma vez só.

Anko voltou a uma das mesas, onde deixou o copo quase vazio e abriu mais um livro dos seus especiais, o décimo que havia pego na biblioteca que ficava sobre sua responsabilidade. E onde praticamente morava, pelo menos nos últimos sete meses as estantes repletas de livros e arquivos não registrados se tornara seu lar. Assim como s os cantos do manicômio desativado, que dividia com alguns poucos companheiros de moradia. O silêncio permanente daquele lugar era fundamental para que pudesse procurar e encontrar o que precisava. Vez ou outra fazia uma pausa, fosse para descansar os olhos, ou porque o pequeno símbolo na sua nuca começava a pinicar, como nesse exato momento. Levou a mão esquerda até ele, aquele era o seu alerta. Eles estavam bem mais próximos do que gostaria.

- Tenho que dar um fim nisso, de uma vez por todas.

_"Antes que ele me alcance." _

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Cap betado por **Sue Dii **(desculpe a demora pra dar os créditos i.i)

Oiê! \o/

Que meigow o Sasuke fazendo algo pra ajudar o irmão. i.i

Ok, não teve NejiTen nesse micro capítulo, e levando em consideração _onde_ eu parei, entenderei as reclamações que chegarem. -_-' Só maneirem, estou sensível. (Acabaram as rabanadas. u.u)

O cap 12 saiu antes do previsto, graças à uma faísca de criatividade que tive nesse fim de ano. XDD Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada à todos que mandam reviews. *-* Fico feliz ao cubo com cada um deles, muito obrigada mesmo. \o/

-

-

**Reviews \o/:**

**Sue Dii:**

Maninha! \o/

Nossa, que review enorme! O.O Vou tentar responder sem dar spoilers. XD

Calma que do Naruto e da Hinata eu cuido. Não vou deixar o Hiashão malvado atrapalhar o casal de pombinhos só porque fica sexy quando vilão. u.u (e a ruiva filler já elvis. )

O Lee é um fofo. *-* E apaixonado é uma comédia. XDD

Mas a Sakura não merece ele, embora na fic ela esteja tratando ele um pouco melhor. (O Gai tá lá pra aturar mesmo. XD)

Ixiii, ao que parece ela não tá mais tão perto assim do Itachi (*¬*) não... E já não estava com o Sasuke...

A Tsu tá ganhando algum troco por fora, onde já se viu a polícia pagar tão bem assim pra ela ter um carro daqueles? X__X (Ou tá traficando saquê com o Jiraiya.)

"TenTen- Amélia"? HUAHAHAHAHEUAHAHA, se fosse isso o Neji já tava morto, definitivamente!

Alfajor tava enchendo o bucho de Whiskas, senão já tinha ownado o Neji "ladrão de donas". u.u Saco vazio não pára em pé, não é assim? XD

Nhá, obrigada por comentar e betar a fic também. *-* Tá me quebrando é uma árvore inteira, nem são mais os galhos.

Arigatou Dango Rosa.*-*

Kissus =**

-

-

**Uchiha Yuuki:**

Yuuki! Yay! *-*

Awnnnn. ___ Desculpe! Eu mereço as reclamações, demorei séculos pra escrever uma bitoquinha furreca, e paro justamente aí? --'

*encolhe no cantinho emo*

Mas eu prometo que vou compensar quando o hentai chegar. o.o7 Vai ter pegação numa versão sem cortes. XDD

Owwn, obrigada! *chora de alívio* Você que é mara, senhorita Yuuki! \o/ Amo ler suas fics! Fico tão feliz! *-*

(Também quero hentai! \o/) A pegação já está nos pedidos, quando sair do forno eu aviso. o/

Bjo no kokoro, Yuuki, obrigada por comentar. *-*

**-**

**-**

**Prisma:**

Ownn, eu que o diga, Prisma. *-* Eita mês corrido esse Dezembro, fiquei mais off do que on. Ç_Ç

Mas tô de volta. \o/ Essa fic tem que andar, né?

Ah, nada de pressa, eu mesma não sei mais quem eu ainda tenho que ler. --' Se pelo menos a internet colaborasse... *chora baldes*

Yay! Que bom que gostou! *-*

Verdade, sendo o Naruto, esse jantar com o Hiashi talvez tenha algum toque cômico, justamente por ser o Naruto. XP Se duvidar ele ainda é capaz de perguntar pro sogro o quanto ele bebeu. XDDD Maaaaaas, ainda não escrevi essa parte, então nem sei. '-'

Bom, na verdade eu não vou com a cara da Sakura tanto quanto não vou com a do Sasuke. E ainda acho que o Lee é muita areia pra caminhonete furreca dela. ¬¬

HUAHAHAHAHEUAAHA, essas partes vieram à calhar pra quebrar o clima. A TenTen tava estranhando o Neji paquerador. XDDDDDD

Tadinha, se fosse eu no lugar dela, com um Neji grudado no meu pescoço, não ia conseguir lembrar nem do meu nome. '-'

Também amo abraços. *.* Mas esse bejiiin tinha que sair, já tava mais do que na hora. --' (Suna hesitando em justificar o rate M da fic).

Obrigada Dango Azul do meu kokoro. *-* Foi feito com amor (Sazon on)

Kissus! =**

-

-

**Lust Lotu's:**

Oi, Lust!

Num é que o homem mete medo? Hiashi tem o poder... *treme* Coitada da ruiva filler...

É, a TenTen perdeu as rédeas, completamente. Também o Neji ficou lá, só provocando ela... Que mulher resistiria? (Eu não X__X)

E essa bitoca demorou tanto que eu os deixei de lado nesse cap. Vai que é algo com continuidade? XD

Obrigada pelo review! *-* Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano novo (Já passaram as festas, mas quem liga? XD)

Bjos!

-

* * *

Feliz ano novo (ainda tá em tempo XDD) e até o próximo capítulo.

**Bjos da Suna. **


	13. Dentro da cúpula

**The curse**

**Capítulo 13 - Dentro da cúpula**

* * *

Todos os que estavam sentados na grande mesa de mogno se levantaram assim que o Capitão Hatake Kakashi chegou à ampla sala onde se daria a reunião desta noite. Com sua expressão cansada de sempre, ele observou que pouco mais da metade dos doze lugares disponíveis na grande mesa oval estava ocupada. Alguns postos ainda se encontravam à espera de novos líderes, e talvez assim permanecessem por um longo período. Entretanto, ele tinha conhecimento de que algumas das ausências se deviam à certos compromissos inadiáveis. Conciliar duas vidas em uma não era um feito para qualquer um, o que ocorria com uma boa parte dos atuais membros da Ordem.

Com um meneio de cabeça, Kakashi deu permissão aos demais para se sentarem novamente. Após isso ele foi até o lugar que lhe era destinado, mas antes de se acomodar, depositou sobre a mesa o resultado das últimas horas trabalhando com o material entregue pela Comandante Tsunade. E tão logo esta chegasse, o conteúdo disposto nas finas pastas de capa branca que compunham uma baixa pilha seria distribuído a todos os presentes. Por enquanto, a permissão dada à Kakashi era para dar as boas novas aos líderes, sem entrar em mais detalhes até que a Comandante os tivesse confirmados.

- Está atrasado - Anko fez questão de dar voz aos burburinhos que tomavam conta da grande sala onde estavam reunidos, enquanto o Capitão não estava presente para ouví-los. Pôde ver alguns mal disfarçados olhares de reprovação, para os quais pouco ligava.

Ante a provocação, Kakashi reprimiu o bocejo que já estava à meio caminho. Dormir estava se tornando uma utopia, desde que os ataques dos rebeldes haviam recomeçado, cerca de um ano atrás atrás. Quando a ameaça aos mortais demostrava um crescimento maior que o aceitável, não somente ele como tantos outros que faziam as leis valerem naquela cidade reclamavam de não poderem desfrutar de noites de sono tranquilo. Muitas destas nem mais podiam ser chamadas de noite, pois já iniciavam junto com o nascer do sol.

- Anko... - Kakashi voltou o olho direito, único descoberto na máscara que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto por um passado que não o deixava, para a única bruxa dentro do seleto grupo - Sente-se na cadeira, por favor. É pra isso que ela serve.

Contrariada, a mulher de cabelos roxos desceu da mesa onde estava sentada, e onde balançava sua perna direita tão à vontade como se estivesse em sua casa. Não que fosse muito diferente disto, afinal, todo o prédio estava lhe servindo de esconderijo.

- E a Comandante? Enchendo a cara de novo? - Anko era o tipo de pessoa que não tinha papas na língua; falava o que lhe vinha à mente, sem pensar nas consequências. Quase sempre causava discórdia por onde passava.

- Demonstre um pouco de respeito pela nossa líder! - Kurenai bateu as mãos na mesa com força, sem mais paciência para os comentários ácidos que Anko atirava aleatoriamente. Se estava bêbada ou não, não lhe interessava; já era hora de por um ponto final naquela cena ridícula.

Anko torceu o nariz, mas não revidou. Todavia, algumas vezes a bruxa pagava caro por sua sinceridade desprovida de bom senso. Em certas situações ela topava com quem lhe respondesse à altura, e, nesse caso, o fato de vir de um pirralho mal saído das fraldas que nada sabia da vida a desestabilizou.

- Kurenai-san - falou uma voz jovem, cujo dono estava escondido nas sombras da sala, à espera de novas ordens - Deixe Anko-sama lamentar sozinha. As pessoas tendem a não aceitar quando a vida toma rumos contrários aos seus desejos, principalmente quando envolvem entes queridos... Amores da juventude, por exemplo.

Mais do que atingir à Anko com a clara referência ao caminho escolhido por seu ex-mentor, as palavras do jovem fizeram com que Kurenai também titubeasse.

_"É hoje que Asuma retorna..."_

- Calado, lagartixa anêmica. Sua opinião aqui é dispensável - Anko ignorou seu assistente, embora Sai fosse mais um rato de biblioteca, curioso por desvendar a psique humana, do que alguém com alguma inclinação para a magia. Era ridículo tê-lo como única opção disponível para ajudante, pior ainda ter que aturar as pseudo teorias que ele volta e meia elaborava. Pra sua "imensa alegria", o jovem também era um dos poucos moradores daquele lugar.

Preferia mil vezes ter que aturar a presença dos fantasmas dos malucos que morreram naquele hospício do que ter que conviver com tal língua de trapo.

_"__Acho que se eu tivesse assumido um jardim de infância me seria bem mais fácil..." _- Kakashi pensou consigo, ao finalmente sentar-se na cadeira, a primeira à direita daquela que Tsunade ocupava. Uma clara demonstração da preferência da Comandante sobre quem seria seu sucessor.

Na outra extremidade da mesa, no lugar em frente ao da Comandante, a ausência de Hiashi Hyuuga não foi reclamada; já havia sido explicada. O retorno do sobrinho estava lhe demandando mais tempo do que havia pensando, e agora este se deveria estar se ocupando de uma indesejada coletiva de imprensa para falar sobre o caso. Kakashi imaginava o Hyuuga, nem um pouco à vontade com a mídia, tendo que responder perguntas. Quando o comum era que ele exigisse respostas, e não que tivesse de dá-las.

- Respondendo à sua pergunta, Anko, Tsunade-sama já está à caminho - o Capitão da polícia continuou.

- Então seria melhor começarmos logo.

- O padre aí tem razão - Anko concordou com aquele que também era seu colega de moradia, com a pequena diferença que este residia na pequena capela dentro do território do antigo manicômio, e não no hospital abandonado.

- Certamente - Kakashi concordou com o jovem padre, e pôs em pauta o primeiro assunto da noite - Segundo já havia informado, a Comandante já tem a lista com os reforços necessários.

Uma jovem que era assistente de Kakashi entregou a lista com os nomes e as fichas dos próximos à passarem pela avaliação. Dentre eles, o da Tenente TenTen.

- Humanos ou vampiros? - Kurenai quis saber. O contingente de imortais ainda era maior que o de humanos comuns, porém, estes seriam sempre os mais necessários, até pela vantajosa resistência física.

- Ambos. Essa é a base da Ordem, a convivência pacífica entre as duas espécies - Kakashi lhe respondeu, em seguida lançou um olhar para Anko, e esta quase lhe jogou o copo de conhaque que tomava com o que ele disse - Incluindo com alguns bruxos que costumam falar demais.

- O que importa é que teremos gente nova por aqui. Ouvi boatos sobre uma cidade vizinha... - sondou o jovem de estranha batina, pois a gola alta lhe cobria até o nariz. Com que frequência era possível ver um padre de óculos escuros, longe da luz do dia?

- Conseguimos ajuda de Sunagakure também. Na verdade é uma troca de experiências, a força policial de lá tem pensado em nos usar como exemplo. Em troca, nos enviam voluntários - assim Kakashi ouvira da própria Comandante.

- Suna tem muitos matadores de elite - Anko observou, sobre um boato que fazia a fama da cidade irmã - Talvez seja verdade que os civis temem que a própria sombra empunhe uma arma de fogo contra eles mesmos.

- Isso não é motivo pra piada, Anko. Não deve ser fácil viver num lugar repleto de milícias, cada qual com suas próprias "leis" - Kurenai falou.

- A organização deles é precária, por isso reina a vontade do mais forte. Mas isso parece prestes à mudar... - pelos nomes que haviam chegado aos seus ouvidos, Kakashi tinha certeza de que haveriam reviravoltas naquela pequena cidade de clima quente muito em breve - Bem... por enquanto é em nosso próprio território que temos que nos focar.

E para isso teriam que aguardar a chegada de Tsunade. Pois ela poderia explicar melhor o que o jovem Uchiha havia obtido em sua dupla missão.

Os próximos passos de Orochimaru começariam a ser decodificados naquela noite.

* * *

- Ao que parece estamos sozinhos nisso. Há poucos dias fui abandonada pelo informante que lhe falei.

Sakura deixou de lado o copo de suco de abacaxi que remexia com um canudo, não ia beber mesmo... Aliás, nem sabia porque o havia pedido. Naruto, seu companheiro naquele breve intervalo no plantão, não tinha fome também. Mas no caso dele é por ter se fartado na lanchonete do amigo Chouji. Ino lhe deu o recado que pedira, e este veio até ela quase no fim de seu turno. Só o havia chamado pois precisava do apoio dele, após Itachi ter lhe deixado um bilhete ridículo de desculpas. Tinha certeza de que os irmãos Uchiha estavam juntos nisso, os dois deviam estar rindo da sua cara por ter lhes dado votos de confiança em demasia.

- Quanto mais nos aproximamos do Teme, mais ele parece se afastar... - Naruto falou, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Sakura percebia uma neblina passar pelos olhos do cadete sempre que eles se reuniam para falar no amigo que se afastou. Tinha dó por ter que ocultar alguns detalhes sobre Sasuke, mas tirando estes ela também não podia dizer-se em grande vantagem.

Estavam ambos de mãos atadas, sem uma pista sequer de onde o tenente Uchiha Sasuke pudesse estar agora. A cabeça de Sakura tramava um plano próprio, envolvendo a arma que guardava dentro de seu guarda-roupa, registrada em seu nome. Entretanto, não deixaria Naruto sozinho, a vontade do loiro de encontrar e ajudar seu melhor amigo era tão grande quanto a dela de rever seu amor de volta, nos seus braços, onde era seguro.

Haviam laços entre eles que por mais que Sasuke tentasse quebrar, eles dois não deixariam. Nem que isso lhes custasse a vida. Ou a eternidade.

- Por que não me diz quem é ele, podemos tentar encontrá-lo - se existia alguém em quem Sakura confiava para ajudar a buscar Sasuke, qual era o problema dele saber seu nome? - Já disse, se for algum foragido, daremos um jeito.

Não que Naruto a imaginasse lidando com tipos perigosos. Apesar de também ter passado pelo treinamento militar, Sakura abandonou a academia antes de se formar. Dizia que se sentia mais útil se estivesse salvando vidas, não as abatendo. Ser policial não era pra ela, apesar de todo o apoio que ela recebia de sua madrasta, Senju Tsunade. A baa-chan, como Naruto costumava chamá-la devido à sua idade avançada escondida pelas inúmeras plásticas e tratamentos de beleza, era uma lenda dentro da Polícia. Mesmo sem os laços de sangue, era incrível que Sakura houvesse herdado a mesma força bruta da atual Comandante. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos de seus dentes foram restaurados depois de tomar alguns bons sopapos das duas.

- Não posso fazer isso, Naruto. Prometi à ele que manteria sua identidade em segredo.

_"Por mais que Itachi mereça essa vingança. Malditos Uchihas, são todos traiçoeiros!"_

- Tudo o que tenho agora, são os telefones que lhe mostrei - os quais havia surrupiado da agenda no celular de sua madrasta, sem que este percebesse. Teve que hipnotizar a pobre Shizune para que esta lhe entregasse o aparelho. Os dois números apareciam com uma certa frequência desde que ela havia lhe entregado o pacote de Sasuke para Kakashi. Seus sentidos lhe diziam que podiam ser uma pista quente.

- Mas ninguém atende - haviam feito algumas tentativas num telefone público desde que Naruto chegou ao hospital. A intenção era descobrir à quem pertenciam, mesmo esta sendo um plano ingênuo. Não podiam contar com o serviço de rastreamento telefônico da polícia.

- Temos que continuar insistindo. Talvez a gente consiga alguma coisa.

- Tomara... O Sasuke só se afastou por causa da história do irmão dele...

A ira do jovem Uchiha reacendeu depois da morte de Itachi. Sasuke nunca se conformou do irmão ter morrido sob a acusação de ter matado a família, ele não só acreditava na inocência de Itachi, como era obcecado por provar poder prová-la perante os tribunais, ainda que tardia. Limpar o nome dos Uchiha era seu maior objetivo na vida.

Sakura sabia bem o que esta ambição de Sasuke lhe rendeu. Ainda se lembrava do gosto do sangue dele, do horror de seu próprio ato, e do sorriso triunfante nos lábios do namorado. A dor lhe rasgava o peito cada vez que aquilo lhe vinha à luz dos pensamentos...

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois, está bem? Podem estranhar a insistência - a médica reprimiu a vontade de chorar e decidiu mudar o assunto - Como vão as coisas com Hinata? Já falou com o pai dela?

O nome dela foi o bastante para mudar o semblante do cadete, agora bem mais relaxado.

- Ainda não... Mas vou conseguir dobrar o velho, hehehe.

- Tenho certeza de que vai! - Sakura bagunçou o cabelo loiro de Naruto e lhe deu uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. Estava torcendo por ele.

- Mas eu queria falar com ela antes disso... Queria ter certeza de que ela não tá com raiva de mim.

- Ela está bem, não se preocupe. Talvez esteja ocupada com a chegada do pai. Sabemos que ele quer que as duas filhas estejam por dentro dos negócios da família. Não vê que Hanabi também está meio sumida?

A suposição pareceu aquietar um pouco Naruto, mas para Sakura, aquele sumiço poderia ter mesmo algo a ver com Hiashi estar na cidade. Mas não tinha provas pra afirmar nada.

Também podia ser algo com a sua _outra vida_. Alguns vampiros não tinham controle sobre seus instintos, alguns surtos aconteciam. Mas como Hinata não era nenhuma novata, essa possibilidade lhe soava pouco provável.

- Acho que compreendo como ela se sente. Somos parecidas... - Sakura deixou escapar aquele pensamento. As duas estavam no mesmo barco, ambas com problemas no campo amoroso; ambas com segredos para guardar.

- Você não parece em nada com a minha Hinata - Naruto torceu o nariz - Ela é doce, meiga, educada, simpática...

- E você é um baka morto se continuar - Sakura ameaçou com veemência, torcendo o estetoscópio como faria com o pescoço de Naruto se ele continuasse. Por fim, acabou perdendo a coragem - Não estou falando de temperamento... Deixa, um dia você vai entender.

Ela ainda tinha muito medo de como Naruto reagiria ao saber da verdade. Não tinha encontrado um jeito bom de lhe contar aquilo, nem sobre ela mesma ou Sasuke, que dirá sobre a mulher que ele dizia amar... Era uma situação das mais difíceis, e que caberia à Hinata dar um jeito. Sakura só se pronunciaria, e com muito custo, se percebesse que a intenção da Hyuuga era abandonar o amigo sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação.

_"Que os céus te deem a força..."_ - pediu, enquanto ouvia Naruto discorrer sobre como faria para conquistar a confiança de Hyuuga Hiashi.

O cadete precisaria ser forte para assimilar o impossível quando se deparasse com ele.

* * *

TenTen meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguiu pelo corredor do terceiro andar do prédio principal, assim que o Sub-comandante a dispensou. Iruka-san havia lhe dado o resto da noite para descansar os pensamentos, e ela estava mais do que agradecida por alguém mais além de Kamisama ter percebido o quanto ela precisava disto.

Conseguira que só lhe tomassem um novo depoimento no dia seguinte, usando a desculpa de que Neji ainda precisaria de alguns cuidados médicos, e por isso ela só teria como vir após o entardecer. Fazer parte do quadro de funcionários tinha lá as suas vantagens...

Pegou o elevador para levá-la ao primeiro andar, mas seu dedo hesitou em apertar o botão com o número um em alto relevo. Optou por ficar no segundo piso, precisava de alguns minutos sozinha.

A tenente foi até uma das janelas que davam para a Avenida Hashirama, uma das principais vias de tráfego de Konoha, e onde ficava o complexo policial. TenTen apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito e contemplou a noite agitada lá fora, que tanta falta lhe fizera. Desejava poder ainda respirar, puxar o ar frio que lhe esfriava a tez, para que a relaxasse e desse fim a inquietação que se instalou dentro dela desde que Hyuuga Neji passara de um punhado de suposições suas para se mostrar em carne, ossos e um quantidade absurda de atrativos para os seus olhos.

Desde que o reencontrara algumas coisas ficaram bem claras para ela. Inclusive podia entender porque antes lhe atormentava a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Já sabia o que era.

Foram três dias de convívio exclusivo com o Hyuuga, dois destes entre indas e vindas ao hospital, pra onde foram depois de terem se apresentado à Comandante, e onde Neji faria alguns exames. Ainda precisavam ficar escondidos do público, e tecnicamente, ela estaria cuidando de alguns ferimentos de Neji, em casa mesmo. Ele não a aconselhava à sair, visitas estavam proibidas - e ela não queria nem imaginar o tipo de comentário que isso iria gerar - , até mesmo o telefone permanecia desligado a maior parte do tempo, enquanto Neji lhe passava instruções.

Para cada canto que olhasse encontrava um irresistível detetive imune à emoções, bastante ocupado com o conteúdo das suas pesquisas. Vez ou outra a olhava de soslaio, quando ficava evidente a tensão que a corroía. Assim mesmo, restava em silêncio. Nessas horas ela tinha vontade de socá-lo até que virasse pó.

Foi com uma alegria incomum que a tenente recebeu dele a notícia de que precisariam vir à delegacia, para prestar explicações sobre o seu desaparecimento, e que de quebra a livraria de uma acusação de homicídio. Não estava acreditando que fosse funcionar tão bem assim, mas só pela chance de sair e ver outra coisa além da cara de Neji já bastava. Até Alfajor conseguiu dar uma saidinha com os amigos felinos, há dois dias que não o via... Nessas horas o invejava tanto!

Nesse curto período, Neji e ela também foram até o hospital onde Sakura trabalhava, e onde o plano dele teria um início concreto. Era ela a médica que estaria atendendo Neji desde o seu resgate, e teria mantido o sigilo sobre o paciente por uma ordem judicial. Sob os olhos de terceiros ela acreditava ter desempenhado bem o seu papel, desde a surpresa de que o "namorado" estava vivo até a operação de resgate em acordo com Hiashi Hyuuga, para quem estaria secretamente trabalhando, à parte da investigação policial. Ela não imaginava o porquê, mas a simples menção de estar sob as ordens do tio de Neji pareceu o bastante pra tornar o seu primeiro depoimento bastante convincente.

Agora se perguntava se talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco na carga sentimental, durante o período em que Neji permanecera sob observação no hospital... A forjada relação só era fictícia para eles dois; o resto do mundo tinha que crer que eles estavam seriamente envolvidos, inclusive seus aliados. Sakura e Hanabi indicavam não ter duvidado disso. Com Neji vivo, TenTen tinha que demonstrar todo o impacto que aquela descoberta tivera sobre ela. Não que não estivesse acontecendo; só tinha que enfatizar isso pro lado mais amoroso da coisa. Não era atriz, mas saberia interpretar quando lhe fosse conveniente. Por enquanto, "a quase mentira, quase verdade" estava trabalhando bem, e ela esperava continuar funcionando nos próximos depoimentos que teria pela frente.

O problema é que Neji também tinha que atuar, e este parecia ter tomado para si a parte mais física do combinado. Pequenos toques de mãos, uma proximidade à mais enquanto caminhavam juntos... Conversas ao pé do ouvido...

--

--

_"__- O que fez com a moto? - Neji questionara muito próximo de uma orelha, e ela estava certa de que ele notou seu corpo estremecer com o braço que passou atrás da sua cintura. Não era possível que ele não estivesse vendo aquilo!_

_- Vendi - havia lhe respondido, mordendo a língua à cada pergunta do repentino "noivo" que o destino lhe dera - Precisava de um carro, é mais adequado pra fazer a ronda. _

_Segundos depois das palavras terem fugido de sua boca uma enfermeira entrou no leito, perguntando se não precisavam de nada. TenTen só faltou pular quando Neji roçou os dedos na camisa que ela usava, mas de um jeito que ela sentia como se o tivesse feito por baixo desta, na altura das suas costelas. Pronto, a cena estava feita, só faltavam os aplausos! _

_Antes que perdesse a compostura e surrasse o detetive na frente da enfermeira, ela pediu que esta lhe trouxesse um cobertor, para forrar a poltrona nada confortável onde passaria aquela noite. Sim, pois passaria o mais longe que conseguisse do alcance de Neji, nem que fosse no estacionamento!"_

_--_

_--_

Lembrou-se do susto que tomou com a atitude do Hyuuga, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada demais ou escandaloso. Na verdade eram gestos contidos até demais, dada a discrição de ambos, mesmo para dois supostos amantes que haviam passado anos separados. Todavia, para ela estava sendo difícil se conter mesmo diante de toda simplicidade. Suas mãos não conseguiam ficar quietas enquanto juntas das de Neji, como quando ela o levou de volta ao seu apartamento.

Estava certa de que não se importaria tanto com isso se não estivesse sentida com ele.

Sentida e inconformada com a explicação que ele não lhe deu. Não queria ter que pensar dessa forma, mas sabia que era assim que seria cada vez que olhasse pra ele agora. Tinha agido de modo estúpido naquele sofá e estava pagando por isso.

Ruim era que, enquanto precisasse da ajuda dele para ser inocentada, aquela tortura iria continuar. Arrependia-se da besteira de ter matado aquele bêbado naquela rua deserta, que agora sabia que não estava tão vazia assim. Não só Hanabi havia testemunhado sua fraqueza pela sede, alguém mais viu e a dedurado. Pensar nisso ainda a assustava, não queria ter de virar uma fugitiva pela criatura em que se transformara.

"Vampiros são seres da noite, vivem sob as sombras...", dizia um trecho do que ela encontrou na _web_ sobre o assunto. Só o que pensava era no quanto estaria sozinha se precisasse fugir, e TenTen já tivera a sua cota de solidão por essa vida. Perdera os pais muito cedo, não tinha irmãos. Tudo o que tinha se resumia ao trabalho, não gostaria de ficar sem isso também.

Bem, talvez quando a idade avançasse um pouco mais. Lá pros sessenta anos ela não teria como explicar a aparência não envelhecida. Nem seu salário seria bom o bastante pra pagar um cirurgião plástico capaz de tal milagre, muito menos poderia inventar a desculpa de que Afrodite tinha ido com a sua cara. A policial riu de um jeito melancólico.

Como rir ou lamentar não lhe tinha serventia alguma, a tenente desceu até o primeiro andar, onde o Hyuuga a aguardava. Havia lhe dito que se apresentaria sozinha, e este não fez objeção à isso. Mas fez questão de acompanhá-la até o batalhão e ficar esperando para levá-la em casa.

Neji dava à entender que estava atento às portas do elevador, pois quando elas abriram para que saísse ela teve o confronto direto com seus olhos brancos.

Ao mirá-los, concluiu que ignorar o que sentia era mesmo inevitável. Seus pensamentos a levaram de volta ao beijo que ela começou, logo após ter lhe oferecido seu sangue, e ao qual ele havia posto um ponto final. Ele conhecia sua frustração, e ela não se importava que ele estivesse lendo o que se passava na sua cabeça agora. O jeito como ele se afastou dela sem dizer uma palavra a magoou e a inquietou em todos esses dias junto dele, e TenTen queria que Neji tivesse essa consciência viva na sua mente.

- Está tudo bem? Já foi liberada? - Neji acarinhou uma das mãos de TenTen com a sua, fitando seus grandes olhos castanhos, que o miravam com um falso fascínio. Ele se inteirava com o que ela sentia, o que inibiu o desejo dele de tocar-lhe brevemente os lábios com os seus, mesmo que na recepção não houvesse mais ninguém além deles e da jovem atendente, entretida com um livro atrás do balcão. Conformou-se em deixar que seus dedos fizessem a carícia em substituição ao beijo.

- Desculpem interrompê-los - disse Iruka, ao pegar os dois pombinhos num momento tão doce. Embora ainda não conhecesse bem o detetive Hyuuga Neji, já que ele chegou ao batalhão bem depois de sua "morte", percebia que este nutria um cuidado especial com a Tenente TenTen. O que o agradava, já que a jovem não tinha familiares na cidade.

_"Ele só chegou perto por causa do o Sub-Comandante."_

Às vezes TenTen sentia a raiva consumi-la ao pensar que tais gestos de zelo talvez não fossem autênticos. Não que fosse essa a sua primeira intenção, mas seria demais esperar que Neji viesse a retribuir o cuidado que ela costumava ter com ele no passado, sem que lhe soasse tão superficial? Ou diferente da penitência que ele se impôs por ter lhe transformado?

- Esqueci de dizer-lhe, TenTen - Iruka lhe interrompeu os pensamentos - Há duas pessoas bem impacientes que aguardavam para vê-la assim que fosse dispensada, mas tiveram que atender à uma chamada.

- Já até imagino quem são...

- Acho que todos nós o sabemos - o Sub comandante riu - Moegi acabou de me avisar que eles já estão voltando, se quiser esperar...

- Então eles já voltaram, Iruka-san. Se bem conheço aqueles dois, vão dar um jeito de sair de qualquer engarrafamento pelo caminho e chegar aqui em tempo recorde - TenTen falou com graça daqueles seus dois parceiros temporários, que estavam substituindo Ino enquanto esta estivera de licença. De fato não haviam atendido uma chamada sequer, pois Neji fez o favor de "sequestrá-la" no dia em que começariam a parceria. No entanto, ela bem se lembrava dos tempos de de cadete, e de como Lee costumava fazer as rondas à pé enquanto ela usava a moto. Tal excentricidade se devia à mais uma das lições do Capitão Maito Gai, à quem Lee seguia fielmente. Era bem engraçado, menos quando insistia para que ela tomasse parte das suas bizarrices.

Mal concluía o pensamento e as duas figuras nas quais pensava entravam correndo pela porta de vidro, sorte que esta permanecia aberta. Assim que a notaram, TenTen pediu paciência aos céus.

- TenTeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!! Que bom que está de volta!!!! - berravam os dois agentes, assim que a tenente foi duplamente esmagada pelos colegas de farda. Falando nisso...

- Me soltem! - pediu, quando os vários botões da roupa militar machucaram-lhe a pele, devido a intensidade dos abraços. De volta ao chão, os fitou de cima a baixo - Até quando vão continuar usando fardas? Não sabem que é somente obrigatório aos cadetes?

- Minha farda é meu escudo, prova do meu patriotismo! - Lee falou, fazendo pose como se lhe tivessem mandado cantar o hino nacional. Vestir a indumentária de cor verde escura lhe enchia de orgulho. Não tinha sido fácil formar-se na Academia de Polícia quando se negava a aprender a manusear armas de fogo, assim como provar que o _kung fu_ poderia ser tão letal quanto qualquer bala de revólver. Mesmo tendo sido motivo de risadas para muitos Lee ainda era capaz de de lembrar, com lágrimas nos olhos, o dia em que foi graduado cadete, quando recebera a bela farda. E como fora ovacionado por aqueles mesmos que antes não acreditavam em sua capacidade.

Desde então não houvera um só dia de trabalho em que não estivesse usando-a.

- Exatamente, Lee. A bandeira que carregamos junto ao peito é nossa maior prova de lealdade à terra pátria! - O Capitão Gai dizia isto apontando para o pequeno emblema no lado esquerdo da farda, menor que uma foto 3x4, com a bandeira do Japão - Vê cada uma destas medalhas? São a prova de que é possível manter a ordem e a justiça sem que se precise disparar um tiro sequer. Essa é a nossa filosofia!

Nem o Capitão Gai, nem o Tenente Lee pareciam perceber o pouco interesse estampado nos rostos dos presentes. TenTen estava louca de vontade de os deixar falando sozinhos, mas teve pena, já que haviam se preocupado com ela nos dias em que estivera sumida. Soube por Sakura que Lee se sentia culpado por seu desaparecimento, e prometeu reparar isso, assim que tivesse um pouco mais de disposição para aturar seus surtos convidaria a ambos para um _happy hour _na lanchonete de Chouji.

- Onde está o Sub Comandante? - perguntou Lee. TenTen notou então que este havia pulado fora sem que percebessem, aproveitando para escapar dos discursos inflamados que Gai estava fazendo.

_"Ora... É assim que ele quer que eu descanse a mente?"_

TenTen notou o olhar estranho que a dupla enviava à Neji, até então fora da conversa. Claro, havia esquecido de os apresentar!

- Desculpem... Capitão, Lee, este é o detetive Hyuuga Neji...

- Já o conhecemos, TenTen - disse Lee, com uma das mãos no queixo e o olhar desconfiado, enquanto analisava aquele sujeito cabeludo e calado que acompanhava a colega de patente.

- É? - a tenente se perguntava se já os teria apresentado em outra ocasião. Não que o lembrasse...

- Hyuuga Neji é um assunto conhecido dentro da Polícia. Seu desaparecimento ocorreu em circunstâncias que nunca foram esclarecidas... - tal qual seu subordinado, Gai também estudava Neji - Ah, também já sabemos que estão... "envolvidos".

TenTen virou os olhos com a forma como o Capitão havia colocado a relação deles. Já Neji restava quieto, de braços cruzados, incrivelmente paciente com aqueles dois. Recordava-se vagamente de um tal Rock Lee, se não lhe falhava a memória era ele a dupla de TenTen na época em que a conheceu.

- Diga-me, jovem... Quais são as suas intenções para com a pequena TenTen?

- Capitão, pelo amor de Deus! - TenTen esbravejou.

- Não se preocupe, TenTen! Estamos zelando pela sua honra! - Lee tentou confortá-la, o que não funcionou muito quando o tenente tirou de um de seus bolsos um pequeno bloco e uma caneta. Não conseguiu ver se havia algo escrito nele, mas percebeu que o tenente estava à postos para tomar nota de alguma coisa.

- Bem lembrado, Lee - Gai disse - Tenho algumas perguntas à lhe fazer, detetive. Sei que esta é a sua especialidade, mas creio que entenda que só queremos o melhor para a doce TenTen. Como seu superior, não pretendo deixar que nenhum aproveitador se aproxime dela.

- De acordo - Neji meneou a cabeça, concordando naquele ponto de vista - Também penso da mesma maneira.

- É mesmo um homem inteligente, Neji... Bem, para começar, eu gostaria que me dissesse à que passo anda o relacionamento de vocês, o quanto estão envolvidos, entende? - Gai apoiou uma das mãos num dos ombros de detetive, olhou bem para os peculiares olhos brancos, para ver neles o grau de sinceridade nas respostas de Neji - Diga-me... Vocês já... mantiveram rela...

TenTen pegou Neji pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do prédio. Já o Capitão Maito Gai e o Tenente Rock Lee levariam algumas horas para se recuperarem do potente soco que lhes alvejou os maxilares, possivelmente lhes tirando algum dos dentes branquíssimos. Despertariam pela manhã, com uma dor tão significativa que os faria refletir muitas vezes antes de pensar em fazer certas perguntas indiscretas.

Enquanto TenTen os levava de volta ao seu apartamento, Neji escondia dela que achava engraçado o zelo exageradamente familiar daqueles dois homens com ela. Ultrapassava os limites do aceitável, mas ele os compreendia. Também desejava o melhor para o seu anjo.

- São bem barulhentos, indiscretos, mas tem o seu valor.

- Cale a boca, você acabou de conhecê-los, duvido continuar achando isso quando eles se voltarem para você - TenTen resmungou, enquanto mantinha os olhos nas ruas.

Sorriu discretamente, aqueles dois malucos eram o que ela tinha de mais próximo à uma família. Era bom ter quem se preocupasse com ela.

_"Eles não tem jeito mesmo!"_

* * *

Sabaku no Temari caminhava apressadamente pela estação de trem. Usava um sobretudo verde musgo que lhe era eficiente tanto para proteger do frio, quanto para misturá-la a multidão. Já o cabelo solto era mesmo uma escolha errada para a noite de vento e chuva fina que fazia, um _preview_ da mudança de estações que se daria em alguns dias. Casualmente usava as mãos para tirar os fios loiros do caminho de sua visão, enquanto procurava pela plataforma certa nos letreiros acesos. Estava bastante atrasada, não tinha conseguido deixar o batalhão na hora desejada, e ainda tivera que lidar com um imprevisto bem impertinente.

Até que não lhe custou muito encontrar a plataforma de número três. Temari passou por um punhado de pessoas até encontrar a área que era destinada às cargas. Ninguém pareceu notar quando ela entrou no local limitado aos funcionários. No alto de uma pilha de caixas ela avistou a conhecida cabeleira cor de fogo; pelo jeito largado como estava escorado numa das caixas, concluiu que ele devia ter aproveitado para tirar um cochilo enquanto a esperava. De Suna à Konoha eram quase dez horas de viagem, e o irmão tinha uma insônia quase crônica, dificilmente conseguia dormir mais que duas horas por noite.

- Desculpe o atraso... - apressou-se em avisar ao irmão mais novo de que não era por vontade sua aquela demora toda - Acabei de ser assaltada, quase me levaram o celular, foi por pouco - Se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, faria questão que aquele ladrãozinho de quinta levasse algumas das balas do seu revólver também, de preferência no lugar onde mais lhe doeria - Mas pra minha falta de sorte, esqueci de pôr ele no carregador.

Temari parou de contar como havia sido o início daquela sua noite quando as risadas baixas do seu irmão do meio a surpreenderam sobre sua presença. Confusa, voltou-se para o ruivo com o qual achava estar sozinha.

- Ele veio também?

- Queria que eu o deixasse lá? - Sabaku no Gaara desceu de seu lugar para o chão, ficando à poucos passos da irmã policial. Também usava um sobretudo, mas este de cor marrom, e carregava consigo uma maleta. Temari já sabia o que estava dentro dela.

- Bem, não... - Temari escolheu bem como dizer aquilo, sem que fosse mal compreendida - Só espero que ele não me cause problemas, pelo menos com você eu tenho essa garantia. Já não posso dizer o mesmo do Kankurou, o _bon vivant_ da família.

- Ei! - Sabaku no Kankurou também desceu de outra pilha de caixas para reclamar do jeito como os irmãos falavam dele.

À bem da verdade, Temari não sabia se devia manter-se tão segura com Gaara. Não queria nem pensar em como acabaria caso descobrissem a peculiar profissão de seus dois irmãos mais novos.

Tanto Gaara quanto Kankurou eram matadores de aluguel. E se isso já não fosse o bastante para por seu pescoço à prova dentro do batalhão, ainda havia um curioso bônus. O fato de um deles agora ser o que até pouco tempo não lhe parecia mais do que um figura folclórica era algo que os três haviam jurado levar para o túmulo. Quem quebrasse o acordo, iria arcar com as consequências.

No entanto, a perita já estava se acostumando a aquela idéia. Que não lhe seria tão absurda, se ela mesma não tivesse testemunhado todo o processo.

- Porque sempre me sinto excluído quando vocês dois conversam? Continuem falando mal de mim, vou lá fora e já volto - Kankurou pôs-se a reclamar para o vento aquilo que o incomodava desde quando eram crianças. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e amarrou a cara, coberta por uma pintura bizarra, mas da qual ele só se despia quando ia dormir. Usava roupas pretas e alguns braceletes de couro negro ao redor dos pulsos. O estilo de Kankurou se dividia entre o gótico e o rock, ao qual Temari torcia o nariz a cada vez que via que o irmão usava bem mais maquiagem do que ela.

- Você fica aqui.

Gaara não precisou repetir, o irmão freou seus passos no mesmo instante. Por trabalhar com ele, Kankurou sabia que o ruivo não hesitaria em tirá-lo do caminho se assim julgasse certo. Com o gênio psicótico que possuía...

E depois o anormal era ele! Era preferível ter um estilo diferente do comum ou longe do aceitável do que sustentar aquele olhar sinistro que Gaara mantinha todo o tempo. Temari era meio mandona, mas tinha os pés mais fixos no chão do que eles dois juntos.

Embora a cara dela agora demostrasse um pouco de apreensão.

- Relaxa, Temari, não há porque se preocupar - Kankurou passou um braço por cima dos ombros da irmã - Gaara veio à trabalho.

- E você não quer que eu me preocupe, se vocês chamam _isso_ de trabalho?

- Não há motivo - Gaara disse, à caminho da saída do depósito. Já tinham desperdiçado tempo demais por ali - Estão me pagando para manter a ordem.

- Que quer dizer com isso? - Temari apressou-se para seguir o irmão, sem entender do que ele estava falando. Jamais a polícia pediria ajuda a gente como ele, à menos que...

- Qual é o acordo? - Se havia alguma barganha entre seus irmãos e a Polícia de Konoha, ela tinha obrigação de saber. Gaara pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos, como sempre. Mas ela não sabia que a atenção do ruivo havia sido captada, até ver por si mesma o que o irmão fitava, indiferente.

Melhor dizendo, _quem _estava há menos de oito metros de distância do trio, assim que deixaram a área restrita.

Seus olhos verdes se espantaram ao ver a figura recostada numa placa de anúncio, com um cigarro pela metade pendendo no canto da boca, junto ao assaltante do qual ela não pudera cuidar apropriadamente, algemado e preso à um dos postes de ferro do início do século XX, uma das antiguidades restauradas que se destacavam na estação modernizada. O olha fixo no seu, estudando seu espanto, antes de voltar-se para analisar seus irmãos. Temari quase engasgou quando percebeu que ele realmente intencionava chegar mais perto.

- Você demorou, hein problemática! - o detetive voltou os olhos para os dois homens que acompanhavam a policial. Não estava sorrindo, embora o tom fosse jocoso - Então são vocês os irmãos da Temari - Mais perto do ruivo, foi para ele quem o detetive esticou a mão - Nara Shikamaru, detetive de polícia e noivo da sua irmã.

Gaara não moveu um músculo sequer em sua face, Kankurou abafou o riso e Temari ainda procurava os cacos da sua cara, que foram ao chão com o que Shikamaru havia dito. Se já não estivesse tão desestabilizada pela inesperada aparição do Detetive Nara, não acreditaria se contassem que seu irmão Gaara, o frio e antissocial Sabaku no Gaara, não só aceitou o cumprimento como também demostrou estar disposto à socializar com o policial.

- Noivo... Não me lembro de ter ouvido minha irmã falar algo sobre isso.

- Porque eu não tinha feito o pedido antes, mas eu sei que ela irá aceitar. Creio que seja esta a atitude que ela vem me cobrando há algum tempo. Me sinto melhor sabendo que os parentes dela estão na cidade, assim me poupa uma cansativa viagem até Suna.

Gaara pareceu interessado no que o "noivo" de sua irmã ia dizendo, enquanto o detetive lhes oferecia uma carona na viatura, se estes não se importassem de fazer uma rápida parada na delegacia. Kankurou achava a cena divertida, pois Temari não entendia o que deu no irmão mais novo para agir de um jeito tão... receptivo.

Os quatro - cinco com o ladrão que os acompanhava, com cara de tédio - andavam para a saída da estação, até onde a viatura e o carro de Temari estavam estacionados.

- Ele tá só trabalhando, mas fica fria que o cabelo de abacaxi ali não tá na lista dele não. Ainda não.

E com essa, a perita pegou um dos seus analgésicos na bolsa e engoliu à seco mesmo. Se a sucessão de situações incomuns continuasse a cabeça dela iria latejar até amanhecer.

_"Mas deixa estar... Ele vai ver só..."_

O sorriso perverso de Sabaku no Temari, longe dos olhares dos três homens, dizia o quanto ela se divertia escolhendo em qual pedaço do Detetive Nara seu chicote iria cantar, muito em breve...

* * *

- Eu... Eu preciso...

A nova tentativa de levantar-se usando as paredes de pedra para se apoiar havia falhado por completo. Hinata caiu sentada no chão de tábua corrida, e uma nova leva de gemidos sofridos cresceu em sua boca com mais aquele insucesso. Ela mordeu o lábio para conter o desespero, com tanta força que o fez sangrar. O gosto do próprio sangue passou por sua língua, a urgência pela alimento antes que tombasse de vez gritava por todo o corpo, exigindo um alívio imediato.

Trancada naquela parte subterrânea da casa de campo, ela não conseguia se recordar como havia ido parar ali. Entretanto, sabia exatamente o motivo de seu confinamento, dada a coincidência com a chegada de seu pai à Konoha. Estava há muitas horas, nem sabia dizer quantas, sem ingerir uma gota de sangue, porém lúcida o suficiente para conhecer aquela resposta.

Seus olhos remanesciam vermelhos todo o tempo; as olheiras eram os únicos pontos destoantes na excessivamente pálida do rosto. As entranhas reclamavam e ainda assim, não era em sim mesma que ela pensava.

O medo pelo único inocente naquilo tudo a fez erguer-se mais uma vez; cada passo seu provocava ecos pelo ambiente, iluminado por velas, do tamanho exato da casa acima dele. Hinata esmurrou a pesada porta de metal com toda a força que tinha, as mãos já avermelhadas pelos golpes, que paravam quando ela sentia a inutilidade de sua força. Mas os belos olhos azuis, e o enorme sorriso que a recepcionava, lhe davam forças para tentar mais uma vez.

Não havia ninguém mais no lugar onde o "casulo de ferro" ficava. Sair dali dependia única e exclusivamente dela.

Protegê-lo dependia só dela.

_"Onegai! Que dê tempo!"_

-

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Hoje é níver da TenTen! (Parabéns, diva! *-*) Post pra comemorar! \o/

---

---

**Quadro enorme de notas finais:**

Cap não betado (ainda).

_bon vivant_ - Não sei o exato significado, mas sempre ouvi o termo associado à alguém que vive no bem bom, só aproveitando a vida sem grandes preocupações. Geralmente aproveitando o que os outros podem lhe oferecer. (O famoso "boa vida". XDD)

Os Sabaku são umas gracinhas: Um gótico, um serial killer e uma "dominatrix". XDDD

PS: Na fic o Sharingan não existe, mas o Kakashi usa o rosto meio coberto para esconder algumas cicatrizes. Ah sim, ele é cego do olho esquerdo. Ç_Ç

Ps2: Que raios de Ordem é essa? Bem, dentro de alguns capítulos a TenTen e vocês irão descobrir. XDD

Ps3: Percebi que vou pirar até arrumar a ordem cronológica dos fatos ocorridos na fanfic. Se perceberem alguma incoerência muito absurda, por favor, me avisem. Ç__Ç

--

--

--

* * *

**Agora o aviso mais importante da fic [Em negrito pra que leiam com atenção]:**

Como já pus no meu perfil, estou em **"hiatus"** até meados de Abril, mais ou menos. **"The curse"** ficará sem posts até lá, pois estarei corrigindo erros e repostando capítulos (nada que altere a história, só pequenas correções mesmo), e também preciso de um tempo pra arrumar alguns pontos soltos na trama, para os próximos capítulos.

.

Além disso, tenho que estudar. --'

.

Então, antes que alguém me jogue um raio por causa do atraso nas atualizações ( que já são absurdos --') ou pensem que eu abandonei a fic, estou avisando os motivos. Obrigada por compreenderem. :3

* * *

Já estou respondendo os reviews via reply, muito obrigada por eles. *-*

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. o/

**Bjos da Suna**


	14. Luzes sob o véu

**The curse **

**Capítulo 14 - Luzes sob o véu**

**Um** assovio foi sua ruidosa reação assim que a frente do suntuoso hotel se destacou no panorama, antes mesmo que pusesse os pés pra fora do táxi. Ele ao menos esperava que fosse este o hotel certo, porque com aquele nome oriundo sabe-se lá de qual idioma e impossível de se ler, tudo que restou ao cadete Uzumaki foi contar com a ajuda do motorista para chegar até ao seu destino. O centro de Konoha reunia alguns lugares próprios para a porcentagem da população que arrotava dinheiro, e todos lhe pareciam igualmente extravagantes pelos nomes que levavam, sendo assim complicado para ele diferenciá-los.

Além de altíssimo, o edifício era muito bem iluminado, tanto que as luzes quase lhe cegaram numa primeira olhada. Um par de seguranças que mediam o dobro da sua altura, assim como o de sua massa muscular, guardavam as portas giratórias pelas quais ele deveria passar. Ficou feliz de notar que o seu único terno, após uma passagem emergencial pela lavanderia, agora podia concorrer em pé de igualdade com o dos seguranças, pelo menos.

Subindo os cinco degraus, viu também os manobristas que esperavam para guardar um ou outro carrão que aparecia. Deviam estar cientes de que mesmo trabalhando cem anos naquele mesmo emprego o máximo que conseguiriam de veículos daquele porte seriam as calotas, e de segunda mão. Não que ele estivesse muito melhor do que isso, era policial mais pelo que representava a profissão do que pelo contracheque que recebia. Se tivesse que ganhar o equivalente aos riscos que corria diariamente já teria comprado um terreninho no paraíso.

"_Que merda... Se eu contar com o meu salário pra fazer bonito hoje, melhor esquecer essa história de futuro sogro..." _

Só isso já punha seu sistema digestivo que nem trem descarrilhado, sem freio algum. Não foi mesmo uma boa idéia ter comido antes de sair, mas Chouji havia lhe dito, com muito pesar, que não seria de bom tom ele aproveitar o jantar com Hiashi pra tirar a barriga da miséria. Ricos comiam pouco, mas pagavam caro pela mixaria que colocavam nos pratos. Que desperdício de grana, vai entender...

Se do lado de fora o lugar já cheirava a dinheiro torrado... De fato, por dentro é que ele teve a certeza de que nem se vendesse a alma conseguiria pagar por um fim de semana ali. Logo de cara, os tais seguranças mostraram-se bastante receosos sobre deixá-lo seguir em frente. Somente quando ele disse quem o aguardava e da informação ser confirmada é que lhe permitiram passar. Bem que ele queria estar com o distintivo e a farda agora, queria ver manterem a marra contra uma autoridade do nível dele!

Na recepção, a coisa foi bem diferente. Uma das atendentes lhe sorriu como se ele cheirasse igual a um maço de cem dólares recém saído do carro forte, direto para o bolso dela. Ao pedir seu RG e rapidamente confirmar seus dados, ordenou à um dos funcionários que o acompanhasse. Esse foi outro que lhe sorriu de modo bastante animado, um pouco afetado demais pra um representante do sexo masculino. Naruto achou melhor andar alguns passos afastados do alegre funcionário antes que fosse mal interpretado por este.

Minutos depois ele restava mal acomodado num sofá fofo feito gelatina, com um drinque de nome e cor estranhos na mão, ao qual aceitou para não parecer grosseiro, e ouvindo uma musiquinha sonolenta sabe-se lá vinda de onde. Passou algum tempo observando o movimento no lugar; algumas pessoas e seus narizes em pé, pelo orgulho ou pelos poderes da cirurgia plástica, passavam por ali, meneando a cabeça num cumprimento contido. Concluiu que devia abolir os tapinhas nas costas quando fosse saudar o futuro sogro, seria íntimo demais.

Impaciente, e igualmente nervoso com a demora de seu anfitrião, pensou em perguntar novamente, mas temeu ser inconveniente. Segundo os conselhos que recebeu durante a semana, o melhor era acatar à qualquer coisa que lhe oferecessem. Sakura havia dito que se ele ficasse calado, já era um bom passo para se sair bem com a família de Hinata. Mas se ele não falava nada, como iria passar uma boa impressão ao futuro sogro? No fim, só lhe deram dicas confusas ou inúteis demais pra ele seguir.

Novamente listou o que achava que podia ou não dizer ao pai de sua Hime. Sua ficha criminal tinha algumas manchinhas, coisinhas pequenas do passado... A referência familiar era o padrinho, que raramente estava sóbrio. Ele tinha um bom trabalho, mas no fim do mês ficava como se não tivesse onde cair morto. Sobrava então...

Naruto sentiu o suor frio escorrer por sua espinha. Precisava urgente de um assunto mais interessante do que sua biografia frente e verso. Nessas horas queria ter um jornalzinho por perto, mesmo que fosse do dia anterior.

Os burburinhos ao redor chamaram sua atenção, ele procurou o motivo que agitou os presentes. Várias cabeças meneavam respeitosamente para um senhor que tinha acabado de descer as escadas, tinha o cabelo comprido e usava um _smoking_ tão negro quanto seus cabelos. Quando se voltou pra ele sem nem pestanejar, Naruto viu a cor dos seus olhos, brancos que nem os da sua Hime, embora bem longe da simpatia acanhada dos de Hinata.

Hyuuga Hiashi, seu sogro em potencial, caminhou até ele. Naruto se levantou do desconfortável sofá, enfrentou o olhar gelado que o analisava de cima abaixo. Jurou sentir uma pontada no fígado com isso, mas ele não iria retroceder justo agora.

- Pela descrição de minha filha, você é Uzumaki Naruto - Hiashi estendeu a mão para o loiro tão alto quanto ele. Naruto apertou a fria palma, obviamente desconcertado pela expressão superior do homem mais velho ter mudado da água para o vinho tão de repente. Hiashi esboçou um leve sorriso sarcástico, que o lembrou de um certo detetive enjoado do seu batalhão.

- Finalmente o conheço pessoalmente - Hiashi parecia contente desse fato, e Naruto ficou ressabiado com isso - Faz tempo que cobro de Hinata a sua apresentação, mas minha filha temia que eu pudesse assustá-lo de alguma forma.

_"E não é pra menos..." _- com um certo atraso, Naruto associou o recém conhecido pai de Hinata com o intratável do Hyuuga Neji, um ser tão "pé no saco" quando o Teme, ao qual foi difícil se acostumar. Os dois Hyuugas eram parecidos demais, com aquele ar presunçoso o tempo todo. Algo lhe dizia que aquela alegria de Hiashi não era tão espontânea quanto ele tentava demostrar. Na verdade, Naruto já esperava pela primeira espetada que receberia, assim que fosse pego desprevenido.

- Espero que goste da cozinha francesa, acredito que seja o mais indicado para acompanhar o vinho que separei especialmente para esta noite - Hiashi encaminhou-se para o restaurante do hotel, puxava assunto com o jovem, obviamente desconfiado de tanta gentileza por sua parte. O vampiro Hyuuga teve vontade de sorrir, verdadeiramente. O jantar seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer o escolhido de sua filha mais velha. E, obviamente, Hiashi queria contar ao rapaz um pouco da história de seu clã.

Na verdade, fazia questão de fazer isso.

_-X.X-_

_**" Não** é justo..."_

O lamento vinha de sua alma, inquieta pela apreensão. Não havia força em sua voz para verbalizá-lo. A vampira restaria no silêncio perturbador que a rodeava não fosse o movimento de sua mão direita, baixando novamente o salto do sapato contra o chão de pedra debaixo de si. Uma e outras vezes mais o repetiu, formando uma melodia irregular que ecoava pelas paredes da ampla câmara que a aprisionava, de onde tentava sem cessar encontrar uma maneira de escapar. A frustração a abatia, e enchia sua cabeça com mais e mais dúvidas a cada instante passado. Seguia temerosa, conforme o ponteiro do relógio em seu pulso corria, cada vez mais depressa...

As sombras das chamas das velas pouco oscilavam, pois não havia corrente de ar que lhes cortasse o curso em direção ao alto. Permaneceu a observá-las por alguns instantes, não lhe era conveniente a proximidade com o fogo... E era tão estranho que a quentura ameaçadora agora a acalmasse... Tal qual as luzes alaranjadas, ousou levantar seus olhos para cima e fazer uma nova prece. Ainda acreditava. O que era, no que haviam lhe transformado, nada lhe demoveria da crença de que os maus momentos haveriam de passar.

Claro que Hinata tinha o conhecimento de que deveria fazer a sua parte para que isso acontecesse. Já devia ter tomado uma atitude há mais tempo. Talvez não estivesse ali dentro agora, com o coração apertado de medo por tantas suposições pessimistas.

Devia ter contado à ele, deixá-lo tomar ciência de com quem ele estava lidando, por mais absurdo que pudesse soar. O sentimento de culpa a assaltava, Hinata baixou o rosto novamente aos joelhos. Os poderes que possuía eram esmagados pela fraqueza que crescia dentro de si, era o resquício mais forte da humana que foi um dia. Mortal ou não, sempre fora uma mulher fraca de espírito.

O que Naruto tinha visto nela que nem ela mesma foi capaz de ver?

E por que ele tinha que sofrer as consequências?

_"Não é justo..."_

_" Não é justo e eu vou te tirar daí. Aguente mais um pouco, nee-san!"_

Hinata se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz da irmã fazendo ecos na sua cabeça. Como podia, se à essa hora Hanabi estava ...Fora da cidade?

Pensou se já era algum delírio pelo longo período sem se alimentar, então concentrou-se e ouviu alguns resmungos do lado de fora, na conhecida voz feminina. E soltando palavrões que se caso Hiashi estivesse dentro do perímetro ela jamais pensaria em pronunciar. Levantou-se apressada, aos tropeços chegou à porta de aço e colou o ouvido nesta. Um novo xingamento fez com que, pela primeira vez depois de mais tempo que pudesse contar, um sorriso espontâneo brotasse de seus lábios ressecados.

- Nee-san! Se está bem diga alguma coisa! - gritou a vampira mais jovem, que persistia movendo os dedos pelas paredes do túnel, tentando localizar nelas um ponto específico. Algumas pequenas saliências redondas e lisas, do tamanho de uma moeda, se escondiam na superfície pedregosa e empoeirada, no escuro total daquele caminho que a levaria até a câmara onde sua irmã estava. Hanabi mantinha os olhos fechados, não que não pudesse ver, mas porque precisava se concentrar naquela tarefa.

Apenas uma delas abriria a maciça porta na escuridão à sua frente.

Em cada tentativa frustrada um novo xingamento aparecia, em um volume considerável. Vinha contando os passos desde que conseguira abrir o alçapão escondido nos jardins traseiros da casa, pois não tinha a mínima idéia do quão extenso pudesse ser aquele corredor. Um corredor! Antes fosse algo em linha reta, Hanabi estava certa de que havia feito algumas curvas pelo comprido trajeto. Neji era tão minucioso que dava até raiva, precisava haver um labirinto ali embaixo?

A lembrança de ver seu primo entrar diversas vezes pelo alçapão ainda lhe causava um leve mal estar. Neji nunca expressara medo. A bem da verdade, ele nunca lhes permitia saber como se sentia cada vez que era necessário retornar, mas ela sabia que não devia ser uma boa sensação. Não quando tinha que encarcerar-se para evitar uma matança. A câmara era sem dúvida um lugar inóspito, capaz de assustar qualquer um que porventura a descobrisse, somente pelo aspecto de abandono que aquele caminho tinha. Não precisava da visão pra saber disso.

O que não combinava, contudo, com o que viu ao finalmente achar o que buscava. Já nos limites da paciência, sem querer seus dedos empurraram um ponto na parede e este se provou ser o dispositivo correto, quando a pesada porta rangeu e começou à subir, devagar, fazendo bastante barulho. Hanabi localizou alguns pontos acesos alguns metros à frente, a claridade vinda lá de dentro era fraca, mas via-se intensa se comparada ao breu do qual acabara de sair.

O amplo cômodo não era tão inabitável, estava limpo e havia um carpete cobrindo parte do chão. Uma poltrona e uma estante com alguns livros davam a entender que Neji não usava o lugar apenas quando a marca da maldição estava para agir.

Hinata se afastou quando tremores indicaram que sua irmã havia conseguido. A porta começou a se mover e logo ela pôde identificar um olhar branco vindo do lado de fora. Teve vontade de esmagá-la num abraço apertado, mas além de não ter energia para tal, o gesto afetivo demais não condizia com o comportamento das irmãs. O máximo que conseguiu foi um agradecimento murmurado, quando tomou as mãos dela nas suas e as apertou.

- Domo arigatou... - Hinata apartou-se da irmã, passou as mãos sobre as mangas de sua jaqueta, cobertas de pó. Se não fosse pela ajuda dela, talvez não saísse daquele lugar nem tão cedo.

- Me agradeça depois de salvar o pescoço daquele inútil - Hanabi notou que as roupas de Hinata estava um pouco amassadas, e esta seguia tentando tirar a poeira da sua, afe! - Não temos tempo pra isso! - Felizmente não parecia ferida. Somente as mãos, e ela entendeu que a irmã já havia feito alguns esforços. As olheiras começavam a destacar-se na tez muito clara de Hinata, isso sim a deixava preocupada.

- Temos que ir! Naruto-kun... - a urgência em resgatar o namorado se manifestou outra vez e Hinata segurou a mão da irmã, puxando-a para que se apressassem.

- Ei, primeiro cuide de si, nee-san - Hanabi freou os passos, mostrou o braço à Hinata, rasgando a pele ela mesma com uma comprida unha - Sabe que tem de estar forte pra ir atrás dele. Tome isso como um aperitivo, depois trate de conseguir uma fonte melhor. Otou-san está no hotel.

A frieza de Hanabi para lidar com adversidades a lembrava e muito à seu pai, no entanto, ela sempre tivera um ponto de vista mais justo - e menos arcaico - do que o do patriarca do clã. Ver como agora se dispusera a ajudá-la, sem demonstrar nenhum vestígio de medo, dava a Hinata um exemplo a seguir. Hanabi era mais centrada, mais racional e menos passional, como costumava dizer. Era exatamente assim que ela queria ser agora.

- Pare com esse seu momento de autopiedade e ande logo! - Hanabi resmungou, ao notar o desalento na face da irmã - Que espera encontrar do loiro baka se continuar perdendo tempo? Só o cabelo?

- Por Kami, nee-san! - se Hanabi queria que corresse, tinha conseguido. Hinata não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o sangue que a irmã lhe oferecia, tão logo os pensamentos desoladores sobre o futuro do namorado voltaram à todo vapor para atormentá-la. Sorveu o sangue por um curto período, apenas o suficiente para que não perdesse os sentidos.

Antes de deixarem o local, Hanabi lançou um olhar curioso para o centro da câmara. Estreitou os olhos para o casulo de ferro. Mentalmente, estava agradecida por seu pai não o ter utilizado. Ao mesmo tempo, se perguntava o porquê disso, se o objetivo dele era impedir Hinata de sair. Hiashi sabia que ela viria pela irmã tão logo tivesse a chance.

Em silêncio, tentou entender se aquela falha de seu otou-sama tinha sido ou não proposital. Ao ver Hinata apressar os passos, deixou de lado tais pensamentos. Não iria lhe dar mais problemas para resolver.

Se era notável que a figura do mortal loiro lhe tomava todo e qualquer segundo de atenção, o mínimo que poderia fazer era continuar pisando fundo no acelerador. As multas, que se danassem. Hanabi olhou de soslaio, vendo os olhos de Hinata se avermelharem. Mal sinal...

Não desejava estar perto se sua irmã fizesse com seu autocontrole o que ela estava fazendo com os sinais vermelhos.

-X.X-

**Anko** lançou mais uma folha ao fogo, contemplando de modo pensativo as chamas transformarem o papel em pó. As cinzas eram o ponto final dos rascunhos que tinha feito recentemente, um método seguro de que tais informações não caíssem em mãos erradas. Pelo sonho que tinha lhe roubado o resto da madrugada, era melhor não postergar ainda mais essa tarefa.

Entre as páginas soltas do caderno que ia destruindo encontrou uma foto, amarelada pelo passar dos anos, onde se via ainda pequena, entre dez e onze anos. Quanto mais tentava se livrar do passado, mas ele teimava em se manifestar. Anko olhou o rosto feliz da menina. Com a idade passando, eram poucas as possibilidades de ser adotada, entretanto, a casa elegante ao fundo e o sorriso largo que estampava seu rosto eram o inverso do destino que previa para si mesma. Há muito que o céu cinzento lhe servia de teto, devia ter mantido isso fresco na memória para não se iludir.

A foto foi tirada poucas semanas depois de Orochimaru ter conseguido sua guarda, e ela já se acostumava com o novo lar, e com a grande quantidade de crianças que lhe foram apresentadas como seus irmãos adotivos. A vida ali era boa, seu padrasto era estranho, mas lhe dera tudo do bom e do melhor. O mesmo fez com todos os outros pequenos.

Estavam todos mortos.

Um grande incêndio foi o responsável pelo óbito de outras doze crianças, mais ou menos na mesma faixa etária que a sua. Julgado acidental, Anko sabia que não havia sido um infeliz acontecimento, como a perícia tinha finalizado o inquérito. Tinha visto tudo, antes em sonho, então com seus próprios olhos, enquanto ela e seus irmãos adotivos tentavam encontrar uma saída da enorme casa engolida pelas chamas.

_"Por que não consigo odiá-lo por completo?"_

_"Você virá até mim, Anko..."_

- O pior é que o maldito tem razão - resmungou consigo mesma, enquanto rasgava aquela lembrança em vários pedaços miúdos - Não há nada que eu queira mais do que torcer seu pescoço. Pessoalmente.

- Orochimaru-sama sempre esteve certo em relação à pequena bruxa. É temperamental.

Anko se levantou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz, o caderno caiu de seu colo e as folhas se espalharam pelo chão. Na mão direita já segurava o punhal, adornado com símbolos celtas no cabo desgastado, apenas a lâmina havia resistido ao efeito do tempo. Esta brilhava num tom amarelado, tal qual seus olhos, a fúria injetada neles.

- Ele identificou esse seu gênio vingativo assim que te viu. Por isso te trouxe.

Anko praticamente voou, no grande salto que findou a distância até o inimigo. Viu quando o punhal rasgou-lhe a pele, ferindo-o ligeiramente, manchando sua arma com o sangue daquele monstro. Tão rápido quanto seu ataque ela pulou para longe dele, aterrissando em frente a uma das janelas.

- Como entrou aqui? - a mulher deu alguns passos em volta, como um felino espreitava sua presa ainda viva, com a qual não se cansou de brincar. O homem apenas ajeitou seus óculos, não demonstrava ter sofrido qualquer dor com a ferida aberta em seu ombro direito. O claro tecido rasgado tomava rapidamente a cor de seu sangue. A manga comprida da camisa restava pendurada, deixando exposta a clavícula. Seu jeito imperturbável enfurecia a bruxa - Responda, seu degenerado!

- Fechar as janelas não tem tido muita serventia, não? - Kabuto terminou de rasgar aquele pedaço da sua camisa, deixando o braço esquerdo nu. O ferimento já se fechava, ele usou o pano descartado para limpar o resto de sangue. Usou sua saliva para fechar completamente o dano causado pela arma branca da bruxa.

Anko soltou uma risada desdenhosa - Por que isso não me surpreende? Já está se deitando com ele também, ou é só mais um de seus experimentos? - Deixou que ele visse quando ela virou o punhal de ponta cabeça, desencaixando uma pequena parte do cabo. O compartimento quase todo oco carregava dentro uma diminuta ampola, que agora estava cheia do sangue de Kabuto.

- Ainda estou um passo à sua frente, Anko - o servo de Orochimaru abriu a mão, em sua palma havia um tubo, este com o sangue de Anko - Não se esqueça, tudo o que sabe foi Orochimaru-sama quem lhe ensinou. Não deveria ser tão ingrata.

- Nem tudo - desta vez, chegou até ele com passos tão decididos quanto a expressão que manteve. O orgulho não permitiria que se deixasse intimidar por um reles capacho. Anko ficou frente a frente com o médico-monstro, levantou o queixo para quebrar a pouca disparidade entre suas alturas e olhá-lo nos olhos - Não devo mérito algum à ele, meu dom sempre esteve comigo.

- Mas uma pedra bruta só aumentará seu valor de mercado depois que for lapidada - Kabuto a enfrentou por igual, via o cru ódio fluir por cada poro da pele dela. Não temeria alguém que não tinha controle sobre si mesma, ao contrário. A vantagem sobre Anko só lhe dava ainda mais vontade de continuar com o jogo - Ela se tornará mais preciosa, dependendo do talento nas mãos de seu ourives.

- Se levantar essa mão imunda mais um milímetro eu a corto fora! - Anko revidou com violência, antecipando o tímido movimento do braço dele. Viu quando ele recuou do caminho que pretendia atingir sua nuca.

- Não era esse o seu jeito de reagir, não faz muito - provocar sua ira era um prazer do qual não se fartava, não importava o quanto tivesse que aguardar para tê-lo outra vez - Em outros tempos...

O relógio de parede soou, de dentro da rústica casinha de madeira o cuco saiu por três vezes. Kabuto pôs os olhos para o alto, declarando seu desgosto - Tão escandaloso quanto sua dona.

Prevendo a próxima ação da bruxa, o servo de Orochimaru saltou, pousando no batente da janela de Anko. Esta se abriu sem que fizesse um movimento sequer - Por sorte, não preciso ser convidado, como as lendas dizem. Quando eu voltar prometo que teremos mais tempo para... conversas.

Kabuto acenou e Anko tencionou seguí-lo, precisava segurá-lo ali até que os reforços chegassem. Ao amanhecer Sai seria o primeiro a ir vê-la e a ajudaria a arrancar alguma informação útil daquele monstro. Todavia, a precaução lhe faltou, tinha subestimado o capacho de Orochimaru.

Primeiro as pernas, então os braços e logo todo o corpo se via pesado e sem forças para se manter de pé. Kabuto já tinha desaparecido das suas vistas quando ela tombou ao chão. As pálpebras pesadas lhe mostravam tudo rodando, logo perderia os sentidos. Agora compreendia.

O seu sangue naquele tubo era só uma distração.

Enquanto dormia, o filho da puta a envenenou.

-X.X-

**Hinata **passou o cartão magnético na abertura específica e entrou na suíte sem se anunciar. Já passava das quatro da manhã, seu tempo era escasso.

A enorme sala às escuras e o vazio dela a receberam, acendeu as luzes apenas para confirmar o que já imaginava. Seu pai estava novamente um passo à sua frente.

Deu meia volta, com a cabeça fazendo suposições de onde o acharia, fora daquele hotel, levando Naruto consigo naquela cilada. Os nomes dos sofisticados restaurantes que sua família costumava frequentar, ainda que só para manter as aparências e o bom andamento das relações comerciais, apareciam às dezenas, porém, nenhum lhe parecia ser o escolhido. Ficar parada ali só lhe faria perder o pouco do que lhe restava até o sol nascer.

Parou com a mão na maçaneta, ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção na mistura de odores que preenchia o ambiente. Dentre perfumes caros e o amaciante dos lençóis recém trocados, o sentiu.

Sangue fresco e em grande quantidade. Em algum canto da suíte, ao alcance de suas presas.

- Chega... - TenTen levantou as palmas, necessitava alguns minutos - Preciso de um tempo, meus pés doem.

Do outro lado do dojo vazio, Neji observava o sorriso que aparecia no rosto cansado da tenente, que se sentou no tatame para massagear as solas dos pés. Não havia uma gota de suor nela, mas os coques restavam quase totalmente desfeitos. Via-se satisfeita com o resultado das três horas ininterruptas de exercício, uma concessão para ela naquela madrugada. Ainda lhes restava um dia juntos e ele não queria vê-la afundar no tédio por ter que permanecer dentro do apartamento todo o tempo, sem muito com o que se entreter, quando era evidente que queria um pouco de ação.

A idéia tinha funcionado bem, levá-la para o dojo onde ele costumava praticar kendô. Conseguira reservá-lo para eles, tão logo começaram soube que TenTen não tivera muitas oportunidades de treinar seus poderes adquiridos com a transformação. Na área de treinos da polícia somente sua perfeita pontaria não precisava de explicações, era um dom natural. Já os demais...

No decorrer das horas tinham praticado diferentes modalidades de luta, usando tanto a força quando a agilidade no combate corpo à corpo. Neji notou que ela ainda precisava encontrar um equilíbrio entre esses dois pontos, TenTen tinha rapidez em recuperar-se dos golpes, mas não para revidá-los com mais intensidade conforme avançava. Frustava-se por não conseguir acertá-lo, então perdia a calma. Precisava de treinamento e aquela era uma incumbência sua, a qual não pretendia continuar adiando. Hoje havia sido o primeiro dos muitos treinos que faria com TenTen. Iria lhe ensinar as vantagens que ela tinha nas mãos, das quais não conhecia nem a metade de seus usos.

Iria fazer com que ela apreciasse a nova vida, mesmo com um pouco de atraso.

Ao ouvir-se, notou que não lhe soava mais tão estranho. Apesar de tudo existiam bons pontos naquele tipo de vida e ele já conseguia enumerá-los. Viver tantos anos tinha lhe proporcionado muito mais conhecimento do que esperava ter. Em sua vida humana estivera mais preocupado em empunhar uma katana do que qualquer outra coisa. Conquistar terras e proteger os seus, eram estas as ordens repassadas em seu cotidiano, até muito depois de ter sido transformado. Com o tempo, Neji pôde aprimorar e descobrir novas técnicas de luta, as quais usava quando preciso. Contudo, a era feudal passou e com ela se foi a constante necessidade de combates sangrentos.

Foi preciso fazer alianças e ele descobriu que aquele seria o melhor caminho para ser bem sucedido nas novas eras que foram chegando. Tinha aprendido a ler, escrever, fazer cálculos e negociar, dentre tantas outras coisas que a um guerreiro nunca seriam necessárias. Surpreso estava ao se deparar com a facilidade que possuía para obter vantagens em negociações. Seu tio não parecia entender que ele tivesse mais tino para esses assuntos do que suas filhas, descendentes da primeira linhagem. Levou tempo, mas Neji gostou de ter dobrado o representante do que tinha sido a família principal de seu clã sem que necessitasse enfrentá-lo; sua nata superioridade intelectual o tinha aquietado. Hiashi tinha aceitado. Seu pai estaria orgulhoso.

Não totalmente, pois aquela parte dele, escura, monstruosa, Neji gostaria de poder ocultar. Era o amaldiçoado da vez, passava pelo mesmo que Hizashi havia sentido na pele. Entendia porque o pai optou pelo exílio. Entendia porque tinha voltado, anos depois, para ser morto pelos seus, sangue do seu sangue. Neji olhou para TenTen, sentindo a garganta incomodar com aquelas memórias.

Se alguma vez levantasse um dedo contra ela, gostaria que alguém o detivesse também.

Do mesmo modo que ele havia mudado parte de sua natureza, forjada desde cedo apenas para o combate, Neji sabia que TenTen precisava conhecer outros pontos de vista. Tinha que ser ele quem lhe mostrasse um novo horizonte, diferente da dor constante, única via que um vampiro desorientado conhecia. Ela teria opções, poderia usar seus poderes sem que sentisse raiva ou asco pelo que era. Era uma pessoa boa, a ganância não arranhava suas virtudes, saberia levar a vida como melhor lhe parecesse. O mais próximo da humana de antes, talvez. Não permitiria que ela se deixasse levar quando fraquejasse, o medo tomasse conta.

Não como seu clã havia feito, no desespero de reverter a transformação, fazendo trato com quaisquer que lhe oferecessem uma solução. Haviam sido fracos e duplamente amaldiçoados por esse erro. Não, TenTen não enfrentaria isso sozinha. Tinha à ele.

- O que te aborrece, agora?

Neji assustou-se, não tinha visto sua aproximação. Perdeu-se rememorando o passado, fazendo planos... Se fosse um inimigo ele estaria bem ferrado numa hora dessas. Não que estivesse numa posição muito confortável... TenTen tinha as mãos apoiadas na cintura, os grandes olhos castanhos o fitavam com evidente curiosidade. Um traço de aborrecimento surgia, como se a tivessem deixado falando sozinha.

Como ele certamente o fez, mesmo não tendo esse propósito.

- Você pediu um tempo - recordou.

- Sim, mas isso foi há quase... - TenTen checou a hora no relógio de pulso dele - doze minutos. E eu estava falando contigo, aonde foi que não me escutou? - indagou, zombeteira, apontando um dedo na testa coberta de Neji. Fitou a faixa marrom que ele usava naquela noite - Nunca a deixa descoberta?

Neji negou, em resposta à indagação. Agradecido estava, um porque ela não parecia ainda ser capaz de furar o bloqueio em sua mente e sondar o que estava pensando; dois, porque a indiscrição dela captou outro alvo e fez com que ele não precisasse explicar seus doze minutos de devaneios. Nem o que pensava agora, felizmente.

O quão perto seu rosto estava do dele, com a boca dela atraindo seus olhos igual a um ímã, gerava idéias às quais ele acreditava ainda não ser a hora certa para dar voz.

À menos que ela tomasse a iniciativa outra vez. Aí não estaria tão seguro de que fosse parar.

- E lá vai você de novo... - TenTen resmungou baixo, declarando o caso perdido que era aquele detetive - Desisto de tentar conversar com você. Ou só eu falo, ou você nem sequer me ouve - A tenente se aproximou do lugar onde havia deixado sua mochila, e o coldre com a arma, ao qual punha em volta da cintura - Melhor a gente ir, logo vai amanhecer.

Neji também pegou suas coisas, a diferença é que não havia trazido sua arma. TenTen, por outro lado, carregava a calibre vinte e dois pra todos os cantos que fosse - Temos que nos alimentar, gastamos muita energia hoje - ele a alertou.

TenTen gelou. Teria que caçar com o Hyuuga nos calcanhares?

_"Não mesmo!"_

- Eu não sinto sede - ao menos não era uma completa mentira.

- Seu corpo sentirá, logo. Por isso se cansou.

- Não estou cansada! Pareço alguma velha cansada? - TenTen abriu os braços e o inquiriu. Se Neji estivesse lhe chamando de fracote só porque conseguiu certa vantagem enquanto lutavam...

- Não a considero débil, sabe disso - Neji ainda se perguntava porque a tenente pensava daquele jeito. Não se lembrava de ter lhe dito algo do gênero; ela vivia distorcendo suas palavras.

- Podia pelo menos parar de ler meus pensamentos - ela estreitou o olhar para ele.

- Não o fiz dessa vez - e era verdade, já que reconhecia de longe aquele jeito dela de atacar, quando alguém tentava diminuí-la - Tem minha palavra quanto a isso. Não leio sua mente, à menos que julgue necessário.

TenTen pensou em discutir aquele ponto de vista absurdo, mas fechou a boca. Havia outra forma de chegar num acordo com o Hyuuga - Pode me ensinar como fazê-lo? Como ler a mente de alguém?

Ela seguiu o detetive para fora do dojo; do lado de fora o céu já ganhava tons mais claros, embora cinzentos. Chegaram ao carro dela, TenTen ainda esperando a resposta que o detetive estava postergando, devia estar enumerando os prós e os contras de lhe mostrar como usar tal habilidade.

- Não posso; vou te ensinar. Só não agora - Neji abriu a porta do carona e entrou no carro, onde TenTen já estava, com a chave na mão. Em dez minutos estariam de volta à segurança do lar dela, onde as pesadas cortinas evitavam que qualquer luz matinal entrasse. Ainda tinha que preparar algumas coisas, antes de retornar ao batente na polícia.

- E por que não? - quis saber a desconfiada tenente.

- Não vá pensando que sairá por ai como se acima da cabeça de cada pessoa estivesse um livro aberto - Neji falou, apostaria qualquer coisa como a vontade de aprender dela tinha algo à ver diretamente com ele - Há pessoas, vampiros principalmente, que conseguem criar uma espécie de bloqueio em suas mentes, alguns bem resistentes, como forma de proteção. Eu, por exemplo - Não havia motivo para modéstia, estava apenas deixando-a ciente de que algo a aguardaria, se tentasse bisbilhotar por onde não foi chamada.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Caso eu tente com alguém mais poderoso posso me dar mal, certo?

- É bom ver que entende rápido - Neji deu a ela um meio sorriso. Foi respondido com um resmungo malcriado. Um rápido vislumbre lhe deixou saber porque TenTen ainda estava acanhada, não queria que ele a visse enquanto procurava seu alimento. Em poucas palavras, não precisava dele pra juiz. Tinha a resposta pra isso na ponta da língua, caçar em conjunto só facilitaria as coisas para eles. Entretanto, sabia que seria interpretado erroneamente. Ela pensaria que estava menosprezando suas capacidades. Mulheres... Eram muito mais complicadas do que ele podia lidar.

- Não sou complicada. Ora essa, vocês homens são o quê? A representação física do esclarecimento?

Neji a observou, cuidadosamente. A pressão que vinha sentindo na fronte era ela tentando entrar? Não era a marca maldita se manifestando, com a proximidade de um novo eclipse, dentro de poucos dias?

Ao que parece, TenTen não se deu conta do que havia feito. Ele tinha certeza de que não havia deixado sua opinião à respeito do sexo feminino escapar, tampouco ela não tinha percebido que ele permanecera em silêncio. Estava concentrada em avançar com o carro, pois o céu clareava mais e mais, e também permanecia tentando sondá-lo. Neji ainda podia sentir a mínima espetada na sua testa, se repetindo.

Um teste não cairia mal...

O resto do curto trajeto até o apartamento de TenTen foi feito em silêncio. A tenente tinha se aborrecido com o comentário que leu e não disse mais nada; Neji não era mesmo de puxar papo furado. O Hyuuga esperou que ela estacionasse, até que estivessem dentro do elevador do prédio, àquela hora da madrugada obviamente vazio. As portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a subir. Segundos depois viu TenTen se voltar para ele, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Que merda há com você hoje? - o estranho lado jocoso de Neji já a tinha aborrecido. Ele não tinha senso de humor oras! - Está bêbado? É falta de sangue?

_"O que eu fiz, anjo?"_

- Como "o que eu fiz"? - a ira ganhou força, odiava aquela joça de apelido - Se não parar de falar essas coisas eu vou...! TenTen o olhou bem, então seus olhos se abriram, ao máximo que poderiam suportar. Duas pequenas pupilas tremeram ante o sorriso satisfeito que o Detetive Hyuuga exibia, fazendo uma sexy covinha no canto da sua boca, único movimento em sua face até então - Não... Não está falando.

Neji negou, meneando a cabeça.

- Não disse... - ela desviou o olhar da boca dele, sentia as bochechas arderem um pouco - Não disse que eu tinha um belo par de coxas.

_"Não falei, do modo tradicional. Mas meu ponto de vista se mantém."_

- Bom, não seria do seu feitio mesmo... - ao notar o que ocorria a tenente cobriu a boca com as mãos. Assombrada, não deu mais importância ao que Neji "disse". Então sorriu. Um pouco agitada para o seu comportamento quis agarrá-lo, gritar, sorrir de novo... Não fez nada disso, só olhava pra ele até que o elevador apitou, indicando que atingiram o andar escolhido. As portas se abriram outra vez e ela deu um passo para trás, assim não se fechariam caso alguém o chamasse.

- Eu ouvi tudo, como é possível? - de repente, tinha um monte de perguntas na cabeça, surgindo na velocidade de um raio - Achei que fosse algo mais demorado, que levaria tempo pra aprender, que...

- Se quer saber, também não entendo o que está acontecendo - tão espantado quanto TenTen, embora certo de que jamais reagiria de modo tão esfuziante, Neji se perguntava o que estava diferente. Não havia feito nada, nem mesmo para facilitar a entrada dela na sua cabeça e no entanto...

- Acho que temos um vínculo aqui.

E aquilo sim era algo que impelia o Detetive Hyuuga à tomar uma atitude em caráter de urgência.

Ele só não sabia bem qual escolheria para começar.

-X.X-

**Naruto** acordou agitado, sentindo algo gelado na sua cara. Moveu os braços de um modo bem exagerado, como alguém tentando não se afogar. Seus olhos, de um azul muito vivo, imediatamente procuraram a origem daquele banho fora de hora, o que se explicou com o copo vazio que o pai de Hinata segurava, enquanto o olhava com cuidado e... Preocupação?

Duas criadas vestindo idênticos kimonos coloridos completavam a rodinha que o cercava. As duas mulheres suspiraram tranquilas ao vê-lo já desperto, junto com o alívio que passava ligeiramente pelos traços duros do velho Hyuuga. Paralelo à isso, Naruto não entendia merda nenhuma do que estava acontecendo.

- Já estava pensando que o vinho que lhe servi fosse demais para você - falou Hiashi, após por o copo na bandeja que uma das criadas segurava - Não está acostumado com a bebida, Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto se levantou do sofá, sem saber bem que lugar era aquele, nem como tinha chegado até ali. Se sentiu meio zonzo pelo jeito abrupto com que se pôs de pé, mas foi breve - Eu estou bem. Acho. Não precisa se preocupar comigo - fez questão de tranquilizar o homem, enquanto alisava o terno, tentando tirar possíveis dobras. Que tipo de impressão ele passaria se fosse derrubado por duas taças de vinho?

A pior possível. E era justamente isso o que tinha acontecido. Ou então ele entornou todas e nem sequer percebeu. A vergonha esquentou sua cara e aquele trio o vigiando não ajudava em nada a diminuir a saia justa onde ele, involuntariamente, tinha se metido.

- Já estava pensando no que dizer a minha filha se ela o visse desse jeito. Pedi que nos esperasse em seu quarto, para que você tivesse tempo de se recompor - falou Hiashi, dispensando em seguida as criadas.

- A Hime... er, a Hinata já chegou?

_"Finalmente!"_ - pensou um aliviado Naruto. Seu futuro sogro tinha lhe dito que Hinata tinha ido resolver um assunto com a irmã mais nova, e com isso ele teve que enfrentar sozinho o jantar com Hiashi. Isso sem saber se ela estava mesmo ocupada ou se estava lhe evitando durante todos aqueles dias.

Enquanto degustava as várias pequenas porções que colocavam no prato dele, o pai dela lhe fazia perguntas. Estranhamente, não foi como o interrogatório que esperava que fosse, embora o incomodasse o fato de que Hiashi ficou o tempo todo olhando pra ele. Era como uma entrevista de emprego, na qual ele tinha que responder bem as típicas questões para conseguir aquela vaga. No caso, a mão da sua Hime.

Parando pra pensar, fora uma conversa formal, mas não tão desagradável quanto supusera que seria. Nesse meio tempo ele havia comido bem mais do que lhe tinham aconselhado, mas era bem melhor olhar para o prato de comida do que para o quase sogro, que não fez mais do que tomar alguns goles de vinho durante o jantar. O velho parecia muito empenhado em estudá-lo, o tempo todo. Exatamente como fazia agora.

- Chegou há poucos minutos - Hiashi respondeu, novamente com um rosto sério demais pro gosto do policial - Se já se sentir bem, nos juntaremos à ela.

Ao indicar o caminho para a porta, Naruto se apressou. Hiashi tinha fechado a cara, do mesmo jeito que estava antes de cumprimentá-lo no saguão, e aquilo de novo o deixava desconfiado. Enquanto seguiam até o quarto vizinho, o cadete ia se perguntando se a repentina quietude do Hyuuga seria porque ele se concentrava nas melhores formas de dar um sumiço no candidato à genro. Se ele acreditava ter tido algum progresso com o pai de Hinata, este agora escorria pelo ralo.

Pararam em frente a porta contígua, a qual Hiashi abriu sem precisar da chave magnética. Para Naruto, o pouco sentido que as coisas faziam naquela noite se desfez de uma vez com o que viu, assim que Hiashi lhe deu passagem.

O vermelho sobressaía sobre o tapete de lã de carneiro, disperso em vários pontos das roupas, na pele das duas mulheres. Uma delas inerte, o cheiro de morte se tornava mais forte. A outra...

Os olhos que ele pensava conhecer tão bem o miravam com temor, estampado no mesmo estranho tom rubro do filete que escorria por seus lábios.

**Continua...**

-X.X-

Parabéns, Dango Azul! \o/

Há quanto tempo, não? o/

Pra quem não gosta do blá blá blá de sempre da autora, pode pular pra última linha porque esse vai ser dos grandes. -.-'

*barulho das engrenagens na cabeça da Suna trabalhando, depois de meses em greve*

Não, não abandonei o barco. *chorando abraçada ao Lee*

E eu mereço todas as tomatadas, já se passou quase UM ANO desde a última atualização da "The curse". E o pior é que nesse período eu consegui a "proeza" de terminar TRÊS capítulos, somente. Só posso explicar que, idéias pra fic eu até tive, o problema foi passá-las para o papel/Word de uma forma coerente. -.-' Escrevi muita, mas muita besteira, 90% merece um cantinho na lixeira mais próxima. E admito que ainda não estou satisfeita com o resultado, mas isso se deve ao perfeccionismo me mordendo os calcanhares. ¬¬

Não planejava postar hoje, mas é aniversário da **Prisma-san** e, digamos que eu mesma fiquei chocada com a minha vagarosidade (Que desleixo...). =.= Eu pretendia era terminá-la antes de voltar às postagens. *sai correndo* Se tem algo que eu quero, é terminá-la de uma forma decente. Não vou postar qualquer coisa, na correria, esta fanfic não foi feita nas coxas.

Bom, na verdade eu já tive tantos planos pra "The curse" que perdi a conta. Já pensei em fazer dela um mangá, depois um doujinshi, mas ainda não tenho bagagem pra isso. Em transformá-la em projeto original, mas meu vocabulário é tão vasto quanto água no deserto. -' Também tinha a opção "Vou chutar o balde e jogar essa fic no "Limbo das fics inacabadas"... Essa última não achei nem um pouco justo da minha parte, só pra avisar. Saibam de uma coisa, EU HEI DE TERMINAR ESSA FANFIC, NEM QUE SEJA A ÙLTIMA COISA DECENTE QUE EU FAÇA NA VIDA. u.u

Não vou abandonar a "The curse", nem pensar! É incrível o carinho que tenho por essa fanfic... Pra começar, ela partiu de um assunto que eu não gostava e menos ainda sabia sobre (Vampiros) e que pouco a pouco foi me conquistando, despertando a curiosidade pro tema. Pesquisar para escrevê-la (Ainda que as fontes sejam escassas, graças à minha exclusão cibernética forçada) é um dos maiores prazeres que tive ao longo desses quase dois anos, desde o primeiro capítulo. Mesmo que talvez eu não saiba como passar o resultado dessas pesquisas pro texto, só pelo tempo bem empregado, em que esqueci dos problemas, faz dela muito valiosa pra mim.

Não vou deixar essa fic, também porque não seria certo depois de todos os pitacos/incentivos que recebi para ela. Lá mesmo, no esboço do primeiro capítulo. Acho que o mostrei para três pessoas (Se foi mais do que isso, desculpem a minha memória furreca). A dei de presente para a **Prisma-san** porque foi ela uma das primeiras pessoas à ver a "cria", e ela me deu uma ajuda sem tamanho com fontes de pesquisa, assim descobri coisas que eu nem fazia idéia. O.O Também pelas betagens da **Sue Dii**, outra que ralou me ajudando a construir cada capítulo, e eu nem sei como pagar. i.i

Então, não seria justo com as minhas Dango Sisters jogar tudo pro alto.

Tampouco eu faria essa cachorrada com quem foi descobrindo o mundo da "The Curse" junto comigo, e sempre me apoiando. Também por vocês, leitores, o show deve continuar (frase tosca, eu sei). Meus arigatôs pelo feedback recebido até hoje. Meus sinceros "gomens" pelo atraso para responder seus reviews.

Muito obrigada à quem ler este atrasadíssimo e suado capítulo e ainda estiver acompanhando a fic da "Suna Tartaruga" aqui.

Momento "guria retardada": Neji foi um totoso, másculo e babável samurai! *visualiza* E isso ainda guarda um mimo para os próximos capítulos, aguardem! XDD

No próximo cap contarei um pouco mais de NaruHina. Esses meninos me dão tanto trabalho... '-

Momento desespero: Estou COMPLETAMENTE DESATUALIZADA com o mangá/anime! Por favor, me digam que não morreu ninguém importante!

*pavor* Ç_Ç

Pronto, acabou o blá blá blá. XD

**Reviews:**

**KkSs:**

Menina, não consegui responder teu review, então vai por aqui mesmo. Desculpe a demora sem tamanho pra responder, estive e ainda estou sem conexão, contando apenas com a lan, que não é não essas coisas (Não é mesmo).

Neji e TenTen tem uma relação problemática, mesmo que essa palavra se aplique melhor à outro casal que a gente conhece. Não bastassem as divergências entre eles, ainda vem a dupla dinâmica pra engrossar esse mingau. XDD É preocupação, coisa de "pai" e "irmão" zelosos (E bem mexeriqueiros XD).

Obrigada! Ç_Ç Espero que depois de tantos séculos eu tenha feito um capítulo à altura de tanta espera. i.i

Muito obrigada pelo review!

Bjos!

**Bjos da Suna. =***


	15. Inocentes

**The curse**

**Capítulo 15 - Inocentes **

_**-..-**_

_**I feel it is the price of falling in love**__  
__Eu sinto que este é o preço de se apaixonar_

Quando o carro fez mais uma curva fechada e as rodas derraparam no asfalto, provocando um chiado ensurdecedor, ela temeu que fossem estourar à qualquer minuto. Tanto os pneus quanto os seus tímpanos sentiram o impacto da arriscada manobra; ela apertou as unhas no banco de couro mais por instinto do que pelo medo de sair voando através do vidro dianteiro caso batessem ou capotassem.

Um rápido vislumbre do céu parcialmente encoberto conferiu à Hyuuga alguma tranquilidade, mínima, porém muito bem vinda na incomum agitação que lhe apertava o peito desde que aquela fuga teve início.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Diminua, onegai!

O cadete pisou ainda mais no acelerador após fazer outro cruzamento perigoso e encontrar a pista livre por alguns bons metros. O velocímetro disparou outra vez - Não temos tempo! - respondeu-lhe, sem mover os olhos da estrada e dos carros que iam ficando para trás, aumentando em número conforme o dia nascia - Logo isso aqui vai estar um inferno, não vou me dar ao luxo de ver você fritar quando o sol sair!

O jeito brusco de falar não a incomodou, Hinata notou o sentido do nervosismo, exagerado até mesmo para Naruto. A nobreza dele ainda era capaz de surpreendê-la, mesmo em momentos como aquele. Viu que ele arriscava a vida por se preocupar com ela.

Ainda o fazia, mesmo estando deslocado naquele mundo recém descoberto. Por trás do rosto estranhamente sério de seu namorado, embora ainda bonito aos seus olhos, ela via sua forte determinação. Naruto guiava irresponsavelmente para que ela ficasse em segurança, longe da luz solar, que dentro em pouco iluminaria a cidade. A vampira sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.

Por todos os anos que viveu, todos os guarda-costas que teve desde que nascera como a primogênita do líder do clã Hyuuga, destinada a casar-se com o homem certo para liderar a poderosa dinastia à qual pertencia, nenhuma vez ela havia se sentido daquela forma... Por livre vontade, Naruto lhe dava a sensação acolhedora mais intensa que jamais teve, nem mesmo do pai. Não como uma obrigação, não um dever. Somente carinho, zelo. Por lhe querer, simplesmente.

Sabia-se amada, da forma mais livre e desinteressada que alguém poderia desejar ser. O amor mais completo estava bem do seu lado, no banco do motorista.

Naruto avançou mais com o carro, o medo de perdê-lo quase a fez gritar. Justo quando tinha encontrado o que buscou por tanto tempo... Não podia deixar que escapasse de seus dedos de um modo tão bobo...

_**It's the rain that I hear coming**__  
__É a chuva que eu ouço chegando_

_**Not a stranger or a ghost**__  
__Não um estranho ou um fantasma  
__**  
**__**It's the quiet of a storm approaching**__  
__É a calma da tempestade de que se aproxima_

_**That I fear the most**__  
__Que eu temo ao máximo_

Pela força com que as mãos apertavam o volante, as pontas dos dedos esbranquiçadas, era certo que Naruto descontava ali todos os sentimentos ruins que deviam atormentá-lo. Hanabi a mataria quando descobrisse que tinha dado o brinquedinho dela ao Uzumaki. O mau hábito da irmã de deixar as chaves na ignição estava salvando a vida dela; foi o meio mais rápido, não havia como esperar um táxi aparecer com a alvorada se aproximando.

A cada pisada que o namorado dava no acelerador Hinata sentia o coração dar solavancos mais fortes do que os que o veículo onde estavam. Pedia silenciosamente que chegassem logo ao seu destino, e inteiros. Felizmente, a correria do Naruto os levou ao endereço dele. O cadete Uzumaki saiu do carro e correu para o lado do passageiro para buscá-la, sem lhe dar uma outra opção diferente. Entraram às pressas no prédio, Hinata apenas conseguiu uma rápida olhada para o céu matinal, para os fracos raios de sol que agora clareavam o topo dos edifícios mais altos. Era tão lindo, e uma pena que não pudesse desfrutar mais dos tons alaranjados se destacando no sempre frio e cinzento centro de Konoha.

Dos quatro lances de escada ao interior do apartamento não houve muito que ver. No lar de Naruto, nada mais lhe chamou a atenção do que o estado em que o Uzumaki se encontrava; respirando de modo irregular, seus músculos estremeciam pelo esforço feito ao dirigir daquele jeito, depois quando subiram os degraus como se demônios os perseguissem. Estava em frangalhos, mais desarrumado do que nunca, e tudo que Hinata conseguia ver era o quanto o amava.

Naruto tirou o paletó e o jogou longe; tentou a gravata, mas o complicado nó lhe deu nos nervos e ele se contentou em deixá-la frouxa, pendurada no pescoço mesmo. Alguns botões voaram da camisa branca quando ele tentou se livrar dela, sem muito sucesso.

- Merda de roupa! - frustrado ao extremo, desta vez não se importou com o nível perto da namorada. Se fosse medir, foi ele quem teve mais motivos para restar em choque.

A vampira arriscou alguns passos para perto e se pôs a ajudá-lo com a ingrata roupa, primeiro com a gravata. Não ousou levantar os olhos, ainda se sentia mal por tantas mentiras, tantos erros... Sentiu a tensão de seus músculos, rígidos demais sob seus dedos. Naruto não tinha se afastado de seu toque e o alívio passou de leve por ela, como uma terna carícia da qual necessitava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Lentamente, tirou cada botão restante de sua respectiva casa. O fazia pacientemente, o completo inverso do homem diante de si. O fazia assim porque desejava lhe passar ao menos um pouco de seu temperamento pacífico, acalmar o ritmo agitado no qual seu coração pulsava, e que chegava direto aos seus ouvidos. Ao passo que invejava o jeito impulsivo dele, que não media nem ações, nem consequências. Ela não conseguia explodir quando a situação pedia, talvez fosse esse o seu problema. Talvez tudo fosse diferente agora.

A última hora passava em reprise na sua mente, a qual ainda não conseguia entender ou acreditar.

Tinha medo do desfecho que ela teria.

_**Darling, when did we fall? When was it over?  
**__Querido, quando foi que caímos? Quando foi que acabou?_

_**Darling when? When did we fall? When was it over?**__  
__Querido, quando? Quando foi que caímos? Quando foi que acabou?_

Hinata desejou que a morte a abraçasse no momento em que se deu conta do que estava para acontecer naquela suíte. A mente engenhosa de seu otou-sama provara novamente estar muito além de sua capacidade de raciocinar, embora ela fosse julgada muito astuta para a aparente pouca idade que tinha. Custou, mas ela entendeu que Hiashi não planejava fazer mal algum à Naruto.

A idéia dele era deixar que ela mesma fizesse isso.

Antes mesmo de levantar o olhar soube quem acompanhava seu pai. Antes que pudesse lhes ver, a forte essência de Naruto delatou sua presença. O cheiro da pele dele, ao qual já alcançava o topo da lista dos seus perfumes favoritos, encheu sua mente assim que o detectou. Como sempre, se destacava dentre todos os demais, dominando seus sentidos, tomando sua atenção imediatamente.

A vampira sustentou o corpo da jovem mulher em seus braços. Não houve tempo para que os caninos voltassem ao tamanho normal, tampouco ela teve chance de limpar a boca, não que isso fosse adiantar muita coisa. Ao ver Naruto, restou tão confusa quando a expressão no rosto dele demonstrava. Sobrou então conter suas forças para não chorar. Já não o fazia há tanto tempo que não sabia mais como era.

Em seu peito, algo se quebrou. Podia sentir-se despedaçando, todo o vigor que enchia suas veias, que tinha conseguido com o sangue fresco após as horas sem seu alimento, desaparecera nos meros segundos em que os olhos azuis de Naruto cruzaram com os seus. Ele não acreditava no que via. Sua boca permaneceu entreaberta; apesar do impacto, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Hinata apartou o olhar.

A vampira se preparou para as acusações.

_**It's marching through my door now**  
Está marchando através de minha porta agora_

**The stony cold of lonesome**  
O intenso frio da solidão

**A bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins  
**Um sino bate por meu coração e então minha canção solitária começa

- É... É por isso que não podia sair de manhã, né?

Hinata levantou o rosto quando as ofensas que esperava não vieram. Apesar do tom mais ameno na voz do namorado, não havia o enorme sorriso que lhe cativava, aquele que ela adorava ver. Naruto mostrava uma seriedade que talvez nunca tivesse visto nele. Salvo quando pensou que estivesse grávida, naquela situação o nervosismo dele foi bem mais visível, porém, ele não fugiu de seus compromissos.

_"Compromisso..." _- Foi fácil recordar-se do intento dele em oficializar o que tinham. Havia dito, em mais de uma ocasião, que queria conhecer seu pai. Os pensamentos de Hinata se tornaram mais claros, tanto quanto o par de olhos que buscou. Hinata procurou em seu pai aquela confirmação. Hiashi permanecia impossível de se ler, suas feições seguiam neutras. Para Hinata, foi o suficiente.

Naruto tinha comentado sobre o assunto.

Indiretamente, Hinata pôde compreender a intenção de seu pai. Estava testando Naruto e, dando-se por satisfeito, deixava para ela terminar aquilo. Sem uma palavra mais, Hiashi saiu da suíte. Naruto não se importou. Tinha os olhos presos nela, aguardava as explicações que ela, e somente ela, lhe devia.

Assim que Hiashi os deixou à sós o cadete andou até as janelas, ignorando totalmente a ela e a mulher morta que segurava, com uma grande ferida no pescoço, e várias outras menores dispersas pela pele exposta dos braços e panturrilhas, algumas mais antigas, em processo de cicatrização. Aquelas não foram responsabilidade sua e sim de seu pai, tinha certeza.

Naruto olhou pelo vidro, então voltou a fechar as cortinas. Todo o tempo Hinata o assistia, inclusive quando ele se agachou perto dela, lançou um olhar demorado à vítima, calado e pensando... Depois, voltou para ela.

- Seu pai se encarregaria do corpo.

Não era bem uma pergunta, mesmo assim Hinata assentiu. Hiashi não dava passos em falso, aquela mulher foi um instrumento para ele, do qual não sobrariam vestígios quando não mais lhe servisse. Sentiu compaixão pela jovem ruiva, cujo nome nem sabia.

Naruto estendeu a mão para Hinata, que deixou seu pai e os problemas dele de lado ante o gesto inesperado.

- São quase quatro e meia, falta pouco para amanhecer. Ouvi que o tempo hoje ia ser bom, o Inverno tá indo embora, até que enfim!

A Hyuuga perdeu a fala.

- Vem comigo? - ele insistiu.

Hinata não queria ser invasiva com ele. Não tinha lido seus pensamentos, jamais, e não seria naquele momento que o faria. Não agiria sem seu consentimento. Contudo, ele não precisaria perguntar uma segunda vez.

Não tinha qualquer idéia do que Naruto estava planejando, mas aceitou sua mão, à qual ele não soltou até que encontrassem o carro de Hanabi no estacionamento. O que quer que fosse, ela confiava nele.

_**I suppose it is the price of falling in love  
**__Eu suponho que este seja o preço de se apaixonar  
__**  
**_

Agora se agarrava com a camisa branca que o ajudara a despir, agraciada com o perfume que invadia seu nariz. Naruto havia ido à cozinha, lhe dando alguns minutos para pensar. Precisava organizar a forma de como lhe contaria seus últimos quatrocentos anos de vida. Ou melhor, de como ela não era culpada por nenhum deles.

Assim como não se arrependia de ter se apaixonado.

_**I feel it is the price of falling in love**__  
__Eu sinto que este seja o preço de se apaixonar  
__**  
**_

Quando o Uzumaki retornou, encontrou a mulher ainda parada no mesmo lugar onde a tinha deixado. Permanecia com a camisa dele nas mãos, a cabeça baixa, seus ombros tremiam ligeiramente, de um modo que ele conhecia muito bem.

_"Ah, merda! Merda!"_

Não pensou muito quando a virou para acolhê-la, seus braços não tinham outro objetivo senão fazer com que Hinata se acalmasse. Ora essa, se nunca a tinha visto perder o controle!

Pelo jeito não fazia nada direito mesmo, pois quando a abraçou, Hinata se encolheu mais ainda contra seu corpo. Todavia, não rompeu num pranto escandaloso como as mulheres costumavam fazer. A imobilidade dela, com o rosto enterrado em seu peito e em total silêncio, o assustou.

E se Hinata estivesse passando mal?

Preocupado com a quase noiva, Naruto a levou consigo para o gasto sofá cama e a acomodou ali com todo o cuidado possível. Respirou fundo de novo, pois esteve ensaiando desde que saíram do hotel. Se policiou durante todo o trajeto e ainda se sentia esquisito, receoso de falar alguma besteira.

Ao fitar Hinata, viu as primeiras gotas vermelhas escorrerem pelas bochechas pálidas.

Foi o bastante para apertá-la entre os braços, com toda a força que tinha.

_**Darling, when did you cry? I couldn't hear you  
**__Querido, quando você chorou? Eu não pude ouvir você._

_**Darling when? When did you cry? I couldn't hear you  
**__Querido, quando? Quando você chorou? Eu não pude ouvir você._

Nunca a tinha visto desmoronar, por isso não era algo com o que ele soubesse trabalhar. Não era delicado, merda. Era um estabanado sem um tostão no bolso. Não sabia falar as coisas românticas que as mulheres gostavam. Nem era tão bonito assim, embora fosse mais apresentável do que qualquer outro- Jamais que outro homem seria mais do que "simpático" pra ele - Pelo menos tinha senso de humor. Não que isso figurasse dentre as qualidades mais buscadas pelo sexo feminino num marido. Pelo menos não com as que se havia se relacionado.

- Shhh... Hime... Hinata, eu não sei o que fazer! - falou, era verdade que ele já estava entrando em pânico. Nunca tinha sido bom quando uma mulher chorava perto dele, não acreditava que fosse conseguir esse milagre justo num dia que já começou tão absurdo.

Ao contrário dele, percebeu que a Hyuuga se recuperava. Ainda conservava o rosto escondido dele, até mesmo quando ele tentou recostar-se no braço do sofá, procurando assim deixá-los numa posição menos torta. Naruto podia não ser um gênio, mas soube que algo ali estava errado.

Do jeito mais gentil que pôde, segurou seu rosto e procurou levantá-lo. Se Hinata continuasse recuando logo estaria com a cabeça dentro do peito dele, cumprimentando pessoalmente seu par de pulmões.

- Hime, olha pra mim - pediu. Viu então que o motivo que a fez querer esconder-se dele não era a excessiva timidez que lhe caracterizava. O rosto estava manchado de vermelho, assim como o peito dele, onde ela tinha chorado. Foi fácil ligar os pontos.

- Depois de tanta coisa, saber que você chora sangue não me incomoda - afirmou, embora o estômago estivesse passeando de montanha russa, de tantas voltas que deu.

- Estou com medo - Hinata deixou escapar, quando outra vez os pensamentos se voltaram para a horrível sensação que teve. Foram seguidos por um bom pedaço do caminho, Naruto também percebera. E ela não tinha certeza de que fosse à mando de seu pai.

Nesse meio tempo Naruto foi e rápido voltou, trouxe consigo um pano molhado. Já havia cuidado de si, o peitoral restava limpo das manchas avermelhadas que ela provocara. De todos os absurdos, a vampira ainda conseguiu uma brecha para se envergonhar de seu feito. Tencionou desculpar-se, porém não pôde fazê-lo até que Naruto tivesse terminado de passar o pano por seu rosto, limpando sua pele também. Ao se dar por satisfeito, passou a olhá-la por um comprido momento, no mais completo silêncio. Hinata já tinha entendido que quanto mais ele restava calado, mais ela se inquietava. Não era uma das melhores sensações.

- Pergunte, por favor. Te devo satisfações - disse a ele, desta vez sem quebrar o contato visual. Naruto não parecia aborrecido, aparentava seriedade mais do que tudo. Mas não, a vampira não via o julgamento precipitado em seus traços. Belos traços masculinos, nos quais seus dedos formigavam para tocar. Com muito esforço ela manteve as mãos fechadas sobre o colo.

O próprio Naruto não entendia aquela calma toda. A coisa toda era impossível de acreditar, não o faria se outra pessoa tivesse lhe contado. Talvez ainda fosse o efeito do vinho, nunca foi muito resistente com bebida, não tinha o fígado blindado que nem o do padrinho.

Além do mais, Hinata escondeu tudo aquilo dele, era motivo de sobra pra sair distribuindo pontapés em latas de lixo e cobradores, no mínimo. Por outro lado... Não poderia ter sido diferente. Se ela tivesse lhe falado que era uma vampira, independente de quando ou como, ele não iria receber tal história com seriedade. Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Até parece que eu iria acreditar numa coisa dessas, 'ttebayo... - resmungou, sem perceber.

- Não acho que alguém acreditaria sem ver - Se fosse o inverso talvez Hinata relutasse em lhe dar algum crédito pela história fantasiosa. Mas, mesmo que a desvantagem estivesse do lado dela, gostaria de esclarecer todos os pontos para ele, para que pudesse entender porque precisava omitir tantas coisas.

- Hime, tem uma coisa que me preocupa... Duas na verdade. Ou três? - nota-se como a mente do loirinho trabalhava em hora extra - O que vai acontecer se descobrirem aquela mulher no quarto do seu pai?

- Eu não a matei... Não por outra razão que não fosse compaixão - a vampira Hyuuga juntou as mãos, os dedos novamente inquietos se entrelaçaram - Quando a encontrei, estava agonizando. Pediu-me que a ajudasse, mas já era muito tarde para ela.

- Não havia outro modo, né? - isso ele podia entender. No cotidiano de sua profissão, já tinha lidado com alguns momentos "tarde demais". Era justamente para mudar isso que o batalhão trabalhava, para que houvesse outra chance onde não era fácil enxergá-la.

- Sinto muito - a Hyuuga não fazia a mínima idéia de quem fosse a ruiva nos aposentos de seu otou-sama, seu pai não era de arrumar casos, muito pelo contrário. Só o que viu foi uma mulher desconhecida num estado deplorável, com um sopro de vida se esvaindo, gastando as últimas forças para lhe pedir socorro. A pele estava pálida e os olhos, fundos e sem brilho. Não havia sido transformada, morreria em poucas horas. Hinata não pôde ignorá-la. Ela tinha pressa em buscar o namorado, no entanto, sentia-se no dever de lhe dar algum conforto. Tinha sido seu pai quem a trouxera até ali, para os braços da morte.

Ela fitou o namorado, esperava que continuasse confiando nela, sobretudo quando temia pela vida dele. Seus olhos claros expressavam a aflição que sentia por saber como a julgaria a partir daquele dia, do que lhe deixava conhecer daquele lado obscuro de sua vida - Posso controlar minha sede se não ficar longos períodos faminta. Eu não... Não mato as pessoas das quais me alimento, tento lhes fazer o menor dano possível. Não tem idéia de por quantos lugares minha família já passou, pelo tanto de gente que encontramos, vampiros sem qualquer escrúpulo que...

A vampira fez uma pausa. Haviam dois lados em sua espécie e ela sabia que somente um deles era conhecido, através de mitos, pelos humanos. O lado dos que haviam esquecido completamente que, bem antes de ganharem a imortalidade, eram totalmente iguais a aqueles que viam apenas como fonte de sustento. Aquele lado sombrio, impiedoso, era o completo oposto do que ela se considerava. Havia feito a sua escolha, séculos atrás.

- Mortais são meros brinquedos nas mãos de alguns vampiros - continuou falando ao namorado - Mas eu não sou assim. Sou exatamente quem eu era antes de ser transformada. É algo que não mudarei.

Hinata segurou as mãos de Naruto, precisava que ele acreditasse nela - Sou uma humana que não pediu pelo destino que recebeu. A única coisa que posso fazer é... Continuar vivendo.

- Sei que não é uma pessoa ruim, nunca me pareceu o contrário - ante a iniciativa dela, Naruto apertou as frias mãos nas suas, bem mais quentes. Não a temeria só porque agora ela tinha um par de dentes mais afiados que as facas na sua cozinha. O que o preocupava era o temperamento dócil dela, o quão fácil seria se alguém se aproveitasse disso para lhe fazer dano.

- Se descobrirem o que eu vi, você responderá por esse crime.

- Só saberiam se você levantasse essa suspeita. Onegai, Naruto, não diga nada! - Naruto era o único capaz de renovar suas esperanças, depois de séculos de uma existência vazia. Hinata não queria perder a confiança que ele lhe depositou, precisava provar sua inocência para ele, antes de qualquer outro.

- Sabe quem estava nos seguindo? - talvez fosse o pai dela querendo terminar o serviço, pensou o loiro, sentindo a espinha gelar.

- Não - respondeu ela, mas o namorado estava novamente pensativo, tirando suas próprias conclusões - É algo difícil de aceitar, não é? Eu acho que te entendo.

Longe do que a vampira pudesse esperar, Naruto coçou a cabeça e sorriu, sem jeito - Pra ser sincero, acho que vou levar o resto da vida tentando entender - Sabia que ia levar muito tempo para organizar aquelas idéias. Pela janela, um fino raio de sol que passava pelas cortinas entreabertas chamou-lhe a atenção, fazia um risco no chão. Estava longe deles, mas isso não o impediu ir até lá e fechá-las, deixando a sala à meia luz e sem perigo para Hinata.

- Arigatou. Obrigada por ainda cuidar de mim - Hinata mordeu o lábio, os caninos estava retraídos, não havia o risco de ferir a si mesma agora - Nunca esquecerei disso, do tanto que faz por mim - confessou, com um singelo sorriso em seus lábios - Não saberia como lhe pagar.

- Se for pensar bem, já fez isso - o loiro voltou para o lado da sua Hime, se sentou perto dela e passou o braço sobre seus ombros. Recebeu a dúvida dela com bons olhos, Hinata ainda não tinha entendido seu ponto de vista, mas isso ele fazia questão de explicar - Me aceitou, torto como eu sou. Olha pra mim, quem diria que eu tinha algum futuro com uma mulher tão boa?

- É um homem honrado, bem mais do que se considera - Hinata sentiu o rosto coçar na altura das bochechas com o elogio recebido. Gostaria de ainda poder corar, a reação a ajudaria a dar mais veracidade ao que pensava dele - Não importa que seja fora dos padrões, o que vai aqui é o que conta - espalmou a região onde o coração dele palpitava, bem mais tranquilo desde a chegada - Há nobreza e lealdade aqui. Um pouco de coragem e também alegria. Sorri para a vida apenas por acordar todo dia... Pueril, mas maduro quando necessário. É bem mais do que imagina, infeliz é quem não o percebe.

- Hinata... - a verdade é que se sentia contente dela enxergar tantas coisas boas num sujeito simples como ele. Só havia um pequeno porém - O que é pueril?

- É a melhor parte de você, Naruto-kun - a ingenuidade dentro dele, a bondade sem interesses, características que certamente o acompanhavam desde a infância. Ela estava feliz que os anos não tivessem conseguido endurecer seu coração, como acontecia com tantos outros. O abraçou bem apertado, como ele costumava fazer com ela quando sentia que um gesto falaria por si só - Obrigada por me aceitar - murmurou junto ao ouvido dele, se sentindo em paz como há muito não acontecia. Era dele todo o mérito, dele e de ninguém mais.

Com Naruto ela não tinha que se importar com o recato, se pareceu demasiadamente necessitada quando o fez deitar-se, seu corpo cobrindo o de Naruto enquanto a boca ia de encontro a dele sem que precisasse de guia. O beijou, com toda a saudade que as noites longe dele acumularam, com toda a vontade de retribuir o bem que lhe fazia, simplesmente por ter aparecido em sua vida. Sob seus lábios, Naruto ia dizer alguma coisa. Só desta vez, Hinata não deixaria que nada os atrapalhasse.

A gratidão dera lugar ao amor puro que aquele homem com alma de menino fizera nascer nela. Quando não tinha mais forças e achava que não valia à pena continuar, o loirinho de olhos azuis surgiu em seu caminho. Numa rápida visita ao local de trabalho de seu primo Hinata viu, de longe, o jovem oficial passar apressado, tentando cumprir seu horário. Tinha o rosto cansado, porém, estampava o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda a vida. Desde aquela noite, não o esqueceu.

Meses depois, um encontro casual e uma breve conversa lhe deram a certeza de que estava experimentando um sentimento novo, algo que não podia comparar à qualquer outro. Amor, assim o chamou quando os encontros tornaram-se cada vez mais esperados e os beijos dele a levavam mais perto do paraíso. Sua companhia tinha mudado alguns de seus conceitos. Não receberia tamanho presente dos céus se não tivesse mais alma. Se estava mesmo condenada, Naruto era a redenção que precisava.

O cadete Uzumaki desistiu quando viu que as intenções de Hinata começavam a se encaixar com as dele. Sua namorada era uma vampira e ele concluiu que isso não fazia a menor diferença. Tudo bem, existia uma ou outra coisa... Na verdade muitas coisas, que ele ainda não conseguia enfiar na cabeça nem por lavagem cerebral. Mas era a mesma Hinata que conhecia. A Hinata linda, doce, amorosa com ele... E agora com um exótico ingrediente em seu cardápio.

Isso não mudava muita coisa entre eles dois.

No momento ele pensava em fazer outras mudanças... Concentrado estava na missão impossível de tirar-lhe o vestido. Aquele monte de fitas finas que marcavam a cintura dela precisavam estar frouxas pra que a roupa saísse, mas quem disse que ele conseguia? Eram tantas que não pareciam ter começo nem fim, a paciência foi embora menos de quinze segundos depois e nenhum progresso.

- Por que não podia ser um simples zíper? A moda me odeia - desabafou, quando Hinata começou a rir com a sua falta de jeito - Desde o primeiro contato com o gancho dos sutiãs que eu vivo apanhando.

Com dó da aflição dele, Hinata cuidou ela mesma de sua roupa, enquanto um faminto Naruto a encorajava, sem nem precisar falar nada. Estava à meio caminho de passar o vestido pela cabeça quando a porta foi aberta, assim mesmo, sem nem um toque da campainha, uma batida, ou qualquer outro tipo de anunciação.

A falta de uma imediata reação deles tinha motivo: Quem num "momento daqueles" se lembraria se trancou ou não a porta?

- Você usa as chaves só pra não esquecer que tem uma casa?

- Já pedi pra ligar antes de vir! - Naruto levou alguns segundos até colocar a namorada atrás dele, tentando esconder o que era só seu da curiosidade alheia. No caso, o enxerido do padrinho.

- Se checasse seu celular veria que eu fiz exatamente isso - como se pouco se abalasse Jiraiya passou por eles, com o jornal do dia debaixo do braço e feições novamente tranquilas - Bom dia, Srta. Hyuuga - acenou à mulher da qual somente via o rosto e as mãos, apoiadas nos ombros de seu afilhado conforme este se mexia para proteger suas sinuosas virtudes.

- Esse velho tarado... - Naruto resmungou entre dentes, contudo, sabia que para o padrinho aparecer em seu apartamento, tão cedo e inacreditavelmente sóbrio, algo devia estar acontecendo - Diga o que veio fazer aqui!

- Desculpem o incômodo, crianças. Serei breve - começou o jornalista, assim que sentou-se na única poltrona que o lugar tinha e cruzou as pernas. Abriu o jornal em uma sessão qualquer, o leria nos próximos sete minutos livres - Precisam deixar o lugar. Alguém aqui atraiu certos problemas - Jiraiya mirou a Hyuuga - Desculpe, pequena imortal.

- Sabe sobre a minha Hime? - Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Jiraiya assoviou, como se aquela informação já fosse bastante velha - As notícias correm... Se eu fosse vocês, tentaria ser mais rápido do que elas.

- Meu otou-sama tem algo a ver com isso? - atrás de Naruto, Hinata se perguntava se Hiashi jogaria tão baixo para fazer valer a sua vontade. Tudo o que a Hyuuga queria agora era ter uma séria conversa com seu pai. Iria mostrar a ele que era plenamente capaz de tomar decisões por si mesma. Iria deixar bem claro que aquela tinha sido a primeira e última vez que envolveria Naruto nos assuntos da família.

- Ora essa, postaram uma de minha crônicas! - Jiraiya se revoltou ao ver um texto de sua autoria no tablóide concorrente. Depois da cena, respondeu a pergunta da vampira - Não, Hinata. Seu pai nem mesmo está ciente do que acontece aqui - Jiraiya baixou o jornal à altura do nariz - Digamos que o _outro lado _resolveu pescar peixes maiores. E a senhorita é o peixinho dourado da vez. É o bastante para que parem de perder tempo?

A confusão novamente dominou o semblante de Naruto. O cadete levou a namorada até o banheiro, para que ajeitasse suas roupas. Já a vampira queria lhe contar mais detalhes sobre o que imaginava ser aquele novo problema, entretanto, sabia que não dispunham de boa hora e nem lugar.

- Sinto muito - disse à Naruto assim que este voltou, vestindo jeans, camiseta e um par de tênis, nada mais além disso - Tenho tanto a dizer...

- As coisas acontecem à seu tempo, Hime. Ainda quero ouvir a sua versão - Naruto falou, enquanto pegava em cantos diferentes a carteira, sua arma e mais munição, o distintivo e, depois de uma rápida passada na cozinha, uma bolsa com alguns pacotes de macarrão instantâneo, tudo o que considerava importante numa fuga - Deve ser bem melhor do que a do seu pai, acho que cochilei quando ele começou a falar do século dezesseis, dezessete... Nem me lembro mais.

Antes de sair, porém, Naruto tratou de alimentar suas mascotes. Sua peculiar criação de sapos dentro de um mediano aquário de vidro esperava ansiosa enquanto seu dono servia o banquete, um pote cheio de baratas vivas e bem graúdas; a generosa porção seria o bastante para que não morressem de fome até que o loiro retornasse.

- Gamabunta, tome conta do resto até eu voltar - passava instruções aos anfíbios, enquanto deixava o aquário semi tampado, com uma fresta para que os bichinhos pudessem sair e tomar um ar fresco durante sua ausência - Gamatatsu, vê se não come tudo! - olhou feio para o mais guloso da turma.

- As histórias ficam para depois - Jiraiya ignorou a cena paternal do afilhado com seus bichos de estimação e apressou a dupla - Se é que vou conseguir colocar alguma coisa útil nessa sua cabeça de vento - disse ao cadete, depois de um "amável" cascudo quando este passou perto dele.

Os dois homens saíram conversando, mas Hinata estancou diante da porta. Lançou um olhar para as janelas fechadas, para o perigo luminoso lá fora do qual até tinha se esquecido - Não posso ir.

- Não tema, trouxe algo que vai ajudar - falou o velho jornalista. Com isso, Naruto olhou para a namorada.

- Eu confio nele - apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo tomando saquê e "se divertindo" por aí, sabia que o padrinho era a pessoa com quem mais podia contar quando tinha problemas - O velho sabe o que faz.

Meio receosa, Hinata os seguiu, notando que iam para a garagem, no subsolo. Ali, viu Jiraiya abrir a parte traseira de uma van preta, com o logotipo de uma funerária. Mais perto, a vampira imediatamente viu quais seriam as suas "acomodações".

- Considere isso como uma viagem de primeira classe - diante dos dois pares de olhos que o fitavam, embasbacados, Jiraiya levantou a pesada tampa de madeira.

- E isso vai funcionar? - perguntou Naruto, com uma sensação claustrofóbica, embora não fosse ele o passageiro daquele do exótico assento.

- Não é confortável, mas vai mantê-la inteira - confirmou o jornalista, enquanto ajudava Hinata a subir no caminhão e a se instalar - Tente dormir, o trajeto é um pouco demorado.

Dentro do pequeno compartimento, do qual nunca fizera uso, ao contrário os vampiros dos contos, Hinata sorriu para acalmar o namorado. O padrinho de Naruto fechou a tampa e no escuro que ali se fez ela ouviu as vozes de ambos, depois o ronco do motor e os primeiros movimentos do carro. Logo ganharam as ruas, mas ela não sentia nada além de leves agitações.

O caminho se fazia calmo, ela procurou seguir o conselho de Jiraiya, o corpo já pedia um descanso. Até que ouviu um tiro, seguido por outros e mais outros, muito próximos. Soube que Naruto e seu padrinho enfrentavam problemas. E ela não podia fazer nada pra ajudar.

A vampira não iria relaxar até que estivesse fora daquele caixão.

____-XX-

**Continua...**

A formatação ficou uma droga, gastei meu tempo na lan e não consegui arrumar o capítulo. ¬¬

Pedaços da song **"Innocence - Falling in love" (Delerium feat. Leigh Nash)** A letra está embaralhada, foi o único jeito de encaixá-la no texto. =.=

PS: Agradecimentos à minha maninha **Sue Dii**, que arrumou a tradução dessa música pra mim, MUITOS meses atrás! Arigatou!

Yo! o/

Após tanta lerdeza pra definir o que fazer com esses dois, acredito ter visto alguma luz no fim do túnel (Espero sinceramente que eu não esteja na contramão. O.õ). O cap só saiu cedo assim porque já estava pronto e eu queria terminar logo essa parte NaruHina. O próximo, só no mês que vem. -'

Teoria esfarrapada nº 4 (acho): Essa do caixão foi ruim igual gago bêbado contando piada, eu sei... -' Bom, foi o jeito de tirar a Hinata do apê do Narutenho durante o dia. Há histórias onde vampiros só saem pela manhã se o dia estiver nublado, mas isso é confiar demais na sorte.

Agora eles vão dar um tempinho na fic, pois nossos dois queridos protagonistas andam enrolando demais nesta bagaça e precisam _interagir_. *Neji e TenTen se engasgam ao fundo*

Obrigada pelos reviews! *-*

**Bjos da Suna õ/**


	16. Tentações

**The curse **

**Capítulo 16 - Tentações**

_Ah, doce sensação, com gosto de vida plena... Entregar-se parece errado; resistir é tão difícil... Estar atento fará toda a diferença._

_Todo cuidado é pouco quando a morte nos espreita..._

Uma salva de palmas fez eco na extensa área de treinos, tão logo o último disparo da sequência acertou bem no centro do alvo, como todos os anteriores. TenTen abaixou a cabeça, já não sabia onde enfiar a cara. O que havia começado inocentemente, mesmo à contragosto seu, agora se tornava motivo de notável embaraço. Nunca estaria confortável enquanto centro das atenções.

Sem saber o que fazer para dispersar o grupo de cadetes que a aplaudia, lançou um olhar suplicante ao único com um grau de sensatez próximo ao seu. O Detetive Hyuuga estava bem mais distante do grupo, quase colado à porta, como se fosse sair a qualquer momento. Ao invés disto, seguiu acompanhando sua hora de prática mesmo depois que a bagunça por ali começou. Não devia ter mais o que fazer além de vigiá-la; usava como respaldo o fato de que seus superiores acharam melhor manter a antiga parceria entre eles para lhe seguir tão fielmente quanto a própria sombra. Talvez nem tanto, Neji ainda evitava o banheiro feminino.

Em resposta ao seu pedido, o detetive deu de ombros. Grande Hyuuga, grande ajuda.

Ela tirou os protetores auriculares, ouvindo com isso o murmúrio desanimado de um dos seus "fãs". Rock Lee havia dito que ela precisava de motivação em seu retorno ao trabalho, e a idéia dele para isso consistia em reunir todos os cadetes mais jovens do batalhão que ali treinavam naquele período para acompanharem a melhor atiradora que ele já tinha visto na vida praticando seu dom. Alheia aos elogios, até que foi bom ver que estivessem contentes com a sua volta. A notícia da denúncia contra ela já era de conhecimento geral do prédio policial, porém ela não percebeu nada mais além de alguns olhares curiosos e cochichos aqui ou ali. Ao que parece a maioria estava atenta à ordem da Comandante Tsunade, para que cada um cuidasse de seus próprios fundilhos ao invés de fofocar. A clara ameaça ajudou a fazer dela um assunto já encerrado, e a pequena parte que insistia nele não chegava a perturbá-la.

Um cadete apareceu de repente na entrada da área de treinos, alertando para a chegada do Sub-comandante, Iruka. Na mesma hora o seu "fã clube" se dispersou, cada qual procurando uma arma e um alvo pra mirar, enchendo o local com o som de disparos outra vez. Lee foi o único que restou sem procurar ocupações; veio até TenTen com seu costumeiro sorriso, enorme e brilhante, tal qual seus exóticos olhos.

_"Não de novo, Kamisama..." _- ela pediu.

- TenTen-san! Não sabe como estou feliz com a sua volta... - os olhos lacrimejantes de Lee deixariam muita protagonista de romance com inveja de sua atuação. A cena se completou com Lee apertando a mão na altura do coração como se estivesse perto de um infarto, tamanha a carga emotiva em suas palavras - O batalhão perdeu muito de seu brilho durante a sua longa ausência.

_"Agora me senti um saquinho de purpurina..."_

Ao fundo, pôde notar que Neji com muito custo conseguiu não se engasgar, engatando uma tosse muito suspeita... Soube no ato que ele andava bisbilhotando na sua cabeça e leu seu jocoso comentário. Restava descobrir desde quando ele quebrava o acordo que tinha feito com ela.

- Lee, não exagere... Foram só alguns dias... - Sem jeito, pois o ato teatral que Lee fazia já chamava a atenção de terceiros, TenTen apelou para o único alheio ao papo - Neji esteve muito mais tempo fora e ninguém fez esse festival todo por causa dele.

- Bem... Seria estranho com alguém que há algumas semanas estava sete palmos abaixo do chão - disse Lee, com os olhos bem abertos, como se a qualquer momento Neji fosse ficar transparente e sair voando feito alma penada - Ainda é meio... Surreal.

_"Pra ele estar achando um exagero deve ser inimaginável mesmo."_ - Neji falou à TenTen, através do recente vínculo.

- Maaaaas... Tampouco iremos deixar passar em branco a sua volta. Fique tranquilo, Neji-san! - Lee deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas de Neji, o qual se viu obrigado a forçar uma expressão menos azeda, sem saber se soava convincente ou não. TenTen escondeu o riso com a mão ao ver seu mal disfarçado desinteresse pelo assunto.

Ela se juntou à Lee, passou o braço sobre os ombros dele e pediu que lhe desse algum detalhe sobre o que planejava, com a promessa de não dizer nada ao Hyuuga. Alguns passos atrás deles, a tensão de Neji era como uma corrente invisível chegando até ela, a alertando de que estaria enrascada se continuasse a animar as idéias mirabolantes de seu amigo.

Ah, mas era tão divertido!

Estava certa de que conseguiria convencer Lee, quem sabe até dar um ou outro palpite que alimentasse a mente hiper criativa dele. Andavam juntos para a saída da área de treinos, com Neji preguiçosamente os acompanhando, quando viram o Sub-comandante Umino Iruka e o Capitão Maito Gai vindo na direção oposta, conversando. Pelos seus rostos, o assunto era sério.

- Lee, venha aqui! - Gai acenou para o seu pupilo, e a expressão em seu rosto se fez menos fechada.

- O dever me chama - Lee saiu do abraço de TenTen, se inclinou de maneira bem cavalheiresca para tomar-lhe a mão e plantar um beijo no dorso - Depois gostaria que me desse algumas dicas, será bom saber o gosto de Neji para celebrações - cochichou apenas para TenTen, antes de menear a cabeça para o Hyuuga e sair correndo até onde seus superiores o esperavam.

- Pobre Lee... Se ele souber que pra você o melhor das festividades é quando elas não acontecem... - TenTen disse à Neji assim que este se pôs ao seu lado - Não vá quebrar o coração dele, ouviu? É um bom sujeito, logo você se acostumará com esse jeitinho peculiar que ele tem.

Neji ignorou a piadinha da tenente, estava mais concentrado em captar algo da conversa entre os três homens, depois que viu Gai olhar de modo preocupado para TenTen, por breves três segundos. Se era algo que dizia respeito à policial, ele iria descobrir do que se tratava.

- Neji fuxiqueiro... Não sabia que você era assim - TenTen sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Como se ela não gostasse de estar à par das novidades... Neji a virou para que caminhassem no sentido contrário ao trio, usando o braço para enlaçar sua cintura e mantê-la perto. Novamente, ele conseguiu surpreendê-la. Com passos lentos Neji a levava bem junto ao corpo, andando em linha reta pelo corredor, se demorando propositalmente para desvendar aquela conversa.

Desta vez, quando a sensação de intimidade ameaçou crescer, TenTen não a ignorou. Conforme as semanas iam passando ela se habituava cada vez mais ao papel que Neji lhe dera para representar. O problema seria se acostumasse à ele, o que ela vinha evitando de todas as formas possíveis que tornasse à ocorrer. Era óbvio que tal medida não vinha sendo eficaz.

Ainda ficava um pouco nervosa quando ele agia desse jeito, sendo carinhoso até quando não tinham platéia. Aquele era um caminho perigoso e igualmente tentador...

_"Nota mental número quatro: Estar "na seca" é muito mais desastroso do que pensei."_

TenTen apoiou o rosto nele, se achegando no meio abraço que lhe dava. Neji tinha um cheiro tão bom, o que era muito esquisito já que, se estavam meio mortos, deveriam cheirar como cadáveres. Ou não? Estranho... Não sabia precisar que cheiro era, só que era agradável e longe, muito longe da podridão. Ah, e que a atraía pra mais perto dele, isso sim era certo.

Além disso, ele tirava o frio dela. Que coisa mais estranha, ambos com a pele tão gelada... De onde vinha o calor, então?

Não prestou atenção para onde iam até dar de cara com a porta da sala que ele ocuparia. Neji entrou e acendeu as luzes, clareando a urgência com que aquele lugar necessitava de uma faxina. O escritório provisório do Detetive Hyuuga era uma das salas desocupadas no segundo andar, certamente uma das quais as faxineiras andavam pospondo há um bom tempo. Assim como Neji fazia com o que raios pretendia dizer-lhe.

Não era do feitio dele evitar assuntos.

- O que acontece? - TenTen o viu acomodar-se na cadeira de encosto alto, atrás da mesa. Como não havia outras, não viu problema em usar o tampo da mesa como assento - Da última vez que ficou calado desse jeito, descobri o que você era - inclinou a cabeça e tentou um sorriso, o qual foi inesperadamente correspondido. Gostava de ver como estavam se entendendo mais facilmente a cada dia.

- Sabe que estavam falando de você - Neji não perguntou, pois a resposta estava diante dele. TenTen o tinha visto espreitando a conversa entre Gai e Iruka, pra que negar o óbvio? - Infelizmente, não pude entender do que se tratava.

O modo sugestivo com o qual a fitou fez TenTen tremer nas bases. Sempre achara sexy aquele semblante aborrecido do Hyuuga, deveras charmoso. No entanto, o tom de cobrança que podia ler em seus claros olhos não era bem vindo. De repente sentia-se encurralada, sem saber como fugir da evidente acusação no fundo deles.

- Posso facilitar as coisas para você, anjo - Neji disse, e antes que a tenente pudesse prever ele estava bem na sua frente, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, cercando-a, intimidando-a com seu olhar fixo e o corpo tão próximo ao seu que ela teve que recuar o rosto. Não havia chance alguma para fuga. Não que ela quisesse escapar. Bem, talvez, mas isso foi antes de tê-lo visto focar-se nos seus lábios, uma, duas vezes, como se a mera visão deles o fizesse perder a fala.

Diferente das vezes anteriores, no lugar de sentir-se orgulhosa de tal feito, a facilidade com a qual Neji perdia o comando sobre si quando perto dela a deixou inesperadamente enfraquecida. E aí foi fácil demais sentir o mesmo acontecendo com ela, onde a boca e os olhos do detetive dividiam entre si sua completa atenção. Por segundos, quis que a beijasse. Quase o pediu, que fosse ele quem desse o primeiro passo dessa vez. Era o que Neji queria também, podia sentir a vontade dele com uma intensidade surpreendente, era tão palpável quanto a sua.

_"Me beije de uma vez, onegai!" _- a tenente molhou os lábios, ao serem novamente alvos da cuidadosa inspeção do detetive.

- Comece me dizendo o que Gai sabe.

TenTen fechou a boca, que restava entreaberta, no mudo convite que fazia. Neji a pegou desprevenida, assim como seus olhos piscando confusamente deram à entender.

Tão rápido quando a mudança de clima entre eles foi o avanço da fúria dentro dela, o sangue correu em suas veias ante a tentativa de Neji em embrenhar-se por sua mente. Aquela mínima dor de cabeça, incômoda devido a sua resistência, era a prova de que o Hyuuga tentava invadir o seu ainda frágil bloqueio. TenTen levantou o rosto, seus olhos se tornaram rapidamente vermelhos e ferozes.

- Está quebrando o trato que temos - rosnou para ele, os caninos pontiagudos se destacavam dos demais dentes. Não lhe daria o gosto da vitória, não tentou empurrá-lo para longe. Apenas mostraria a ele o seu devido lugar.

- Você me obriga a fazê-lo - o oposto da tenente, Neji não permitiu que a ira o controlasse. Tampouco iria deixar que ela ganhasse aquele turno - Está andando em terreno escuro, não pode...

- Posso e faço o que eu bem entender, Neji. Você tem os seus segredos, eu tenho os meus - a vampira fez questão de lembrá-lo de que a corda tinha duas pontas, com ela não seria tudo conforme a vontade dele - Isso ficou claro quando me ensinou sobre o vínculo mental. Prometeu respeitar-me, é melhor que o faça se quiser receber o mesmo tratamento.

- Consortes... - a cautela o impediu de falar, Neji apertou as mãos sobre a mesa, deixando marcas no resistente material como se este fosse feito de espuma. Sentiu a pressão das presas querendo sair e lançou um olhar ameaçador à morena antes de deixá-la à sós com seus pensamentos encarcerados. Bateu a porta, sem se importar com quem pudesse ver ou ouvir.

A deixou sozinha, com a consciência de que fizera o melhor que tinha ao alcance. Precisava sair dali, pra pensar. Conforme se afastava, podia escutar o ritmo do coração dela se acalmando, pouco a pouco se estabilizava, bombeava o sangue mais calmamente, assim como a mente dela recuperava a razão. Ao sentir que ela agora procurava sondá-lo, decidiu pagar na mesma moeda. Por hora, daria à tenente um pouco do próprio veneno, fazendo com que tivesse algum trabalho na sua fraca invasão.

Ciente estava de que aquilo não adiantaria por muito tempo, assim, sentindo que tinha novamente o pleno controle, Neji deu a ela alguma abertura. Ir contra só lhe traria danos físicos, e à ela também.

Não era à toa que sentia a necessidade de estar próximo da impetuosa tenente. Já sabia o que estava acontecendo, era hora de começar a usar aquilo à seu favor. Cedo ou tarde TenTen também descobriria.

Consortes não tinham segredos entre si.

-X-X-X-XX-XXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O enorme relógio no alto da Torre dos Hokages marcou silenciosamente mais uma hora exata. O marco, datado dos primórdios da cidade, não ecoava suas badaladas após as vinte e duas horas, deixando Konoha na paz que seus cidadãos precisavam para dormir. Ou naquela que acreditavam ter.

Saturobi Asuma conferiu o horário no relógio em seu pulso. Jogou ao chão a bituca de cigarro ainda pela metade que pendia em sua boca; com a sola do sapato terminou de apagá-la, certo de que outra se juntaria às demais bem mais cedo do que pudesse contar se permanecesse parado. Ajeitou então a alça da mochila nas costas e seguiu caminho, antes que algum guarda aparecesse pra lhe encher o saco por estar sujando as vias públicas.

Com olhares atentos contemplava o escasso volume de pessoas nas ruas, algumas bastante iluminadas, outras, nem tanto. Como a trilha escolhida por ele, composta por vielas escuras e com aspecto de abandono. Sem dúvida o melhor caminho para levá-lo ao seu destino. Estava esgotado e sem muita paciência para qualquer transeunte que viesse lhe abordar. Sobretudo as prostitutas. Sabia-se observado, não era de bom tom arrumar motivos para ciúmes infundados.

Metros adiante, uma curta rua o levou ao alto muro que cercava o museu, pequeno para os padrões do país, mas fortemente guardado devido a importância de alguns de seus objetos na atual exposição. Seu contato o informou de que um roubo em potencial ocorreria ali e Asuma tinha algumas surpresas especiais para o invasor.

Com a ajuda das árvores próximas pulou os mais de três metros de muro, numa área onde as câmeras de segurança não o alcançariam. Asuma aterrissou na grama ao mesmo tempo em que uma coruja branca pousava sobre um galho, na árvore mais perto dele. Esta moveu a cabeça para acompanhá-lo enquanto ele seguia observando o lado de fora da construção, ignorando a parte frontal e traseira, onde sabia haver alguns vigias noturnos. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Asuma guardou na mochila a caderneta onde fizera um punhado de anotações, alguns esboços, e deu por terminado o seu trabalho naquela noite.

Ao voltar-se novamente para a árvore, a ave de rapina tinha dado lugar a uma bela mulher. Asuma não se abalou com a mudança, muito embora ainda não estivesse vendo o que esperava. No lugar da saudade, os olhos vermelhos lhe enviavam uma clara reprimenda, que logo ganhou voz.

- Por sua segurança, não devia confiar.

- Tenho a sorte de você ser a única com os olhos desta cor quando não "acordada" - Asuma respondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que punha a mochila nas costas outra vez e se posicionava debaixo da árvore, os braços estendidos para ajudar a vampira a descer. Quando o fez, não a deixou afastar-se do contato, as mãos permaneceram sustentando-a pela cintura.

- Qual a garantia que você tem de não ser uma armadi...? - a mão do mortal cobriu-lhe a boca, impedindo que Kurenai continuasse a alertá-lo sobre os inúmeros truques da sua espécie. Em segundos a mão foi substituída pela boca, capturando a sua no inesperado beijo. Seu corpo se acendeu com a conhecida mescla de sabores, de tabaco e da constante saudade daquele homem... Com o avanço da língua que estimulava a sua a reagir e os dedos que a subjugavam apertada contra seu corpo perderia-se em delírios... Quando enfim compreendeu.

Kurenai abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Asuma, atentos a tudo exceto eles dois. O cheiro de outros seres da noite delatava sua aproximação. Antes que fossem descobertos ela trocou para a coruja novamente, ao passo que Asuma pulava o muro, de volta à calçada. O humano e a ave se apressaram até que estivessem bem longe do quarteirão.

Chegaram ao local onde Kurenai deixara o carro, e onde esta voltou à forma original. Não disseram nada mais até que a vampira tivesse conduzido o _Doblô _azul marinho por alguns quilômetros, para o seu lar.

A imediata tranquilidade de Asuma ao entrar em sua casa tirou a vampira do sério. Para ele tudo era fácil de resolver. Aquelas paredes não ofereciam a proteção que ele precisava, tampouco ela poderia fazê-lo, se ele não colaborasse. O ex policial pôs mais um cigarro na boca e ela fez questão de atirá-lo pela janela antes que ele pudesse sequer acendê-lo.

- Chegou há quarenta e oito horas - começou ela, enumerando os motivos que a levaram a rastreá-lo e seguí-lo naquela noite - Não me telefonou, nem deixou nenhum recado na secretária eletrônica. Faz um ano, Asuma. Um ano onde eu não tive nada além de dois cartões postais! Essa foi toda a esperança que tive pra acreditar que você estivesse vivo!

Kurenai apertou as unhas contra as palmas, mordeu o lábio inferior e o gosto do sangue lhe pôs em alerta. Relaxar, precisava relaxar, por Asuma, para não sucumbir àquele desejo insano... Sua condição não lhe permitia respirar fundo, e como ela necessitava disso agora!

Contudo, ainda havia algo capaz de apaziguá-la. Estava à um toque de distância, a qual desapareceu quando seus pés o levaram até ele. Asuma a recebeu de braços abertos, os dedos dele foram direto para a barra da túnica escura que ela vestia, subindo-o rapidamente.

- Eu quase te perdi - Kurenai levantou os braços para que Asuma tirasse a única peça de roupa que lhe cobria o corpo. Com pressa, tentava equilibrar as coisas entre eles; o despiu da justa camisa cinzenta, a jaqueta já tinha voado para um canto e ela nem sabia se fora obra sua ou dele mesmo. As unhas passearam sobre o peito forte, arranhavam levemente a pele morena, tocavam cada contorno dos músculos bem torneados, as linhas disformes das cicatrizes... O sabor amargo do medo chegou à sua boca - Não quero passar por isso novamente.

- Sei - Asuma a puxou de encontro a si, se o que ela queria era uma prova de que também sentia sua falta, esta aparecia bem destacada contra o tecido das suas calças. Encaixado contra o ventre dela, embora ainda houvesse aquela incômoda barreira feita de jeans para atrapalhar.

- Não sobreviveria - a médica completou, a voz saiu num sussurro quando o sentiu sustentar o peso de seus seios com as mãos e apertá-los com a mesma urgência que sentia. A pele sensível entrou em contato com cada nova cicatriz nas calejadas mãos de Asuma. O temor por ele ainda resistia, disputava lugar com o desejo crescente que o mortal lhe provocava.

- Nada vai acontecer, juro - enquanto a acalmava com suas palavras, Asuma a deixou desafivelar seu cinto, as delicadas mãos femininas baixaram o zíper do jeans e o libertaram rapidamente. Restava em suas mãos, podia pressentir seus movimentos e estava totalmente de acordo, mas ela se deteve. Querendo saber a razão, encontrou-a nas feições apreensivas de seu pálido rosto.

- Não pode jurar algo assim - Kurenai queria acreditar nele mas sabia que as circunstâncias não eram tão favoráveis à eles dois; não era bem um conto de fadas o que viviam - Não depende de você.

- Kurenai... - Asuma encostou a testa na dela, conforme a suave mão voltou a se mover em torno de seu sexo - Não posso desfilar por aí como qualquer pessoa, minha cabeça está à prêmio - contra suas palmas, as pontas dos seios dela arrepiaram-se - Apesar disso, não tenho medo de morrer.

Kurenai entendeu o sentido oculto nas palavras de Asuma, aquela parte dependeria dela e era esse o centro de discórdia... Totalmente contra suas convicções.

- Posso não estar por perto quando acontecer - Não lhe daria uma garantia apenas para apascentá-lo - Posso estar perto e não deixar acontecer.

Asuma a fitou por um comprido minuto, não replicou, embora a vontade fosse grande. Havia maneiras melhores de aproveitar o pouco tempo do qual dispunham e a melhor delas começava nos lábios vermelhos de Kurenai. A necessidade de desmanchar o batom neles suprimia facilmente qualquer outra.

Asuma a suspendeu; a vampira envolver sua cintura com as pernas. Ao caminhar para o quarto, parou diante da porta fechada. Não era preciso verbalizar o que estava pensando.

Sustentando-a contra a madeira, enterrou-se no acolhedor e quente corpo de Kurenai. Só então, sentiu-se apto para contar à ela parte das boas novas.

- Vai estar - respondeu-lhe. Ouviu seu doce gemido, ante investidas mais firmes. Explicou-se, pois ela ainda não havia compreendido - A _Ordem _me chamou de volta, querida.

Então capturou a boca da mulher, os movimentos de seus quadris adiariam aquele assunto pelo menos até o amanhecer.

-XXXXXXXXXXX-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-xxxxxxxxx

- Sakura, Testuda, estamos invertendo os papéis por aqui!

Ino bateu o pé no chão, enraivecida. O ato era infantil, ainda assim ela se sentia a mais madura das duas mulheres conversando na frente daquele _club_. Um inferninho propriamente dito, dada a categoria dos seus frequentadores, um pior do que o outro segundo a escala pessoal da Yamanaka - Geralmente, sou eu quem faz as besteiras e você quem dá as broncas. O que ocorre, agora?

Sakura massageou o pescoço, já não bastava o nervosismo que sentia... Começar a noite levando um sermão da Porca fazia sua cabeça latejar.

Ou quem sabe era a _sede_. Não devia ter vindo de estômago vazio.

Por isso mesmo, não poderia desperdiçar tempo para explicar à loira o que se passava. Quanto antes terminasse o que viera fazer ali, mais cedo voltaria ao hospital, para o "lanchinho" que a esperava.

Sakura ajeitou novamente o decote do top grená com bojo, o que deveria servir como sutiã por baixo do vestido de alças, muito branco, muito curto e muito transparente. Não fossem as inúmeras camadas que compunham a parte da saia ela estaria bem mais visível do que gostaria. Com um pouco de trabalho conseguiu se equilibrar nas sandálias de salto, tentando entender como quinze centímetros acima do chão poderiam ser tão aterradores para ela. O que menos precisava era cair de bunda na pista de dança. Queria chamar a atenção, mas não passando uma vergonha desse tamanho.

As peças, emprestadas do vasto guarda roupa da Yamanaka, a deixaram com cara de mulher disposta. Ótimo. Mais do que isso, só se pendurasse no pescoço uma plaquinha escrito "No cio", para quem quisesse ver.

Vinha conseguindo ludibriar a amiga até que esta se ofereceu para lhe dar uma carona, e Sakura lhe passou o endereço daquele lugar. O pretexto de que iria encontrar alguém já não surtia efeito, e o olhar desconfiado da loira só cresceu conforme suas desculpas tornavam-se cada vez mais esfarrapadas, até chegarem à escassez. Nunca conseguia esconder as coisas dela por muito tempo.

- É o Sasuke, não é? - Ino perguntou, ainda olhando a forma estranha como suas roupas vestiam a amiga. Não que Sakura estivesse feia, ao contrário; ela mesma tinha lhe maquiado e feito o coque desfiado no cabelo, e o vestido caia bem nela. Bom, se ao menos Sakura fizesse o tipo mulherão pareceria mais convincente aos seus olhos.

Não era segredo que Sasuke tinha pedido um afastamento no batalhão, e que desde então não fizera contato. A própria Sakura havia lhe dito da única vez que o tinha encontrado. Ambas concordavam que Sasuke estava metido num problema desproporcional, só que não sabiam nada além de que tinha algo a ver com a família, ou melhor, com Itachi, o irmão morto.

Ino, infelizmente, não se conformava com o silêncio do Uchiha. Já não bastava ele ter largado sua amiga sem uma explicação decente, ainda lhe trazia dores de cabeça... Quase como uma obsessão, Sakura buscava um meio de ajudar o namorado. Ino só temia que isso a levasse num caminho sem volta, o que arriscar-se num lugar daqueles já era um passo certo para acontecer.

Ela sabia bem que tipo de gente ia até ali. Bêbados e tarados eram só o começo das preocupações para a rosada.

- Eu vou junto. Prometo que fico quietinha no meu canto, enquanto você faz o que veio fazer - pela segurança da amiga, o mínimo que podia fazer era servir de companhia.

- Estarei bem - Sakura disse, deu algumas batidinhas na altura da coxa direita - Não viria de mãos vazias até aqui.

- Ah é? E há quanto tempo não dá um tiro? - perguntou a policial, já sabendo da arma presa à perna da amiga, bem camuflada graças as várias camadas da saia do vestido - E como acha que vai entrar aí com isso?

- Não precisa se preocupar, tenho contatos ali dentro - o que era uma tremenda mentira, mas não poderia dizer a Ino como faria para convencer qualquer um a sair do seu caminho. Não hoje, pelo menos. Além do mais todo aquele papo furado já lhe aborrecia - Ino, qualquer problema eu te aviso, tudo bem? O celular está ligado, a arma carregada e qualquer coisa eu tenho um mini _coquetel_ _Molotov _disfarçado de rímel. Tá bom ou preciso de mais, _mammy_?

Ino saiu sacudindo a cabeça - E depois ainda se acha a responsabilidade em pessoa. Boa sorte, Testuda! Quando precisar, dê um grito! - como o que ela mesma deu enquanto voltava ao carro, parado do outro lado da rua, no qual ficaria lhe esperando retornar.

- Arigatou, Porca! - revidou Sakura, embora estivesse agradecida pela não insistência da amiga. Aquilo era algo que precisava fazer sozinha, já bastava ter enganado Naruto para poder chegar ali. Se algo acontecesse à Ino, se sentiria péssima. Não, não precisava de mais inocentes envolvidos.

Ela mesma havia se colocado naquela situação. Ela mesma iria sair dela.

-XXXXXXXXXxx-xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noite se via mais agradável, a Primavera vinha dando o ar de sua graça dias antes das estações trocarem. O frescor noturno invadiu a sala assim que Temari abriu as janelas. Não foi o bastante para tranquilizá-la, o que há pelo menos uma semana não vinha sendo fácil de se obter.

No seu sofá de dois lugares, Gaara mantinha os olhos fechados, os dedos cruzados, como se estivesse meditando ou tirando um cochilo enquanto via tv. Suas roupas, porém, nem de longe eram propícias para tal atividade. O sobretudo, as botas e as luvas de couro, tudo na cor da terra escura, o deixariam praticamente invisível na noite. A única nota destoante era o cabelo da cor do fogo, o qual não passaria desapercebido nunca. Esse era um dos pontos que inquietava a mais velha dos Sabakus. Se ele precisava sumir na multidão, por que não escondia o cabelo com uma chapéu, uma touca...?

Gaara já estava assim há pelo menos uns vinte minutos, quando ela tinha ido a cozinha preparar um chá para si. A bebida já tinha inclusive esfriado, continuava na mesma quantidade, dentro da caneca de porcelana que Temari deixara sobre o batente da janela. A camomila lhe ajudaria a dormir, contudo, a cabeça da perita agora desenrolava outra idéia, cuja finalidade passava bem longe de sua confortável cama.

- Me levem junto - ariscou, não lhe custava nada fazê-lo - E não, não precisarei de babá. Sei me defender - fez questão de frisar antes que ele usasse aquele artifício machista contra ela, mesmo sabendo que nunca a convenceria.

Gaara abriu os olhos verde água, único sinal de que prestava atenção ao que acontecia ao redor. Conhecendo o gênio do irmão caçula, foi difícil ignorar o frio na espinha que ela sentiu quando a olhou. Algo lhe assegurava de que não aprovava sua sugestão.

- Seria o mesmo que levar um letreiro de neon na testa.

A resposta, porém, não veio do ruivo; Kankurou aparecia na sala, com sua típica vestimenta negra: Um casaco de capuz, calças e tênis de cano médio. E a maquiagem chamativa, com à qual Temari já sentia certa familiaridade. Gaara se levantou de imediato, fitando o irmão diretamente, apesar de ser pouca coisa mais baixo do que ele. Uma breve tensão pôde ser sentida enquanto os dois Sabakus se mediam, mas Kankurou sorriu de modo zombeteiro, dando a entender que não queria grandes problemas.

- Já terminei - abriu os braços e virou, voltando-se especificamente para a irmã - Estou bem?

- Não se seu objetivo for arrumar uma mulher - Temari não teve outra alternativa senão ser sincera. O fato de que seu irmão do meio estivesse perto dos trinta e continuasse a se vestir como se tivesse metade disso era bem constrangedor. Pra piorar, Kankurou não quis usar algo mais sociável quando fora do "trabalho", ao contrário de Gaara. Olhando para o ruivo agora, era notável a diferença entre o assassino e o estudante universitário, o qual se apresentara ao seu batalhão. Fora difícil segurar o riso enquanto seu irmão bancava o jovem taciturno, sendo alvo da curiosidade feminina de algumas colegas de profissão enquanto fazia pouco ou nenhum caso sobre esse assédio.

- Temari - Gaara a chamou, tirando a perita de sua breve distração - Ligue para o Nara e o mantenha entretido. Ninguém vai me seguir.

A loira assentiu à ordem, mesmo porque seria melhor que Shikamaru se mantivesse fora daquele assunto. Pegou o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que seus irmãos saiam pela porta da frente. Kankurou lhe mandou um aceno; Gaara só a olhou, mais para ter certeza de que ela cumpria o que lhe dissera do que para se despedir. Em tom de ironia, Temari levantou o fone para que o visse.

Quando fecharam a porta, ela deixou cair a mão, o desânimo era visível. Numa hora dessas Shikamaru estaria a sono solto; aliás, como sempre. A voz sonolenta a atenderia, pelo que ouvia não era muito diferente com os demais que precisavam contactá-lo em casa, independente do horário escolhido.

Ela ainda pensava num assunto importante enquanto o telefone chamava. Nove toques e uma saudação vagarosa depois, já tinha na ponta da língua um motivo que requeria um debate emergencial entre eles.

Seus astutos olhos verdes miravam a arma, sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado das canecas de chá vazias. A idéia a fez molhar os lábios com a língua.

- Boa noite, meu _noivo _dorminhoco...

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O cheiro forte de álcool e tabaco invadiu suas narinas assim que Sakura adentrou o _club_ noturno, fazendo com que esquecesse até de puxar o vestido para baixo, que teimava em subir alguns centímetros conforme ela lutava para continuar na vertical. A mistura de odores deixaria qualquer humano zonzo, todavia não fazia muita diferença para os presentes. Humanos e imortais celebravam a noite pacificamente, ao menos por hora.

A Haruno esticou o pescoço e procurou um lugar vago no bar, para onde andou, rezando que seus passos se mantivessem firmes. Soube que atraiu alguns olhares no curto caminho, pediu uma _margueritta_e focou-se no que deveria ser a pista de dança. A música alta e repetitiva entretia o público, o local estava cheio, mas ela não viu nada que pudesse lhe interessar. Só confirmou que o melhor foi ter deixado a amiga do lado de fora, do jeito que ela gostava de uma balada seria difícil acreditar que ficaria quieta num canto e não a atrapalhasse.

Observando o panorama, viu a escada caracol que levava ao piso superior. O acesso deveria ser exclusivo, já que um sujeito bem alto fazia as vezes de cancela, permitindo ou não que alguém passasse. A maioria, do sexo feminino. Não queria nem pensar do porquê de tal processo seletivo.

Não demorou muito até que fosse abordada. Na verdade, mal tivera a chance de prova a _margueritta_ quando um trio sentou-se nos lugares vagos perto dela. À sua esquerda, um peculiar casal. À direita, um homem muito bonito, embora a cor dos seus cabelos lhe conferisse um aspecto envelhecido.

A mulher de cabelo azul, preso num coque, pediu uma bebida enquanto se esquivava da mão boba do seu acompanhante. O fã dos piercings obviamente passara da conta, Sakura podia sentir o bafo dele de onde ela estava, enquanto ele tentava cheirar o pescoço da mulher. Ele a observou e por um instante não aparentou embriaguez através das estranhas lentes de contato. Eram mesmo redemoinhos?

- Pago um drinque à moça? - o outro homem, o grisalho à sua esquerda, chamou sua atenção. Com educação, Sakura recusou a oferta. Podia aproveitar a chance sem que precisasse brindar alguma coisa - Estou esperando alguém.

- Alguém de sorte, sem dúvida - os olhos arroxeados aparentavam certa névoa alcoólica - É meio magra pro meu gosto, mas tem um rosto bonito.

"Aquilo" foi uma cantada? Belo começo de noite ela estava tendo... Como por ali as coisas não aparentavam evolução, Sakura procurou um novo alvo. A pista de dança tinha esvaziado um pouco por causa da troca de ritmos, entretanto, continuava desinteressante. Não pareciam vampiros espertos.

Admitia, mesmo não se conformando, que queria investigar aquela área restrita do segundo piso.

- Quer entrar ali? - O homem que há pouco lhe cantava, muito mal e porcamente, demonstrava ter percebido seu interesse. Isso fez com que abrisse um sorriso lascivo - É mais ousada do que imaginei.

- Deixe a garota, Hidan - a mulher do cabelo azul o advertiu, sem sequer virar-se. Sakura entendeu que se conheciam.

- Vá se ferrar - Hidan, como a mulher o chamou, mandou a resposta grosseira e estendeu o braço para a Haruno - Pronta?

- Sempre - Sakura aceitou o convite, novamente recordando da arma presa à sua coxa. Enquanto caminhava, podia sentir triplicar a quantidade de olhares lançados sobre ela. Se era inveja do público feminino, seria fácil lidar. Se não...

_"Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que seria fácil resolver isso?"_

Konan vigiou Hidan desde que este deu a Sakura a chance que ela precisava. O que estava fora dos limites concordados entre eles - Itachi não vai gostar disso.

- Deixe, ela sabe muito bem onde está se metendo - ao seu lado, Pain havia saído totalmente do seu estado embriagado. Não havia porque continuar fingindo - Hidan é um idiota, não vai fazer nada.

- Não é com ele que me preocupo - Konan voltou-se para o ruivo, quando perdeu o casal de vista. Segundo Itachi, a jovem com nome de flor nada sabia à respeito da espécie, da qual fazia parte há pouco tempo. Inevitavelmente, algum dia iria ter que confrontar esse conhecimento. Mas isso não era problema seu. A parte que lhe correspondia já estava quase toda feita.

- Me pergunto se ela vai ter estômago pro que vai encontrar lá em cima - terminou, virando o último gole no líquido de cor rubra, deixou o copo vazio no balcão e seguiu Pain, que já rumava para a saída.

- Ainda temos trabalho à fazer.

-XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?

Karin virou mais um drinque num gole só. Enquanto a garganta ainda queimava e ela aproveitava a sensação, pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos a burrada que aquele imbecil estava para fazer.

- Er, ligando pro Sasuke? - respondeu Suigetsu, ainda sem entender o motivo para a pergunta da ruiva. Vá lá que estivesse se embebedando, mas com três doses ninguém ficaria às portas da idiotice, ficaria? - Não que eu sinta vontade de bater um papo com ele, só acho que aquela coisa rosada que acabou de subir é a tal responsabilidade que ele nos passou. Haruno Sakura, lembra?

Karin sacudiu a cabeça. A aquela hora Sasuke estaria ocupado demais pra se preocupar com pequenos problemas. Em outras palavras, coisas que ela sabia ser capaz de resolver, de modo bem mais lucrativo do que o seu ingrato parceiro da noite.

- Me dê isto, eu mesma ligo - esticou a mão, pedindo o aparelho. Suigetsu mostrou-se desconfiado. Karin já tinha lhe metido em mais problemas do que pudesse contar nos dedos, ele deveria ser cauteloso perto dela.

- Anda logo, Suigetsu! Me dá logo essa porcaria! - a paciência da ruiva, que nunca foi grande coisa, acabou de chegar ao limite - Eu falo com o Sasuke, já que você não gosta dele - apelou para o orgulho masculino, Suigetsu não ia com a cara do Uchiha gostoso.

O ponto foi suficiente para convencê-lo, embora ainda não gostasse do fato de que a _sua_ ruiva desbocada precisaria entrar em contato com o _contêiner_ do Uchiha outra vez. Bah, não tinha muita escolha. Era ele quem mandava, afinal.

Suigetsu passou o celular para Karin, só para ter o privilégio de vê-lo ser afogado na dose de whisque que ela havia pedido. Trezentos e noventa e nove dólares mergulhados num copo com gelo... Enquanto o aparelho dava seus últimos suspiros, Suigetsu teve vontade de torcer o pescoço daquela mulher.

- Ficou maluca? - cheio de dedos, ele foi resgatar seu mais recente investimento, ao qual vinha tratando com mais cuidados do que um bebê prematuro - Ainda tenho vinte e duas parcelas pra pagar! - o jovem se desesperou ao pensar na fatura que chegaria no começo do mês, e nos seguintes também.

- Ainda por cima é um pobretão... Coitado de você, ainda pensa em conquistar alguém esta noite? - Karin desdenhava do azar dele, sem dó nem piedade. Só não esperava que ele fosse revidar tão logo, Suigetsu costumava pensar muito para lhe dar o troco.

- Você não costumava se incomodar com o meu saldo bancário antes - resmungou, enquanto secava o celular com um punhado de guardanapos que surrupiou do balcão. Elevou um pouco a voz, chamando a atenção dos mais próximos - Não importava quando estava debaixo de mim, lembra? Não era pra minha carteira que você gritava por mais. Mais, mais Sui-kun! - imitou a voz enjoada dela, em certos momentos impróprios para serem descritos, mas bem fáceis de se deduzir.

- Como é, mutação genética de quinta categoria? - Karin mandou a compostura às favas e partiu para cima dele com unhas e dentes. Foi preciso ao menos três para segurar a ruiva furiosa. A briga estava suspensa, mesmo que uma rodinha de apostas começasse a se formar em volta. Já a "troca de gentilezas" seguiria a noite toda...

A discussão do "casal" não lhes permitiu registrar o homem alto e corpulento que, após assentir para seu chefe, também se dirigiu ao piso superior.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

TenTen parou em frente ao ferro velho e desceu do carro, forçou um pouco a corrente do portão até fazê-la ceder, empunhou a arma e entrou. Atrás dela, Neji também seguiu o protocolo sem lhe dizer nada. Se entendiam bem assim, ao menos profissionalmente.

Desde o acontecido na sala empoeirada não haviam trocado um palavra sequer. Iruka lhes dera aquela tarefa e nem assim o clima melhorou. Continuavam sem se falar; TenTen notava certa inquietação no detetive, mas não seria ela a perguntar e correr o risco de começar uma nova discussão. Já tivera sua cota de aborrecimentos pela noite, graças justamente à Neji. Por enquanto, não havia necessidade de diálogo.

Pé ante pé ela adentrava mais e mais no terreno, observava cada canto do lugar e o lixo que havia ali. Móveis velhos, carcaças de carros... Entulho é o que não faltava, o que era uma vantagem e tanto à quem quisesse usar o lugar como esconderijo. Pequenos vultos passavam correndo, eram somente ratos procurando se esconder dos dois invasores maiores. Nesse instante ficou aliviada por Ino ter aceitado bem o fim da curta parceria que tiveram; do contrário, o grito da loira espevitada deduraria a presença delas pra todo o continente asiático.

Neji apontou com a cabeça para seguirem à direita, onde havia um casebre, também em condições precárias. O local bem poderia ser o cativeiro que procuravam; com sorte, a denúncia anônima os ajudaria a libertar mais alguma vítima de sequestro esta noite.

Iam chegando mais perto, e TenTen sentia algo de sinistro no silêncio em que o local repousava. Não havia sinais de que alguém estivera ali recentemente, além dos donos do lugar, os ratos. O chão de terra não tinha pegadas, a fiação clandestina parecia ter sido cortada há um bom tempo. Teias de aranha eram visíveis nas janelas quebradas, o que não era tão incomum, mas a porta - ou ao menos o local onde ela deveria estar, e não um par de tábuas cruzadas e bem mal pregadas - também tinha a mesma fina rede. Em volta não havia muito mais do que o já óbvio lixo e uma casa de madeira. Se fosse de algum cachorro, ela não queria nem pensar no tamanho que o bicho tinha. Ali dentro cabia uma ursa, e com folga para um par de filhotes.

Seus sentidos aguçados trabalhavam bem no escuro do lugar tão logo entraram, depois que Neji chutou o remendo de porta e as tábuas foram parar do outro lado do cômodo. TenTen nem pensou em passar-lhe uma reprimenda pelo barulho desnecessário quando sua intuição reafirmava continuamente que algo ali ia muito mal. Desejava logo terminar seu trabalho e deixar aquele local sinistro para trás.

_"Vou checar os fundos." _- Neji apontou para a entrada à direita, por um curto corredor e uma porta - _"Me espere aqui."_

_"Espera..." _- TenTen esticou a mão e agarrou a manga da jaqueta do Hyuuga - _"Não acho bom nos separarmos agora."_

Neji mostrou seu melhor sorriso confiante. TenTen quis chutar a si mesma, a primeira vez que abria a boca e era pra dizer que o queria por perto? - _"Não me entenda mal." _- o repreendeu, antes de olhar com cautela ao redor -_ "Não sei o que é, mas me sinto esquisita aqui dentro. Como se nos observassem..."_

_"Também o sinto." _- Neji contou à ela. TenTen viu o pesar no jeito como a olhava. Estaria lamentando a briga que tiveram mais cedo?

Não entendia como, mas tinha certeza absoluta de não ser esse o motivo de sua expressão.

Ouviram algo do lado de fora e se apartaram. TenTen novamente preparou-se para atirar, quando um cachorro branco entrou no casebre. O animal se sentou ali, lhes obstruindo a passagem para o lado de fora.

_"Kami, olha o tamanho desse bicho!" _- Não que tivesse fobia a cães, mas era normal assustar-se com um tão grande daquele jeito, não? Além do mais, ele não estava rosnando, tampouco abanava o rabo do jeito amistoso como os animais domésticos costumavam fazer.

Aham. Doméstico? De jeito nenhum!

TenTen procurou o apoio de Neji. Não acreditou quando viu que ele tinha desaparecido no mapa. Uma densa névoa tomou a sala e ela xingava seu parceiro com todos os palavrões que conhecia, enquanto se recusava à pedir sua ajuda através do vínculo. Onde raios ele tinha ido com tanta urgência?

A tenente recuou até que suas costas tocaram uma velha estante, que rangeu. Ela se ateve aos som dos passos, logo uma silhueta apareceu na entrada. Era impossível distinguir, vestia roupas largas e ainda por cima levava a cabeça coberta por um capuz, envolto de pêlo. O estranho assoviou. TenTen fez a mira.

- Eu não queria falar ainda, mas o Hyuuga tem bom gosto pra mulher.

_"Conhece o Neji!"_ - TenTen sentiu o choque percorrer seu corpo ao se ver dentro de uma armadilha. Neji sabia, por isso desapareceu.

O homem, ao menos pela voz que possuía, abaixou o capuz e deixou livre o cabelo revolto. Então duas fendas negras a miraram de cima a baixo, os lábios se torceram em um sorriso malicioso, o qual a deixou entrever seus caninos mais desenvolvidos do que o padrão. Ele fez uma mesura à distância, talvez sentindo o seu temor.

- Inuzuka Kiba - capturou os olhos de TenTen, que ainda não o via como seu "semelhante de vida noturna" - Ao seu dispor, assim que nos conhecermos melhor.

A sensação ruim retornou com toda a força.

_"Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui?"_

**Continua...**

-XXXX-

-XXXX-

*desenrola o pergaminho*

Parabéns pra diva TenTen! (Atrasaaada...)

Consorte significa cônjuge, e na fic é usado como sinônimo de "alma gêmea". *-*  
Como consortes, Neji e TenTen possuem a habilidade de conversar sem precisar falar. E também de lerem as mentes um do outro, o que bloqueio nenhum poderá impedir (Só no caso deles dois, que são um casal. :3) Nem sei se isso condiz com os hábitos vampirescos, mas vamos admitir que fica fofo imaginá-los assim, né?

Teoria esfarrapada nº 5: Gostaram do "micro quase hentai" AsuKure? :3 Segundo o mito, vampiros tradicionais não fazem hentai porque o "equipamento" atrofia, assim como os órgãos internos. Agora me digam: De que adianta tanto _sexy appeal_ se a coisa não termina como o "esperado"? Só pra tomar um suquinho de hemácias e pronto? Broxante... ¬¬' Bom, optei por teimar nesse ponto, notaram? XD

Well, eu sei desse meu jeito arrastaaaaaaaaaado de contar uma história, e eu ainda vou pondo mais personagens na fic. Não resisti, gomen. 0 Kishi-san tem ótimos personagens nas mãos, que quase nunca aparecem... Ç_Ç Sendo assim, nós escritores de fanfics fazemos a nossa parte! *Levanta estandarte apoiando os secundários e figurantes fodões*

Mas fiquem tranquilos, a fic acaba esse ano.

Próximo cap vamos agitar as coisas... HAHAHAHAHA *risada estilo Saga de Gêmeos*

Obrigada pelos reviews!

Bjos da Suna! o/


	17. Noite de provações

**The curse **

**Capítulo 17 - Noite de provações**

TenTen disparou mais seis vezes, seguindo diferentes direções conforme sua visão a guiava. O vulto movia-se numa velocidade impressionante, ainda que ela também estivesse bem acima do que olhos humanos pudessem acompanhar.

Certamente que humano, aquilo não era.

No momento não podia parar e arriscar um palpite. A rápida troca de refúgio de uma das montanhas de tralha para outra nos limites do ferro velho foi sua única opção quando precisou recarregar a pistola; matinha-se em constante movimento, para escapar da agilidade incomum dos ataques de Kiba enquanto se armava para revidar.

Procurou por ele e só viu o cachorro branco, o mesmo que quase a matou de susto quando entrou no casebre. O animal parecia entreter-se com o perrengue que ela passava para fugir do tal Inuzuka. Em momento algum mostrou-se interessado em atacá-la, estava até comportado demais. Quieto, mas sem perdê-la de vista.

TenTen deixou de lado o mascote de Kiba. Seu alvo era outro, o qual se mantinha oculto como se lhe desse generosamente os minutos que ela precisava para se recuperar. TenTen ainda não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim; os golpes que Kiba acertou estavam incomodando, fazendo a pele arder, demorando para cicatrizar mais do que o normal. Sua pele e roupas exibiam rasgos, resultado das unhadas recebidas, até então única arma usada pelo inimigo. Apesar de inúmeras, ela ainda não acreditava como tão pouco conseguiu lhe pôr freios.

_"Isso é ridículo! Eu com um uma mira perfeita ainda não consegui fazer um furo sequer nele, mas tô toda lanhada, quase uma recém saída de briga de mulherzinha."_

Atacar diretamente não estava lhe dando vantagem alguma, Kiba era muito rápido e após uma sequência de golpes, se escondia. Por melhor que fossem seus reflexos ela não conseguia se concentrar e descobrir seu paradeiro até que ele atacava novamente. Era um ciclo, feito para testar sua resistência, e a paciência também. Kiba não queria matá-la, longe disso. Só que, nesse passo, logo ela estaria sem munição.

- Cheiro você, gatinha...

De onde estava, a tenente vasculhou cuidadosamente o amplo terreno - Apareça, Inuzuka!

- Ué, achei que precisasse tomar fôlego! - ele respondeu de volta, a voz vinha da esquerda - Parece ser do tipo que se cansa fácil, apesar do que é - desta vez, o som veio do alto, à direita de onde ela estava.

_"Droga!" _- Não era cansaço o que a perturbava, mas o momento inoportuno em que sua peculiar sede resolveu se manifestar. A raiva devia provocar esses efeitos. Se não tivesse Neji nos calcanhares a noite toda poderia sair e caçar quando bem entendesse. Mas o Hyuuga, apesar da tensão entre eles, não a deixou sozinha tempo o bastante para isso. Fizeram a ronda noturna juntos e então receberam a tarefa de ir ao ferro velho. O cretino só sumiu agora, depois de jogá-la aos leões. Ou cachorros, para ser mais específica.

- Já podemos voltar à brincadeira? - perguntou Kiba, de outro ponto diferente.

_"Pensa, TenTen. Bota essa cabeça pra funcionar, e rápido! "_

O Inuzuka continuava lhe vigiando, mas permanecia em movimento, infelizmente. De arma em punho, o dedo no gatilho, TenTen precisava de um meio para fazê-lo sair das sombras. Tinha que haver um jeito de pegá-lo, armar um cenário favorável à ela, antes que a disparidade entre ambos ficasse maior.

Recostada no monte de entulho fedorento, ela elaborou um plano.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Em menos de dez minutos os joguinhos do celular eram a coisa mais entediante do universo. Seriam, outrora, um passatempo muito mais eficaz caso a "Dona Curiosidade" não estivesse martelando de maneira insistente a cabeça da Yamanaka. Tanto segredo, misturado ao problema que ela sabia que a amiga encontraria dentro daquele clube de última categoria, eram motivos mais do que suficientes para que Ino julgasse ser obrigação fazer algo à respeito.

Ok, ela tinha um abacaxi de coroa dupla pra descascar. Não só estaria indo contra a vontade da amiga como também desobedecendo uma ordem. Se ainda estava ali fora era mais porque o dever a obrigava do que por não querer desapontar Sakura. Só que não esperaria uma permissão chegar de repente quando sentia que o perigo rondava aquele lugar. Se sua intuição nunca falhava, porque não lhe daria créditos mais essa vez?

_"À merda com tantas dúvidas!"_

Ino checou a munição e a bateria do celular, ao passo que vigiava cada um que entrava e saía do local enquanto se aprontava para sua entrada triunfal. Se podia distinguir a diferença, então eram do tipo mais idiota possível. Do tipo que morria rápido e fácil. Sabia que vampiros mais espertos não se exibiriam onde fosse fácil encontrá-los.

Talvez tivesse que flertar com algum segurança e isso requeria medidas desesperadas, com puxar para baixo o já indecoroso decote e retocar o chamativo batom cor de vinho. Seria o passo à seguir, caso não tivesse reconhecido num dos recém chegados o seu visto praquele inferninho.

_"Olha, até que mudando de estilo ele não é de se jogar fora..."_ - mais animada, a Yamanaka apressou o passo em cima das botas para saudar o seu ainda não ciente acompanhante, mas o que testemunhou a deixou congelada no meio do caminho, esperando que não a tivessem notado.

Quando o ruivo alvejou de balas o segurança e tanto ele quanto seu irmão passaram pelo morto sem nem olhar pra trás, ela viu que as coisas ali não seriam tão otimistas conforme planejava.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

- Ai! Assim vai me deixar todo marcado!

Nara Shikamaru foi posto porta adentro do quarto de motel de uma maneira atípica, diferente do que comumente se vê em duas pessoas ansiosas por um bom sexo. Decidiu então se rebelar e mandou aquela reclamação verbal, ainda com o braço ardendo. Esse foi seu segundo maior erro naquela noite.

A chicotada seguinte atingiu, sem dó nem piedade, um bom pedaço do seu bumbum, tanto que o fez saltar e alisar vigorosamente a área castigada pela dor. E também o fez pensar novamente se valia à pena arriscar-se tanto por uma mulher.

Bom, talvez valesse, pois seu pai havia lhe ensinado que todas as mulheres do mundo são complicadas, na mesma proporção em que são apaixonantes. São problemas inevitáveis e que os homens adoram. Partindo desse princípio ele devia estar mesmo com os quatro pneus arriados pela problemática perita, ou não acharia extremamente excitante que uma mulher lhe sorrisse de forma tão cruel enquanto segurava uma arma sadomasoquista na mão, pensando em qual lugar do seu corpo usaria como próximo alvo.

- Você gosta - Temari o calou, passando a ponta emborrachada do chicote sobre os lábios do "noivo" numa clara ameaça, suficiente para emudecê-lo - Te disse que não gosto de surpresas. Não gostei do que fez e vai ser punido por isso - ao falar, observou que a cada passo seu, o Nara recuava outro. O fez até que ele tivesse a cama redonda atrás de seus joelhos e o empurrou contra o macio colchão.

_"Ela é maluca!"_ - Shikamaru entregou os pontos quando a loira subiu nele, munida agora com um par de algemas revestidas por uma penugem vermelha. Só teria as pernas pra se defender, mas não faria isso. Sua "noiva" tinha predileção por práticas BDSM, embora ele estivesse muito mais aliviado de ela não ser do tipo radical desse povo.

Volta e meia ela aparecia com alguma idéia mirabolante; Temari tinha seus gostos excêntricos e ele se chamaria de idiota se não admitisse que gostava do resultado final. Fugia do convencional e o melhor é que não tinha que ser ele à pensar em novidades para apimentar a relação. Seria cansativo pensar nisso.

E mais, se estava pagando por tê-la surpreendido naquela estação de trem, tudo bem. Desde que terminasse com ela montada nele... Estava bem sem precisar mover nenhum músculo além_ "daquele que pensava sozinho"._

Assim que ela se deu por satisfeita na tarefa de imobilizá-lo e abrir sua camisa, o chicote voltou à cena. A ponta alisou a pele firme do abdome, segundos depois explodiu num violento açoite, arrancando bem mais do que um gemido seu.

- Quem disse que podia se intitular meu noivo? - Temari perguntou, fazendo o chicote percorrer o caminho desde o pescoço de Shikamaru até uma área extremamente sensível e saliente. O homem tremeu. O sorriso sádico voltou à boca dela. Mesmo temeroso, ela sabia que ele lhe daria uma resposta. Era o que mais gostava, dele não ser mais um babaca submisso perante ela.

- Seu irmão pareceu satisfeito por saber que a irmã dele vai desencalhar - Shikamaru a provocou. A opinião do tal Gaara não ficou muito clara pra ele, mas também, o sujeito era do tipo de poucas palavras. Não importava. No momento a única coisa que continuava a atrair sua atenção eram as coxas apetitosas de Temari, grossas na medida, bem visíveis graças às fendas laterais da saia longa que vestia. As mãos dele começaram a formigar, agora sim lamentando estarem tão bem atadas e longe demais delas.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta - Temari baixou o rosto até que suas bocas estivessem bem próximas e diminuiu o tom de voz para um sussurro - Não me deu a resposta que eu quero.

Por que ele estava naquele lugar? Bem, para pedí-la em casamento aos parentes tinha sido uma mentira que não convenceu à nenhum dos dois, o detetive nem mesmo sabia explicar o motivo de recorrer à tal desculpa esfarrapada. Mera coincidência ou uma ocorrência por atender seria algo infantil demais. Temari exigia saber porque ele a seguiu e nem adiantava lhe negar isso, seria chamá-la de idiota sem precisar verbalizar a ofensa.

Calado estava, calado restou. Não podia responder, isso seria o bastante pra fazê-la crer que o motivo era profissional, sinônimo de sigilo absoluto. À contragosto ela aceitou, era possível notar pela linha apertada que seus lábios fizeram.

Ela largou foi o chicote só para pegá-lo pelo cabelo, à essa altura já todo bagunçado, e a raiva que sentia tornou-se evidente pelo modo como o beijou, esmagando sua boca com a volúpia e a ira que foram igualmente correspondidas. Uma preliminar para o tipo de sexo que teriam, agitado, violento. Shikamaru estava certo de que esta noite ela o mataria. Talvez fosse um belo jeito para um homem morrer, com uma mulher bonita cavalgando nele.

Shikamaru já começava à se despedir desse mundo quando Temari levantou o corpo, procurando recuperar o fôlego e reorganizar os pensamentos. Sentia-se tentada à dar à ambos o que ambos queriam. Se o fizesse, entretanto, botaria a perder todo o plano que lhe custou dias e noites para idealizar.

- Precisamos conversar - disse à ele, julgando-se recomposta para tal - Preciso que me ajude com uma coisa.

O detetive a olhou com atenção, e não com a frustração de um homem que teve seu desejo interrompido. Ele ainda estava lá, no escuro sedutor de seus olhos, ardendo e gritando pra que seguissem em frente. Junto, o cuidado que ele tinha por ela, mesmo sendo Temari a segunda mulher mais durona do batalhão, atrás apenas da Comandante Tsunade. Aquilo a balançou.

- Se não me disser o que é não posso fazer nada - respondeu ele, mas era óbvio que não lhe negaria ajuda. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu na cara entendiada de sempre, o qual a Sabaku lamentou muito ter que fazer desaparecer. Primeiro, pela pré disposição dele em lhe dar auxílio sem nem conhecer a gravidade da situação em que ela estava metida. Depois, quando levou a mão à sua bolsa para pegar o revólver e apontá-lo no meio da testa, agora franzida, do Detetive Nara.

- Sinto muito – disse ao "noivo" - Você sabe demais.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Estranhando o longo silêncio da policial, Kiba começou a ficar alarmado. Se exagerasse na dose lhe arrancariam o couro vivo.

De nariz pro alto, cheirou o ar em busca do perfume dela. Não custou muito encontrá-lo, embora estivesse mais fraco, indicando que ela se afastou do perímetro. Tinha saído do ferro velho.

_"Merda, agora tenho que ir atrás dela... Isso não foi o combinado, vou cobrar mais desses caras." _- E assim ele teria um pé de meia mais rechonchudo para a semana, uns trocados à mais sempre eram bem vindos.

- Akamaru, vem! - O Inuzuka chamou seu cachorro e saltou de um monte de sucata à outro, sendo seguido por este. Do alto seria mais fácil achar TenTen. Admitia que seguir a tenente não era de todo mal, além de ser mais lucrativo pra ele. Não era todo dia que choviam gostosas na sua horta e ele não era um homem de desperdícios.

_"Quem sabe não a convenço a chutar o palhaço do Hyuuga?" _- Estar vestindo aquele casacão poeirento ao invés de um terno sob medida não dizia nada. Ele não era de se jogar fora, muito pelo contrário! Um banho e ele botava qualquer outro no chinelo. Afinal de contas, ele tinha um _sex appeal_ natural, um ar selvagem... Gostava desse último adjetivo, combinava com ele e elas adoravam. Seria muito bom poder mostrá-lo à uma mulher tão bonita quanto a policial.

- Que tal me ajudar? Se achá-la, te compro um filé bem passado, que nem você gosta - Kiba mal acabou de falar e Akamaru saiu em disparada, farejando em todos os cantos do terreno. Significava que o trato estava feito. Enquanto aguardava algum resultado por parte do amigo, Kiba tomou a direção do casebre, um de seus lares. No caminho pisou numa das cápsulas disparadas pela tenente, mais à frente encontrou muitas outras e começou à juntá-las.

- É muito afobada... - Não entendia o que viram nela, além do óbvio. Os oponentes de Kiba nunca eram grande coisa, segundos seus próprios conceitos. Com a tenente não tinha sido muito diferente. Como todo mundo, ela se assustou ao vê-lo. Tinha uma pontaria um pouco melhor do que costumava ver por aí, porém, o máximo que conseguiu acertar foi o seu capuz. Bom, ao menos mirava direto na cabeça - Atira pra matar. Taí, gostei!

Pondo as mãos nos bolsos, decidiu contar as moedas do dia. Mesmo com gente tão mão de vaca em Konoha ainda descolava o suficiente pra ele e pro Akamaru. Aliás, o cachorro estava demorando dessa vez.

- Hunf, deve estar revirando o lixo...

Preparou-se para buscá-lo, quando ouviu o uivo. Com um pouco de atraso chegava o aviso que esperava. Satisfeito, Kiba foi atrás do amigo e da presa daquela noite.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

- Você tem que usar a máscara, Sakura. É o protocolo da _casa_.

Aquele clube tinha algo de estranho e ela sabia disso. O cheiro de armadilha se destacava, seguia seu rastro conforme ela se afastava do primeiro piso. O fato de que Hidan agora lhe estendia aquela tira de pano enfeitada de penas e lantejoulas - que era o convite para o que quer que houvesse detrás daquelas portas duplas no fim do corredor - fazia com que fosse impossível para a Haruno ocultar a desconfiança, apitando em sua cabeça tal qual panela de pressão.

- Ainda não me disse o que há aí dentro - fazer-se de difícil não lhe era tão custoso assim quando ela não tinha qualquer idéia de onde estava pisando - Por que tanto mistério?

Hidan lançou um sorriso charmoso, o mesmo que sempre funcionava com as jovens mais indecisas que cruzavam seu caminho - Por que estragar a surpresa? Logo verá pessoalmente, e eu duvido que não vá gostar - a malícia, nem um pouco disfarçada, desenhou um olhar caloroso para dentro dos verdes de Sakura. A médica recuou.

_"É um clube de sadomasoquismo! Meu Deus, onde eu vim parar?"_

- Tem medo? - perguntou Hidan, já com seu rosto oculto por sua máscara favorita, em estilo tribal, preta e branca. Ainda esperava pela decisão da jovem, antes tão decidida, agora mais cautelosa. Não seria homem se não admitisse que a atual face insegura de Sakura era bem mais tentadora.

- Pareço amedrontada com algo? - replicou ela, mandando o pavor goela abaixo. Esperava que o convencesse. Sakura vestiu o seu convite e se colocou à frente das portas como se mal pudesse conter a ansiedade. Encerrado o contato visual, não deu à Hidan a certeza de que medo era pouco para denominar o que fazia seu estômago apertar. Se perguntava como uma mulher convencional, com relacionamentos convencionais como os dela, agiria diante dessa situação... Incomum. Era uma boa palavra pra começar.

_"Calma. Se o Sasuke-kun estiver aí dentro, valerá à pena."_

_"Se não..." _

- Já pode abrir os olhos, menina.

Afastando todas as imagens sugestivas que se amontoavam sob suas pálpebras, Sakura assim o fez quando ouviu Hidan lhe chamar. Já estavam do lado de dentro e ela mal se lembrava de ter dado passos. Por um instante, o alívio passou por seu corpo ao estudar o novo ambiente.

- Vê? É só uma área restrita.

Ela acenou para Hidan, de certo era que o lado _underground_ havia ficado todo lá embaixo. A fachada do clube não a deixou muito otimista, o primeiro piso, tampouco. Mas ali dentro era bem diferente. O lugar era até aconchegante. Um outro bar, música ao vivo e um palco, onde dançarinas seminuas faziam seu número. À frente, uma grande área onde elas podiam circular próximo aos frequentadores e em volta, sofás e poltronas, todos aparentemente lotados.

Até então, nem sinal do Uchiha procurado.

A frustração crescente já ganhava dos seus resquícios de otimismo quando Hidan lhe entregou uma bebida, e ela não precisou perguntar. Pelo menos saciaria sua sede. Bem mais do que lá embaixo, o odor do sangue estava intensamente presente neste pavimento. Nesta parte mais ostentosa do _club_ não haviam humanos. As batidas de coração que ouvia vinham do andar de baixo.

- À Jashin - disse seu acompanhante, levantando o copo para brindar sabe-se lá à quem - Está fresco - disse ele, quando ela cheirou o copo ligeiramente morno. Suas entranhas exigiram que o virasse em goles largos e acabasse logo com aquilo, mas ela jamais cederia aos instintos se pudesse brigar - Quer ver?

_"Ver?" _- sentindo-se enjoada, Sakura o seguiu até o que imaginava ser o bar. No lugar de bartenders e inúmeras garrafas com drinques de variadas cores, haviam somente copos sobre os balcões de madeira polida. No centro via-se uma taça bem grande, como aquelas onde o ponche é servido, obviamente que o rubro conteúdo que o enchia não possuía teor alcoólico. Ela viu uma gota cair, depois outra, fazendo círculos no centro.

- Ali - Hidan apontou com o copo, para onde ela olhou. No alto, ainda meio oculto pela luz baixa do ambiente, pendia um corpo, sustentado por correntes. Sangrando bastante. O mesmo sangue que enchia o copo que ela segurava.

Sakura o apertou entre as mãos, temia deixá-lo cair e estragar tudo. O que antes sua distração não a deixou ver agora era fácil de notar; Não somente este, mas haviam vários outros corpos dispersos pelo lugar, não eram poucas as fontes de sangue fresco naquela noite. Com um mínimo de concentração podia ouvir que seus corações ainda batiam, o mesmo som que antes ela acreditava vir do andar inferior. Estavam vivos, ao contrário do que seus olhos vidrados ditavam. De algum modo, porém, não reagiam à violência sofrida.

- Vamos, Sakura - Hidan apoiou a mão no ombro da jovem, dando um ligeiro apertão ali - Não faça essa cara, como se você odiasse. Não é tão diferente assim de nós...

Ela não era um deles. Iria mostrar a clara diferença entre ela e os monstros que frequentavam aquele lugar como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. Sakura soube que não ia se controlar; atirou o copo no chão com toda a força que podia. Estilhaços se espalharam e o líquido vermelho pintou o chão sob seus pés, ao mesmo tempo em que voltou os olhos para um inesperadamente satisfeito Hidan. Ah, qualquer vestígio de deleite sumiria da cara dele quando lhe mostrasse o que trazia consigo, disso estava certa!

Levou a mão direita à arma escondida junto à coxa e rapidamente a fez apontar para Hidan. Ouviram então o som do disparo, infelizmente, não por obra sua. No andar de baixo desatou a gritaria, junto à mais tiros, muitos deles. E ali em cima, a repercussão foi imediata.

Ela só teve tempo de ver o canalha se afastando calmamente, enquanto a multidão a empurrava na direção oposta em busca de uma saída de emergência.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Tsunade nunca pensou que fosse chegar o dia em que fazer uma simples dose de saquê rolar garganta abaixo se tornaria impossível. A bebida lhe dava asco, cheirava mal feito água salobra. Era a sensação que aquela desagradável companhia lhe despertava, tornando tudo mais azedo para o seu paladar.

- Não está à seu gosto, Tsunade? - seus dedos eram finos e longos. A pele pálida, porém lisa demais para a idade que levava nas costas. A aparência seguia a mesma por, pelo menos, trinta anos. Nenhuma ruga, nenhum sinal do tempo que passava para todos aparecia no rosto magro, sobretudo nos olhos amarelados, porém ainda vivazes. Era estranho olhá-lo, Tsunade via doença e saúde juntas, numa harmonia que jamais encontraria outra vez.

Irradiava elegância e soberba acima de tudo, tal qual o bar escolhido para aquele encontro. Uma intimação, seria um modo melhor de classificar, já que o nome de sua filha sendo propositalmente mencionado junto à mensagem que ele deixara em sua secretária eletrônica não lhe soaria jamais como um convite. Há horas tentava contactar Sakura; o não retorno por parte dela lhe dava a certeza do perigo que a jovem corria.

Olhou o outrora velho amigo, querendo alvejá-lo de balas até deixá-lo mais furado do que uma peneira. Até que seu ódio sumisse.

Não iria sumir. Não quando o rosto de Dan ainda aparecia vivo diante de seus olhos, estivessem eles abertos ou não.

- Diga o que quer - ordenou. Não tinha porque postergar o assunto, nem maneirar o tom de voz com ele.

- Indo direto ao ponto? Não deseja esperar para que ela faça contato? Ou será que acredita tão cegamente nas minhas palavras? - Orochimaru sabia que jogava com o coração da mulher. Sorveu um longo e demorado gole da bebida brindando o silêncio, ao prazer que ele lhe dava e ao desespero que trazia à Tsunade.

A Comandante apertou os punhos fechados. Daria muita coisa pelo momento em que afundaria a cara de Orochimaru à socos, livrando o mundo daquela praga ambulante. Daria tudo, menos a segurança de sua filha adotiva. Àquela hora já não tinha motivos para duvidar das palavras de Orochimaru. Sakura tinha motivação e coragem de sobra para ir, sozinha, resgatar Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela só não tivera a sabedoria para esperar o momento certo.

Ela só não sabia que Uchiha Sasuke não era mais como o conhecera. Desconhecia até onde ia sua associação com Orochimaru. Ignorava a força de sua ambição, do que ele estava disposto à sacrificar em favor dela.

Esse conjunto de pequenos deslizes colocou a jovem vampira onde o bruxo desejava, no centro de sua armadilha preferida: A chantagem.

Sakura. Konoha. A decisão mais difícil estava diante da Comandante Senjuu Tsunade, uma das mulheres mais poderosas do país, mas uma mulher que sofreria como qualquer outra frente àquele dilema. Tinha ciência de quê, optando por um, preteria outro. Salvando um, perderia outro. Não era capaz de fazer uma escolha desse tipo, jamais seria.

Restava, somente, seguir suas próprias ordens. Ganhar tempo.

- De quantos dias precisa? - esperava que fossem tantos quantos ela necessitava.

- Dias? Três semanas... Ou quatro. Não sei ao certo, mas não ficarei somente esperando os dias passarem, cara Tsunade.

- O solstício... - a noite mais longa do ano, a noite sem fim. O desgraçado jogaria com a vida e a morte mais uma vez - É um demônio... Sabe disso, Orochimaru?

O homem sorriu - Já me chamaram de tantas coisas piores... Vou entender que o seu estado emocional a deixou menos agressiva com as palavras.

O bruxo levantou-se, dando por encerrada aquela breve reunião. Seu aviso estava dado; o acordo, feito. Deixou um par de notas sobre a mesa, o pagamento pela bebida. Jogou em seus ombros o sobretudo arroxeado, era noite de ventos fortes. Noite inquieta, de fúria, como nos olhos de sua bela companhia.

- Não se preocupe, Tsunade. Sasuke-kun irá cuidar bem da menina. Não deixarei que nada lhe falte.

A mulher mal o ouviu, prendeu o fôlego até que o homem desaparecesse de suas vistas. Só permitiu que o ar voltasse aos seus pulmões quando o encontrou puro outra vez, longe da podridão que Orochimaru exalava. Agarrou o colar em seu pescoço e a confiança se renovou, instantaneamente. Devagar ficou de pé, pegou a garrafa de saquê e saiu do bar também. Do lado de fora, sua fiel secretária, Shizune, acompanhou seus passos, sem perguntar nada.

Pouco depois de ganharem as calçadas de uma rua pouco movimentada, foram seguidas. Cerca de trinta metros as separavam de uma outra pessoa. Tsunade levantou o rosto, fitou o céu encoberto.

- Quinze dias - falou, nem tão alto, nem baixo demais. Apenas no volume em que saberia ser ouvida - Não darei esse gostinho à ele.

A Comandante e sua assistente continuaram caminhando sem pressa. No rosto da jovem Shizune brotou um sorriso confiante com a decisão de sua mestra. Antes que tomassem uma direção distinta da do ouvidor, conforme o que previamente combinaram, Tsunade deu um último recado àquele seu atento subordinado - Não é uma ordem, mas não diga nada ao seu pupilo, por favor. Não preciso de mais heróis românticos pra me aborrecer.

Ela notou que seu Capitão vacilou, mas não a desobedeceria. Ambos sabiam que seu jovem aprendiz jamais aceitaria ficar quieto, não quando sua musa inspiradora corria risco de vida.

- Como quiser, senhora - acatando aquela ordem, Gai seguiu seu caminho.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Kiba restou mais satisfeito ao ver que a policial não tinha ido muito longe. No entorno do ferro velho havia uma área arborizada e deserta, onde certamente Akamaru a tinha encurralado. Era gritante o medo que TenTen tinha do bicho desde que o mandou recepcioná-la. Seu amigo fez um ótimo trabalho.

Ele não era de se gabar, mas tinha feito um bom serviço também. Ferida como a tenente estava não teria mesmo uma fuga bem sucedida. Não pretendia machucá-la seriamente se ela não se mostrasse tão resistente; a mulher custou a entregar os pontos, foi complicado pôr algum freio nela. Pelo menos não tiveram uma luta corporal, não era bem esse o tipo de contato físico que queria ter com uma fêmea...

Assim que ele chegou naquela área notou que algo não estava encaixando. Ou o vento resolveu sacaneá-lo ou seu nariz não ia bem, pois o cheiro da policial vinha de várias direções. Além disso, não via seu cachorro em lugar nenhum.

- Akamaru? - cauteloso, Kiba adentrou mais, as copas das árvores escondiam ainda mais o luar, eventualmente coberto pelas nuvens, seu única guia na escuridão cada vez maior - TenTen?

- Estou aqui! - a voz feminina tinha um tom sofrido demais pro gosto do Inuzuka - Akamaru está aqui também!

Kiba chamou de novo o amigo, que não latiu em resposta. Praguejou alto quando sentiu que o cheiro da tenente não vinha de um só lugar, o que só dificultava as coisas para ele.

Apostando sua sorte, escolheu uma direção para seguir. Ao ver as botas da tenente penderem de um árvore, sorriu de um jeito satisfeito. Então preparou o bote.

Kiba correu e saltou para a árvore mais próxima de onde TenTen estava, pulou de modo que cairia bem ao lado dela. Isso aconteceria se no meio de seu quase vôo algo não tivesse enlaçado seus tornozelos, o impedindo de completar aquele plano. Ao invés de aterrissar perfeitamente ao lado da policial e pegá-la de surpresa, foi jogado para trás e agora estava pendurado em um galho, preso pelas pernas, que nem carne fresca no açougue.

- Tudo bem, me rendo! - já sentindo o sangue descer pra cabeça, Kiba deu adeus à grana que ganharia e jogou a toalha - Pode me tirar daqui, se não for muito incômodo?

Ao contrário do que esperava, só os grilos se manifestaram.

- Oi? Tem alguém aí? Akamaru?... Mãe?

- Desculpe a demora - TenTen finalmente apareceu, vinha fechando os últimos botões de sua blusa, o corpete vinha nas mãos e ela puxou suas botas do alto da árvore, as mesmas que o enganaram sobre sua localização. Kiba só não se chutou por estar momentaneamente impossibilitado de fazer isso.

Para enganar seu olfato, ela tinha pendurado suas roupas em vários pontos. Extremamente confiante em seu nariz, preocupado apenas com qual direção tomar, Kiba não imaginou que ela poderia não estar apenas fugindo dele, mas sim lhe preparando uma emboscada nos mesmos moldes daquela que ele tinha usado contra ela. É o que dá confiar demais no próprio taco.

- Não acredito que perdi o espetáculo! - já que tinha sido pego de maneira tão ridícula, podia ao menos tentar salvar o resto da noite - Pode tirá-las agora que eu posso ver?

Antes que ela lhe desse a resposta no tom que merecia, Akamaru reapareceu. Vinha mastigando alguma coisa, à qual Kiba descobriu ser um dos vários biscoitos que a tenente lhe ofereceu.

- Traído pelo estômago... - resmungou, mas não conseguia culpar o amigo.

- Ele só é mais disciplinado do que você - TenTen elogiou o animal e lhe deu mais um biscoito. Sua desculpa esfarrapada, a mesma que levava na bolsa pra quando os outros diziam que ela não comia nada, agora alimentava o enorme cachorro - Ele assusta pelo tamanho, mas é muito dócil - afagou a cabeça de Akamaru, que pôs a língua para fora - Só falei pra ele uivar e ele o fez.

- Akamaru só obedece à mim – Kiba reclamou - Você fez alguma coisa com ele, vampira.

TenTen deixou Akamaru com o resto do seu lanche e se aproximou, lentamente. Seu rosto estava na altura do dele, e Kiba viu bem de perto a transformação de seus olhos, do castanho vivo para o vermelho sangue. A mudança na sua frequência cardíaca o delatou, ele segurou o fôlego por ver tão de perto um vampiro acordar. TenTen mirou seu pescoço, a veia jugular mostrava a pressa do sangue fresco se deslocando devido ao seu nervosismo. Ponto pra ela.

- Se me disser o que quer comigo, sairá ileso.

- Humpf, se eu disser, minha bolas já eram – e ele ainda teve a capacidade de rir! Nem precisava ser tão direto para que ela entendesse: Não só seguia cantando a policial, como mostrava que não colaboraria com ela. Tampouco ligava para suas ameaças. Mesmo em desvantagem, o sujeito mantinha seu orgulho mais resistente do que aço.

- Como quiser, Kiba - TenTen o segurou pelos cabelos, aproximou a boca do pescoço dele, os caninos já preparados para rasgar-lhe a pele. Kiba apertou os olhos.

- Já é o bastante, Tenente.

TenTen largou um muito pálido Inuzuka e se virou para aquele que, na hora certa, tinha lhe poupado do esforço de morder seu até então algoz. Não desejava mesmo ir tão longe, só fazê-lo falar.

Um par de homens a olhava, sendo que um deles ela já conhecia. Kakashi e sua usual máscara... Ocultava seu rosto, mas à TenTen o que interessava era a ligação que o Capitão tinha com aquela emboscada.

E mais: Sua intuição lhe dizia que esta noite o conhecimento que Neji lhe negava viria à tona.

**-X-**

**Continua...**

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Capítulo não betado.

**Solstício (Resumida básica de quem não entende bulhufas de Astronomia):** Ocorre 2 vezes por ano. Quando é Verão, temos o dia mais longo do ano; quando é Inverno, a noite é a maior. Ocorre devido a movimentação do Sol. Foi uma data especial para algumas civilizações antigas. Para mais informações, consulte a Wikipédia mais próxima de você. ^^

Na fanfic, estou usando o tal solstício apenas como uma data-chave pra magia do Orochimaru funfar (lembre-se de que ele é um bruxo "du mal") Não vou me aprofundar no assunto pra não escrever nenhuma abobrinha, além das já apresentadas.

Kiba é um mendigo com um diferencial, hahahehaha... E logo vão ver o que o Hidan faz pra sobreviver (E não é tomar sangue...)

A Ino não é tão cabecinha de vento quanto parece...

Próximo cap terá mais ação, com direito a briga de mulher! \o/

**Feliz Páscoa!**

**Bjos da Suna**


End file.
